To Bind a Soul
by fire-goddess6
Summary: Complete When Kagome is fatally wounded in battle, Inuyasha decides to undergo the ultimate act to save her life. But can they both live with it not only for a life time, but for an eternity?
1. Default Chapter

They were on another shard hunt. It was just like any other day. The sun was shining, the clouds were nonexistent, and everyone was acting like they always do. But somehow, Miroku knew that there was something coming. A dark cloud followed them.  
  
Inuyasha walked ahead of the group, sometimes glancing behind him to make sure no one was falling behind. Or, at least that was his excuse to look at Kagome. No one really bought his reason except Kagome. But if they were to face him on the fact, no doubt they would find themselves with quite a few more bumps on their head.  
  
They stopped for lunch sometime around midday, and as Kagome cooked the infamous Ramen, Miroku decided to tell Inuyasha his fears.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you sense anything disturbing in the air?"  
  
"What are you talking about bouzo? I don't sense nothin'."  
  
"I feel a dark cloud following us."  
  
"You always feel a dark cloud around somewhere."  
  
"I am serious Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha stopped his rambling long enough to think about what Miroku had said. "It does seem oddly quiet," Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Perhaps we should get moving then?" suggested Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement and went to tell the rest of their small pack. "Get up, we're leaving."  
  
Kagome and Sango looked up from the fire to see one scowling inuhanyou. "But we haven't finished cooking lunch," replied Kagome.  
  
"Forget lunch. We need to get moving."  
  
"Why? What is going on?" Sango asked as she stood up and maneuvered Hiraikotsu so that she could quickly draw it.  
  
Before anyone could answer her though, a large shadow fell upon the group and the screeching of a large bird could be heard from above. 


	2. Tears and Blood

Chapter 1; Tears and Blood  
  
"Inuyasha! The jewel shard is in the right wing!" screamed Kagome as she watched Inuyasha fight off the eagle youkai that had attacked them.  
  
Why are we the ones that always get attacked? I'm the only one that's supposed to be able to sense jewel shards. Kagome had no more time to ponder this as the eagle youkai stopped fighting Inuyasha and started towards her.  
  
"Kagome!" she heard Inuyasha yell, but before she could react, Kagome found herself thrown up in the air as large talons grated her back.  
  
"INUYASHA!" was all Kagome could think of screaming before she felt gravity begin to take its effect.  
  
Before she could plummet to her death, however, strong arms wrapped themselves around her. Kagome's fear began to decrease when she realized it was Inuyasha who held her. With thoughts of safety and security, Kagome let herself drift into unconsciousness. She didn't need to worry about waking up. Inuyasha would protect her from death.  
  
(  
  
Sango was still having trouble believing what she had just seen. Faster than she believed was possible, Inuyasha had beheaded the eagle youkai and rescued Kagome from certain death. He had even forgotten to pick up the jewel shard from the youkai's carcass until Miroku had said something.  
  
Now Kagome was in a phase of questionable death. Sango had seen the gashes that ran along Kagome's back, gashes that could easily cause any human's death. The thought of Kagome dying made Sango's stomach churn and created a burning behind her eyes. Oh kami, please don't let her die.  
  
Miroku was having similar thoughts as he studied the inuhanyou that held the young miko in his arms as they traveled. After the battle, they had bandaged Kagome the best they could and started back towards Kaede. It wasn't safe to stay near newly slaughtered demons. It attracted too many scavengers and who knew how many other demons would attack if they stayed.  
  
Inuyasha had refused to let Kagome go after tending to her wounds. Inuyoukai were so possessive. They were still two days travel from Kaede, and Miroku worried what two days of traveling would do to Kagome's already fragile condition.  
  
Miroku also worried for the inuhanyou's sanity if the young miko were to die. The aftereffects of Kagome's death would be something to fear. Miroku doubted that Inuyasha would live long afterward.  
  
Now that was a curious thought!  
  
Was Inuyasha's life dependent upon Kagome's? Miroku would have to dedicate some pondering to that topic should Kagome recover. If she didn't, then Miroku guessed he would see first hand the aftermath of the young miko's death. Kami, he hoped she recovered.  
  
Shippou walked alongside Inuyasha. Every few seconds he would stop to glance up at Kagome to make sure her heart had not stopped beating. Shippou was in a state of shock, horror and overwhelming sadness.  
  
Kagome had been hurt!  
  
Kagome was not supposed to get hurt. What would happen if she died? Just the thought of Kagome dying made Shippou start crying. So many tears welded up in his eyes that Shippou accidentally bumped into Inuyasha's leg and landed flat on his butt.  
  
Inuyasha looked down to see the baby kitsune trying to wipe the tears out of his eyes enough to see where he was going. "Sorry Inuyasha," whispered Shippou before he stood up.  
  
"Oi, runt!" "Hai Inuyasha?" "Get on my shoulder so you don't do it again. I don't want to trip over you while carrying Kagome."  
  
Shippou blinked in surprise before racing up Inuyasha and sitting on his shoulder. This gave him a perfect view of Kagome, though he couldn't see much through the tears.  
  
When the quiet sniffling didn't die down Inuyasha began to stress. Despite how much he tried to hide it, he did care for the baby kitsune and he hated to see him cry. "Runt, she ain't dyin'. Does she smell of death?"  
Shippou sniffed the air a few times before whispering a very small "no."  
  
"See? She ain't dyin'."  
  
Inuyasha could hear his other companions let out a breath of relief. What he didn't tell them was that the injured would only start to smell of death only hours before death actually occurred. Just because Kagome didn't smell of death yet didn't mean she wasn't dying.  
  
"Perhaps we should make camp now?" Miroku spoke up. "The sun will be setting soon and I don't wish to be stumbling around in the dark when it does."  
  
Inuyasha stopped and looked around at their surroundings. He didn't sense any demon presence other than Shippou, Kirara, Myouga and himself. "Fine then. You and Sango set up camp. I'll take care of Kagome. Off Shippou."  
  
Sango had already removed the first aid kit thingy Kagome always insisted on bringing when they left the village. Inuyasha now understood why. Swooping down, he collected the bandages out of it, knocked Shippou off his shoulder and then continued towards the river.  
  
Sango was hesitant to let Inuyasha take care of the girl. It just wasn't decent, or it wouldn't be in a minute. But actually voicing her opinions meant she would have to convince one very possessive and stubborn inuhanyou. Sango stayed silent.  
  
Kagome being hurt was the one of the only thoughts that had entered Inuyasha's head since the fight with the eagle youkai. As a matter of fact, there had only been three thoughts; Kagome being hurt, that he should have been protecting her and colorful cursing for all eagle youkai.  
  
One thing Inuyasha was sure of was that it was his fault Kagome had been injured. If only he had protected her properly! Kagome was his responsibility, and if she died, her life would be on the young hanyou's head.  
  
At the moment, however, taking care of Kagome was more important than beating himself up. Inuyasha could do that later when Kagome was taken care of.  
  
As carefully as he could, Inuyasha sat down cradling Kagome in his lap. Her uniform top was completely soaked through in blood that had already dried and the old bandages had to be changed. From what he could tell, Kagome had stopped bleeding but she was running a slight temperature.  
  
"Dammit bitch, you must enjoy watching my heart stop," Inuyasha whispered affectionately into Kagome's ear.  
  
Letting out a slight breath he began to remove the ruined shirt. Doing so without letting go of Kagome was proving to be quite the challenge. With a grunt of frustration Inuyasha simply shredded the shirt and old bandages with his claws.  
  
Kagome was still wearing that bra thingy. Inuyasha studied it for a moment before looking away guiltily. She was hurt; it wasn't fair to peek on her. He would still have to remove it to see to the wounds properly.  
  
Inuyasha prayed to Kami that she didn't wake up while he was taking care of her. He didn't want her to discover that she was half-naked with him before she realized he was just trying to bandage her wounds. She would sit him until his back broke in two or she got tired of yelling, whichever came first.  
  
Dipping a rag that had come with the bandages into the river, Inuyasha began to wipe away the blood the best he could. The task was seeming difficult without letting go of Kagome and so he took of his haori, laying it down beside him and then laying Kagome on top of it so that she was on her stomach.  
  
From there he was able to figure out how to undo the bra strap without feeling guilty about peeking on her. Kagome had three gashes that ran along her back. Thinking about it, Inuyasha was surprised the bra thingy didn't get shredded along with her shirt.  
  
Two of the wounds were under each shoulder, running vertical. They ended at the middle of her back. The third gash started at Kagome's waist, dangerously close to her spine. If she had moved even the smallest bit Kagome would have died instantly. Still, the wound was only half the size of the other two.  
  
Somehow Inuyasha managed to bind Kagome's wounds without moving her around too much. To anyone who knew the hanyou would have thought it strange to see him so openly careful with the young girl. Everyone knew that Inuyasha was in love with the strange human girl, everyone but Koga, Kagome and Inuyasha himself, that is. Still, the hanyou would never openly take care of the miko so carefully and gently.  
  
It was after Inuyasha had finished taking care of Kagome's bandages that he realized he hadn't brought her another shirt.  
  
Ah, fuck. There is no way I'm going to walk back to camp and let the lech see her like this. I guess she'll just have to wear my haori.  
  
Luckily for Inuyasha, it was after he had securely tied his kimono on Kagome that the girl decided to rouse from her unconscious slumber.  
  
Kagome awoke in layers. The first sense to awaken was her hearing. She could hear the water running in the river and she could hear the breathing of someone beside her. The next sense she was aware of was her smell. Kagome could smell Inuyasha, which meant he was very close, because her human nose would not be able to pick up his scent otherwise.  
  
Kagome tasted the metallic flavor of blood resting in her mouth. It was when she became aware of the blood in her mouth that the feeling of her entire body returned to her. It hurt so much.  
  
"Inuyasha . . ." Kagome said weakly.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha's head shot up when he heard the young girl say his name. "Kagome, how do you feel?"  
  
Kagome tried to move her arm before she gave up and said the first thing that popped into her head. "Like absolute shit."  
  
Inuyasha smiled softly at her use of language. She must really be out of it if she was cursing without realizing it.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome's voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"The eagle youkai came after you when you told me where he was keeping the shard."  
  
"Oh. Are you okay? Is everyone else okay?" was the next thing Kagome asked.  
  
That's Kagome, Inuyasha though gloomily, always putting everyone else before herself.  
  
"Everyone else is fine, if not a bit tired. They're more concerned with how you are doing."  
  
"I'll be okay, won't I?" Kagome asked, a bit confused.  
  
Inuyasha paused a moment before answering her. "Yeah, you'll be just fine."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Am I wearing your haori?"  
  
"Uh . . .yeah?" Inuyasha tensed for the sit he knew was coming.  
  
"Oh, where's my shirt?"  
  
"I don't think you want it anymore Kagome. There was too much blood on it for even your future thingys to get out. Plus I shredded it into pieces when I bandaged up your wounds."  
  
"You bandaged me up?"  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
"Why didn't Sango?"  
  
Good question. Why didn't Sango take care of her? Too bad that was a question that would not be answered by Inuyasha, even to himself. "Sango's busy," was all the inuhanyou would say on that subject.  
  
Kagome smiled to herself, happy to find some evidence Inuyasha cared for her. Sometimes she doubted how much she really mattered to him. "I'm glad you care, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, more to herself.  
  
It was loud enough for Inuyasha's sensitive ears to pick up. "Of course I care stupid! You're the first friend I had after my mother died!" Inuyasha yelled before he could realize what he was saying.  
  
He felt Kagome tense in his arms before she relaxed and smiled again. "Thanks for taking care of me."  
  
Inuyasha relaxed a bit before speaking again. "Feh. What are friends for if not to take care of you when you're bleeding your heart out? Besides, you do it enough for me."  
  
"That's real comforting."  
  
A playful glint entered Inuyasha's eyes. "Really? It wasn't meant to be."  
  
"Baka," Kagome muttered half-heartily before she let herself start to drift off into sleep.  
  
All she knew was that Inuyasha was holding her and that she was safe. Kagome felt that simply being held by Inuyasha could keep death at bay.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and began to collect the shredded shirt and leftover bandages with a soft smile on his face. Kagome might not be out of danger yet, but that small conversation was enough to lift his spirits.  
  
Back at camp Shippou had unrolled Kagome's sleeping bag and readied her sleeping area. Inuyasha silently cursed when he realized he would have to put Kagome down. But why should he care? She's just a human girl!  
  
Inuyasha shook of the lies he knew he was telling himself and focused on taking care of Kagome. As gently as he could, he set Kagome down in her sleeping bag so that she was lying on her side and zipped the comforter up around her. "Shippou," Inuyasha called.  
  
Shippou stood up from his place at the fire by Kirara as he walked over to Inuyasha's side. "Hai Inuyasha?"  
  
"Don't sleep on Kagome like you usually do. I don't want you causing her any unnecessary pain."  
  
"I'm not that stupid Inuyasha," Shippou replied, sticking his nose up in the air.  
  
"That point can be argued," Inuyasha said calmly as he walked towards the fire and sat down across from Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Did Kagome wake up at all down by the river?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah, for a bit. But she fell asleep before she could say much."  
  
"Perhaps that is a sign that she is recovering?" Miroku asked hopefully.  
  
"Maybe," was all Inuyasha would say.  
  
"We need to get our rest for tomorrow's journey. I believe we should all go to sleep now," said Sango as she readied her bedding for the night, making sure she was a good distance from the groping hands of Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha nodded in agreement and moved to the base of the tree that sheltered Kagome. He would not be getting any sleep tonight.  
  
Miroku watched as his companions settled in for the night. He had seen how much blood Kagome lost. It was too much for even the strongest to survive for long. Sighing in unacceptable grief, Miroku admitted what everyone else refused to believe.  
  
Kagome was dying. 


	3. The Warmth of Blood

Chapter 2- The Warmth of Blood  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome as the scent of death began to flow from her. It was very faint, but unmistakable.  
  
Kagome had trusted him to keep her safe, and he had failed her.  
  
From his place in Kirara's fur, Myouga hopped his way to Inuyasha's side. Despite what he believed was proper, Myouga knew there was a way to save the young miko from death's grasp. He only prayed to the Kami's that it would not ruin Kagome or Inuyasha's soul.  
  
"My Lord," whispered Myouga.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha barked. Myouga looked up to see his young master on the verge of tears. Not even when his mother had died had Inuyasha been so sad.  
  
"I see that you have come to the same conclusion I have over Lady Kagome's condition."  
  
"Do you have a point to make?"  
  
"There is a way to save her," Myouga whispered very quietly. It was his duty to inform Inuyasha of this, no matter what he thought.  
  
Inuyasha looked hopeful for a moment before he began to really think about what Myouga had said. "There is a catch, isn't there?"  
  
"Very perceptive of you, my Lord. Yes, there is a 'catch' as you say."  
  
"Would it hurt Kagome?"  
  
Myouga looked down for a moment before shaking his head in doubt. "Master, the truth is I have no idea. The consequences to such an action is drastic, not only to Kagome-sama, but to you as well."  
  
"What do you mean? Explain."  
  
"The Sharing of Blood would result in the binding of you and Kagome-sama's souls, maybe even more than that. You would never be able to separate yourself from her and she from you. It is only something done between the closest of family members of the Inuyoukai. Never has it been done to a human or any other youkai outside the inu clan."  
  
"Why is that? Why is The Sharing of Blood only done by Inuyoukai?"  
  
"Because Inuyoukai is the only demon species that always mates for life."  
  
"So you're saying that if I did this with Kagome, she would never be able to separate herself from me, not even in the next life?"  
  
"Exactly. It is because of this that The Sharing of Blood is never done. I don't even know if it would work on Kagome-sama. I only suggested it because of how close the two of you already are."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"Don't be offended by it, my Lord," Myouga pleaded.  
  
Inuyasha stopped from squishing the small flea demon and sighed at his lack of options. Would Kagome rather die that be bound to him for an eternity? After all, he was only a worthless Inuhanyou. What kind of life could he offer her?  
  
"My Lord?" Myouga decided to interrupt his master's pondering.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am not familiar with the other consequences that may come of The Sharing of Blood, but there is more than just the binding."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Inuyasha sighed in defeat. He didn't want Kagome to die, but he didn't know how she would feel about being bound to him. And what about these other consequences? How would Kagome feel about those? All this thinking was giving him a headache.  
  
"Stay here Myouga," commanded Inuyasha as he picked Kagome up from her sleeping bag and carried her out of the campground.  
  
The trees seemed to sing as they swayed in the night's breeze. The half moon shone down between the branches, lighting Inuyasha's way.  
  
When he felt that they were far enough away from the others, Inuyasha stopped walking and sat down at the base of the nearest tree. He held Kagome cradled to his chest so gently it was as if she were glass.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered lightly. "Kagome, you need to wake up."  
  
The young girl stirred but did not wake. Inuyasha got an evil glint in his eyes. "Kagome, Shippou threw your bag into the fire."  
  
Kagome sat up with a start and began to mutter curses and the such before she realized where she was and just how much that little movement hurt. "Inuyasha? Where are we?"  
  
"Not far from the others." "What are we doing out here?" "You and I need to have a very important talk." "About what?" Inuyasha didn't know how he was to continue. Should he bluntly tell her that she was dying or break it to her easily? And if he did break it to her easily, just how would he do that? Better to be blunt.  
  
"Kagome, you're dying. You won't make it to see the sun rise."  
  
For a moment Kagome thought that she had just misheard Inuyasha. But only for a moment. She was dying. It was shocking to say the least.  
  
What's wrong with me? Shouldn't I be about to cry or something? If there were ever a time for tears, it was now. Yet they didn't come, and after awhile, Kagome stopped waiting for the tears. I guess I just haven't accepted it yet. It doesn't seem real. Inuyasha won't let me die. I'll be okay. I know I will.  
  
Inuyasha was silent while Kagome thought over what he had just said. When she didn't start crying he began to worry. "Kagome?" "Yeah?" "Are you okay?"  
  
She shook her head slightly, then looked up at him. "It doesn't seem real."  
  
"But it is." "I know that, but I don't know that. I would feel like I'm dreaming if it wasn't for the throbbing pain running through my body," explained Kagome with a half smile. "So I'll never see daylight again? How can estimate how long I'm gonna live?" "I can smell it." "Really?" Kagome's curiosity perked up. But only for a moment when she realized it wasn't useful information to her anymore. Maybe she should just tell Inuyasha how she felt and die.  
  
Inuyasha was hesitant to tell her about The Blood Sharing, but he knew it was now or never. "There is a way to save you," he whispered. "There is?" she sounded almost hopeful. "I'm not positive of all the consequences, but you would live," he assured her.  
  
Well, that might not have been the complete truth, but he hadn't lied to her. He didn't feel like he could tell her about everything he knew, not yet.  
  
"I want to live Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome stayed silent after that, sensing that the inuhanyou didn't want to talk anymore. She didn't have a problem with that, since it seemed that even thinking was a painful activity for her. Inuyasha really wasn't kidding when he said she was dying.  
  
The scent of death was becoming more intense for Inuyasha to endure and he knew he needed to do that Sharing Blood thingy soon or any chance of saving Kagome would be gone.  
  
Putting his fangs to his wrist, Inuyasha ripped the skin away and let the blood flow freely down his arm. "Kagome, you need to drink this."  
  
He held his wrist in front of her mouth and watched as Kagome attempted to swallow his blood. He didn't know how he knew what to do, but at that instant Inuyasha didn't really care. He would think about it later, after Kagome had stopped smelling of death.  
  
Kagome gagged a bit when she first swallowed Inuyasha's blood, but soon it was like she couldn't get enough of it. This liquid was the key to her survival, and she took as much of it as she could without coughing. Kagome was losing herself in the warmth that started to spread through her body. She felt so warm, so safe. She would have fallen asleep had it not been for Inuyasha who had tightened his hold on her. That was the one thing that anchored her to her consciousness.  
  
When he felt like Kagome had gotten enough, Inuyasha took his wrist away from her mouth and stood up to take her back to camp. Kagome fell asleep in his arms, once again. This time though, Inuyasha didn't fear the possibility that she wouldn't wake up. 


	4. The Aroma of Change

Chapter 3- The Aroma of Change  
  
Yawning loudly, Shippou sat up from his place at Kagome's side. The first thing that popped into his head was if Kagome was okay. Slowly he turned towards Kagome, almost scared of what he might find.  
  
However, Shippou was not expecting Kagome to completely disappear. "Kagome? Kagome!" The poor baby kitsune didn't know what to do. Where was Kagome? Maybe she just shrunk. But after a very extensive search of the sleeping bag, there was still no sign of Kagome. "Shippou? What are you yelling about?" Sango said tiredly from where she had been sleeping. "Kagome's gone!" Shippou was on the verge of tears.  
  
Fearing the worst, and that Kagome had in fact passed on during the night, Sango was up in an instant. What she expected to see was Shippou crying over the body of Kagome. What she didn't expect to find was that Kagome was not there at all and that Shippou literally meant Kagome was gone.  
  
Miroku was also thinking that Kagome had died. To his relief he discovered the same thing Sango had. But that made him no less worried over that fact that the young miko was not there. "Inuyasha," the monk called up to the dog demon that was sleeping in the tree above the campsite. Sango looked up to see the dog-demon's reaction to the missing Kagome, but what she saw made her smile. Miroku had the identical smile on his face, though his thoughts were slightly darker than Sango's. Inuyasha had one arm around Kagome's waist and the other arm under her knees. The young girl's head was tucked in the nook of Inuyasha's neck while her arms held the hanyou tightly around the neck. Both were sound asleep despite the earlier commotion. "We should let them sleep some more," suggested Sango as she turned to fix breakfast. Miroku could only nod in agreement, still in a slight shock of the sight before him. Everyone knew that Inuyasha and Kagome were in love, but it was still a complete surprise to find the two so close to one another without fighting.  
  
Shippou just sat in the place he had been sleeping and stared up at the slumbering couple. Something was different. Kagome's scent, it didn't smell the same. And on that same note, Inuyasha's scent had also change.  
  
Curiosity got the better of him and while his other comrades were busy getting ready for the day, Shippou sneaked up the occupied tree and tried to figure out just what was different.  
  
After a few delicate sniffs of Kagome and still no solution to his question, he started on Inuyasha's scent. It was still the same scent, but there was something different and underlying, just like Kagome's had been.  
  
It was like Inuyasha and Kagome's scent had merged at the edges. It was all too much for the little kitsune to take in at the moment. Deciding to ignore the new developments, Shippou climbed onto Kagome's stomach as gently as he could and curled up in the hanyou's haori, which Kagome was still wearing.  
  
With the steady breathing of Kagome and Inuyasha, Shippou couldn't help but fall asleep with a slight smile on his face. Maybe now they'd have a real family.  
  
~_^  
  
Kagome did not want to wake up. She was so warm, so comfortable, and so content. She did not want to wake up. But with someone constantly shaking her shoulders, it was kind of hard to stay asleep.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome? Come on, we're leaving now," Shippou voice said through her fogginess of sleep.  
"Shippou-Chan?"  
"Come on Kagome. Wake up."  
  
Kagome opened one eye to see Shippou sitting on her stomach. She was lying on top of her sleeping bag and the others were already prepared to leave.  
  
"Five more minutes," Kagome muttered before rolling over, knocking Shippou off in the process, and buried her head in her pillow.  
  
Why was she so exhausted?  
  
It was then when she remembered. She had almost died last night. And Inuyasha saved her. Kagome had to allow herself a small smile. Inuyasha had protected her from death itself.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou yelled as loud as he dared at the tired girl.  
  
She never acted like this in the morning! She was usually awake before Sango and Miroku. Those wounds must have really gotten to her.  
  
"Oi, brat, let her sleep!" Inuyasha yelled as he entered the campsite.  
  
"But Inuyasha, we're leaving now!"  
  
"So what? I said let her sleep." Inuyasha's voice had dropped to that tone where there was no room for discussion. If he said Kagome was going to sleep, than by Kami she was going to sleep.  
  
Crouching down, Inuyasha gently untangled the sleeping miko from her sleeping bag and placed her on his back.  
"Runt, pick up her sleeping bag and get a move on," Inuyasha said roughly.  
  
Shippou stuck his tongue out as soon as Inuyasha turned his back, but still did what he was told. He wasn't in the mood for any bumps so early in the morning.  
  
Everyone quietly followed Inuyasha back towards the village. It was a silent journey, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, and Inuyasha was thankful for that much.  
  
They stopped at midday for lunch near a nice hot spring. "I'm gonna take Kagome to change her bandages," Inuyasha announced as soon as they had stopped.  
  
It was on the tip of her tongue to say something, but after this morning, Sango again stayed silent.  
  
Miroku had no such qualms. "Why, Inuyasha, I had no idea yours and Kagome-sama's relationship had gone so far!"  
  
The next moment Miroku found himself not only knocked over the head with Hiraikotsu but being kicked in the stomach by one very red faced inuhanyou.  
  
Kagome was still asleep on the dog-demon's back. They had been traveling a good part of the day, and the only time she made any movement during the entire trip was when she had pulled Inuyasha's hair.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight and hearing of his human friends, Inuyasha sat down with Kagome in his arms at the hot spring's edge. The water was shallow enough to see the bottom.  
  
"Kagome, its time to wake up now," Inuyasha said gently.  
  
The young girl yawned widely before opening an eye, raising an eyebrow, and going back to sleep.  
  
"Bitch, wake up now or I'll strip you and throw you in the hot spring."  
  
The threat got him a threat in return. "You do that, and I'll say the S word."  
  
"Feh. Its time to change your bandages. You don't want an infection, do you?"  
  
Kagome grunted dissatisfaction but sat up enough to remove Inuyasha's haori. "Did you bring me another shirt?" Kagome asked before yawning again.  
  
"Yeah," muttered Inuyasha before holding up a white T-shirt. "Arigrato Inuyasha."  
  
He blushed slightly and muttered another "Feh."  
  
Kagome got up and moved from the comfort of Inuyasha's arms before hissing in pain and falling back against him. "Stupid wench, you're still hurt. You can't move around so much." "Well I felt fine a moment ago!" "Let me take care of you since you can't seem able to do it yourself!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome blushed before nodding once. She stayed as still as she could while Inuyasha removed the bandages and applied new ones. She now understood why the hanyou complained when she removed his bandages. It hurt!  
  
Then Inuyasha carefully helped Kagome put on her T-shirt and wash her face.  
  
Things were different between them now. They could both feel it, but neither had the courage or confidence to say anything to the other. There was no uncomfortable silences or arguments between them for once. Inuyasha wondered what the effects of The Sharing of Blood would be, or if there would be any. Myouga had said that the act was rare enough that he hadn't seen it. So maybe with him and Kagome there wouldn't be any consequences?  
  
Inuyasha didn't know whether to feel happy or disappointed.  
  
"Let's go back to the others, Kagome. You need to eat something." "Hai," Kagome replied before yawning again. "I don't know why I'm so tired." "You're healing. All your energy is going to be focused on you getting better. Of course you're gonna be tired baka." Kagome yawned again before just nodding and letting Inuyasha carry her back to camp. For some reason she just didn't feel like sitting him like she normally would have done. She felt like she knew him enough to know he didn't mean to insult her with all the name-calling.  
  
Now where had that thought come from?  
  
Kagome was tired enough to let Inuyasha feed her. He would take a large slurp from his Ramen cup, and then return to Kagome and feed her. He was very careful not to get any food all over Kagome. Sango watched the sight before her with barely concealed interest. She never would have thought she would see the day when Kagome would let Inuyasha feed her! Truth be told, she never really thought about it until now.  
  
Kagome was very independent. She hated to rely on others for some things. But she was so discreet about that aspect of her personality, that no one really noticed it.  
  
She didn't even mind the indecency of it all. Maybe she should stop thinking about what everybody else was doing was indecent or not? She sure wasted enough time with it. Sango decided to ponder that thought a little more. Why not? After all, I'm a demon exterminator traveling with demons. Why should I care?  
  
Miroku was going to have a field day with this as soon as he got Inuyasha alone. He could tease his hanyou friend to kingdom come with just the stuff that had happened this day.  
  
Shippou sat quietly by the fire as he ate his lunch slowly. The other humans might not be aware of it, but Kagome and Inuyasha were changing before his very eyes, or rather by his very nose.  
  
Their scents had begun to intertwine with one another. It seemed that the more time they spent together, the more their scents seemed to shift and meld. The young kitsune wondered if the inuhanyou was even aware of what was happening to him. What had those two done that caused this transformation? It was enough to make Shippou dizzy. The other two demon companions agreed with Shippou. Inuyasha and Kagome were indeed changing.  
  
But when would they discover it for themselves?  
  
^_^ 


	5. Discussions and Thoughts

Chapter Four- Discussions and Thoughts  
  
Inuyasha yawned loudly as they reached the village. The sun would be setting soon and they all were glad to be back 'home.' Kagome was again sleeping on the hanyou's back, and sleep sounded so very appealing to the sleep-deprived hanyou.  
  
He had gotten no sleep last night and very little this morning. Inuyasha blushed at the thought of the sleep he had gotten. He had held Kagome in his arms the entire time.  
  
As soon as they reached Kaede's hut, Inuyasha swung the sleeping miko from his back into his arms and sat down against the nearest wall.  
  
He was asleep in moments.  
  
Kaede watched from afar as the hanyou unconsciously pulled Kagome closer to him in his sleep. She sure had missed a lot of the action!  
  
When everyone had settled themselves inside the hut, Kaede decided to voice her questions. "What exactly happened on your latest shard hunt?"  
  
Sango took it upon herself to explain what had happened in the four days they had been gone from the village. She told Kaede of how Kagome was badly hurt and how Inuyasha had started showing a new protectiveness of the young miko. Sango also told Kaede some of her own questions as to the latest events.  
  
"So Inuyasha finally got some sense in him. I wonder if it is the fact he almost lost Kagome-Chan that he has begun to act differently, or something else?" Kaede wondered aloud.  
  
"What else would it be?" Miroku asked, finally joining in the conversation.  
  
"I don't know," Kaede admitted, "But I sense their countenance has altered."  
  
"Their? As in both of them?" asked Sango.  
  
Shippou decided to speak up about his discovery. "Their scents have changed," he said quietly from Miroku's lap.  
  
"Their scents? How?" asked Kaede.  
  
Shippou sighed and wondered how to explain it. Human noses were so pitiful. "Their scents have begun to merge. I don't really know how to explain it. Its like, instead of the two separate scents I usually get from the two, there is just one scent. Well not exactly." Shippou scratched his head, trying to explain. "The way the scents are merging, there won't be an Inuyasha scent and Kagome scent, there will be an Inuyasha and Kagome scent. The only way someone would be able to tell the two apart would be the feminine scent that Kagome gives off and the masculine scent Inuyasha gives off regardless of what is happening."  
  
"But what could have caused this?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know," Shippou admitted. "When youkai mate, usually the mated pairs scents would rub off on one another, but they still have their own scents. That's the only reason a scent would change! And Kagome and Inuyasha don't smell mated, so that can't be the reason."  
  
"Where's Myouga?" Sango said suddenly. "Maybe he knows."  
  
Myouga cowered from his spot in Kirara's fur. He did not want to tell his master's companions just what had happened last night. Inuyasha would not be pleased if anyone discovered just what had happened.  
  
Before he could run away though, Kirara threw her head back and sent him flying into the air. Miroku caught him before he could hit the ground.  
  
"Why thank you Kirara," Miroku said as he tightened his hold on the struggling Myouga.  
  
"Let me go, let me go," Myouga chanted as he tried his best to free himself.  
  
"Tell us what has happened to Kagome and Inuyasha and I will," Miroku replied calmly.  
  
"I can't do that, Inuyasha-sama will kill me!"  
  
"You don't tell us and I will kill you," replied Miroku.  
  
Myouga weighed his options. On one scale he would get killed by Miroku for not telling him, on the other scale, he would get tortured and killed by Inuyasha if he found out. If he found out.  
  
"On one condition," Myouga began.  
  
"Very well," the monk replied.  
  
"You don't tell Inuyasha-sama or Kagome-sama it was me who told you."  
  
"Deal, now explain to us."  
  
Myouga jumped to the floor when Miroku loosened his grip and wondered just how to begin.  
  
"Kagome-sama, she was dying . . ."  
  
"No she's not!" exclaimed Shippou nervously.  
  
"I said she was, not is," Myouga explained calmly. "She was dying, and Inuyasha-sama didn't want her to. So, he saved her." Myouga didn't want to go into anymore detail, and hoped he wouldn't be asked any life-threatening questions.  
  
"How did he save her?" Kaede was the first to ask.  
  
I'm as good as dead now, thought Myouga gloomily. "By The Sharing of Blood," he replied quietly.  
  
"The Sharing of what?" exclaimed Miroku worriedly.  
  
"Of Blood," Myouga repeated.  
  
"You've heard of it Houshi-sama?" asked Sango.  
  
Miroku nodded and sat back in complete awe. "During my studies I came across a very old youkai incantation. It was called The Sharing of Blood. It's a very, very old spell, only performed by the most powerful of demons. That Inuyasha could actually succeed in completing it is beyond me! Does he know the consequences of such a spell?"  
  
"Not really," replied Myouga.  
  
"And what about Kagome-sama? Will she be able to deal with the consequences?"  
  
"To that I truly do not know. I assume Inuyasha told her what he knew about the spell, but I wasn't there for the actually spell."  
  
"Why were you not there?"  
  
Myouga sighed deeply. He did not like the direction this conversation had taken. He was so dead. "Lord Inuyasha demanded I say behind while he performed the spell."  
  
"And you were able to explain the entire spell to him before he took off with Kagome?"  
  
"No, Lord Inuyasha already knew how to perform the spell. Or at least that is what I have assumed, since it was successful. We talked of nothing more than the consequences."  
  
"What will happen now?" asked Shippou, looking up at Miroku.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome was really beginning to enjoy the whole injured thing. Inuyasha had not let go of her once! Yep, she was living the good life. Now, if only she could convince Inuyasha to take her home.  
  
Her wounds barely even hurt anymore. She was certain that she was healing much faster than other humans would. It must be from The Sharing of Blood thingy, she thought joyfully. She was really enjoying this!  
  
At the moment Kagome was sitting beside Inuyasha at the bottom of the God Tree. She was trying to study her math book, but was finding it alarmingly difficult with Inuyasha so close.  
  
Not that she minded. Not at all.  
  
Inuyasha was also enjoying his time with Kagome. They had never gone this long without fighting before! Though he did miss the faces she would make when she was upset. She was just too cute when she was angry.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you take me back to my time? Pleeease?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome looking at him with pleading eyes. He closed his eyes so the 'puppy' look wouldn't affect him, but it was just too much!  
  
"Feh, fine woman. But only for a while."  
  
Kagome would have jumped up and down in total glee, but her legs still weren't working as they should. "And you'll stay?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Inuyasha sighed in total defeat and nodded his head. "Yeah I'll stay."  
  
"All Right!" Kagome clapped her hands together in happiness. "I think I like this new All-Caring Inuyasha!"  
  
"Feh. Its only because you're still injured, bitch!"  
  
"Whatever," Kagome said nonchalantly. She had learned to ignore him whenever he turned down a compliment.  
  
"Do you want to go now?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.  
  
"Sure. If we leave now we can come back before sunset. Besides, its not like we have anything planned for the rest of the day. Mama should be making lunch now. It would be nice to have something other than Ramen to eat."  
  
"I knew you were stupid, but not that stupid," muttered Inuyasha at the comment of Ramen.  
  
"Not everyone loves Ramen as much as you do, dog-boy."  
  
"Feh." ^_~  
  
Souta had been sitting by the window, waiting for his mom to finish making lunch when he heard Kagome in the kitchen.  
  
Hopeing that she had brought his hero, Inuyasha, with her, he raced in to see his big sister. He hadn't really expected the inuhanyou to be there, since he rarely, if ever came back with Kagome when she had been gone a long time.  
  
Imagine his surprise when Inuyasha was not only there, but sitting down and consuming everything his mother put down in front of him. Kagome was sitting beside him, eating lunch as well, but with many, many more manners.  
  
"Inuyasha-niichan! I'm so glad you're here!" exclaimed Souta as he came to stand by Inuyasha's side.  
  
"You are?" he replied, his mouth still full of food. After a glare from Kagome, though, he quickly swallowed his food.  
  
"Of course. I just got a new video game. Will you come play with me when you're done eating? Please niichan?" Souta begged.  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
"Of course he will," said Kagome, keeping her eyes on her food. "Inuyasha would be happy to come and play with you Souta."  
  
"I will?"  
  
"Yes, you will," said Kagome very firmly.  
  
With one last glare from the young miko, Inuyasha nodded. "Yes, I would be happy to come and play with you," he mimicked.  
  
"All right! I'll go set up the game. Hurry up and finish eating," Souta yelled out the door as he raced to his room.  
  
Ms. Higurashi had been watching with ever growing fascination. Since when had Inuyasha been so . . . so nice? She knew the inuhanyou was a big time softy at heart, but for him to be so openly nice without any of his usual gruffness, well that was just plain weird. Something must have happened in the past between Kagome and Inuyasha, that much Ms. Higurashi was sure of. Those two weren't even arguing. That was also strange.  
  
Now just how was she going to extract the wanted information from her daughter? Mmm, should she go for mothering understanding, or just watch her reactions to voiced scenarios. Decisions, Decisions.  
  
"Inuyasha, dear," Ms. Higurashi began, "You can go play with Souta now. I'll call you down when the cookies are done, okay?"  
  
With one last glance at Kagome, Inuyasha nodded and followed Souta up the stairs to play video games. This was her chance. First step, subtlety. "So Kagome dear, are you feeling better? From the way you describe it, that was quite a battle you had there. Shouldn't you be lying down?"  
  
Kagome finished sipping her water and tried to think of a way of telling her mother enough to satisfy her curiosity. "I'm feeling just fine, Mama. My friends and Inuyasha have been taking very good care of me."  
  
"Your friends and Inuyasha?" Ms. Higurashi said slyly.  
  
Kagome blushed as events from previous days flashed in her head. She had always told her mother everything, so why should this be so different? Kagome shook her head and tried again. "It takes quite a lot of energy to move a group the size of ours, and so while the others fixed camp and the like, Inuyasha made sure I was okay."  
  
Ms. Higurashi sighed and decided to change her tactics. No need to be around the bush. "What happened between you and Inuyasha? Spill now."  
  
Kagome blushed again, but nodded at her mother's tone. "I was dying. The eagle youkai, it had given me wounds that were too serious to be treated."  
  
She paused for a moment and took another sip of water. Why was this so difficult? "Inuyasha, he said he could save me if I let him, and so I did. He saved me from death."  
  
Ms. Higurashi could see how difficult it was for her daughter to talk about what had happened, and she didn't think that it was the almost dying part that was getting to her. Ms. Higurashi was slightly panicked to hear Kagome had been in such a state, and her heart stopped for a moment, but there was still more to hear, more to discover. "How did he save you?"  
  
"I don't know, mama. But I don't believe it matters."  
  
"It doesn't matter?"  
  
"No."  
  
She nodded her head at her daughter's decision on the matter. It was at that moment that Ms. Higurashi realized something very important. Kagome had grown up, and she wasn't a little girl anymore. Sighing, she cleaned away the dishes as Kagome went upstairs to save Inuyasha from Souta. Pausing for a moment, Ms. Higurashi looked up at the sky and whispered a silent prayer. Kami protect her. 


	6. Questionable Possession

Chapter 5- Questionable Possession  
  
Kagome walked into Souta's room to find the T.V on full blast and Souta and Inuyasha jumping around trying to beat one another on the newest combat game. The room was trashed. There were video games thrown around the place, the bed had been messed up from Souta jumping up and down on it, and there were cords everywhere that all hooked up to the TV At present Inuyasha was repeatedly pressing a button he knew made his fighting man punch the other guy. He was having trouble figuring out all the other buttons, but he knew how to punch. Kagome giggled at the sight before her. Both of Souta and Inuyasha were so engrossed in the game that they hadn't noticed when she walked in. Souta was getting panicked. Inuyasha was about to win the game, and all he was doing was pressing that stupid punch button! With on last ditch effort, Souta used his character's ultimate weapon.  
  
Game Over.  
  
"Dammit!" shouted Inuyasha. "Ha! Sorry Inuyasha-niichan, maybe you'll do better next time." "Let's play this again. I won't lose this time!"  
  
"Sorry guys," Kagome cut in before either had a chance to say another word. "But I think that you both have had enough video games for one day." "Kagome, that was only 15 minutes," whined Souta. "15 minutes too long if you ask me," she replied. "But I didn't ask! Inuyasha! Tell her to let us play some more!"  
  
Inuyasha had been sitting on the bed watching Kagome and Souta, using what common sense he had and staying quiet. He looked from Souta's pleading face to Kagome's threatening face and said the only thing that came to mind. "Feh." Souta was shocked. He looked up at his smirking sister and tugged on her shirt. "What does that mean?" "It means," Kagome began triumphal, "That Inuyasha doesn't want me to say the S word, and I win." "So he was able to say all that with one word?" "Yep." "You two have been hanging around each other for way too long." And with that statement, Souta walked out the door shaking his head.  
  
Kagome chuckled at her brother. How little he knew. "Come on, Inuyasha. The cookies are done."  
Silently, Inuyasha followed Kagome out of the room and back into the kitchen. The smells coming from the room were heavenly. As soon as Ms. Higurashi put the plate in front of him, he cleared it of all the cookies and crumbs.  
  
"Don't tell me you're not feeding him, Kagome," Ms. Higurashi smiled as she watched Inuyasha woof down all his food.  
"Of course I feed him!" Kagome snorted. "Where do you think half of our pantry goes every time I leave?"  
"I don't eat that much!" yelled Inuyasha.  
"You do too!" Kagome yelled back.  
Inuyasha looked like he was about to say something else, but his self- preservation instincts kicked in. "Feh. Stupid woman," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Kagome heard him.  
  
"OW! That's my hair, Wench!" "I'm not stupid," Kagome replied calmly.  
  
After a few muttered curses under his breath Inuyasha uttered another "Feh," and left the table to go up to Kagome's room.  
  
"I was wondering when you two would start acting normal again," Ms. Higurashi said to her daughter. "If that went on much longer I was thinking I would have to start planning a wedding."  
  
Kagome felt her face begin to redden and she blushed to the points of her toes. "Mama!" "It was just an observation, honey." "But . . . you . . . that is I . . .UGGH. I'm going to my room!" Ms. Higurashi smiled as she watched her daughter's retreating back. Maybe a small wedding would be nice.  
  
^_~  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome as she studied those spell books of hers. She was healing faster than he ever thought possible for a human. Was this one of the effects from the bonding? She was healing almost as fast as an average youkai. Not nearly as fast as he would, but than again, healing was an ability that got better with use. And Inuyasha had used that ability more than any other.  
  
Would there be other changes, though? And if there were, how long would it take for them to manifest? Myouga said that he didn't know what would happen. Surely nothing too outrageous. Except for the bonding of our eternal souls, of course, Inuyasha thought sarcastically.  
  
That was another problem. How would he tell Kagome about that little detail? Hmm. Better let her find out on her own. Of course all this meant that his life was no longer his alone. Inuyasha's life now belonged to Kagome, and her life belonged to him. I won't be able to keep my promise to Kikiyo.  
  
That realization hit Inuyasha like a bucket of cold water. Kikiyo wanted him to go to hell with her, but he couldn't anymore, even if he wanted to. He had other obligations, other promises. And what had come to be between him and Kagome was more than anything Kikiyo had ever gotten out of Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku is just going to love this, thought Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome was having similar thoughts to Inuyasha. Something important had happened between them, yet neither was talking about it. Maybe she should say something? Nah. They would just have another argument, and Kagome was just not in the mood at the moment.  
  
She knew she was healing fast. Very fast. Faster than any human ever could. So did that mean she wasn't quite human anymore? It was all very, very confusing.  
  
"Oi, bitch. Its time to change your bandages," Inuyasha interrupted Kagome from her 'studying.'  
"Inuyasha, can't you call me something other than bitch?"  
"Would you prefer wench?"  
"No. I would prefer my name."  
"Whatever. I'll get the bandages out of your bag."  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat. Inuyasha was too stubborn to stop all of his bad habits. I bet he doesn't even realize calling me a bitch is an insult. He is an inuhanyou after all.  
  
Inuyasha walked back into Kagome's room and dropped her bag with a large thud. The First Aid supplies were at the top so he didn't have to do much digging to find what he needed.  
  
As Kagome watched Inuyasha get the bandages out of her bag it was then she realized she was going to have to take off her shirt. In front of Inuyasha.  
He's just taking care of me. Its not like he hasn't seen me naked before. And it's different this time. I could ask Mama to take care of the bandages . . . but I don't want to explain to her how hurt I really was and how fast I'm really healing.  
  
Making up her mind, Kagome stood up and walked over to the bed. Turning her back she removed her shirt and waited for Inuyasha to remove the bandages.  
  
Inuyasha could feel his heart beating in his chest when he turned around to look at Kagome. She's still hurt, baka. Control your fucking instincts already. Its not that much skin. Inuyasha shook his head to clear his thoughts. Just breathe.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath and began to slice the bandages off with his claws. He then gently removed them from where the elastic of Kagome's bra held them.  
He could hear his heart beating in his throat as he gazed at Kagome's smooth back. Wait, smooth?  
Inuyasha ran the tips of his fingers along the skin of Kagome's back. Her wounds were gone. There were three very small scars that were almost invisible where her wounds use to be.  
Kagome's breath caught in her throat when she felt Inuyasha's fingertips on her back. The sensations he was creating were indescribable. Calm down girl. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation to why the hell he's doing that. Calm down dammit!  
  
"I don't believe it," whispered Inuyasha in complete awe.  
"Believe what?" Kagome asked shakily.  
"Your wounds, they're gone. Don't you feel it Kagome?"  
  
Kagome eyes widened for a moment before she reached her arm back to feel the wound that had been near her waist. All she felt was a very small line running vertical.  
  
She was healed.  
  
Kagome collapsed against Inuyasha's chest and choked back a sob. She was okay. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and held her tighter against him while burying his nose into her hair. "You're all healed," he said very softly. "Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome replied.  
  
Inuyasha raised his head a little bit to look down at Kagome. "For what?"  
  
"For saving my life of course, baka. I would have died if it hadn't been for you." Inuyasha managed a half-smile before hugging her again. They stayed like that for a moment, unconscious of the position they were in, well, until the bedroom door opened and Ms. Higurashi walked in.  
  
"Kagome, I have some clean clothes for . . ." Ms. Higurashi looked up to see Kagome, half-naked, being held by Inuyasha. "Right. I see. Sorry to interrupt," she replied in a rush and left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
As soon as the door shut, Kagome and Inuyasha jumped about a dozen feet apart from one another. "Well . . . I," Kagome tried to think of something to say. "I think she got the wrong idea," she finally managed.  
  
"Yeah . . ." Inuyasha began. "I'm going to go outside for a little while."  
  
And with that statement, Inuyasha jumped out of the window and headed for the God tree. That left Kagome in the room by herself. Maybe I should go explain to my mother what is going on? But than again, maybe I'll just wait for my heart to stop beating in my throat before I do that.  
  
With that thought, Kagome collapsed onto her bed and tried to figure out just what did happen.  
  
~_^  
  
Ms. Higurashi was at the kitchen table going through wedding magazines. So far she had decided to just do a family wedding. It would be too hard to explain Inuyasha's ears to everyone if there were a lot of people. But she had no clue if Kagome would prefer something traditional or something with more of a Western style for a wedding gown. Personally, Ms. Higurashi preferred the Western style.  
  
That was how Kagome found her mother. "Mama, what are you doing?"  
"Going through wedding magazines. Maybe I should go pick up some baby name books later? Unless you already have something picked out, dear," she replied.  
"Mama, Inuyasha and I weren't doing anything!" Kagome exclaimed.  
"That's not what it looked like."  
"He was changing my bandages."  
Ms. Higurashi raised an eyebrow at her daughter but didn't say anything. "Alright honey. You two weren't doing anything. But that doesn't mean you won't do anything, so maybe we should plan ahead. Tell me, what kind of baby names do you like?"  
"Mama . . ." Kagome began, but stopped herself. Was her mother really okay with all that stuff? "You wouldn't be upset if I felt that way about Inuyasha?"  
"Why would I be upset dear?"  
Kagome smiled broadly and sat down beside her mother at the table. "I like the name Reiha for a girl, Kaemon for a boy," Kagome said.  
"I see you have already picked out names."  
"There are a lot of nights when I can't sleep."  
"I understand dear."  
  
^_~ 


	7. Discoveries Abound

Chapter 6- Discoveries Abound  
  
Inuyasha came back to the house a little before sunset. He had been sitting in the God Tree for the last three hours wondering just what the hell he had been doing with Kagome. He never, ever thought he would be in that kind of position with Kagome last week!  
  
It all must be coming from the Blood thingy! Why else would Kagome and I be acting so, so . . . ohh! I don't even know how the hell to describe it! I wouldn't have noticed either if Kagome's mother hadn't chosen that moment to walk into the room. She just had to interrupt too, didn't she?  
Wait! What the hell am I talking about? Interrupt? We weren't doing anything.  
  
A little voice spoke in the back of Inuyasha's thoughts. Not anything yet . . .  
  
Ughh! Shut up, shut up, shut up! Think about something else! Anything else! Think Ramen.  
  
And that was how Inuyasha had spent the last three hours. So far he had made up nine songs for Ramen, though each one of them had a verse about Kagome in it.  
  
Cautiously, Inuyasha crept up to the house and peered into the kitchen through the glass.  
Inside, Kagome and her mother were going through magazines that had pictures of young women in puffy dresses on the cover.  
  
Maybe Kagome had explained things to her mother? So Inuyasha could go back inside now? Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha walked through the kitchen door.  
  
Kagome looked up when Inuyasha entered. As quickly as possible she collected the wedding magazines and left the room saying she had to pick things up a bit before they could go back through the well.  
  
Ms. Higurashi smiled menacingly. This was her chance to interrogate her future son-in-law. Though he probably wasn't aware of it yet, he would marry Kagome, and he would do it soon. Ms. Higurashi would make sure of it.  
  
Other parents might be a little hesitant for their children to marry young, but Ms. Higurashi had no such qualms. She wanted infants around the house, and the best way for that to happen would be for Kagome to marry Inuyasha. If she were lucky, all of her grandchildren would have Inuyasha's ears! And since Inuyasha was half Inuyoukai, maybe there would be twins born!  
  
Ms. Higurashi loved each and every possibility she thought of. First things first. Before there could be grandchildren, she had to get Inuyasha and Kagome together! And she had to make sure they were both ready. This wasn't completely about her just getting grandchildren. It was also about Kagome's happiness. And Inuyasha's.  
  
Ms. Higurashi had become quite fond of him, and wouldn't mind the least little bit if he came to stay with them permanently. She had come to think of him as a son, and she would do everything she could to make sure Inuyasha would keep on coming back.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said pleasantly, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
Inuyasha answered carefully, wondering just what she was getting at. "I guess."  
  
"Wonderful!" Ms. Higurashi exclaimed.  
  
Moving behind the confused hanyou, Ms. Higurashi led Inuyasha to the dining area and sat him down next to where Kagome would sit. Making sure to keep an ear out for her daughter, Ms. Higurashi started up a conversation with Inuyasha.  
  
"So, Inuyasha, from what I've heard these last few days have been quite an ordeal for everyone."  
  
"Yeah," he replied slowly. Just what was this woman after? "Everyone has been really worried about Kagome."  
  
"Including you?"  
  
"I guess," he replied gruffly.  
  
Ms. Higurashi sighed. This wasn't getting her anywhere. She had tried to be nice, she really had, but subtlety wasn't working well at all.  
  
"Do you like Kagome?" she said suddenly.  
  
Inuyasha was so not expecting that question. How was he supposed to reply? Should I tell her I can't stand her or that I like her so much I have forever bound Kagome's soul to mine? Maybe I should just go for indifference.  
  
"I guess," Inuyasha repeated his earlier answer.  
  
"I want honesty Inuyasha," Ms. Higurashi replied pleasantly. "I know you like my daughter more than just a little bit, so why don't you tell me how you really feel. If you're lucky I just might help you get her."  
  
Inuyasha was so not expecting that. So she doesn't mind if I like Kagome? Wait, I don't like that weakling human . . . I didn't mean that . . . yes I did. ! Ugh! Feh! Whatever. Just hear Kagome's mom out. She might have some good ideas.  
  
"Help how?" Inuyasha said very slowly and cautiously.  
  
Ms. Higurashi smiled at the opportunity presented before her. Yes, indeed. Inuyasha was going to be a wonderful son-in-law.  
  
^_^  
  
When Kagome entered the dining room, Inuyasha and her mother were in deep conversation. Just what could they be talking about? As soon as they realized she was there, however, they both ended the subject they were talking about and her mom asked Inuyasha how long they would be gone.  
  
"We should be gone a little over a week," Inuyasha answered. "With the shards as scattered as they are, it takes a while to reach them all. If we're lucky, though, there might be more than just one to collect."  
  
Now something is definitely going on, thought Kagome. Inuyasha isn't usually this talkative. What were those two discussing?  
  
"Alright then. Kagome dear, I have some food packed and ready to go. Are you ready to leave?" Ms. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Hai, I'm ready to go."  
  
"Finally," muttered Inuyasha as he stood up and headed for the door.  
  
Giving her mother a peck on the cheek, Kagome said goodbye and raced out the door with her huge backpack dragging behind. When they reached the Well House, Inuyasha shook his head and took the backpack from Kagome without a word. She probably doesn't even need half the stuff in here, Inuyasha contemplated as he picked up Kagome by the waist and jumped into the well.  
  
~_^  
  
When they arrived in Inuyasha's time, the odor of demon was heavy in the air. Inuyasha quickly jumped up the well, still holding Kagome around the waist with one arm, her backpack in the other arm.  
  
Inuyasha scanned their surroundings, searching for signs of destruction or hostility the demon might have caused.  
  
The forest was disturbingly quiet. The sun had begun to set, giving the trees a haunting look. Without saying a word, Inuyasha set Kagome down and placed her behind him where he could protect her from danger.  
"Inuyasha, do you sense that?" whispered Kagome.  
"Yeah. Say quiet and do what I say. Do you sense a shard?"  
"No. Just a demon. A big demon."  
  
Inuyasha nodded to acknowledge he heard her but stayed prone to watch the area for danger. What Inuyasha could decipher from the stench the youkai was giving off, it was large, dangerous, but held no humanoid form. Those kinds of youkai were usually stupid, so Inuyasha was not overly concerned with the difficulty of defeating it.  
  
Kagome had stayed silent as she watched Inuyasha scan the domain. It was just her luck. She hating fighting on an empty stomach, or moreover, hating watching Inuyasha fight on an empty stomach. But maybe having an empty stomach is a good thing? Well, yeah. Usually when Inuyasha fights, things get kind of messy. I like to refrain from vomiting my guts out.  
  
Suddenly, a flock of birds erupted from the canopy of the trees and the youkai emerged from the oncoming shadows of the night.  
  
It was huge. There was really no other way to describe it. It was taller than the God Tree. How was it to hide itself in the forest? It's skin was a dry brown color freckled with ugly black spots. The creature stood on two legs and its arms hung down to its knees. The claws on its hands were a dirty black color, but there was no mistaking how sharp the edges of those claws really were. The youkai's mouth was practically composed of yellow incisors with two large fangs overlapping its thin bottom lip. Its nose was just a slit in brown skin between its mouth and eyes. The eyes were the size of perhaps a human fist, which, on this youkai, was quite small, compared to the rest of its body. The eyes held nothing other than glowing red orbs, completely devoid of anything other than the thirst for blood. Greasy black hair scattered its scalp, but fell no lower than its mouth. The only things that resembled ears on the youkai were the curved horns the protruded from its forehead. In all, it was a very scary and intimidating creature.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a very small voice.  
"What?" he replied gruffly. All his attention was focused on the youkai before him.  
"Be careful."  
  
Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome suddenly, quite surprised by her words. Be careful? Inuyasha had no more time to think about what Kagome had said before the giant youkai sweep out his claws and attempted to cleave them both in half.  
  
The attack narrowly missed the well. Inuyasha had Kagome in his arms and moving her away from the danger. As quickly as he could, he set Kagome down under the foliage of the trees and raced back to fight the youkai that had attacked them.  
  
Inuyasha stood before the creature with Tetsusaiga unsheathed. The youkai was powerful, but he was dumb, and his mass made him slow. As least that was what Inuyasha thought before the youkai started throwing attacks at him. How was something so large able move so quickly?  
  
Before Inuyasha could take the offense, however, the creature was able to strike a blow to Inuyasha's shoulder which set him flying through the truck of a tree, snapping the tree in half, then engraving an Inuyasha shape in the bark of the tree behind. The Inuhanyou was lucky that the blow had only be a portion of a direct hit. If he had caught the brunt of the attack, it might have very well killed him.  
  
Kagome could feel that Inuyasha was nervous, and though he would never admit it, not even to himself, a bit scared. The young miko didn't care a quota at the moment how she was able to feel what Inuyasha was feeling. All she knew was that she had to find some way to help him.  
  
Without realizing it, Kagome's miko energy began to roll off her in waves of pure power. Unconsciously, Kagome urged the power towards Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stood from where he had fallen. He could feel the strength that surrounded him, and he drew it all in. Before the youkai could throw another blow, Inuyasha had lifted Tetsusaiga and used Kaze no Kizu.  
  
Around the youkai, the air roared a deafening sound, and then there was silence.  
  
Inuyasha looked up from his sword to see that the youkai he had been fighting was gone. It had been completely incinerated in the blast.  
  
Releasing a breath of relief, Inuyasha sheathed the untransformed Tetsusaiga and returned to the place he had left Kagome. He felt like his head was never going to stop spinning, and he was probably bruised all over, but he was okay. Whatever had just happened to him back there, it saved him from being battered and possibly killed.  
  
Kagome was no better for wear than Inuyasha. The miko energy she had used had left her exhausted. But she could feel that Inuyasha was okay now, so she had no room for complaint.  
  
"Kagome?" said Inuyasha as he kneeled down beside her. She had her back braced against the trunk of a tree and her legs stretched out in front of her. "Are you okay?" asked Inuyasha. He could smell the exhaustion she was emitting. Did that energy blast he absorb come from her? "I'll be fine," Kagome replied after taking a deep breath. "Just give me a moment to catch my breath." "This is from The Sharing of Blood," Inuyasha stated as he sat down beside her. Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and closed her eyes. A faint smile played on her lips. "I guess you can't call me useless anymore," Kagome chuckled. Inuyasha looked down at her and smirked at her contentment. "No, I guess I can't call you useless anymore. But there are plenty of other things I can call you."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
They were silent for a moment before Kagome decided to speak again. "Do you think more stuff is going to happen to us?" she asked very quietly. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha whispered against her hair. "Like the energy boost I gave you. Do you think that more things will happen because of The Sharing of Blood?" Inuyasha sighed and placed his arm around her waist. Hugging her tight against him, Inuyasha replied as best he could.  
  
"I think you can count on it."  
  
Kagome shook her head and smiled. "I wonder what'll be next." Inuyasha smiled at her. "You're too upbeat about this mess." "Well I think there are some benefits to that Sharing of Blood thingy." "You're bound to me, Kagome," Inuyasha said very quietly.  
  
Kagome was silent before replying. "Is that a bad thing?" "You're not upset?" Inuyasha asked surprised. "Not really," she replied honestly. "Do you have any idea how much of a mess we're both in?" "Nope!" Kagome smiled. "Do you care?" "Is it life threatening?" "Not necessarily." "Then nope!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed before deciding whether or not to tell her about the conclusion he came to only hours ago. "This all means I can't go to hell with Kikyou," he stated.  
  
Kagome froze and looked up at Inuyasha. "Why not?"  
  
"Because of our souls."  
  
"Our souls?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about them?" "When I saved your life, I bound your soul to mine."  
  
"Oh." Kagome was quiet for a moment, trying to adjust to all this new information. How was she supposed to feel about this? She was shocked, that was a definite. Maybe a little excited too. That meant Inuyasha was hers now. Not Kikyou's. Hers. Wait a minute, he's not mine. Not yet. Ughh. I don't have the patience to argue with myself at the moment. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly. "Are you upset about that?" "I . . . no, not really. I wasn't really looking forward to hell." "Who would?"  
  
Before either one of them could say anything else, though, Sango and Miroku burst through the trees. "There you two are," stated Sango as she came to stand in front of Kagome. "We were worried when we saw that youkai from Kaede's hut. Are you both okay?" "We're fine," Inuyasha answered.  
  
Miroku looked down at them curiously, but said nothing. Something had happened, and he had a feeling it had to do with The Sharing of Blood. "What happened?" he asked. "I can feel miko purifying energy all over the place, and demon energy as well. It's like the two are intertwined. Would you know anything about it, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome tense beside him. So she didn't want the others to know? He didn't have a problem with that. "I don't know what you're talking about, monk. I think you've had one two many blows to the head."  
  
Kagome had to cut off a laugh, but a giggle did escape and everyone turned to look at her. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's amusement and did her best to put on a straight face. "Gomen," she muttered quietly.  
  
"I think we have had enough action for tonight," said Inuyasha as he stood up and took Kagome in his arms. Kagome rested her head in the crook of Inuyasha's neck. She could feel herself beginning to fall asleep. "Could one of you go grab Kagome's bag? I left it by the well," continued Inuyasha as he turned and headed for Kaede's hut.  
  
When the young miko and inuhanyou were out of hearing distance, Sango turned to Miroku and whispered "Something happened." "Yes. But what is that something?"  
  
Sango was about to answer when she felt a familiar hand on her butt. "Houshi-sama, is it too much to ask you cut this crap out for a least a little while?" "I can promise nothing." "I thought so," replied Sango as she punched Miroku unconscious and left to find Kagome's bag. 


	8. Absence Makes the Heart grow Fonder

Chapter 7- Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder  
  
Okay, she had to admit it. She and Inuyasha were acting a bit strangely. Kagome was aware of the looks she was receiving from Sango and Miroku, but at the moment, she really didn't care.  
  
So maybe she had spent the entire night in Inuyasha's arms. There's nothing wrong with that, is there? I give up, Inuyasha and I have changed over the span of a few days. But it doesn't matter so much. Our souls are bound together now. And . . . I like the changes so far.  
  
At present, Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha while they all discussed the next course of action. They were all in Kaede's hut, Miroku by the door, Sango leaning against the far wall, and Inuyasha and Kagome seated below the window. Inuyasha had his hands resting on his knees while Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. At last they came to a conclusion. There was really nothing left to do but go on another shard hunt, though Inuyasha was hesitant about it.  
  
What if Kagome got hurt again? He wouldn't be able to bear that.  
  
As if sensing his indecision, Kagome placed her hand over Inuyasha's and smiled up at him. Inuyasha smiled back slowly, but he was still worried.  
  
Miroku watched as the scene before him play out. Was Inuyasha really smiling? Maybe he has been possessed? He could not have changed so much that he actually smiled!  
  
Sango was in the same boat with Miroku. Was it really possible for someone as stubborn as Inuyasha to change so dramatically over such a small amount of time? Though if anyone could change him, it was Kagome.  
  
"I think we should be leaving then!" announced Kagome as Inuyasha helped her stand. "Are you sure Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked. "We do not have to leave right away. Surely your injuries still need to heal."  
  
Inuyasha coughed in his hand but didn't look up from the spot on the floor in front of him that had suddenly become so interesting. Kagome was staring at that very same spot.  
  
Sango grew concerned for her young friend. "Kagome-Chan, what is it? Are you okay?" "Hai, of course. I am fine," Kagome replied.  
  
"Your injuries have healed, haven't they?" Miroku made it sound more like a statement than a question.  
  
Kagome's silence answered all.  
  
"How long have you been healed?" Sango asked very quietly.  
  
"About a day."  
  
"That is almost as fast as Inuyasha," Miroku added.  
  
Kagome had no answer to that. Inuyasha did however. "Cut it out, monk. It's none of your business how Kagome heals."  
  
"Than you do know something about it, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha was silent for a moment as he gauged how he should reply. "Of course I do. It's my job to keep Kagome safe."  
  
"Would you tell us just how Kagome-sama is able to heal so quickly?"  
  
Miroku knew he shouldn't have pushed, but he just had to have this out in the open. He had so many theories and questions he need answers to, and it wasn't helping anyone to stay silent. What if something dire happened because of The Sharing? He just wanted to make sure everyone was ready for the worst.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't said another word after Miroku's question. Kagome stood beside him, just as silent. Neither one of them were ready for the truth to be unveiled just yet. They still needed to come to terms with the changes themselves.  
  
"When we are ready to speak about it," Kagome answered very quietly as she placed her hand on Inuyasha's arm, "Then we will. But give us some time to get use to it all."  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head and walked off to wait for everyone at the edge of the village. His thoughts were too chaotic for him to stay with his companions who would certainly try to guess what he was thinking.  
  
Man, he hated thinking!  
  
^_^  
  
Surprisingly, the hunt went off without a hitch. After traveling for six days before finally returning back to the village, everyone was a bit grumpy.  
  
Shippou was upset at Inuyasha for taking away his favorite sleeping position on Kagome's stomach. He now had to sleep curled up between the inuhanyou and miko, (though he was secretly pleased with the new development).  
  
Inuyasha was upset with Shippou for insisting on sleeping with him and Kagome. Kagome now slept with Inuyasha in the tree every night. Though it seemed natural for the new couple to be doing such, the rest of the group was still adjusting to it.  
  
Miroku was upset with Inuyasha, mainly because he was a hell of a lot closer to getting an heir than Miroku was at present moment. Plus he was still grumpy for not being able to voice his questions. He had spent every night pondering possible likelihoods. All of his questions were driving him insane.  
  
Sango was upset with Miroku, mainly because of the constant groping, but also because he wasn't acting like himself. All of the groping seemed to be from habit, which made Sango very mad indeed (though she would never admit it).  
  
Kagome was the only one not upset. She had actually enjoyed the shard hunt, though they hadn't come across any shards. Inuyasha had begun to be openly caring to her and that thought alone created butterflies in her stomach. She seemed quite oblivious to the fact everyone else was on edge.  
  
They finally reached Kaede's around midday. As soon as everyone had settled in, Kagome decided she need to go home. "Inuyasha, I'm going home now."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Nani? You're not going to fight me on this?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"What do you mean not yet?"  
  
"Nothing wench. Hurry up! I'll walk you down to the well. Knowing your luck you would probably get attacked before you could get home. You're such an easy target."  
"Well that's why you're here, Inuyasha," Kagome replied pleasantly as Inuyasha picked up her backpack and led the way towards the well.  
  
Sango and Miroku decided to also escort Kagome to the well, mainly because they both thought they would get to see Inuyasha eat dirt. Kagome hadn't sat Inuyasha once on the whole trip. Not even when he was teasing Shippou! Kagome had simply picked up the baby kitsune and told Inuyasha to be nice. Even more shocking, Inuyasha actually listened.  
  
When they reached the well, Inuyasha set Kagome's bag down and help her over the edge. When she was balanced on the side of the well, Inuyasha heaved her backpack up and set it beside her. "I'll come and get you tomorrow, wench," Inuyasha said gruffly.  
  
"Not until the evening. I have to go to school."  
  
"I don't understand why you have to go to the skool thing. Isn't that stuff for little kids?"  
  
"Sit."  
  
That one little command sent Inuyasha to the ground. Giggling softly, Kagome bent down and patted Inuyasha on the top of his head. "Gomen," she replied, "Old habits die hard."  
  
Before Inuyasha could say a rejoinder, Kagome had leaped over the side of the well and back into her world.  
  
"Well, I must say that you didn't get sat nearly as much as you use to," Miroku said as soon as Inuyasha was able to stand.  
  
"I agree, Houshi-sama," said Sango.  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply however. As soon as he had climbed to his feet, he felt a tearing feeling in his heart, like it was being ripped into two. He fell back against the side of the well, clutching his hand to his chest, breathing heavily.  
  
"Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" Miroku asked, his voice laced with concern.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango said hesitantly.  
  
"Shit," he whispered.  
  
~_^  
  
"KYAAA!" Kagome screamed as she entered her world. She felt like her heart was being ripped into two.  
  
With slow determination, Kagome climbed up the side of the well, not bothering to bring her backpack with her. As soon as she reached the top, she let go of the side and fell back down.  
  
Kagome gradually felt herself reenter Feudal Japan, and as soon as she did, the pain in her chest vanished.  
  
~_^  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he watched the inuhanyou stand.  
The pain that had been apparent on Inuyasha's face only moments ago seemed to have had vanished in less than a second.  
  
Turning to face the well, Inuyasha reached down and helped Kagome out.  
  
Miroku and Sango watched with looks of awe as Inuyasha held on to Kagome. Was that what had caused him pain? That Kagome had gone back to her world? But . . . how?  
"Inuyasha . . ." Kagome said slowly, carefully choosing her words, "Would you like to come back to my world with me?"  
  
Slowly, Inuyasha nodded. "We'll be back tomorrow," he called to his stunned friends as he picked up Kagome and jumped into the well.  
  
What the hell was that? 


	9. New Found 'Limitations

Chapter 8- New Found 'Limitations'  
  
What happened? One minute I was fine and the next? Kagome was sitting in the TV room, staring at the TV without watching it, trying to figure out why she had felt so horrible. I went back to the past without really realizing what I was doing. Was it because I was away from Inuyasha that I was in so much pain? It seems like the only reasonable explanation.  
  
When she had arrived at the other side of the well, she had felt fine. This is just another consequence of The Sharing of Blood. Kagome finally came to a conclusion. She and Inuyasha would just have to stay on the same side of the well. She certainly never wanted to feel like her heart was ripping in two ever again. But what about school? Oh, damn, I need to talk to Mama.  
  
Inuyasha was having similar thoughts. Well, at least she can't leave me after the jewel is completed. He smiled at that thought. Inuyasha was beginning to come to terms about his feelings involving Kagome. He had started identifying each emotion he felt and dealing with it, unlike in the past when he would simply ignore all his feelings and display only anger. Has she really changed me that much?  
  
"I wonder . . ." Inuyasha whispered quietly.  
  
"Wonder what?" Kagome was sitting close enough to hear him.  
  
"Is it like a distance thing?" he said.  
  
"Is what like a distance thing?"  
  
"When you jumped through the well, you felt the same pain I did, didn't you?"  
  
"Hai, I did."  
  
"So would we both feel the same pain if we were a certain distance apart?"  
  
"It's a possibility."  
  
Inuyasha stood and brought Kagome to her feet. "I think we should test it out in case we get into some trouble back in my time and we need to know our limitations."  
  
"You? Thinking?" Kagome said with amusement. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"  
  
"Feh, stupid wench," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Kagome smiled. The name-calling was beginning to sound more like an endearment. "Alright," Kagome said as they reached the front door. "You stay here and I'll walk as far away from you as I can before it starts to hurt."  
  
"Why don't you stay here, and I walk?"  
  
"Because if I have to leave the shrine grounds, people won't think I'm weird."  
  
"So I'm weird now?" Inuyasha was a little insulted.  
  
"For the people in my time, yes you are. You have to remember it isn't an every day occurrence here to see demons walking around."  
  
"Feh. Fine. Just hurry up. You're so slow."  
  
"Whatever," Kagome dismissed and started walking.  
  
Kagome reached the top of the shrine steps before she felt the familiar tinge in her heart. "Fuck. That can't be more than thirty yards," she muttered to herself, not realizing her swearing.  
  
Inuyasha noticed that she had stopped walking. "Man, that's not far at all."  
  
Before Kagome could walk back to the house, Inuyasha leaped into the air and was at her side. "Do you think that also works going up?" he asked her.  
  
Man, its going to suck if he can't jump more than thirty yards. "Go ahead and try, Inuyasha. Better to find out now then later."  
  
Inuyasha was in the air before she could finish her sentence.  
  
The inuhanyou looked down at the miko below him. He was much higher than their previous distance limit, so it looked like the earlier boundary didn't apply in the up direction.  
  
~_^  
  
Ms. Higurashi watched as her daughter and future son-in-law walked into the house. Her motherly instincts told her something was up, and never being one to be around the bush, called Inuyasha and Kagome into the kitchen with her.  
  
First start with small talk.  
  
"So, was your shard hunt successful?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "It was just a waste of time. We didn't find any shards."  
  
"What else happened?"  
  
Kagome's daughter-sense started to kick in. Her mother was digging for something. "What do you want Mama?"  
  
"Well, I know something had to have happened by the way you two are acting. I'm not saying you have to tell me," yeah, go for motherly understanding, "But I'm here if either of you need to talk."  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat. She was never good at keeping things from her mother.  
  
Ms. Higurashi knew she won when her daughter sighed. Gets them every time.  
  
"Remember how I told you Inuyasha saved me from death?"  
  
Kagome felt Inuyasha tense beside her. She put a hand on his knee under the table for reassurance. "Well, some of the after effects of the spell surfaced, and . . . well . . ." Kagome trailed off.  
  
"Kagome and I can't be separated," Inuyasha spit out.  
  
"Could you explain to me what that means?" Ms. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Mama, Inuyasha and I can't be on opposite sides of the well or more than a short distance apart without it causing either one of us pain," Kagome explained the best she could.  
  
"I think understand," she said slowly. Maybe she would get those grandchildren sooner than she thought. "But Kagome, what about school?"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"What about it?" voiced Inuyasha. "She just doesn't go."  
  
"No way!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Inuyasha cringed at the volume of her voice. She shouted right in his ears!  
  
"I have worked too hard for too long to just give up. We'll just have to find another way because I am NOT quitting school!" she continued.  
  
"Inuyasha could just go with you, dear," Ms. Higurashi suggested.  
  
"Go with her?" Inuyasha repeated.  
  
"But Mama, there is no way Inuyasha would be able to go. We would have to find a birth certificate and all those other important documents, and what about his ears? He can't go to school as he is."  
  
"The way I look isn't a problem," Inuyasha stated firmly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome and Ms. Higurashi asked at the same time.  
  
"I can bring my human blood to the surface if there be need," he stated.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome repeated.  
  
"I can look like a human if I want to."  
  
"Why didn't you ever do it before?" Kagome asked, intrigued. "Wait. Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
Good question. Why didn't he? His mother had always taught him the most basic of both youkai and miko magic. While she could not perform the youkai magic, she had been able to explain enough for him to accomplish it. She had told him he was special because he was able to perform both. Inuyasha hadn't cared back then, he had been more interested in playing outside or learning how to hunt. He didn't remember much of what she had taught him on magic, but he knew enough to the simple things to get by when he was little and hurt. At times Inuyasha would take his human form so travelers on the road wouldn't kill him off when he was vulnerable and unable to fight back.  
  
"The spell takes a lot of spiritual energy, and while it might not be physical exhausting, I can only hold it for a little while. Besides, I never had a reason to want to look human before. Any miko or youkai can easily see through the spell, and even if I look human, I still have the same strength and abilities, so any half-wit human would be able to figure it out. And I never told you because you never asked! You think I never learned a simple spell? My mother was a great miko!"  
  
"She was?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"I . . . ah . . ." Inuyasha realized how much he had just said. "Fuck," he said in a very tiny voice.  
  
"So what other spells do you know?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Mainly glamour, a few healing spells, and some spirit shield spells," Inuyasha said slowly. "Nothing more than the basics. Most are demon spells anyway. I don't use them anymore, only when I was a pup."  
  
"Do you think you can hold a glamour spell for eight hours?"  
  
Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. Kagome had explained to him how they measured time. That was only a fourth of the day. "If I don't bury all of my demon blood, I should be able to keep up the spell for that long. But do you really have to go to skool?"  
  
"Yes. I really have to go. Do you know how to read?"  
  
"Feh! Of course I do."  
  
"Good. I think I can skip school for a week or two while we get everything arranged."  
  
"Do I have to go? How 'bout I just sit in a tree while you're there?"  
  
"No, we've already decided."  
  
"What if I don't use my spell?"  
  
"Then I'll say the S word until your back breaks."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha finally uttered in current defeat. He knew when he was beaten. It didn't matter though; he would get her back. That was only a small battle. He would win the war.  
  
Ms. Higurashi smiled in silent amusement. They had both forgotten her presence completely. Of course she knew Inuyasha wasn't going to go down so easily. She just hoped his revenge didn't involve the house falling down.  
  
^_^ 


	10. Two Sits for the Price of One

Chapter 9- Two Sits for the Price of One  
  
Shippou watched as the two humans before him talk about Inuyasha and Kagome. It was actually kind of funny how the vein in the monk's head would pop out when Sango said he couldn't go and ask the young couple what had exactly happened. "They aren't ready to tell us, Houshi-sama. We must respect their wishes."  
  
"Did you see the way Inuyasha dropped after Kagome-sama left? It was indescribable. For Inuyasha to openly display such pain . . ."  
  
"I know, Houshi-sama, but we will not ask any questions until they are willing to talk to us about it," Sango stated strongly.  
  
She very much wanted to know what was going on, but it wasn't her place. Sango worried for Kagome, but she knew the young miko couldn't be any safer than with Inuyasha. That dog-demon was too stubborn to let any harm come to Kagome. That thought assured Sango.  
  
"You are right," Miroku sighed. "I just worry for them."  
  
"I know. Do not worry too much. You know they will be fine."  
  
"Yes. They will be just fine," he agreed.  
  
~_^  
  
Sango and Miroku might have agreed not to ask Kagome and Inuyasha what was going on, but Shippou certainly hadn't. And that was the first thing he was going to do as soon as they returned.  
Shippou watched as the sun set in the far off horizon. He was presently sitting patiently on the lip of the well waiting for his favorite human to return. The baby kitsune felt he had a right to know what was going on, and at the moment he didn't feel like arguing with himself over what gave him that right.  
Kagome was like a mother to him. And whether Shippou wanted to acknowledge it or not, Inuyasha was the closest thing he had to a father. It was difficult at times for the kitsune to see the dog-demon in that light, but it didn't make it any less true.  
If Kagome doesn't come back soon, I'm gonna fall asleep, Shippou thought absently. Just when he had given up any hope of them returning, he heard the familiar voices of Kagome and Inuyasha. Or the familiar arguing. Those two rarely if ever talked without arguing, though it was getting less and less common lately.  
  
"I am not wearing those clothes, Wench."  
  
"You have to if you're going to go to school with me, Inuyasha."  
  
"Then I'm not going to that stupid skool."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"NO I'M NOT."  
  
"YES YOU ARE."  
  
"BITCH, NO I'M NOT."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Two distinct thuds could be heard. Shippou could barely believe his little eyes. Kagome had sat Inuyasha, but . . . but Kagome went down too!  
  
Kagome became aware of was that she couldn't feel her legs, and man did her butt hurt! "Ugh . . . Fuck," she whispered as she slowly stood up.  
  
Inuyasha could barely believe his eyes. Kagome had gotten sat too? Kagome had gotten sat too! Kami was smiling on him.  
  
Even though Kagome might have also gotten sat, she recovered from the subduing spell faster than Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't help it. He started laughing. At first they were only small giggles, but soon enough it was all out cackling.  
Shippou had to cover his ears from the shear volume of it. "Kagome . . ." the young kitsune said slowly.  
  
Kagome looked at the scene before her. "Dammit." ^_^  
  
Miroku looked up as one very happy hanyou and one very pissed off miko walked through the hut door. "Do we have a new predicament on our hands?" Miroku asked, slightly amused at the way Kagome's face turned red.  
  
"You could say that," Inuyasha answered pleasantly.  
  
"It's awful!" Kagome spat out.  
  
"Please, elaborate," Miroku replied.  
  
"Kagome can't sit me anymore!" Inuyasha said happily.  
  
Miroku choked on the water he had been drinking. "What? Kagome-sama, is this true?"  
  
"No, I can still s- I can still say the spell, but it . . ." Kagome couldn't continue. She was having a hard time dealing with it all.  
  
"She gets sat too!" Inuyasha finished for Kagome.  
  
"You can't be serious," Sango said from the door.  
  
"It's true," Kagome admitted miserably.  
  
Shippou was in shock in Kagome's arms. He was gonna die. Inuyasha was gonna kill him. And Kagome couldn't save him. It was all too much for the little kitsune. Without another thought, Shippou started crying.  
  
"Shippou-Chan? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, her voice laced with concern.  
  
"I'm gonna die!"  
  
"Shippou-Chan?" Kagome repeated, though this time she had a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Inuyasha's gonna kill me!"  
  
Kagome could feel Inuyasha vibrating with barely controlled laughter. "No he won't," Kagome repeated.  
  
"Yes he will, and you can't save me anymore!" Shippou broke down in tears.  
  
"He won't kill you, I won't let him."  
  
"How?" Shippou stopped crying long enough to ask.  
  
"Threats of course."  
  
"And how are you going to threaten me, Wench?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.  
  
"Easy. If you kill Shippou-Chan, you don't get anymore Ramen. Simple as that."  
  
"N-Nani?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"  
  
"If you kill Shippou-Chan I will. And now that I think about it, If you don't go to school with me I will."  
  
Inuyasha pouted for a moment before answering. "You're evil."  
  
"I learn from the best, dog-boy."  
  
"Humph," was Inuyasha's reply.  
  
Kagome was suddenly happy again. Why didn't I think of the threat before? Was her thought as she rested her head on the hanyou's shoulder.  
  
Sango watched as Inuyasha picked Kagome up and set her in the cradle of his lap. The young miko was nodding off to sleep. Well, it's been an emotionally stressing day for her, the demon exterminator concluded.  
  
Shippou was surprised when Inuyasha didn't push him off Kagome after the said girl had fallen asleep. In fact, the dog-demon had been quite tolerant, if not . . . nice. Something was definitely up, and Shippou was going to find out if it was the last thing he ever did, right after he got a good night's sleep of course. The sun had set ages ago. Curled up between Kagome and Inuyasha, he was quite comfortable. He was warm, content, and happy. And with a smile on his face, the baby kitsune fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha watched as Shippou fell asleep at the speed that only small children are capable of. With Kagome's hands fisted in his haori, her head resting under his chin, and Shippou curled up beside his chest, Inuyasha couldn't help but fall asleep also. And Inuyasha, like Kagome and Shippou, also had a small smile on his face while he slept.  
  
^_^ 


	11. Life and Death

Chapter 10- Life and Death  
  
Another second, minute, hour, day, week. They were on another shard hunt, nothing out of the ordinary. The sun was shining; there was a cool breeze, and not a single cloud in the sky. What could possibly go wrong?  
  
Kagome was traveling on her bicycle, Shippou in the basket; her bag tied to the back. Sango was walking beside her, Kirara in her arms. Miroku was slightly ahead beside Inuyasha.  
  
They had been traveling for two days, but unlike the last shard hunt, everyone was in a good mood. Kagome was still getting over her shock from the alterations to the subduing spell, but as more time past, the more she began to accept it. Its only fair, Kagome thought, After all, if it weren't for Inuyasha I would have died. And anyway, its not like he's being his usual obnoxious self. I still like all, well, most the changes the spell is creating. I just wonder when all the changes will be completed.  
  
Shippou had begun to accept it as well. His relationship with Inuyasha had begun to slightly shift on an up note. Shippou had brought his teasing down to an affectionate level and Inuyasha had brought his beatings down to a rough game for the baby kitsune. Yes, things were good.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku said.  
  
"What?" he replied gruffly.  
  
"Do you think we should stop at the next town? If we don't we'll be sleeping in the forest tonight."  
  
"So? What's so wrong with sleeping in the forest?"  
  
"Well, unlike you, my dear friend, I tend to prefer a warm meal and a roof over my head to sleeping in dirt and worrying about demons in the night sneaking up on me."  
  
"Feh. We'll stop."  
  
"Thank you, my friend," Miroku replied pleasantly.  
  
"Whatever, I'm not doing it for you," Inuyasha dismissed, and discreetly looked back at Kagome.  
"I know," Miroku said as he noticed the direction the hanyou's gaze.  
  
Inuyasha turned back to Miroku and had the decency to blush. The monk smiled at the blushing hanyou. He could have so much fun with this. "The changes that are happening between you and Kagome-sama are truly remarkable."  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply and turned his head to look at the ground. "May I ask what is so upsetting about going to Kagome-sama's school?" Miroku decided to comment from an earlier argument that had happened the day before.  
  
"The clothes," he replied.  
  
"What's wrong with the clothes?"  
  
"They're awful. I have to wear these dark blue things Kagome called 'pants.' They're so constricting. It would be impossible to fight in them without ripping."  
  
"Why are you going to Kagome-sama's school then?"  
  
"I have to. Kagome's ofukuro said so too. If I don't Kagome won't cook me Ramen anymore."  
  
Miroku hid a smile at the threat. The dog-demon would do anything for his favorite meal. "Maybe Kagome-sama will change her mind after a while. Who knows? The school might not want you there."  
  
Inuyasha instantly brightened up. "I'm sure Kagome will change her mind eventually," he agreed.  
  
Oh no, just what thought did I plant in his mind? Miroku thought as he watched the hanyou walk on ahead.  
  
^_^  
  
They reached the village outskirts just as the sun was beginning to set. However, their small group didn't make it any further when they were attacked by their targeted demon.  
"Dammit," Inuyasha muttered as he instinctively placed himself in front of Kagome. "Why do they always attack us before we attack them? For once I would like to see the Kamis weave fate in our favor."  
"The jewel shard is in the tail," said Kagome.  
  
The hanyou nodded. It was a snake youkai they were facing, and the one good thing about snake youkai was that they were vulnerable on many fronts. Inuyasha could already feel Kagome's miko energy begin to meld with his own. This would be a simple fight, Inuyasha decided, as he charged the youkai head on.  
  
That's when things went bad.  
  
^_^  
  
"Inuyasha, dammit, Inuyasha please wake up," Kagome said from her kneeling position at Inuyasha's side.  
  
He was hurt. Bad. This was worse than the second fight with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had suffered a hole in his stomach among other scrapes and cuts. This was much worse.  
  
He had a gash running across his eyebrow, skipping his eye, then again running down the length of his cheek. Inuyasha haori was so soaked through with his own blood that she didn't know where the wounds began. And it was all her fault.  
  
Inuyasha had been hurt protecting her. If she had just moved out of danger a little faster, Inuyasha wouldn't have had to place himself in front of the snake youkai like that. He was right. She was a weak human.  
  
Shippou cautiously approached the pair. Kagome had fisted her hands in Inuyasha's haori and was silently crying into the hanyou's chest. The baby kitsune could hear the dog-demon's heart beat. It was choppy. The smell of death engulfed him.  
  
Miroku came up behind Shippou solemnly, Sango by his side. It had all been a carefully laid trap. One large youkai to distract them while the others positioned themselves and waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. How in all the hells had those youkai organized that? And how it had cost them dearly. Miroku was watching his best friend die before his eyes.  
  
A tear slid down Shippou's cheek and landed on the ground below him. Inuyasha was dying. NO, THAT ISN'T RIGHT! The tiny kitsune screamed in his head. Inuyasha can't die. This couldn't be happening! After that incident with Kagome on the verge of death, Shippou had begun to think the pair were invincible. The jerk couldn't die. He just couldn't.  
  
"Inuyasha," Shippou shook his shoulder, "Don't die. I promise I'll be good from now on. I won't tease you anymore or bite your ears. Just, please don't die!" he cried out as tears began to fall from his eyes like rain.  
  
Sango stood by silently. It was happening again. People she cared about were beginning to die. And she was helpless to stop it. She turned to Miroku and buried her head in his robes as she began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Miroku brought his arms up and did his best to comfort Sango, but his heart wasn't in it. He was too shocked to do much of anything.  
  
Kagome lifted her head up and placed her hands on either side of Inuyasha's head. "Please, open your eyes. Inuyasha, you can't leave me, I won't let you leave me!"  
  
Against all hope, Inuyasha did manage to open his eyes. He smile briefly at Kagome, a wistful smirk, before his eyes closed shut and breath failed to come from his body.  
  
Inuyasha was dead.  
  
"Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Her friends looked over to her, trying to think of some way to comfort her, any way to comfort her. Before they could act though, Kagome did the most unlike-Kagome thing imaginable.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," she wailed in utter pain and sadness. There is no way to accurately describe the sound of such utter grief, a sound that could consume one's soul.  
  
Kagome took her hands from Inuyasha and curled them into fists. Inuyasha was taken from her. INUYASHA WAS TAKEN FROM HER. She began to fiercely beat her fist into the ground. The earth gave away, creating foot- sized craters. Kagome's miko energy spilled from her body, engulfing her and Inuyasha's body. The young miko threw her self on Inuyasha and continued screaming into his chest. His blood soaked into her clothes, smeared onto her skin, but this didn't faze her and she continued to scream.  
  
Miroku and the others backed away from Kagome. They could feel the emotions coming from her, as well as the power, and they didn't want to come into any contact with it.  
  
But quite suddenly, all the screaming stopped. The miko energy dissipated, and Shippou's ears twitched.  
  
There was a sound coming from Inuyasha. Shippou concentrated as hard as he could and picked it up again.  
  
Inuyasha's heart was beating.  
  
Kagome lifted her head up only to come in contact with golden, amber eyes. She was a mess. Blood was smeared on her face, mixed with salty tears. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy.  
  
Inuyasha thought it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said hesitantly.  
  
The inuhanyou smirked.  
  
Kagome smiled back at him. Then, before she could realize what was happening, Inuyasha took Kagome's face in his hands and kissed her.  
  
It was over before she had a chance to respond. It was just a small brush of the lips; yet Kagome could have sworn she had died and gone to heaven.  
  
The mood was spoiled however, when Miroku choose that moment to make a low whistle. "And I never thought you would have it in you, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome hid her head in the nook of Inuyasha head to cover up her smile. She could hear and feel the growl Inuyasha displayed. Before he could act, though, Sango brought her boomerang over he head and planted a well-aimed bump on the monk's head.  
  
"Thank you, Sango," Inuyasha said cheerfully.  
  
"Don't mention it," she replied.  
  
Kagome lifted her face just as Shippou chose to launch himself in the air and land on Inuyasha.  
  
"You stupid jerk!" yelled the baby kitsune, "You died! How could you die! You're so stupid and, and . . . Don't you ever do that again!"  
  
Shippou had started crying again. Inuyasha sat up uneasily, cradling the kitsune awkwardly. "Uh, Shippou?" questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"What?" he yelled, though the sound was muffled by Inuyasha haori, which Shippou had buried his head in.  
  
"Did you actually miss me?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled and attempted to stand up. Attempted. He fell back flat on his ass. "You're still hurt," Kagome pointed out and helped him stand. "You should ride on Kirara."  
  
"I don't need to ride Kirara. I can walk on my own."  
  
"Can not."  
  
"Can to."  
  
Sango interrupted before they could start fighting again. "Inuyasha, would you please ride on Kirara. We'll move faster that way. While you still might be able to move, you're still injured."  
  
"Please Inuyasha," plead Kagome.  
  
"Feh."  
  
And silently, they all continued on towards the village, each contemplating just what the hell had happened back there. 


	12. Shampoo and Fists

Chapter 11- Shampoo and Fists  
  
The inn at the village had graciously welcomed the group after their stressful battle. It was a relief for all of them to be able to relax for a bit. With Inuyasha as hurt as he was, they would not be able to cover much ground over the next couple of days, and so Kagome had decided for everyone that they would stay in the village until the end of the week. That would give everyone plenty of time to take care of their wounds and gather their thoughts.  
  
Kagome had decided that it was about time everyone knew what was going on, and she told them so. She would wait until Inuyasha was well enough to say his part as well before she spoke however.  
  
No one argued with her. In fact they all quite agreed. Miroku couldn't hide his delight to finally being told what was going on, even if he would have to wait a couple of days. Still, everyone's nerves were on the edge since Inuyasha had died and then miraculously been brought back to life.  
  
Kagome's more than anyone's.  
  
Sango had learned from the maids that worked at the inn that their village had been the target of many youkai attacks for the last six months. More than half of their villagers had been killed. When asked why they didn't leave, Sango was told that anyone who attempted to leave the area was immediately killed, and most savagely by the youkai. Which was why everyone had been most welcoming.  
  
It wasn't everyday after all, Sango mused, that humans welcomed Inuyasha and Shippou into their village and then treated them civilly. That was one of the first things the demon exterminator had noticed about the village.  
  
The outskirts in which they had past after the battle had been completely deserted. Half-destroyed huts littered the area. It wasn't until they had walked some ways where they came upon the walls that protected the inner village.  
  
When the guards discovered that the group before them had killed the hoard of demons that had plagued the village to starvation, they had welcomed them in, going so far as to thank the inuhanyou that had been their savior.  
  
Sango had also noticed the state of the people within the walls. What little children there were were half-starved, dressed in rags and dirt. The adults weren't much better off.  
  
But now that the demons had been destroyed, life would return to the way it was. At least for the villagers it would.  
  
That one battle had forever changed the group that had fought so very hard.  
  
For better, or for worst? That was what was in all their minds.  
  
It would be an understatement to say Inuyasha didn't know how to receive the thanks the humans bestowed upon him. Quite a few times he had to lean towards Kagome and ask her what he should do. After that, Kagome had taken over receiving Inuyasha's 'guests.'  
  
At the inn, they had been given the largest room in the house to share, and the best food the villagers could conjure up, for free of charge. Miroku offered to bless the village grounds after the villages made a point of telling them all that they were honored guests. Even after a polite decline of Miroku's offer, for the villagers believed they had all done too much already for them ever to be able to repay, Miroku went ahead and blessed each building and the walls of the village.  
  
Our group had been at the village less than a day, but already they were becoming accustomed to being stopped every five seconds to politely listen to villagers thank them. Well, at least Miroku, Sango and Shippou were. Kagome had not left Inuyasha's side once, and the inuhanyou had not moved from his futon since their arrival at the village.  
  
Inuyasha woke repeatedly, but didn't stay conscious for more than a half-hour. Kagome still wore her blood soaked clothes from the battle, flat out refusing to leave Inuyasha's side so that she could change. She had removed Inuyasha's haori so that she could treat his wounds and cleaned him the best she could, but Inuyasha's silver hair was still crusted with blood. Kagome had decided that the next time the hanyou woke, though, that she would give him a bath.  
  
The miko had told the inn owners to be prepared to draw a bath any time during the day, and from what she knew, the inn owners had done exactly what she had said, keeping the bath water warm over a fire near the bathhouse. To say Kagome was grateful was an understatement.  
  
Miroku returned from his wanderings about the village to find Sango and Kagome changing the unconscious hanyou's bandages. Shippou sat against the wall, playing with a small spin top Kagome had given him.  
  
"How is he?" asked Miroku as he sat down beside Shippou and placed his staff across his lap.  
  
When it was clear that Kagome had not been listening to Miroku, Sango took over the conversation. "I'd say he's healing quite nicely. He'll be back to his old self by the end of the week."  
  
"Good," said Miroku with a sigh of relief.  
  
Just as Kagome finished with Inuyasha's bandages, the hanyou decided to wake up. "How long have I been out?" he asked with a large yawn.  
  
"Not long," Kagome lied.  
  
Inuyasha snorted and attempted to sit up. Surprising him, Kagome helped. He had half expected her to object. "Sango," Kagome said, forgetting to use an honorific, "Could you go tell one of the maids to draw the bath now?"  
  
"Hai, right away Kagome-Chan," replied Sango. The demon exterminator could tell the miko was out of it, Kagome looked like she had been through hell and back again.  
  
"A bath?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome helped him stand.  
  
"Yes. You are taking a bath," Kagome informed him.  
  
"You need the bath more than I do," Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
"I don't care. You're taking your bath now in case you're unconscious later, so shut up and enjoy it."  
  
Miroku looked up in shock at Kagome's choice of language. She must really be tired, he decided, and offered to help. "Kagome-sama, if you would like, I could help Inuyasha with his bath and you could take care of your own needs and find something to eat."  
  
Kagome lifted her nose in the air and acted as if she was insulted by the offer. "No thank you, Miroku-sama. I can manage without your help."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her tone of voice but didn't argue with her. He knew he'd been in for it if he argued.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha entered the room, which contained the bath just as the maid finished throwing in the last bucket of hot water.  
  
Kagome thanked the maid as she left the room and closed the door after her.  
  
"I don't need your help to bathe, Wench," Inuyasha informed Kagome as the miko began to remove his bandages.  
  
"I'll turn my back while you undress and get in the bath, but I'm not leaving Inuyasha," replied Kagome quite heatedly as she finished removing the last of the bandages.  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome kept to her word and turned her back, but the moment she heard Inuyasha get into the water, she turned around and moved to his side. "Dunk your head in the water," she commanded.  
  
"Why?" replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Because I'm going to wash your hair."  
  
"I can do that myself, thank you."  
  
"I don't care. Do it."  
  
Inuyasha decided to give in at her tone of voice and leaned back far enough to wet his hair. Without another word, Kagome took out her Shampoo that Sango had left in the room this morning at Kagome's request, and lathered Inuyasha's hair. The blood that had stained it previously disappeared and Kagome began to breathe a little easier.  
  
Inuyasha leaned against the wall of the bath and purred at Kagome's ministrations. At first Kagome didn't know if she was hearing was right, but after a moment she decided to take pleasure in the sound and continued to lather his hair. "Rinse," Kagome said finally, much to her reluctance.  
  
Inuyasha dunked his head in the water again while Kagome turned to collect her conditioner. She repeated her ministrations with the conditioner and then handed Inuyasha the soap, telling him to finish washing himself.  
  
Kagome leaned against the wall of the room and closed her eyes while Inuyasha finished bathing. The maid had left a fresh pair of clothes for Inuyasha to change into after his bath, and so the miko waited patiently to reapply Inuyasha's bandages.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome while he rinsed the soap of his skin. She looked awful. He would of suggested she use the bath after him, but the water was so dirtied from him that he didn't think she would get much cleaner.  
  
He sighed to himself and stepped out of the water, making sure that Kagome didn't decide to open her eyes and look at him. As soon as he had put on the fresh hakama the inn had supplied, Kagome snapped out of her conscious nap and spoke without opening her eyes. "Are you decent, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I guess," he replied.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and moved to reply new bandages. As she was doing that, though, the inn owner came into the room, ordering a young pair of men to lift the tub and empty it outside. Turning to Kagome, the inn owner addressed her. "If you would like, another bath could be drawn for yourself, milady."  
  
Kagome hesitated before answering, so Inuyasha spoke for her. "She would love a bath."  
  
"Very well," the inn keeper smiled, "You may wait here for the bath, milady, and I will accompany my lord Inuyasha back to his room."  
  
"No." Kagome said for the first time. "Inuyasha and I are not to be separated." The command in her tone surprised the inn owner, but he had no objections and simply bowed before leaving room.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down carefully once his bandages were complete.  
  
"I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
  
"Because you seem a little stressed, that's all."  
  
"I have a good reason to be stressed!" she replied defensively, but lowered her voice when the men returned with the tub and began to fill it.  
  
"And what's your reason?" Inuyasha asked after the men had left, leaving a full tub.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath before looking away. She didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Well?" prompted Inuyasha.  
  
"You DIED!" Kagome exploded all in a rush.  
  
"But I'm not dead anymore."  
  
"You still died. I had to watch you die in my arms because I wasn't strong enough to take care of myself!"  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Yes it was. You're right. I am weak. All I do is get in the way, and you get hurt for it. This time you died, and it . . . it was all my fault!" Kagome had begun to cry with the last statement, and Inuyasha awkwardly tried to comfort her.  
  
"Stop crying," whispered Inuyasha as he stroked her back and hugged her to him. "It wasn't your fault. I never would have lasted that long without your miko energy helping me. And even if I did die, you brought me back to life."  
  
Kagome stopped crying and just clung to him. When she finally quieted down, Inuyasha suggested she take her bath before the water got cold.  
  
Wiping away her tears, she nodded and turned away. Before she forgot herself, though, she remembered to warn/threaten Inuyasha. "You peek while I get undressed, and I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life."  
  
"Feh, whatever," he replied and closed his eyes.  
  
As soon as Kagome turned her back to undress, Inuyasha discreetly opened his eyes and peeked through a curtain of hair. When Kagome submerged in the water, Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to act as though he hadn't been peeking.  
  
"You can open your eyes now, Inuyasha. But stay where you are. Don't come any closer."  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"Because you'll peek, that's why."  
  
"I will not."  
  
"Will too."  
  
"Will not."  
  
They fight was interrupted when there was a slight tapping at the door.  
  
"It's me," yelled Miroku through the screen.  
  
"What do ya want?" Inuyasha called back.  
  
"I have some clothes here for Kagome-sama. The inn keeper's wife gave them to me to give to you to give to her."  
  
"Why didn't she just give them to Kagome?" asked Inuyasha as he slid open the door enough to see Miroku, but not for Miroku to see Kagome.  
  
"I'm glad to see you on your feet again," the monk said when Inuyasha opened the door.  
  
"Whatever. You're changing the subject."  
  
"Oh yes. Well, I suspect that the inn owners believe that yours and Kagome-sama's relationship is at a . . . comfortable level with one another and do not wish to disturb the two of you. They could not find Sango and so gave the task to me. I am also suppose to take Kagome-sama's clothes back to the inn mistress to be washed."  
  
"What gave them the idea that Kagome and I . . .?" Inuyasha tried to think of a proper way to say it, but he didn't have to when Miroku decided to answer the question Inuyasha was trying to ask.  
  
"I think it is the fact that you and Kagome-sama will not be separated, not even while bathing, that gave them that idea. Also the fact that Kagome had not moved from your bedside even to eat since we arrived here gave them more suspicions."  
  
Inuyasha just growled and took the offered clothes. "Wait here while I get Kagome's clothes," he commanded and shut the door.  
  
He set the kimono where Kagome could reach it, making sure he kept his eyes diverted from the said girl as she watched him carefully, and scooped up her school uniform. "Here," he said, handing Miroku Kagome's clothes.  
  
"Inuyasha, now I myself must ask, are you and Kagome-sama-"  
  
Inuyasha turned and shut the door after giving the monk a good bump or two on his head and returned to his position by the wall, sitting down carefully.  
  
Kagome just sighed and rinsed the conditioner out of her hair.  
  
^_^  
  
Outside the bathroom Miroku slowly stood up. "It was only an honest question," he muttered before leaving to find the inn mistress.  
  
^_~  
  
That's all for now folks. I'll try another update for tomorrow. Notice, the key word there, TRY. Laterz~ Fire_goddess 


	13. Unearthing Secrets

Okay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 12- Unearthing Secrets  
  
After Kagome had finished bathing and dressed, she and Inuyasha returned to the room. Miroku was inside talking to Sango while Shippou sat quietly on the futon he had been given.  
  
The sun had set moments ago, leaving the land in an unearthly glow. Inuyasha moved over to his futon and sat down carefully. Kagome followed in suit.  
  
It was obvious to everyone else in the room that Inuyasha and Kagome were ready to talk, simply by their posture. Inuyasha leaned against the wall, Tetsusaiga in his arms. Kagome sat beside him, but she was not leaning on the wall. They both faced the rest of the group.  
  
"I'm sure," Inuyasha began, "That you guys have already figured out some of the stuff that has been happening, so why don't you tell us what you already know so I don't have to repeat myself."  
  
"We know very little ourselves," Miroku replied. "We know that you preformed a very ancient youkai spell to save Kagome-sama's life, that you two cannot be separated and that the subduing spell has been altered, but that is all."  
  
"What do you want to know?" Kagome asked. She had dreaded talking to her friends about the Sharing of Blood, but they needed to know. They were an important part of their little 'pack'. They had a right to know.  
  
"What are the consequences so far?" Sango asked.  
  
"That's a little complicated," Kagome replied, trying to think of a way to answer the question. "Obviously, Inuyasha and I can't be on opposite sides of the well, we can't even be more than three dozen yards or so apart. And from what I have gathered, one of us can't be killed unless the other is already dead."  
  
"Which means," Inuyasha added, "That Kagome and I must be killed at the same time in order for one of us to stay dead. It's part of the spell. Our souls are bound together, so we can't be apart physically, or spiritually."  
  
"Is it permanent?" Shippou asked very quietly. The little kitsune had been very quiet since that battle. It was frightening to suddenly realize how much you cared about a person you couldn't stand. Shippou had had some of his own thoughts to gather.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, runt, but yeah, it is permanent," Inuyasha replied angrily.  
  
"I'm not disappointed," Shippou whispered, which quieted Inuyasha for a moment so Shippou could finish speaking, "I'm glad you and Kagome are bond to one another. There's less of a chance either of you will leave me if you're bound."  
  
Everyone was silent as Shippou made his confession. For the headstrong little kitsune to admit something like that, the battle must have affected him more than anyone had thought.  
  
Kagome picked Shippou up in her arms and moved closer to Inuyasha. Shippou had begun to cry silently. Kagome comforted him, assuring the little one that neither she nor Inuyasha would ever leave him, and when he stopped crying she handed him to Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't know how to comfort a crying child, so he simply held Shippou.  
  
Miroku drew everyone back to the discussion at hand. "That will surly help when the time comes to fight Naraku."  
  
"Yeah. There are actually some other things that will help with that battle as well," Inuyasha admitted a bit sheepishly.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sango.  
  
"I have the ability to give Inuyasha a power boost with my miko abilities," Kagome answered.  
  
"So that's why the energy I was sensing was mixed with both youkai and miko magic. After that battle by the well, I had thought I was imagining things," Miroku mused.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha replied. "But besides the sit thing, that's most of the consequences. I don't know if they have all manifested or not, but I know a lot of the stuff we were going through took time to develop. That's why the subduing spell wasn't altered right away."  
  
"So there might still be aftermath that has not yet arisen?" questioned Miroku. "That is interesting indeed."  
  
"I must agree, Houshi-sama," added Sango. "Is there anything else Kagome- Chan?"  
  
"Nothing I can think of. If I think of anything later, I'll be sure to tell you."  
  
"Do you think you might be taking on one another's personality traits because of the spell?" Miroku asked suddenly.  
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Besides that fact that you've been nice to Shippou and not so hot-headed lately? Hmm, I wonder . . ." Miroku said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead and laugh it up monk," replied Inuyasha.  
  
"It seems a possibility to me," replied Sango. "After all, Kagome-Chan you have been acting a bit commanding like Inuyasha, and Inuyasha, you have been acting a bit considerate of others, like Kagome-Chan."  
  
"I don't know," Kagome replied truthfully. "Maybe. I have been acting a little strange."  
  
"I'm glad I'm not the only one that noticed," muttered Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome chose to ignore him. "I'm not completely positive how to answer your question, Miroku-sama, but I'll give it some thought."  
  
"I could ask no more, Kagome-sama."  
  
"Are we done talking now?" asked Inuyasha as he let out a yawn that showed off his fangs. "For the moment, I believe," replied Miroku.  
  
"So get we all get some sleep then?"  
  
"Go ahead and lay down," said Kagome as she took Tetsusaiga and laid it next to Inuyasha's futon.  
  
"Alright," he replied. Inuyasha was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
"He must really be tired," observed Sango. She had never known Inuyasha to let his guard down while they were in a human dwelling, or anywhere for that matter.  
  
"I must agree," replied Kagome as she laid her futon down beside Inuyasha. Shippou was fast asleep on the hanyou's chest. Kagome moved the kitsune so he slept between her and Inuyasha and was in no danger of getting squashed in the night.  
  
"Good night," called Kagome and she lay down and attempted to sleep.  
  
~_^  
  
Four days later they were back at the village. "So how was the hunt?" Kaede asked as soon as they were all situated in her hunt.  
  
"Exhausting," was Inuyasha's description of it.  
  
"Nerve wracking," was Kagome's reply.  
  
"Interesting," Miroku said.  
  
"And what do you two say?" Kaede asked Shippou and Sango.  
  
"Confusing," said Sango.  
  
"Terrible," said Shippou.  
  
"So what happened?" was Kaede's next question.  
  
"I'll let the monk tell ya. I'm taking Kagome home," replied Inuyasha as he grabbed Kagome's bag and hauled the unsuspecting miko to her feet.  
  
"Are you going to be gone long?" asked Shippou from his place on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Don't know," replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Is there a reason you would be gone long?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha's starting school soon," said Kagome.  
  
"No I'm not," argued Inuyasha.  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not."  
  
Later, on the other side of the well, in the future . . .  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
Inuyasha opened the door that led to the kitchen for Kagome and followed her inside. "Are not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"What are you guys arguing about now?" Souta asked from the table as he finished up his lunch.  
  
"Inuyasha's going to go to school with me," replied Kagome.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you guys something," Souta suddenly remembered.  
  
"What?" asked Kagome.  
"Well they are having this thing at school next week. What it basically is students bring parents and big siblings and stuff to school and explain to the class how we look up to them and stuff. You know."  
  
"Yeah, I remember that. I brought Dad," Kagome grew quiet.  
  
"Well, anyway," Souta continued, "I was wondering if Inuyasha-niichan would come with me."  
  
"You want me to go with you?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?" replied Souta perplexed. "Will you go?"  
  
Inuyasha thought about it for a bit before nodding. "Yeah, I'll go."  
  
"Thank you niichan!" exploded Souta as he launched himself onto Inuyasha.  
  
When Inuyasha realized the boy was hugging him, he awkwardly returned the hug. "I'm going to go tell all my friends!" shouted Souta as he raced out of the room.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome said from beside him.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For making my little brother so happy," she said quietly as she walked out of the kitchen and up to her room.  
  
"I don't get it," Inuyasha said to himself, quite confused.  
  
"Usually the students bring their fathers to that thing," said Ms. Higurashi as she walked in the kitchen from outside with grocery bags in her arms. "Souta and Kagome's father died a few years ago from a disease. I couldn't go with Souta because I have to work, and there was no one else to go with him. So I'm glad you agreed," she said solemnly.  
  
Inuyasha nodded in understanding, finally figuring out what was going on, and left to find Kagome. 


	14. New Family, New Sleeping Arrangements

Chapter 13- New Family, New Sleeping Arrangements  
  
Inuyasha found Kagome laying down on her bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked casually.  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Inuyasha sat down on the floor, leaning his back against Kagome's bed. Absently, Kagome stroked Inuyasha's hair. Thinking about when her mother had spoken about weddings and baby names, Kagome mind began to drift back to one of the many discussions they had had on the subject.  
  
"You might need more than one name of each gender picked out, dear," Ms. Higurashi said absently.  
  
"Why Mama?" asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome's mother looked up from the baby magazine she was looking through. "Well think about it dear. Inuyasha is part Inuyoukai. There's a possibility you could have more than one child, and if you had identical twins then you would need either two girl names or the opposite. Do you see what I'm saying?"  
  
"I think so. But I don't think I need to worry about it right now. Inuyasha and I haven't even kissed."  
  
"I'm not at all concerned about that little detail. By the way you two are acting, I could be a grandmother in less than a year!"  
  
"Mama!" squeaked Kagome.  
  
"What? I want grandchildren. So sue me."  
  
"You never were the type to be around the bush."  
  
"Not with my own children. I have to be polite with the rest of society though."  
  
Kagome smiled at her mother's antics and continued looking through the bride gown magazine. "Do you think they would have Inuyasha's ears?" Ms. Higurashi asked suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" replied Kagome.  
"My grandchildren. Do you think they would have Inuyasha's ears? Oh, and that lovely hair of his! I would love to have grandchildren with his hair and ears."  
  
"Mama!"  
  
"Well wouldn't you?"  
  
Kagome thought about it, trying to imagine her future children. "I would love for them to have Inuyasha's hair and ears," she said finally.  
  
"What are you thinking about now?" asked Inuyasha as he leaned towards Kagome's hand, which had started scratching his ears.  
  
Kagome stopped and blushed. Inuyasha looked up and noticed her blush. "Huh, Kagome?" he asked again.  
  
"Nothing," she squeaked.  
  
"I don't believe you," he said, crouching down beside her.  
  
"Really, Inuyasha, its nothing you would be concerned about." At least not yet anyway.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Kagome looked at his ears, blushed again, and muttered a quick no, before burying her face in her pillow.  
  
Inuyasha was getting quite frustrated with her continued refusals. "Tell me now," he growled.  
  
"No way," she said through the pillow.  
  
"Fine have it your way."  
  
Before Kagome could reply, Inuyasha jumped on top of her and began to tickle her sides. "Tell me," he repeated.  
  
"No!" Kagome managed to yell in between giggles.  
  
Inuyasha bit back at chuckle and pinned Kagome's wrists above her head with one hand and continued his painless torture with the other. Kagome thought she was going to make Inuyasha deaf she was giggling so hard.  
  
"Tell me!" Inuyasha commanded.  
  
"Alright! I'll tell you! Just . . . stop tickling . . . me!"  
  
Inuyasha paused but did not get off of Kagome.  
  
"I was thinking about . . ." she started.  
  
"Yes . . ." Inuyasha urged.  
  
Kagome tried to think of a way to tell Inuyasha without really telling Inuyasha. "The Future! I was thinking about the future."  
  
"What about the future?"  
  
"Umm . . ." Kagome paused. "I was thinking about a conversation I had with Mama. It had to do with the future and its kinda embarrassing to tell you. Just women's talk and all, I'm sure you don't want to know."  
  
"It had something to do with my ears," Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Because you flat out looked at them before you started blushing."  
  
"I wasn't blushing."  
  
"You were too."  
  
"Let's not start another argument."  
  
"Just tell me what you were thinking about."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to know!"  
  
"Alright! I'll tell you!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Inuyasha still didn't get off of her.  
  
"My mom and I," Kagome began to explain, "We were talking about weddings and children and stuff, and my mom said that . . ."  
  
"Your mom said . . ." Inuyasha urged.  
  
"Mymomsaidshewantedgrandchildrenwithyourearsandhair," Kagome said in a rush, but it was slow enough for Inuyasha to figure out what she was saying.  
  
"She said what?" Inuyasha all but shouted in disbelief. For a human to actually accept his strange traits and then say they wanted it apart of the family, Inuyasha was quite flattered, and in a bit of skepticism.  
  
"This was after she caught us hugging when I didn't have my shirt on that one time you were going to change my bandages," Kagome added.  
  
"Oh," Inuyasha said. "She thought we were doing that?!!"  
  
"Well that's what it looked like!"  
  
"Still. For me and you . . . It's just-"  
  
"What? Are you saying that I'm not good enough for you?" Kagome asked angrily.  
  
"No! Nothing like that!" Inuyasha reassured. "It's just, it never seemed like a possibility until lately."  
  
"Until lately?" Kagome repeated quietly.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly realized what kind of position he had put himself in, both vocally and physically. Kagome also noticed what kind of position they were in. Inuyasha held most of his weight on one arm, while the other arm still held Kagome's wrists, yet they were still pressed up against each other.  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha leaned down to kiss her, but before their lips made contact the door burst open. Inuyasha quickly jumped away from Kagome and settled himself by the window in case he had to make a quick getaway.  
  
Kagome sat up and looked up to see who had come in the room, or more precisely who had fallen into her room. Souta was lying beside Ms. Higurashi as they slowly stood up. They had been listening at the door!  
  
"Mama!" Kagome began angrily.  
  
"I really must be going, Kagome dear, I have errands to run!" said Ms. Higurashi as she backed through the door and quickly made herself scarce.  
  
"Souta!"  
  
"Hey, don't look at me. I was going to ask Mom a question but then she shushed me saying something about grandchildren and well . . . I got curious. You can't blame me!"  
  
"I can't, can I," Kagome said slowly.  
  
"Uh, I got homework to do," Souta said quickly and flew from the room.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said suddenly. "Your family is weird. The only sane one out of all of them is the old man."  
  
Kagome laughed. Her grandfather would only be called sane by someone who lives five hundred years in the past.  
  
~_^  
  
Dinner at the Higurashi house that night was very interesting to say the least. Kagome and Inuyasha ate in silence while the other three people at the table talked even while they were swallowing their food, which made for a very messy table.  
  
"So anyway," continued Souta, "I called Aiko, she is bringing her father who owns one of the trading companies, and told her how I was bringing Inuyasha. She said I was lucky I got to bring someone that had a cool job, she can't understand what her father is saying half the time when he talks about work." The boy hadn't stopped talking about the convention at school that would take place next week.  
  
"Exactly what did you tell her Inuyasha did?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I told her that Inuyasha was the strongest fighter on the face of the planet and took care of bad guys for a living."  
  
"You think I'm the strongest fighter on the planet?" Inuyasha asked Souta.  
  
"Of course I do! Neechan tells me all about your fights with Naraku, and your fights with Kouga, and your fights with that one water sprite, and your fights with-"  
  
"Okay, Souta, that's enough now," Kagome said.  
  
"And then there was that battle with the Noh mask," continued Souta.  
  
"Souta," warned Kagome.  
  
"And remember Yura of the Hair?"  
  
"Souta!" shouted Kagome. "I think Inuyasha knows about all of those battles. You don't need to remind us of every single one. We'll be here for days."  
  
"Alright, sheesh, no need to get all crabby."  
  
"I am not getting all crabby!"  
  
"Then you obviously aren't listening to yourself," replied Souta.  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"Okay, that's enough," Inuyasha intervened.  
  
"But he-" argued Kagome.  
  
"He's just a little kid, Kagome."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts."  
  
Kagome pouted before turning back to her meal. Why did Inuyasha have to take Souta's side? Feh. She didn't care. What? Feh? What the hell I'm I thinking? Kagome shouted silently to herself. Feh? No, she was not going to take on that side of Inuyasha. No way. Wasn't happening.  
  
"Oh, by the way," Ms. Higurashi informed everyone, "I got the paperwork to go through on your guardianship Inuyasha. A lot faster than I thought was possible too. Usually those things take months, or even years! Anyway, as of now you are officially my son, and you can start school tomorrow. I already got you a uniform."  
  
"Your son?" Inuyasha asked. Someone actually wanted to call him son? A worthless hanyou?  
  
"Yes, my son. Which means you are apart of this family. I can organize one of the rooms upstairs and change it into your room," Ms. Higurashi began to think about sleeping arrangements. Then a thought popped into her head. "Of course, you and Kagome usually sleep near one another, so maybe I could rearrange the study upstairs and put two single beds in there. That way you two won't have to adjust every time you come through the well. Kagome, you can move all your stuff into that room tomorrow, and I'll use your room as a study."  
  
"But Mama!" Kagome started to argue.  
  
"Yes, that's an excellent idea," Ms. Higurashi continued. She didn't want to give her daughter the opportunity to object. "I'll go and start to get my stuff together now. Would you do the dishes for me dear? Thank you."  
  
Kagome sat stunned for a moment before she began to collect all the empty dishes. "Well I guess you start school tomorrow, Inuyasha," Kagome said over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha followed her into the room. "I'm not going."  
  
"You are. Stop arguing. We're both going to have a lot of work to do."  
  
"I don't see why I have to go."  
  
Kagome smiled at his pouting face. He looked just like a little lost puppy. "You have to go because my mother wants you to go, because I want you to go, and if you go, you can chose whether you want to live here or on the other side of the well once our quest is over."  
  
"I could live here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Of course. After all, you are apart of the family now."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at that. He was apart of a family. Its nice knowing you aren't completely alone. 


	15. When a DogDemon Goes to School

Chapter 14- When a Dog-demon Goes to School  
  
"I can't believe I'm wearing this," Inuyasha repeated for the 1000th time that morning.  
  
He was standing in the upstairs bathroom staring at his reflection in the mirror. And he was wearing the school uniform. "I don't think it looks that bad," Kagome commented as she finished pulling Inuyasha's hair into a low ponytail.  
  
"This has to be the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to me," stated Inuyasha. "How am I supposed to fight in this?"  
  
"You won't. You're not allowed to pick fights at school, you could get into a lot of trouble that way. And you only have to wear the uniform when we go to school, so stop complaining. Today, as soon as school gets out, you and I will go shopping for some more clothes for you, but they won't be for school. Casual clothes are much more comfortable that the uniforms."  
  
"So what happens at this school thing?" Inuyasha said defeated.  
  
"Well, we have eight classes, but we only attend four a day. We switch classes every other day so we get equal time in all the classes. Our school's a little unique from all the others, but easy enough to get by in if you study a bit. All your classes will be with me, until we go to PE and we have to separate. We have lunch in the middle of the day and we get out at four. Roughly eight hours of school. Do you think your spell can hold out that long? I can bring a hat to cover your ears with after school so you don't have to hold the spell."  
  
"I think I'll be able to hold the spell longer than eight hours."  
  
"You said that you wouldn't bring all of your human blood to the surface, so does that mean you'll look somewhat like you always do?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Why? What does it matter to you?"  
  
"Hmmph," replied Kagome, insulted. "I was only curious."  
  
"I could. Why? What demon features do you want me to keep?" Inuyasha said intrigued. Did this mean Kagome liked his hanyou body?  
  
"Could you keep your hair color? And your eye color? I know you have to hide your ears, but could you keep the others?" Kagome asked a bit sheepishly.  
  
"I won't fit in as well with the other humans," he stated.  
  
"That doesn't matter. Some times the best thing is that you don't fit in, but stand out."  
  
"And you obviously go by that philosophy," Inuyasha muttered, purposely loud enough for Kagome to hear.  
  
"Are you trying to start another argument?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well, you're succeeding."  
  
"I try."  
  
"Yeah, try to be utterly annoying."  
  
"Only for you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha to see a flash of an arrogant smirk, before the hanyou turned around and started for the door of the bathroom. "I smell breakfast," he stated.  
  
"Oh, good. I'm starved."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You're always hungry."  
  
"You say that like it's a crime."  
  
Kagome shook her head and followed Inuyasha down the stairs into the kitchen where they both sat themselves at the table. Ms. Higurashi had already fixed their plates, staked high with pancakes, sausage and grits. "What are those?" Inuyasha said as he poked the grits with a fork.  
  
"They're called grits. It's something new we're trying. They're actually quite good with honey," replied Ms. Higurashi.  
  
"Well, food's food," decided Inuyasha as he quickly swallowed everything on his plate.  
  
Kagome took a little bit more time eating her food, displaying many, many, many more manners.  
  
"Here Kagome," her mother said as Kagome finished her breakfast. "Here's my credit card so you can get some more clothes for Inuyasha. Do you have both your lunches?" she asked both Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both nodded. "Alright. You better be leaving or you'll be late."  
  
"Alright Mama. Bye!"  
  
"Bye you two," she called out the door as the hanyou and miko headed down the shrine steps.  
  
"I still can't believe I'm doing this," Inuyasha said as soon as they were off shrine grounds.  
  
"You know, me neither," agreed Kagome.  
  
"Well when you use a threat like Ramen, you leave me little choice but to do as you say!"  
  
"You could just not have Ramen."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome like she had grown another head. "Not have Ramen?" he said horrified.  
  
Kagome giggled at him before stopping at the crosswalk. "You should use that spell of yours now," she said. There weren't any people around them, but that wouldn't last for long, especially in Tokyo.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes for a minute, and his dog ears disappeared to be replaced by human ears. His claws and fangs also disappeared. "How's that?" he asked after a second.  
  
"Impressive," smiled Kagome.  
  
"Feh," muttered Inuyasha, but he couldn't keep a light blush off his face.  
  
Kagome giggled again and continued walking. "It won't be so bad, Inuyasha."  
  
"Yeah, that's what you said after you let the monk start traveling with us. 'It won't be so bad Inuyasha. He's a nice guy at heart,'" he mimicked Kagome voice.  
  
"But you're glad he did decide to join us," Kagome stated.  
  
"He's a good fighter," Inuyasha conceded.  
  
Kagome stopped at the front gate to the school. Other teenagers were already in the courtyard, drifting about.  
  
"Now remember," Kagome said, "No swearing, no mentioning demons, no disrespecting teachers and please, please, please try not get into any fights."  
  
"You don't need to remind me," Inuyasha replied. "I remember."  
  
"Good. Now if we can only survive today, I know we can make it through the rest of the year."  
  
"Rest of the year?" repeated Inuyasha. "I'll have to attend this school thing for the rest of the year?"  
  
But Kagome was ignoring him now. She simply grabbed his hand and pulled Inuyasha through the other students, searching for her friends.  
  
Inuyasha wondered if she noticed she still held his hand. And if she did notice, wondered why she didn't let go. So maybe she does like me more than a friend, even if it's just a little bit.  
  
"Kagome-Chan," someone called out.  
  
Kagome looked up to see Eri and Yuka. "Hi," said Kagome cheerfully. Inuyasha stopped beside her.  
  
Kagome's friends studied the guy that was holding Kagome's hand. "Hey, Yuka-Chan," whispered Eri, "Do you recognize that guy."  
  
"No. Do you think he's new?" Yuka whispered back.  
  
"Gotta be," replied Eri.  
  
"You were gone a lot longer than usual Kagome," Yuka said at a normal pitched voice. "You must have been really sick."  
  
"Yeah, it was a bit worse than usual," Kagome lied. She then decided to change the subject. "This is Inuyasha," she introduced. "Inuyasha, this is Eri-Chan and Yuka-Chan."  
  
Inuyasha nodded but didn't say anything. "So, Inuyasha, did you just transfer here?" asked Eri.  
  
Inuyasha didn't have a clue to what that weird girl was saying, but before he could say anything, Kagome answered for him. "Yes he did."  
  
The bell decided to ring before Eri and Yuka could ask anymore questions. "See ya guys later," called Kagome as she pulled Inuyasha through the crowds and into the school.  
  
"This place is too crowded," muttered Inuyasha.  
  
"You'll get use to it after awhile," replied Kagome.  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
Kagome pulled Inuyasha into their first period class and took their seats near the window where they were least likely to draw attention to themselves. Before the tardy bell rung, the teacher walked over to the pair, giving Kagome her late work, and Inuyasha a review over everything they had covered so far. "I expect the both of you to work hard to get all your assignments done to the best of your abilities," stated the teacher.  
  
"Yes, sensei," replied Kagome. After the teacher had left, Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "So what do you think so far?" she asked.  
  
"I wish we were on the other side of the well," replied Inuyasha miserably.  
  
"It's not that bad."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome doubtfully.  
  
"Okay, so it's not the best," she admitted, "But I need to graduate Inuyasha. I've worked too hard to just quit. As soon as I graduate, I promise you I will reconsider going on to continue my education."  
  
"You mean that?" Inuyasha's face suddenly brightened.  
  
"Well some things are going to have to change. The binding won't allow us to be that far apart, and there is no guarantee that we would always be in the same school, so maybe I'll have to reconsider my future."  
  
The second bell rang.  
  
"Alright, now let's see if we can survive first period," muttered Kagome as she opened her history book.  
  
^_~  
  
The first two classes hadn't been that bad. Inuyasha hadn't created any fights, or been intentionally disrespectful, so Kagome decided to consider herself blessed. Now if they could just survive lunch.  
  
Deciding instead to eat outside than in the busy cafeteria, Kagome and Inuyasha settled themselves under a tree and took out their lunches. "So what do you think of the day so far?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I can't believe you left me to do this," he said glumly.  
  
"You hate it that much?"  
  
Inuyasha thought about it for a minute. All he had done was sit through boring lectures for almost four hours, just to make Kagome happy. He still had half the day to go! Kami! The stuff he did to make that woman happy. "Yes, I hate it that much."  
  
Kagome's smile faltered for a second, but only for a second. "Well, we're almost through for today. I promise I'll make it up to you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. I'll make it up to you."  
  
The two opted to finish their lunch in silence, that is until they were interrupted by three of Kagome's friends.  
  
"Kagome-Chan," said Eri. "We've been looking all over for you."  
  
"You have?" Kagome replied.  
  
"Why of course. We wanted to get to know Inuyasha a bit better, after all, the two of you seem very close."  
  
"We do?" Kagome said.  
  
"Well, yeah," replied Yuka. "You two are like joined at the hip, if you know what I mean."  
  
Kagome coughed lightly into her hand and glanced back at Inuyasha. He wasn't paying any attention to them. Good.  
  
"So," continued Yuka, "Aren't you going to introduce Ayame?"  
  
"Oh, of course," Kagome said a bit sheepishly. Why couldn't her friends just leave her alone for now? She knew that was a bit mean to think, but at the moment all she wanted to do was have a quiet lunch with Inuyasha, without any interruptions. "Ayame-Chan, this is Inuyasha," Kagome said automatically.  
  
"Hi," Ayame called over to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked up, nodded, and returned to his lunch. "Your boyfriend isn't very social, Kagome-Chan," said Ayame.  
  
"Uh, he's just a little tired," Kagome replied, ignoring the boyfriend comment. If she just made it seem that Inuyasha was her boyfriend than none of the other girls would go after him. He is mine, after all. Wow, what the hell? He's not mine. Not yet. NO, I am not having this argument with myself again. No way.  
  
"If you say so, Kagome-Chan," replied Ayame. "Well, we better leave you two lovebirds alone," she waved off as she and the other girls walked away, losing interest in the couple.  
  
"Those girls are weird," said Inuyasha, as soon as they left.  
  
"They're just a little nosy."  
  
"Hmmph. Annoying is more like it."  
  
"Let's just try to get through the rest of the day in one piece, please. I already have a headache."  
  
"Sure. Whatever."  
  
"This is going to be a long day," sighed Kagome 


	16. Shopping and Hojo

Chapter 15- Shopping and Hojo  
  
The rest of the school day went by without too much turmoil. Inuyasha created no fights, as surprising as that may seem, and he also didn't insult any teachers. That doesn't go so far as to say he didn't insult anyone, because quite frankly he did. But it wasn't really anything he could help, after all, those stupid humans were annoying him, so what if he slipped in a few insults?  
  
At present moment he and Kagome were standing at her locker while Kagome tried to get the stupid thing open. Inuyasha had suggested that Kagome just let him take care of it, but the miko didn't have enough of her allowance saved up to replace a school locker.  
  
"Damn it to hell," Kagome said under her breath, but it was loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.  
  
"Mou, I think Miroku was right," Inuyasha said casually.  
  
"How?" Kagome asked as she, for the tenth time, tried her locker combination.  
  
"You are taking on some of my traits."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Really? You never swore before the binding. And swearing is definitely one of my traits."  
  
"Well, I can't argue with you there."  
  
"I'm sure you'll find something else to argue about," replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you saying I'm the one that starts the arguments?" growled Kagome.  
  
"See, there you go again. Starting another argument," Inuyasha pointed out. He was silently enjoying the 'conversation.' There was just something so cute about the way Kagome's eyes lit up when she was angry.  
  
"Well maybe I wouldn't need to argue if you wouldn't make those stupid comments."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. This was just too fun. But Kagome was getting distracted from their argument by that locker thingy of hers, and Inuyasha hated it when he didn't have her full attention. "He, let me try it," he said finally.  
  
"You don't know how to open it," stated Kagome.  
  
"No, but I've been standing her long enough to get the gist of it. Now move and let me try or we'll be here all fucking day."  
  
"Fine. Just don't brake it. I don't have the money to replace it."  
  
Inuyasha muttered 'wench' under his breath and started to turn the dial thingy to the numbers Kagome had been turning it to. The lock made three little clicking noises and the locker door swung open. "What the hell," muttered Kagome.  
  
"Maybe you're just bad luck?" suggested Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm just having a bad day," Kagome excused.  
  
"Really? I thought you wanted me to come to school with you?"  
  
"I never said I enjoyed school."  
  
"Then why go?"  
  
"Because I have to."  
  
"No you don't. Not anymore."  
  
Kagome paused halfway putting her books into her locker. He was right, she sighed silently to herself. There was no way she would be able to continue school with everything that was happening. But, that was okay. Maybe her place wasn't here in the future. Still, that didn't mean she would just up and quit. She just needed to finish out the year, then she could let it all go.  
  
Sighing, Kagome finished putting her books away and shut the locker door. "How's your spell holding up?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I can hold it for a few more hours if necessary."  
  
"Good, then let's go shopping."  
  
"Whatever you say," replied Inuyasha as he followed her off the school grounds.  
  
Kagome smiled to herself. Inuyasha didn't know what he was getting himself into.  
  
^_^  
  
The shopping center was more crowded than the stupid school, and Inuyasha was not having fun. "Come on," Kagome giggled at the hanyou's pouting face. He was just too cute some times. "Don't be such a grump."  
  
"I'm not a grump," muttered Inuyasha, but he followed Kagome into one of the many clothing stores.  
  
Once inside, Kagome started filling his arms up with an assortment of clothes, and when there was too much for him to hold, pulled him to one of the dressing room.  
  
"Alright, try on this outfit first," said Kagome, pulling at pair of jeans and a red T-shirt.  
  
Inuyasha growled, but he didn't object and dragged himself into the dressing room. While Kagome waited she looked through all the clothes she had picked out, deciding which shirt went with which and so on. She was having more fun then she wanted to admit. It was nice to spend some quality time with Inuyasha. In the past they were always getting interrupted by Shippou or someone else wanting to start a fight, and at her house they were always getting interrupted by Souta and her mother!  
  
Kagome blushed at the last time her mother had barged in on them. Inuyasha had been so close to kissing her! It was just so, so frustrating getting interrupted so fucking much!  
  
Inuyasha came out of the dressing room and interrupted Kagome's thoughts. Kagome looked up to examine the outfit and lost all control of thinking. The only thing that came to mind was Wow!  
  
Inuyasha shuffled his fit when Kagome continued to stare at him, making the hanyou a bit uncomfortable. "Uh, Kagome?" Inuyasha waved a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Yep, we are definitely buying that outfit," nodded Kagome as soon as she shook herself a couple of times and was finally able to speak.  
  
Inuyasha was thoroughly confused by the miko's actions but didn't say anything and just took the next outfit Kagome gave to him and returned to the dressing room.  
  
Kagome fanned herself with her fan. The room was suddenly too hot.  
  
^_^  
  
After an hour of trying on clothes, Kagome finally announced they had enough. Inuyasha didn't argue. Kagome had started to act weirder than usual. After trying on the first outfit Inuyasha had started to get a little worried about her.  
  
There was nothing wrong with her scent, so she couldn't sick. Inuyasha shook his head to dispel any more thoughts. The wench just kept on getting more and more confusing.  
  
"Do you want to get something to eat before we leave Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as they walked through the food court. "They have Ramen. It's much better than the instant stuff I always fix for you."  
  
"Ramen sounds good," replied Inuyasha smiling at the thought of it.  
  
Kagome giggled and guided him to a table near the Ramen stand. Inuyasha was loaded down with shopping bags, but he hadn't complained.  
  
"You stay here with the bags and I'll go get us some food," said Kagome as she dashed off to go stand in line.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome as she ordered the food and paid with that paper money of hers. Since when was paper worth so much? Wondered Inuyasha. This time was just so damn confusing.  
  
Kagome returned and sat a cup of Ramen down in front of him. She was right. This Ramen was a lot better than the instant stuff.  
  
Inuyasha's food was gone in seconds.  
  
Kagome giggled again and gave Inuyasha some of hers. He acted so much like a puppy some times.  
  
"Higurashi!" said a voice as a boy approached her and Inuyasha.  
  
"Hojo?" muttered Kagome. Oh, no. This isn't good. Not good. Not good at all.  
  
Inuyasha growled as the human boy approached them. Obviously he knew Kagome, but that didn't make Inuyasha any less relaxed, if at all it made him more cautious. If that human boy even thinks of touching MY Kagome I'll . . .  
  
The hanyou was interrupted from thinking up any threats when Kagome laid a hand on his arm and whispered only loud enough for his ear. "Let me handle this Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha growled but didn't object.  
  
"Is there something you needed Hojo-kun?" Kagome asked politely when the human stopped at their table.  
  
"Oh, hello," Hojo said when he noticed Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha growled in reply. Kagome gripped his arm a bit tighter before she said anything more. "Yes, Hojo-kun?" Kagome repeated.  
  
"I was just wondering if you would like to go to the movies tonight," asked Hojo, not taking into account of what Inuyasha might be to Kagome. Must be her cousin, the dense boy decided.  
  
"No," answered Kagome.  
  
"Well, then tomorrow," suggested Hojo.  
  
"Maybe you didn't hear her," Inuyasha decided to speak up. "She doesn't want to go any where with a weakling like you."  
  
"Well, that's a bit rude," stated Hojo.  
  
Inuyasha snorted and Kagome desperately tried not to laugh. "I wouldn't have to be rude," continued Inuyasha, "If you would just take a hint and leave us alone."  
  
"I don't see what right you have to speak for Higurashi," replied Hojo, unaffected by the growl Inuyasha was emitting.  
  
"What right? Kagome's-"  
  
"What Inuyasha means is," Kagome said before Inuyasha started a fight, "I'm not available to go out on dates," the young miko said it in a rush, hoping Inuyasha would not ask any embarrassing questions as to what she said implyed.  
  
"Then this is your boyfriend?" Hojo said a bit bitterly.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what the hell was going on, but if it meant the stupid human would leave than he didn't mind not knowing.  
  
Kagome nodded and Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist, realizing whatever that meant would make the human leave.  
  
"Good day then," muttered Hojo as he hurried off. So Kagome really hadn't liked me then.  
  
Kagome sighed at having to be so forward with the boy, but he was just so dense at times. "Well, let's get home then," Kagome annouced as she picked up the empty Ramen cups and cleaned off their table.  
  
Inuyasha picked up the shopping bags and followed Kagome back towards the shrine. 


	17. The Aftermath of a Day

Hey guys! I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story so much. I've had some questions about if there was going to be a lemon and just to set the record straight, yes, there will be a lemon, but it will be in a separate chapter where no one will miss any important story lines or the such if they choose not to read it. I realize not everyone likes to read that kind of stuff, but I'm not one of those people, so there will be a lemon. Now, on with  
the story.  
  
Chapter 16- The Aftermath of a Day  
  
"How was the shopping trip?" Ms. Higurashi asked when Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Awful," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I had fun," replied Kagome.  
  
"Will you two be saying here for the next few days?"  
  
"No," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Till the end of the week," answered Kagome, eyeing the hanyou. "A few more days of school, then we'll get back to shard hunting."  
  
"Feh," muttered Inuyasha.  
  
Ms. Higurashi bit back a laugh. They were acting just like a married couple. "Well, dinner will be ready in a bit," she said and turned back to the stove.  
  
"We're going back to my time for dinner," stated Inuyasha as he walked out of the kitchen to put the shopping bags away.  
  
"We are?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes. We are. You owe me that much. I want to go back for a little while."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to."  
  
Kagome huffed but didn't say no. "Alright. We'll go as soon as you change. I assume you don't want to wear the uniform. Shippou and Miroku will tease you till kingdom come."  
  
Inuyasha grimaced and nodded, making his way up the stairs. The first thing he noticed was that Kagome's room looked different. Then he remembered. He and Kagome would be sharing a larger room now. Still, he had left his fire rat robes in Kagome's old room, but they weren't there.  
  
"If you're looking for your robes," Ms. Higurashi yelled from the kitchen, "They are in the wash. You'll have to wear something else."  
  
"What!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha," muttered Kagome as she walked up the stairs. "You can just wear some of your new clothes."  
  
"Some of my new clothes?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes, here we are," replied Kagome, digging out a pair of jeans and the red T-shirt Inuyasha had tried on at the store. "Wear these."  
  
"I'll still get teased," replied Inuyasha as he stared at the clothes in her hand.  
  
"They'll regret it," said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but took the clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Kagome waited patiently for Inuyasha in the kitchen, and when Inuyasha appeared in the doorway, Kagome had to control the urge to throw herself at him. Where the hell did that come from? Kagome asked herself before she found herself being pulled outside and towards the well house by Inuyasha.  
  
The hanyou could smell her desire. At first it had surprised him, really, really surprised him. He had to hide a smile when Kagome wouldn't take her eyes off of him. Maybe a little teasing from Shippou and Miroku was worth it if it made Kagome act the way she was.  
  
Kagome snapped out of her little daze when she felt Inuyasha picking her up bridal style and jumping into the well. She felt the familiar floating sensation that happened every time they traveled, and then smelt the fresh air of feudal Japan.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well and set Kagome down, putting an arm around her waist to steady her. He didn't remove his arm as they started walking towards the village though.  
  
The couple were met halfway by an over hyper kitsune and a monk that was sporting more than a few bumps on his head. "Good day Kagome-sama, Inuyasha," greeted Miroku as he slowed his pace to match the newcomers.  
  
"Sango's not talking to him," Shippou informed them as he settled on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"What did you do this time monk?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I was merely complimenting her female form," Miroku informed the pair.  
  
"You groped her," stated Kagome.  
  
"It wasn't so much-"  
  
"You groped her," repeated Kagome.  
  
"Hai, hai I did," admitted Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "When are you going to learn?" he asked.  
  
"Well since my tactics fail to attract any women, why don't you inform me how it is done Inuyasha?" prodded Miroku teasingly. He was not expecting the hanyou to answer.  
  
"You could not grope her for starters."  
  
"But simply ignoring her will not inform Sango of my attentions for her."  
  
"Well you don't have to grope her to let her know you're interested," argued Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome stifled a laugh. Miroku was asked Inuyasha for love advice! She knew Miroku had started the conversation for entertainment purposes and the excuse for small talk, but the discussion was rapidly changing into a serious topic.  
  
"So you're saying that I shouldn't compliment her form?" asked Miroku skeptically.  
  
"No, I'm not saying that. Just don't be so . . . so up front about it," Inuyasha tried to explain.  
  
"Why don't you tell me how you succeeded Kagome-sama, then maybe I'll understand a bit more."  
  
Inuyasha sputtered for a second before his face went completely red.  
  
"Miroku-sama!" shouted Kagome, shocked.  
  
"So you two are not romantically involved yet? Well I suppose it's only a matter of time."  
  
"What are you implying monk?" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"Please, there is no reason to raise your voice my friend. I was simply making a casual observation. I'm not the only one who drew such conclusions though," replied Miroku calmly.  
  
"Who else thinks . . . what you think?" Kagome finished, her blush had reached the tip of her ears.  
  
"Most of the villagers actually. They have a bet going as to when your first child will be born," he informed the couple.  
  
"First child?" repeated Inuyasha. "A bet?"  
  
"Why yes. I do realize it's a bit crude-"  
  
"What are you talking about Miroku?" asked Shippou as he moved from Inuyasha's shoulder to Kagome's arms, "You were one of the first to place a bet."  
  
"You were, were you?" Kagome said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Really Kagome-sama, would I lower myself to such standards?"  
  
"Yes," Inuyasha and Kagome said together.  
  
"Well, just for the sake of curiosity, when do you think your first child will be born?"  
  
Inuyasha moved to hit the monk over the head, but Kagome beat him to it.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said questionably.  
  
Kagome, realizing what she had done, looked down at her fist like it belonged to somebody else. I didn't even know what I was doing. It was like the most casual thing in the world to simply strike him.  
  
"I believe your punch has strengthened since last time," muttered Miroku as he pulled himself from the ground and shook the dirt from his robes.  
  
"Opps," Kagome said in a very small voice. "I didn't mean too . . . that is I . . ." Kagome didn't know how to continue.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. It was just too hilarious. The hanyou's entire body shook with laughter as he made an effort to control it.  
  
Miroku looked over at the shaking dog-demon, and for the first time noticed his strange attire. "I must say Inuyasha," said the monk, "That has to be one of the strangest outfits I have ever seen."  
  
Inuyasha stopped laughing and growled in warning. Before Shippou could add his opinion and agree with the monk, Kagome stepped in and spoke her opinion. "I rather like it," she said.  
  
"Is that type of attire common in your time?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes, it is. But I have to say, Inuyasha looks better in the clothing than any other guy in my time." Kagome froze in shock when she realized what had just slipped through her mouth. Oh, shit, she was never going to hear the end of this.  
  
Miroku also froze to stare at the young miko. Were those clothes really that appealing to her? Had he just heard what he think he did? Maybe he had hit his head too many times.  
  
"Man, Kagome. You are getting weirder by the day," muttered Shippou as he jumped off the young miko and led the rest of the way to Kaede's hut.  
  
The rest of the journey was made is an amused silence. Well, Miroku and Inuyasha thought it was funny. Kagome couldn't get over what she had said. She hadn't even been thinking it. Well, maybe she had had a couple of dozen thoughts about jumping Inuyasha, but she never would have said anything like that out loud!  
  
"Oi, Kagome," said Inuyasha as the group settled themselves into Kaede's hut, Miroku moving near Sango, Shippou across the fire from Kaede, Kagome and himself near the door, "You don't need to be so tense. Relax a bit."  
  
Kagome bit back a sit that was at the tip of her tongue. She couldn't use that threat anymore, not without a sore ass to show for it. But Kagome did take a deep breath and try to relieve the tension that had built up inside her.  
  
"How long will you two be staying?" asked Sango, beginning the conversation.  
  
"Only for dinner," replied Inuyasha. "We have to go to school for a few more days before we can go on any shard hunts."  
  
Sango's head jerked up at the hanyou's voice, which was devoid of his usual gruffness. The demon exterminator looked over to Kagome and notice a slight tension in the young miko's jaw, but nothing close to how tense it had been when she had entered the hut.  
  
Kaede sighed from her place by the fire. "Well then," said the aged miko, "Miroku-sama, will you please collect the bowls for us."  
  
~_^  
  
The rest of dinner proved uneventful and Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the future just as the sun was beginning to set.  
  
"Kagome, dear," Ms. Higurashi called from upstairs when they entered the house. "Could you come help me move your bed?"  
  
Kagome walked into her bedroom to discover most of her stuff had already been moved. "How did you get everything done so quickly?" she asked awed.  
  
"As soon as you two left she put us on 'move' mode," Souta said as he exited from Kagome and Inuyasha's new bedroom.  
  
Kagome sighed and shook her head. Her mother was the strangest person alive. The miko could sense Inuyasha laughing from behind her. "I'll help you move the bed," Inuyasha announced as he past by Kagome to Ms. Higurashi's side.  
  
"Thank you dear," Ms. Higurashi said as Inuyasha effortlessly lifted the bed and moved it into the new room.  
  
Kagome shook her head again. Was she the only sane one in the house?  
  
~_^  
  
Kagome had to admit, the room wasn't that bad when they finished it up. It wasn't cramped with the two beds like Kagome had assumed it would be, and there was still room for her desk. Kagome had been completely settled in to her new room by the time it was ready to go to bed.  
  
"Oi, Kagome," Inuyasha said as the hanyou slid under the covers of his new bed.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?" replied the tired miko.  
  
"What's a boyfriend?"  
  
Kagome sputtered momentarily before trying to answer. "Well, you see . . . that is . . . I mean to say . . ."  
  
"Just spit it out wench."  
  
"A boyfriend is a guy that, um," Kagome trailed off for a second, "That a girl spends time with to try and figure out if she likes the guy's company."  
  
"Why don't they just be friends instead?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, it's sort of more intimate than that. When you date a person, it's to see if you want to spend the rest of your life with that person. A sort of life-mate if you see what I mean. Of course most of the time it's not as serious as that. Most people my age do it just for fun."  
  
"Have you dated before, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha at the gruffness in his voice and answered carefully. "No, not really. There was Hojo, that guy you met today at the mall, but those weren't really dates. I didn't show up for one, and ran out on the other because I was too worried about you."  
  
"Worried about me?"  
  
"You remember after the second battle with your brother? When you locked me out?" At his nod Kagome continued. "I went out with him for lunch, but I got worried before we even received the food and ran out on him. I was afraid you would come to get me and I wouldn't be there."  
  
"You implied to those friends of yours that I was your boyfriend," Inuyasha stated, trying to stick to his first question.  
  
"I did. I thought they would leave us alone a bit more if they assumed that." It would also keep other girls away from what's mine!  
  
"Whatever. I don't care what you tell them as long as they don't bother me."  
  
"So you wouldn't care if I told everyone that you were my boyfriend?"  
  
"Not really. What's the difference really from the way we're acting now. We spend all our time together after all."  
  
Kagome nodded at bit. Thinking back on it all, it was actually a shock to realize how much time she spent with the hanyou. They were never without one another's presence for maybe an hour at the most.  
  
"So, if I'm your boyfriend," Inuyasha continued, oblivous to the way Kagome's face turned red, "Would that make you my girlfriend?" he guessed.  
  
"Uh, yeah, it would," replied Kagome.  
  
"Okay then," he replied and closed his eyes to annouce the conversation was over.  
  
"Does that mean you're offically my boyfriend?" Kagome asked for confirmation.  
  
"Feh. Sure, whatever woman, just go to sleep."  
  
Kagome smiled and turned off the light. Maybe the day hadn't been so bad after all.  
  
^_^ 


	18. Kisses and More Interruptions

Chapter 17- Kisses and More Interruptions  
  
Inuyasha woke to the horrible screeching sound of Kagome's alarm clock. Without opening his eyes, Inuyasha crawled out of bed, grabbed the clock, and then opened his eyes enough to throw it out the open window. The hanyou happily heard it crash on the sidewalk outside before lying back down in bed and covering his head with the blanket to block out all other sounds.  
  
Kagome stirred at the sound of the alarm clock, but when the sound did not continue, the miko thought she might have imagined the noise. Kagome poked her head up out of the blankets to check the time. The only problem was she couldn't find the clock. Where the hell did it go?  
  
Fully awake, Kagome searched all around her desk, but still found nothing. By chance Kagome glanced out the window and spotted something lying in pieces on the sidewalk. Upon further inspection, the young miko pieced together that it was what was left of her alarm clock.  
  
"Inuyasha," growled Kagome.  
  
The hanyou only tucked the blanket more securely around his head at the sound of his name. Inuyasha knew Kagome was pissed by her smell alone, so he decided to ignore her in hopes she would leave him be when she thought he was sleeping.  
  
No such luck.  
  
Kagome ripped the blankets away from the sleep faking hanyou and launched herself on top of him, trying to land a punch. Inuyasha grabbed both of Kagome's wrists with one hand and flipped them over so he was lying on top of the angered miko.  
  
Sighing, Inuyasha buried his head in Kagome's hair and took in a deep breath, smiling when his smelled the anger that was rolling of Kagome in waves. "What kind of wake-up call is that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You broke my alarm clock, you jerk!" Kagome yelled, trying to ignore the feeling of Inuyasha's mouth on her neck.  
  
"Opps," replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Opps? Is that all you can say?" Kagome continued yelling. "Those things cost money, you know. Don't you have any respect for other people's stuff?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
Kagome emitted a human growl and tried to rip her hands away from the hanyou's grip, but she couldn't get free. "Get off of me!" demanded Kagome.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled again. Now he totally agreed with Miroku's theory of Kagome and him taking on each other's traits. The best thing was he knew just how Kagome was going to react! All he had to do was ask himself how he would react.  
  
"I'm not going to get off you until you calm down, Kagome. You're acting like a little kid," replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Until I calm down?" she repeated.  
  
Inuyasha cringed at the volume of her voice as she yelled right into his ears.  
  
"I'm acting like a little kid?" she continued.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't get her so worked up, thought Inuyasha, but it was too late for that.  
  
"I'm not the one who threw the alarm clock out the window!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Shush, calm down," Inuyasha mumbled into her neck.  
  
Kagome froze at the feeling of Inuyasha's mouth moving on her neck. She never would have thought that one simple act would send so many sensations rushing through her. An image of Inuyasha in jeans and that red shirt flashed through Kagome's head and she had to bite her lip to dispel the thought.  
  
Inuyasha froze when he realized how quickly Kagome's scent had changed. So I was right, Inuyasha realized. He had thought that Kagome might like him, more than a friend that is. He had had his suspicions before, but now he was sure. So what was he going to do about it? Well, Kagome said that boyfriends and girlfriends were more intimate than just friends were.  
  
Kagome's breathing had become choppy, and she was trying very hard to remember why she was mad at Inuyasha, but her brain just didn't want to work properly.  
  
Then quite suddenly, her brain didn't want to work at all.  
  
Inuyasha nipped at Kagome's earlobe and started to trail kisses over her neck.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked questionably.  
  
"Shh, just relax Kagome," he answered.  
  
Kagome bit back a moan when he gently nipped at the pulse in her neck. Inuyasha chuckled and lifted his head enough to look into her eyes. "Inuyasha?" Kagome repeated.  
  
Before Inuyasha could move in to kiss her, though, the door opened.  
  
"Hey, neechan, Mama wanted me to make sure you and Inuyasha were . . ." Souta stopped when he realized what kind of position his sister and Inuyasha were in. "Well, you're both awake so I'll leave you alone," he muttered and quickly left the room.  
  
Kagome's mind had started working again. Ah, Souta you little brat! You just had to interrupt! You are so dead when I get a hold of you!  
  
"Your family has the worst timing," Inuyasha stated as he lifted himself off of Kagome and started searching through the drawers that held his school uniform.  
  
"No shit," Kagome muttered under her breath.  
  
^_^  
"Kagome-Chan!" yelled Yuka as soon as Inuyasha and Kagome had entered the school grounds.  
  
Inuyasha visibly flinched at the sound of the girl's voice. "Yuka- Chan," Kagome greeted her friend, though it would be an understatement to say Kagome was less than enthusiastic about it.  
  
Either Yuka ignored Kagome tone or didn't realize it, and started talking before Kagome had a chance to say anymore. "I heard how you blew off Hojo-kun at the mall yesterday."  
  
Eri and Ayame came up behind Yuka to add to the conversation. "I thought you liked Hojo," added Ayame.  
  
Kagome muttered a few choice curses under her breath and then tried to think of a way to reply to her friends. "Not really, Ayame-Chan. You, see, I'm dating Inuyasha now," Kagome replied and to make her point Inuyasha put an arm around her waist.  
  
"How long have you two been dating?" asked Eri.  
  
"Weeks," Inuyasha answered before Kagome could say anything.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Yuka asked, kind of hurt. Why wouldn't have Kagome told her something important like getting a boyfriend.  
  
"I . . ." Kagome couldn't think of an answer to that question.  
  
"Kagome's been sick lately. She can't tell you every little detail of her life," Inuyasha answered for her. These silly humans were beginning to annoy him. If they didn't leave soon . . .  
  
"Oh," answered Yuka, still a little hurt.  
  
The first bell of the morning rang, signaling the start of school. "I'll talk to you guys later," Kagome said and pulled Inuyasha off towards the building.  
  
As soon as they were out of hearing distance Kagome relaxed visibly. "Why do you hang out with those girls?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"They're my friends."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and took Kagome's hand. "If they were your friends you wouldn't act so annoyed and tense around them."  
  
"It's just . . ." Kagome tried to explain. "I've known them since I was old enough to walk. I just can't break off their friendship like its nothing."  
  
"Whether you realize it or not Kagome," Inuyasha replied. "You're not very close to those girls. Not like you're close to Sango and the rest of the group. You grew up while they're still little kids."  
  
"I know," Kagome said very quietly.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say any more about it and the two fell into a comfortable silence.  
  
~_^  
  
Inuyasha leaned back against the trunk of a tree while going through his lunch, deciding what to eat first. Kagome was being unusually quiet, but he knew she had a lot to think about, and so let her be. Kagome was the one that broke the silence though.  
  
"This day is turning into a complete mess," muttered Kagome as she leaned back on the tree trunk next to Inuyasha and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"We could just go back to the shrine," he replied.  
  
"No," said Kagome, closing her eyes from the sun.  
  
"You're tired," stated Inuyasha, not looking up from his lunch. "You should try and eat something."  
  
"Not hungry."  
  
"You should still try and eat. We didn't have breakfast this morning."  
  
"Only because someone broke my alarm clock and because of that someone I had a late start."  
  
"Opps."  
  
"Is that all you're going to say? You haven't even apologized."  
  
"A person shouldn't apologize if they're not sorry."  
  
"I'll make you sorry," Kagome said under her breath, growling when Inuyasha started shaking with laughter. Damn youkai hearing.  
  
"I don't know if you realize it, Kagome, but your growl is starting to sound a lot like a youkai's."  
  
"Maybe is because of the spell," she replied, yawning.  
  
"Maybe, if it is though, we should expect more changes coming our way."  
  
"I don't want to think about it right now."  
  
"Go ahead and sleep, I'll wake you when that cursed bell rings," Inuyasha replied, looking down at the exhausted miko.  
  
"Alright, but you better wake me up, or you'll be sorry."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled at the thought, after all, what could she do to him now that she couldn't say sit? Kagome's breathing became even as Inuyasha finished off his lunch. "Maybe this skool thing isn't so bad after all," decided Inuyasha.  
  
Then he heard three pairs of footsteps and the voices of Kagome's friends. "Spoke to soon," muttered Inuyasha.  
  
"Is Kagome-Chan asleep?" asked Eri as the three approached the couple.  
  
"Yes. Lower your voice or you'll wake her up," replied Inuyasha gruffly.  
  
"Is she feeling ill again? Maybe you should take her home. Do you want me to show you where the nurse's office. She can give you a pass to go home," replied Eri.  
  
Inuyasha thought about it for a moment before answering. "As much as I would love to do that, Kagome wants to finish the day."  
  
"If she's sick then she should go home," Yuka said.  
  
Kagome woke from her nap at the sound of her friend's voices. "What's going on?" she asked while yawning.  
  
"Are you not feeling well, Kagome-Chan?" asked Ayame. "We were just suggesting to Inuyasha that he take you home."  
  
"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired," replied Kagome, brushing the hair out of her face with her fingers.  
  
"I think we should go home," muttered Inuyasha, but it was loud enough for all four girls to hear.  
  
"Do you two live together?" asked Yuka.  
  
"Um," Kagome tried to think of a way to explain. And for the second time today, Inuyasha took over; making up excuses that wouldn't draw much attention.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi is my foster mother," replied Inuyasha.  
  
"What about your parents?" asked Ayame.  
  
"They're dead."  
  
"I'm sorry," Eri said.  
  
"They died along time ago," Inuyasha replied, looking a little uncomfortable about it.  
  
Luckily for him, the bell decided to ring.  
  
Kagome's friends called their good-byes and started off towards their classes. "Saved by the bell," giggled Kagome.  
  
"Is there something funny about it?" Inuyasha asked, confused.  
  
Kagome giggled again and took Inuyasha's hand, leading him towards their next class, PE.  
  
^_^  
  
"Alright class," yelled the coach as he addressed the students. "Today, we're going to do something different. Its called Combat Tennis. It's simple. You have the tennis balls and two teams, one on each side of the net. All you have to do is hit one of the members of the opposing team with a tennis ball and they're out. First team with all members out loses. Understand?"  
  
A 'yes sensei' could be heard throughout the bored students.  
  
"Good, divide up."  
  
"Remember Inuyasha," said Kagome when they were each handed a tennis ball, "Be careful about using your strength."  
  
"I remember wench."  
  
Kagome sighed at the name but chose to ignore it. She'd get him back later.  
  
"Begin!" yelled the coach.  
  
And the tennis balls were flying. Inuyasha and Kagome dodged the flying objects easily enough; catching a tennis ball at a time and throwing it back, hitting their target. Too bad the rest of their team was so awful. Soon it was just Kagome and Inuyasha against five other students.  
  
"This is too easy," Inuyasha told Kagome as he moved past her to catch another ball.  
  
Kagome laughed and continued on with the game. Despite the fact that the odds were against them, Inuyasha and Kagome managed to win the game for their team.  
  
"Well, that wasn't so bad," Inuyasha said in the hallway after class.  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as they walked towards the last class of the day, math. "I knew you would enjoy it," replied Kagome.  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome stopped by her locker to get her math book. "Why do you lock your books up? It take forever for you to just open that stupid thing."  
  
"It does not," argued Kagome.  
  
"Does too."  
  
"Does not."  
  
"Are you two ever separated?" asked Yuka when she stopped to open her locker.  
  
"No," replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't you get on each other's nerves?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome and Inuyasha replied at the same time.  
  
Yuka giggled at the couple. They were just too amusing. "I'll see you two in class," she waved off and headed towards the math hall.  
  
"Here, let me do it," Inuyasha said when Kagome didn't get the locker open after three tries.  
  
"I don't need help," she said stubbornly.  
  
"Whatever, wench," he muttered, but still moved Kagome far enough out of the way so that he could open the locker for her.  
  
"Thanks," muttered Kagome, more from habit than actually gratitude.  
  
"Your welcome," Inuyasha replied smirking.  
  
^_^  
  
And so the bell rang, announcing the release of the school day. Kagome smiled happily.  
  
"I think we should go hunt shards tomorrow," Inuyasha started the conversation as they walked home.  
  
"I don't know," replied Kagome. She was tempted to just say yes and to hell with school, but she wasn't giving in that easily.  
  
"Please?" Inuyasha repeated, using the word that was so foreign to him.  
  
Kagome froze for a minute and smiled. "Sure."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened for a minute before he smiled happily, his face for once free of his eternal scowl.  
  
Kagome smiled in returned. "Higurashi-San," someone called out as they turned the corner.  
  
It was Hojo.  
  
"Hojo-kun?" Kagome said hesitantly.  
  
Inuyasha growled at the human boy. If he so much at touched Kagome . . .  
  
Hojo took Kagome's hand.  
  
Inuyasha's control snapped. His arm snaked out and latched on to Hojo's neck, lifting him off the ground. "Inuyasha, let go," Kagome insisted once she realized what was happening. Shit, this was bad.  
  
"Don't you ever touch Kagome again," Inuyasha said in a very deadly and quiet voice as he looked Hojo in the eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, put him down. You'll hurt him," Kagome pleaded.  
  
Reluctantly, Inuyasha set Hojo down and removed his hand from the human boy's neck. "Let's go Kagome," replied Inuyasha as he placed an arm around Kagome's waist and started walking.  
  
Hojo sat on the sidewalk where Inuyasha had dropped him, coughing. He managed to speak before Inuyasha and Kagome were out of hearing range though. "Higurashi-San, you shouldn't go with him, his violent."  
  
Inuyasha growled, but before he could move to attack Hojo again, Kagome placed both arms around his waist and hugged him to her so that he wouldn't move. "It's okay," Kagome called back to the human boy, "Inuyasha's just a little over-protective. I'll see you later."  
  
Before Hojo could reply Kagome was pulling Inuyasha towards the shrine, one arm around his waist, the other holding his hand securely. "I hope no one saw that," Kagome muttered as they started up the shrine stairs.  
  
"Why?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Because we'll never have any peace and quiet when we get back to school."  
  
"Doesn't matter. We're hunting shards starting tomorrow."  
  
"You'll understand eventually," Kagome stated.  
  
"Whatever wench."  
  
Kagome smiled, despite it all. Inuyasha was too cute sometimes.  
  
"Oh, and before I forget," Inuyasha said before they walked in the house.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and pulled Kagome close to him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No interruptions," he replied and leaned down to kiss her.  
  
Kagome gasped into his mouth, and Inuyasha took that opportunity to thoroughly explore her mouth with his tongue. When Inuyasha drew away from the kiss, they were both panting.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled at Kagome's flushed face and bruised lips. He could definitely get use to seeing Kagome like that.  
  
"I've been waiting to do that all day," chuckled Inuyasha. 


	19. On the Road Again

I'm so happy everyone is enjoying the story. Now, I know I said there would be a lemon, and there will be, but not for a few more chapters. I sort of have to find a way to work it into the story. Also, I know it seems that there is not much of a plot going on right now, but wait a bit and all will  
be revealed. It will all tie together in the end.  
  
Chapter 18- On the Road Again  
  
The first thing Inuyasha and Kagome heard when they entered the house was the enthusiastic shouting of Souta from the TV room. The TV room was a mess. There were bowls of potato chips and sauce on the floor and the cushions on the couch were thrown about the room.  
  
"What happened in here?" Kagome asked in disbelief as she surveyed the room.  
  
"I'm watching wrestling," was Souta's simple reply when he stopped yelling at the TV long enough to address his sister.  
  
Inuyasha sat down next to Souta and stared at the TV screen. One of the wrestlers was hitting his opponent with a metal folding chair. "Interesting," Inuyasha observed as he took a hand full of chips from the bowl.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I'm going to go get my pack together."  
  
"You're leaving again?" Souta asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Hai. For a couple of days," he replied, not looking up from the TV.  
  
"But you'll be back soon, right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Okay," Souta muttered, slightly disappointed his hero would be leaving, even if it were for a limited amount of time.  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at the human pup. In all honesty, Souta was probably the first human child that didn't run away from him when they first met. If fact, it was quite the opposite. Souta went so far as to tell Inuyasha that he was his hero.  
  
The hanyou smiled gently at Souta. Kagome's whole family was like this, well maybe not the old man, but still, Kagome and Souta and Ms. Higurashi. They all accepted him for his demon and human heritage. They didn't ask him to change who or what he was, unlike Kikyou. The only thing they did ask was for him to improve on his manners and to not swear so often. They went so far as to make him a part of their family.  
  
Yeah, he had it good.  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitched at the sound of the shower running upstairs. He supposed that he and Kagome would be leaving later tonight so they could have a fresh start in the morning.  
  
"Hey," Inuyasha drew Souta's attention away from the TV; "Do you know where your mom put my fire rat robes?"  
  
"Hai, wait here and I'll get them for you," replied Souta as he raced off towards the laundry room.  
  
"That was fast," observed Inuyasha as Souta raced back into the room with his robes in the little boy's arms. "Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it," muttered Souta as he returned to his place on the couch.  
  
^_^  
  
"Have fun!" Ms. Higurashi yelled towards Inuyasha and Kagome as the two headed for the well house.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and waved back. Kagome just giggled and yelled a quick farewell. "You certainly have gotten relaxed around my family," observed Kagome as Inuyasha picked her up and jumped down the well.  
  
"Feh. And you sure have gotten moody," replied Inuyasha when they reached the other side.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath of fresh air to dispel the odor of the future's air. Some things just couldn't be substituted.  
  
"I am not moody," Kagome replied sticking her nose in the air.  
  
Inuyasha laughed and started off towards Kaede's. "And what do you call this morning when you attacked me?"  
  
"That was completely justifiable. You broke my alarm clock."  
  
"I didn't break your alarm clock, gravity did."  
  
"Mou, I can't believe you. You actually listened in school?"  
  
"Well I didn't have much choice."  
  
Kagome snorted. "No one can make you do something you don't want to do."  
  
"I didn't want to go to your stupid skool but you made me go!" Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
They were almost to Kaede's.  
  
"You had a choice."  
  
"That was not a choice, it was a threat," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Choice, threat, same thing," muttered Kagome as she entered Kaede's hut.  
  
"No, not the same thing. Completely different, Bitch."  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever," replied Kagome as she and Inuyasha sat down near the fire and greeted their friends.  
  
"Welcome, Kagome-sama," said Miroku.  
  
"What were you two arguing about this time?" asked Shippou as he curled up in Kagome's lap.  
  
"We were having a discussion. It wasn't arguing," replied Kagome.  
  
Shippou snorted. "How stupid do you think I am?"  
  
Inuyasha replied to that question. "You don't want to know."  
  
Kagome yanked on his hair.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Be nice to Shippou-Chan."  
  
This time it was Inuyasha who snorted. Shippou giggled and buried his head into Kagome's stomach. "You're just mad because she likes me more."  
  
"Shippou-Chan, don't tease Inuyasha," scolded Kagome.  
  
"I thought you two were going to stay in the future for a couple more days?" Sango spoke up to prevent another argument, as she had just noticed Kagome's overfilled bag.  
  
"Nope," said Inuyasha cheerfully. "We don't have to go to that hell hole called school for another couple of days."  
  
"Was Kagome-sama's school really that awful?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No it's not," Kagome elbowed Inuyasha in the ribs.  
  
"Yes it is. You even admitted to not liking it so don't try to deny it."  
  
"If you don't like it then why do you go?" asked Shippou.  
  
"I have to," replied Kagome.  
  
"No you don't," stated Inuyasha. "Your mom went so far as to say so yesterday."  
  
Kagome was quiet. She couldn't think of anything to say that might repute that statement.  
  
"Well, I suggest we all try to get some sleep," said Kaede as she rose from the fire.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," replied Kagome, biting back a yawn.  
  
"Stupid wench," mumbled Inuyasha as he picked up Kagome as set her in his lap. "Go to sleep," he commanded.  
  
"Mou, you're so bossy," Kagome stated, but she was already half- asleep as she cuddled up closer to Inuyasha.  
  
^_^  
  
"One, two buckle my shoe," Shippou sang at the top of his lungs, purposely trying to get on Inuyasha's nerves. "Three, four close the door," he continued.  
  
"Uh, why the hell did you teach him that song?" asked Inuyasha as he slowed down to Kagome's pace.  
  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Kagome replied a bit sheepishly.  
  
"Five, six pick up STICKS," Shippou started to sing louder.  
  
"Just count to ten and take a deep breath," Kagome advised Inuyasha quietly.  
  
"SEVEN, EIGHT LAY THEM STRAIGHT."  
  
Inuyasha counted to ten very slowly under his breath.  
  
"NINE, TEN A BIG FAT HEN."  
  
Kagome sighed when Shippou finished the song.  
  
"ONE, TWO BUCKLE MY SHOEEEEE!"  
  
"That's it, the twerp is dead," Inuyasha shouted and raced after Shippou who was already on the run.  
  
"I was wondering when things would get back to normal," said Miroku as he and Sango caught up with Kagome.  
  
Kagome sat down in the road and waited for Shippou to run towards her. "What are you doing, Kagome-Chan?" asked Sango.  
  
Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms. "Sit," said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was slammed to the ground. Kagome felt her legs lose the feeling in them and again cursed the alteration of the subduing spell. "Bitch, what the hell did you do that for?" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome sighed and stood up once she regained feeling in her legs. "I can't have you hurting Shippou-Chan, Inuyasha."  
  
"Why the fuck not?"  
  
"Why do I bother arguing with you about this?"  
  
Before Inuyasha could answer the wind shifted, bringing with it the most detested scent.  
  
Kouga. 


	20. Kouga

Chapter 19- Kouga  
  
Inuyasha lifted himself from the position the cursed subduing spell had inflicted upon him. The hanyou's nerves were on end. After the ordeal with Hojo yesterday, he did not have the peace of mind to deal with Kouga. If that wimpy wolf so much as addressed Kagome, the very thin leash Inuyasha had on his temper would snap, and not even a thousand sits would stop him from thoroughly kicking Kouga's ass into a bloody pulp if not killing him.  
  
"What is it, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. She knew the hanyou would never be so calm after a sit unless something was about to happen.  
  
"Kouga," was all Inuyasha said.  
  
"You aren't going to fight with him, are you?" asked Kagome. "Kouga- kun is my friend, after all."  
  
"That wimpy wolf?!" Inuyasha growled out.  
  
"Kagome-sama, I believe it wise that we simply do the best we can to rid ourselves of Kouga's presence. While I'm sure the wolf-youkai would never purposely hurt you, he could do harm without realizing it," interjected Miroku.  
  
"I'll try to get him to leave," Kagome said after thinking about it.  
  
"Not before I kick his ass," added Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome's retort died on her tongue when Kouga appeared before the group in a rush of tornadoes and dirt. "Inukkoro," he yelled at Inuyasha. "I think it's time for you to give me my woman. A weakling hanyou like you could never hope to protect her."  
  
"Why you," Inuyasha replied in a thick and dangerous growl.  
  
"Kouga-kun," Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha. "I think it would be best if you left now before things get out of hand."  
  
"You're right," Kouga replied. Kagome wondered if he had heard her right. "We should leave immediately. No point in hanging around trash like him," Kouga said, pointing a finger at Inuyasha.  
  
"Kouga-kun, that's not what I meant-" Kagome was cut off as Kouga grabbed her around the waist and started running.  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome yelled in his ears.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't drop you," he replied.  
  
You're just as dense as Hojo, was Kagome's thought.  
  
Kagome looked back to see Inuyasha chasing after her, but since Kouga had three of the sacred jewel shards, the hanyou couldn't keep up.  
  
"KYAAAA!!!," Kagome screamed into Kouga's ears, momentarily deafening the wolf youkai and making him stop in his retreat.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Kouga asked frustrated.  
  
He placed the shaking girl on the ground, sniffing for injuries. But he couldn't find any. All he smelled was her personal scent, heavily laced with Inuyasha's, which Kouga decided to find an answer for later, and her pain, which was, he guessed quite intense.  
  
The wolf youkai looked back to see Inuyasha had caught up with him. "You fucking bastard! You hurt her!" Inuyasha yelled at Kouga.  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything?" Kouga yelled back, thoroughly confused.  
  
Kagome backed up when Kouga tried to lay a hand on her. Kouga pulled his hand back as if he had been burned. The young miko had started crying. Still in pain, Kagome stumbled over to Inuyasha and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his haori. The pain she had been feeling so intensely before evaporated when she touched the hanyou.  
  
"You did," stated Miroku walking up to the three as he and the rest of the group finally caught up.  
  
"How?"  
  
"You separated her from Inuyasha, you twit!" Shippou yelled at him. He didn't care if the wolf youkai hadn't meant to hurt Kagome, he still did, and that made him very, very mad. Not taking into consideration that Kouga was perhaps ten times larger than he was, Shippou continued to yell at him. "Don't you smell it, you idiot! Kagome's scent! Can't you tell?"  
  
Kouga sniffed again, and all the pieces started to fall into place. Kagome's scent wasn't laced with Inuyasha's, it was Inuyasha's, just as Inuyasha's scent was now hers. How the hell had this happened? It shouldn't be possible, unless . . .  
  
"You stupid, idiotic, brainless," Shippou continued to yell. "You can't have Kagome, you can't take her from Inuyasha, not without seriously hurting her, if not killing her. She has as good as mated Inuyasha, so go find someone else to bother and leave Kagome and Inuyasha the hell alone!"  
  
Neither Sango nor Miroku stopped the kitsune from his ranting. If Shippou had not done it, than one of the humans would have.  
  
"The Sharing of Blood," Kouga said very quietly, his voice directed at Inuyasha. "You preformed The Sharing of Blood."  
  
"I did," Inuyasha replied, looking up from the weeping girl as he unconsciously ran his claws through her hair, trying to comfort her.  
  
"But how?" Kouga continued. "The spell. It's only a myth. I only heard about it once when I was a pup. How could a worthless hanyou like you have knowledge of such a spell, not to mention the strength to perform it?"  
  
"Inuyasha-sama is the son of the former Demon Lord of the Western Lands," said a new voice. All eyes turned to Myouga. "Even if he has human blood running through his veins," the flea demon continued, "It is still the bloodline of a powerful daimyo. No matter what bloodline you study of Inuyasha-sama's; it is full of powerful warrior blood. Who better to perform such an old and intricate spell than the descendant of the most powerful beings within their own race?"  
  
Kouga gapped at hearing the Inukkoro having such noble blood. By demon law alone, Inuyasha could have Kouga executed for attempting to steal his potential mate.  
  
Each youkai pack had its own set of rules and laws, but there was one law that was upheld by the ruling youkai pack that all youkai followed, no matter what race. And to hear that Inuyasha was not only apart of the ruling youkai pack, but in a social caste the equivalent of royalty, well it was just kind of hard to believe.  
  
Inuyasha, the rude, arrogant hanyou, had the right to take away his life by law alone. And Kouga could not fight back unless he wanted his pack to suffer for it. As was the word of youkai law.  
  
Kouga stepped back and bowed his head. "Oi, Kouga, what are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled over Kagome's head.  
  
"It is within your rights to have me executed for breaking our most sacred laws," Kouga replied quietly, but it was loud enough for even the humans to hear.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha questionably. The hanyou shook his head and tightened his arms momentarily to reassure her. "Just go back to your pack, Kouga. I'm not in the mood to kill anyone today," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"But-" the wolf youkai started to argue.  
  
"I will forgive you if you don't try to take Kagome away again."  
  
"I won't," Kouga replied, not looking at Kagome.  
  
"Good, you're forgiven. Now leave."  
  
Kouga bowed and took his leave. He could only thank the Kamis Inuyasha had chosen to be so merciful.  
  
"There's a hot spring not to far from here," Inuyasha called back to the rest of the group. "Let's make camp there. We won't be covering any more ground today."  
  
Without further conversation, they nodded and followed Inuyasha.  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome had refused to release her hold on Inuyasha haori, and when Sango had asked the hanyou to go find dinner for them . . . well, it was becoming a problem. "Kagome, you only have to let go for five minutes, I'll be right back," Inuyasha tried to reassure the young girl. Only the Kamis knew how Kagome was able to keep such a grip on him. Inuyasha had tried to break it at first, but given that up when he released he couldn't get her to let go unless he wanted to break her hands. So he had opted to talking, though that wasn't working either. Kagome would not let go of Inuyasha, period.  
  
"Kagome-sama," Miroku tried to help, "Inuyasha is only going to go find us dinner. You know he can't go far."  
  
Kagome didn't look at Miroku, or reply to anything he said, simply buried her head into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed. This was getting ridiculous.  
  
"It's okay Inuyasha," said Sango, standing up. "I'll go find dinner. You stay here with Kagome-Chan."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and turned back to the miko.  
  
Kagome was in a world of her own. The pain she had experienced was of a whole other world. It was more of a mental pain Kagome had never before experienced. There had been physical pain, but what she had felt in the inside still haunted her.  
  
It was like her heart had been broken into little tiny pieces and then the pieces had been burned. The physical pain had disappeared when Inuyasha had come within distance of her, but the mental and spiritual pain, that hadn't ceased until she made contact with him.  
  
And at the moment, she didn't really want to let go.  
  
"Kagome, come on," Inuyasha tried, again, to get her to release him.  
  
"No," she replied into his haori.  
  
"Fine, we'll do this the hard way," replied Inuyasha.  
  
Before the miko could react, Inuyasha had removed his haori and set her on her feet, taking a step back towards a tree.  
  
Kagome collapsed on the ground, her hands still clutching the haori. Inuyasha knelt down beside her and lifted her chin. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.  
  
"Yay," replied Kagome, shaking herself, dispelling the last thoughts of what had happened earlier today.  
  
"Good," replied Inuyasha, picking her up again and jumping into a tree.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, her arms wrapping securely around Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"We're going to take a nap before dinner," he stated, placing Kagome so that she was facing away from him, her back leaning on his chest, and then wrapped her in his haori.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to take a nap," Kagome replied.  
  
"Too bad."  
  
Kagome crossed her arms and huffed. "Men!"  
  
"Inuyasha-sama," Myouga spoke up from down below.  
  
"What?" replied Inuyasha, not bothering to open his eyes.  
  
"After dinner, we need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I found out something about the spell I think you are going to want to know." 


	21. Origin Revealed

Hi everyone! If you guys want to be notified as to when I update, just send  
me an e-mail and I'll add you to my mailing list. Now here's the next  
chapter!  
  
Chapter 20 - Origin Revealed  
  
Dinner was a silent affair, no one saying anything besides 'please' or 'thank you', well . . . everyone but Inuyasha saying 'please' and 'thank you'. Everyone was too concern with what Myouga had to say, but he refused from giving even the slightest details until after everyone had eaten.  
  
Kagome sat beside Inuyasha, Shippou in her lap. When she had finished eating, she placed her bowl in front of her and sat quietly. Shippou could feel how tense Kagome was from the way she would stroke his hair once every few moments. She always did that when she was nervous or anxious about something.  
  
Myouga watched as his Lord's companions finished their meals. After a moment, he nodded to himself and finally spoke up.  
  
"I suppose you are all wondering what I have discovered," he started.  
  
"No shit," muttered Inuyasha.  
  
Myouga ignored the comment. "I have discovered the origins of the spell, Inuyasha-sama, and some other pieces of information."  
  
"Like what?" asked Kagome.  
  
Myouga took a deep breath. It was now or never. "The spell dates back to a time when these lands were still a part of the lands across the sea, back when humans were still living in caves and chasing game across plains." He paused a moment for effect. He could tell that that had surprised his young master, even if Inuyasha tried to keep the emotions from his face. Indeed, his Lord was very shocked. "Youkai are far more ancient than humans, but we were not always our separate races. It was the first Inuyoukai that created The Sharing of Blood spell; it is said, by the help of the Kamis themselves. The spell in itself is a weave of three different sources of magic; the magic of the souls, earth and heavens. The First, as the Inuyoukai is called, for his name has forever been lost to the sands of time, begged the Kamis to give him a way to save his mate. The Kamis were merciful, and did just as he had asked. By binding his soul to his mate's, there were able to live together. But the spell has a heavy price. The pair was tested, to see if they were worthy of one another, and worthy of the bond they shared. They, eventually, fell to ruin. Nothing more is known about the origin of the spell than that."  
  
"How is that supposed to help us?" Inuyasha barked at his retainer.  
  
"Be patient Inuyasha-sama, there is a way to acquire more information, if you so chose it," Myouga replied calmly.  
  
"Oh yay, how?"  
  
"There is an ancient youkai that dwells under the sacred mountain that lies in the east. If we were to travel there, you and Kagome-sama could discover more about the spell. I must say, I do believe there is more to it than what you and Kagome-sama have already experienced."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Miroku.  
  
Myouga sighed. Why was it his master that always got tangled up in this kind stuff? "I'm not sure. I'm just not sure. All the answers lie within the ancient youkai I spoke of."  
  
"Well?" replied Sango after Myouga had finished speaking. "What do you say Inuyasha? Do we travel to this ancient youkai?"  
  
All eyes turned to Inuyasha. The hanyou was trying to assimilate all the information he had just been given. "Let me think about it," he replied, standing up and walking away from the fire, towards the hot spring where he would not be bothered by the other humans. He didn't tell Kagome to stay by the fire when she rose to follow.  
  
Miroku shook his head and leaned back on the tree behind him. He had the beginnings of a headache. Trust Inuyasha to meddle in ancient magic. "What do you think he will do Houshi-sama?" asked Sango as she rose to collect the dinner bowls.  
  
"I don't know," Miroku replied honestly.  
  
"Do we follow them if they decide to go?"  
  
"Of course!" said Shippou as he climbed into the monk's lap. "We're a pack. Packs stick together!"  
  
Miroku and Sango lifted their eyebrows at the kitsune's statement. The monk smiled gently. Shippou was right, they were a pack, Miroku conceded. Though, the monk had to admit a rather unorthodox one. "Hai, you are right Shippou-Chan," replied Miroku. "We are a pack, and packs stick together. I will follow Inuyasha where ever he decides to go."  
  
"As will I," Sango added after a pause. She needed to think more about what Shippou had said. She believed there was more to it than that.  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome sat silently next to the hanyou, her head resting on his shoulder, her hand holding his, their fingers intertwined. Her legs dangled over the rock than hovered over the hot spring.  
  
The moon spilled through the tree branches onto the water, giving the enclosing area an unearthly glow.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "What do you think we should do Kagome?" he asked very quietly, resting his head on top of her own.  
  
"Whatever you think is the best choice of action, Inuyasha," Kagome replied simply. She had complete trust in his judgement.  
  
"That doesn't help me make up my mind," he replied.  
  
"And since when does the 'Great' Inuyasha take council from someone?" Kagome asked, giggling a bit.  
  
"Since the 'Great' Inuyasha finally realized that he's responsible for more than just himself," he replied, sighing again.  
  
"I think we should go see this youkai," Kagome said very quietly. "If there is more to the spell than what we know, than I wish to be prepared for whatever comes our way."  
  
"Alright," Inuyasha said. "We'll go after the new moon. After we get this shard we'll head back towards the well, spend the new moon in your time, and then we'll head east."  
  
"Sounds good to me," replied Kagome. "Do you want to head back to camp now?"  
  
"No. Let's stay like this a little bit longer."  
  
"You know, you can be sweet when you try," muttered Kagome, closing her eyes.  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome giggled and then let out a yawn. Before she could say anymore Inuyasha had picked her up and placed her in his lap. "Go ahead and sleep Kagome," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Kagome was asleep the moment she placed her head against the hanyou's chest.  
  
^_^  
  
Miroku looked up as Inuyasha reentered camp. Sango was already asleep a few feet away from him. Shippou had waited patiently for Kagome to returned, wanting to curl up with her for the night.  
  
Inuyasha opted for sleeping on the ground tonight, closer to the fire. The night air was a bit chilly and he didn't want Kagome to catch a cold.  
  
"So what was your decision?" asked Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha settled himself against the base of the tree, smiling slightly at Shippou when he fetched one of Kagome's blankets and draped it over the sleeping girl before curling up on her stomach.  
  
The hanyou turned to address the monk. "We're going to wait until after the new moon to find this ancient youkai. We'll get the shard we're after now, head back to the village for a few day and wait out the new moon, then head east."  
  
"I believe that is a wise decision," replied Miroku.  
  
"I sure as hell hope it is. I have no idea what to suspect from this ancient youkai."  
  
"I have a question," Miroku replied.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"How many years does a youkai have to obtain to be considered old?"  
  
Inuyasha was surprised by the monk's statement but decided to try and answer the best he could. "Um, I'd say at least eight hundred human years, maybe. I'm not completely sure. A youkai will reach his prime around a hundred, but I'm not completely sure when you consider a youkai ancient."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"My age is not important," Inuyasha replied hastily.  
  
Myouga jumped up from Kirara's fur and on to Miroku's shoulder. "Inuyasha-sama turned 16 last spring."  
  
"16?" Miroku said, shock plainly written on his face. "As in sixteen human years? The same age as Kagome-sama?"  
  
Inuyasha shot a dangerous gaze towards Myouga and then turned back to Miroku. "Feh."  
  
"Don't be insulted Inuyasha. I'm just a little surprised. You have accomplished much for one so young."  
  
"Whatever, just don't tell anyone else."  
  
Miroku smiled at the hanyou. "I'll keep your secret."  
  
^_^  
  
"Where's the shard?" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome.  
  
For once they had actually managed to attack their opponent first. It also helped than the said youkai was not at all strong.  
  
"In his forehead," Kagome replied calmly, yawning a bit.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head at Kagome's antics. How could she just stand there while he was fighting?  
  
The hanyou sighed and easily cut through the youkai with Tetsusaiga, not even bothering to use Kaze no Kizu. Kagome walked up to the youkai corpse and removed the shard. The miko had to admit she was getting quite use to going through demons, looking for shards. The first time she had to do it, she almost threw up. Now it was just a common occurrence.  
  
"Got it," she replied, walking back to her bag to fish out some tissues.  
  
"Good, now let's go home," Inuyasha replied.  
  
Miroku yawned from his place atop the rocks that surrounded the battleground. When they had come upon the youkai, Inuyasha simply attacked, and since he was doing quite well, no one else bothered to help. Miroku and Sango simply sat down where they were and watched the show. Kagome had gotten a little closer, looking for the shard, but stayed well out of the way.  
  
Everyone was a bit tired from yesterday. While it hadn't been physically exhausting, the discoveries made were quite mind boggling.  
  
This certainly is one busy month, was Miroku's thought as he stood and turned to follow the inuhanyou. 


	22. Startling Transformations

Chapter 21- Startling Transformations  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome arrived in the future around sunset. Their 'pack', as Miroku and Sango had begun to refer to their group, had traveled all day stopping only from lunch. After pleading on Kagome's part, Inuyasha had been convinced to take the young miko home.  
  
Ms. Higurashi was in the kitchen washing the dinner dishes when Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the house. "Kagome," her mother said, delighted. Then she seemed to remember something and her smile fell. "Your friends have been calling every five minutes asking for you."  
  
"Uh? But why?" Kagome asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
"I think it has something to do with Inuyasha almost strangling Hojo," Ms. Higurashi replied.  
  
"Oh yeah," Inuyasha said to himself, still it was loud enough for both humans. "I forgot about him."  
  
"Baka," muttered Kagome.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Only for you." Kagome went red when she realized what words had just slip through her mouth. Inuyasha's entire frame shook with laughter he was obviously trying to control. Ms. Higurashi smiled at her daughter and turned back to the dishes.  
  
"As for the Hojo incident," she continued, drawing the young couple's attention back to the topic at hand. "You two can try going back to school, and if that doesn't work out, you can either transfer schools or be homed school. It's your choice."  
  
"You mean its Kagome's choice," replied Inuyasha sullenly.  
  
Kagome smiled up at the hanyou and took his hand. "We're going upstairs to talk about this a bit more," the miko called to her mother as she pulled Inuyasha behind her.  
  
"What's there to talk about?" Inuyasha replied, pouting.  
  
Kagome pulled him into their room and shut the door. "Stop pouting," she said, though half-heartedly. There was something just so completely adorable about the face Inuyasha was making.  
  
"Feh."  
  
The miko giggled and sat down next to Inuyasha, resting her head on his shoulder and taking his hand in hers. "What do you want to do?" asked Kagome.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"As far as school is concerned?"  
  
Inuyasha looked surprised that Kagome was asking him, but then actually considered the question. "I would prefer it if we stayed here and had the skool thing, but I don't mind that much if you decide you want to do something different."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened for a moment before she replied. "Let's do one more day of public school and see how that goes. If it's horrible beyond belief, then we'll just have to be home schooled."  
  
"Agreed," Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Well, damn, you can be reasonable."  
  
"I am reasonable, you just never stopped sitting me to notice it."  
  
"Mou, I didn't use the rosary that much."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"Whatever," Kagome sighed.  
  
Inuyasha growled and jumped on Kagome, taking both of her wrists in one hand and pinning them above her head. Kagome squeaked her surprise and then giggled when Inuyasha's hair brushed her face. The hanyou leaned down so that his hair curtained Kagome's head. "Bitch," he said affectionately.  
  
Kagome was about to make a retort when Inuyasha bent down and took her earlobe between his teeth. Any actually words died on her tongue.  
  
Kagome sucked in a sharp breath when Inuyasha's hand stroked the skin on her stomach, making the young miko shiver. "You really should listen to me more Kagome," Inuyasha whispered into her ear and then moved his head down her take her mouth, fully exploring it with his tongue.  
  
Inuyasha silently laughed when Kagome moaned into his mouth, moving them into a deeper kiss.  
  
To say Kagome was in heaven wouldn't do the sensations she was feeling justice. Just the brush of Inuyasha's touch had her squirming for more.  
  
Inuyasha shifted his weight so that he was lying in between Kagome's legs. Slowly, his hand inched up her shirt and stroked the skin just below Kagome's breasts.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned.  
  
Downstairs, a squeal of joy could be heard, and then the enthusiastic yelling of Souta as he raced up the stairs screaming "Inuyasha-niichan!"  
  
"Shit," muttered Inuyasha, jumping off of Kagome.  
  
"Dammit," Kagome spat out, fixing her clothing.  
  
The door opened in a rush and Souta launched himself at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha-niichan. I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
"I love you too, runt," Kagome said, standing up.  
  
Souta turned to Kagome, shrugged and then returned his full attention to Inuyasha. "You promised you would go with me to school tomorrow," Souta reminded the hanyou. "Remember?"  
  
"I haven't forgotten," Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Alright!" Souta squealed.  
  
"Whatever, brat. Now go watch TV or something. Kagome and I were having a very important adult conversation."  
  
"Does that mean I'll be an uncle soon?"  
  
"Souta!" Kagome shrieked as she bopping her brother over the head.  
  
"Well, does it?" he asked again, backing out of the room to avoid his sister's fists.  
  
The miko's face had gone completely red. Inuyasha tried desperately not to laugh, he really did. But soon enough a small giggled escaped him.  
  
Kagome turned her attention away from Souta to glare at Inuyasha. "Souta," Kagome said in a very quiet voice. "Go away now."  
  
Souta turned around and left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Inuyasha hugged his stomach, trying to stop laughing, his self- preservation instincts kicking in. "Inuyasha," Kagome said in the same quiet voice she had addressed Souta with. "What is so damn funny?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied, shaking his head.  
  
"That's odd. It doesn't sound like nothing."  
  
The hanyou finally got his laughter under control, but he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "Don't worry about it Kagome."  
  
The miko growled.  
  
"Your temper sure had gotten quick," Inuyasha observed.  
  
"Maybe it's because I'm taking on all of your stupid traits!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"Oi! So you're saying it's my fault you're all moody?"  
  
"Do you need it spelt out for you?"  
  
Kagome's control on her anger snapped and she threw herself at Inuyasha, pulling his hair and hitting him whenever she got the opportunity.  
  
Inuyasha was taken by surprise, but eventually he managed to grab her hands and pin her so that she couldn't move. "Get the hell off of me!" she yelled.  
  
"Not until you calm down," Inuyasha replied, unfazed by her temper.  
  
Kagome tried to brake his hold on her hands, actually lifting her arms two or three inches off the ground before Inuyasha reapplied the pressure.  
  
The hanyou's eyes widen when he saw Kagome's display of strength. Just how much was she picking up from him?  
  
Seeing Inuyasha distracted, Kagome flipped them over so that Inuyasha was on bottom and she on top. The hanyou stopped fighting her completely and just stared at the miko.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said confused, forgetting her earlier temper.  
  
Not only was she gaining strength, but also she was using his moves. That was his flipping technique! Then something else caught his eye.  
  
Kagome started to get worried when Inuyasha continued to stare at her. "Inuyasha?" she asked again. "What's wrong? What is it?"  
  
"I don't believe it," he said in awe.  
  
"What?" Kagome almost yelled, panicking.  
  
"Fangs, Kagome. You have fucking fangs!" the hanyou glanced down at her fingers which were digging into his haori. "And claws!" he said, aghast.  
  
Kagome slowly stood up, getting off of Inuyasha. Very calmly she walked over to the mirror on the dresser and opened her mouth.  
  
Her canine teeth had extended into fangs, just like Inuyasha's.  
  
Kagome looked down at her hands.  
  
Her fingernails had turned into claws. Not as noticeable on her, but still, she had claws.  
  
That was it. It was just too much for Kagome to take.  
  
She fainted.  
  
^_^  
  
"Mom, what was that noise?" Souta asked, looking at the ceiling where Inuyasha and Kagome's room where he heard a loud crash.  
  
"A good sign, I think," replied Ms. Higurashi, grinning to herself. 


	23. Presidents to Bounty Hunters

Chapter 22- Presidents to Bounty Hunters  
  
Miroku walked up behind Sango as quietly as he could. The demon exterminator was polishing Hiraikotsu, humming a wordless tune. Miroku stopped a moment to just stare at her, marveling in her strong and silent beauty.  
  
Ever since the incident in which Kagome had almost died, Sango had been acting a bit peculiar. As a matter of fact, everyone had been acting a bit . . . off.  
  
To Miroku, it seemed as if Sango's senses and abilities were greatly improving, and rapidly for that matter. Either that or he was simply getting clumsy. Every time he tried to sneak up behind her for a quick grope, he fell pray to Hiraikotsu before he even lifted his hand.  
  
The monk shook his head to dispel all thoughts except groping Sango.  
  
Ten feet, seven, three, one . . . "Don't even try Houshi-sama," Sango said as Miroku lifted his hand.  
  
"Try what exactly, lovely Sango?"  
  
"Don't try to grope me," she replied, never looking up from her boomerang.  
  
Miroku sighed and took a seat across from the demon exterminator. "But it's been days since I even touched you," the monk whined, for once letting his calm mask slip.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow at Miroku's tone, but still refused to look up and continued humming.  
  
"You guys aren't entertaining anymore," said Shippou coming out of his hiding place amongst the long grass.  
  
"Shippou," Miroku lectured "We are not a source of entertainment. That is Inuyasha's purpose."  
  
"Houshi-sama," Sango began her own lecture. "You shouldn't say stuff behind people's backs. It's far more entertaining when they are present to hear it."  
  
"Whatever," Shippou broke in, breaking up an argument he saw coming. As funny as that would be to watch, the kitsune wasn't in the mood anymore. "How much longer until Kagome comes back?"  
  
"I'd say about two days. Why?" asked Sango.  
  
"I want to see this ancient youkai Myouga keeps on going on about," Shippou replied simply.  
  
"It is very possible that we are walking into more trouble than we bargained for," voiced Miroku.  
  
"Hai," agreed Sango. "But then again, the same could be said if we did nothing."  
  
Miroku nodded at her observation, a pondering look on his face. "Shippou," Miroku said breaking out of his brief meditation.  
  
"Hai?" replied the kitsune.  
  
"Could you tell me more about youkai packs?"  
  
Sango stopped polishing Hiraikotsu to listen to what the kitsune had to say.  
  
Shippou looked surprised at the question, but nodded and tried to find the right words to explain it to the humans. How do you explain something that is engraved upon your instincts before you are even born?  
  
"It really depends on what type of youkai," Shippou began "But most youkai have the basic pack structure if they are the kind to keep packs. Um, the basic pact structure consists of a pack leader and his leading female, the second in command, and then simply members of the pack."  
  
Shippou paused, trying of think of more to add.  
  
"How does basic pack structure apply to us?" asked Sango.  
  
"Um, well, Inuyasha is pack leader," Shippou paused to see the reactions of the humans, but when there was none he continued. "Kagome is obviously his lead female. Miroku, you are Inuyasha's second in command, and Sango you are Kagome's second in command. Me, Kirara, Myouga and Kaede are the other members in the pack. I really can't add any more, I really didn't know that much to begin with," Shippou said sadly. His father hadn't had time to teach him all he needed to know before he was killed.  
  
"Does Kagome-Chan know about this?" asked Sango.  
  
"I doubt it," replied Shippou. "I don't think even Inuyasha is really aware of his responsibilities. Usually the pack leader is in his prime, and Inuyasha well . . ." Shippou trailed off. He didn't want dog-boy coming down on his head if he revealed Inuyasha's true age.  
  
"I see what you mean," replied Miroku.  
  
Shippou looked up at the monk in surprise. "How?" asked the kitsune.  
  
"Ah, Myouga told me."  
  
"Told you what?" asked Sango, a bit upset about being 'out of the loop' as Kagome had put it once.  
  
"I'm not a liberty to say," Miroku replied. "I promised Inuyasha I wouldn't. I'm sure Shippou didn't promise though, so he might be able to tell you."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Shippou looked up at the monk. "Inuyasha will kill me if I tell anyone."  
  
"Only if he finds out," Miroku replied, the corners of his lips curling.  
  
Shippou frowned for a moment before turning to Sango. "Most youkai come into their prime at about a hundred years of age at the earliest," he explained. "Inuyasha is no where near his prime."  
  
"How old is he?" Sango asked, suddenly curious. She didn't know what kind of answer she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't the one Shippou supplied.  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
Sango fell to the ground laughing. Inuyasha was only sixteen? The demon exterminator quickly sobered up. She never thought he would be that young. She was older than he was! "And he's hanyou," Shippou continued. "The human blood should slow his aging process, though there aren't many hanyous to verify that."  
  
"Why would the human blood slow the process?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Well, think about it this way. Most youkai don't survive to their prime, mainly because there are too many others out to kill them. It's important that youkai reach their prime as soon as possible so as to survive. Human blood slows that, in turn slowing the aging process. That's probably the main reason there aren't many hanyous around. Other youkai are too quick to kill them off."  
  
"You know an awful lot," Sango said, a bit shocked.  
  
"Myouga likes to talk a lot," Shippou supplied, looking a little less than pleased with that subject.  
  
"Indeed," replied Miroku.  
  
^_^  
  
"How am I going to explain exactly why I have to bring both Inuyasha and Kagome?" Souta asked his mother before they left for his school. They had to be there in half an hour.  
  
Ms. Higurashi had not thought of telling Souta exactly what was going on between Kagome and Inuyasha, and right now, she wasn't sure how she should put it.  
  
"You can just tell your sensei that Kagome needs to wait for Inuyasha because Inuyasha is new to the school. I'm sure he'll understand. I'll call Kagome's school and let them know that Inuyasha and Kagome will be running a bit late," Ms. Higurashi supplied.  
  
"I guess that's okay," sighed Souta. "What's taking those two so long?" he asked, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
He had made sure they were awake an hour ago but they still hadn't come downstairs. Actually, Kagome had seemed quite mad at him when he knocked at the door. Well at least I knocked!  
  
"Inuyasha!" Souta heard his sister scream as his hero came racing down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"What did you do?" Souta asked.  
  
"Nothing," Inuyasha replied, trying to look innocent.  
  
Kagome could be heard making her way down the stairs, giving off a very youkai like growl.  
  
"I think I should warn you," Inuyasha said as he moved over to the door. "Your sister is well-" He broke off when Kagome entered the kitchen.  
  
"Oh my," gasped Ms. Higurashi, bringing her hand to her mouth. "What happened?"  
  
Kagome quickly closed her mouth to hide her fangs and put her hands behind her back. "It's the spell," Kagome muttered quietly, barely opening her mouth.  
  
"What spell?" asked Souta.  
  
"I'll explain to you later," Ms. Higurashi told her younger son. "I'm sure your new features won't draw too much attention dear."  
  
"Yeah," Kagome sighed. "I just have to remember to keep my mouth shut."  
  
"Don't forget about your claws," Inuyasha said with a smile.  
  
Kagome face reddened, leaving Ms. Higurashi to wonder just what had happened upstairs.  
  
"I won't forget!" she shouted back at him.  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to shout back but Souta had grabbed his hand and was pulling him towards the door. "School now, fight later," he yelled, letting go of his hand long enough to grab Kagome, and he was back to pulling the two teenagers out the door.  
  
"Don't forget your bags!" Ms. Higurashi said, running up to the couple to hand them their stuff.  
  
"Thanks mom," Kagome smiled, this time being careful not to show her fangs.  
  
"Have fun dear. And remember, if things get too rough at school you can always just come home."  
  
"I'll remember," Inuyasha said happily.  
  
"I'm sure you will," Kagome muttered.  
  
"Come on," Souta prodded. "We're going to be late."  
  
"What's the rush?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"We're up first," Souta sighed.  
  
"What exactly have you been telling everyone?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I already came up with a cover story," Souta said, addressing the issue. Inuyasha, you're a bounty hunter that comes from a very isolated portion of Japan."  
  
"Bounty hunter?" asked Inuyasha, unfamiliar with the word.  
  
"You hunt down bad people for a living," Kagome explained, looking at Souta to continue.  
  
"You just moved to Tokyo. Since you're not old enough to live on your own, my mom offered you a home and you accepted. You are, by law, my big brother."  
  
Souta nodded his head, quite pleased with himself.  
  
"Not bad," Kagome complimented him.  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
"What exactly do I have to do?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Just talk a little about yourself, answer any questions and try not to go too much into detail," Kagome replied.  
  
"We're here," announced Souta, taking Inuyasha's hand and pulling him towards his class. "My sensei wanted to meet you before class started since he knows all the other guests coming."  
  
"Oh, okay," Inuyasha replied, taking Kagome's arm so that she matched his and Souta's pace.  
  
Souta stopped just outside what Inuyasha assumed was his classroom door. The human pup took a deep breath and opened the door, pulling Inuyasha and Kagome in with him. "Sensei, this is Inuyasha-niichan," Souta introduced him. "Inuyasha, this is Sumato-sensei."  
  
"Please to meet you," Sumato replied, nodding towards the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha nodded in reply but didn't say anything. "Souta told me you were a bounty hunter." From the adult's tone, Inuyasha assumed he didn't believe Souta's story.  
  
"In a sense," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Someone pays me to find something and I find it."  
  
"Aren't you kind of young to be working," the sensei asked, looking Inuyasha over.  
  
"Not where I come from," Inuyasha replied. He was beginning to not like the man.  
  
"What exactly is it that you find?"  
  
"Pieces of a jewel," the hanyou said, being careful about his words.  
  
"That must be difficult."  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply. Kagome took over from there afraid Inuyasha would try to strangle her teacher. "He's very good at it."  
  
"Kagome-Chan!" Sumato greeted her. "It has been a long time since I last saw you."  
  
Kagome nodded. "I was so sorry to hear about your father," Sumato gave her a pitying look.  
  
"It was a long time ago," she replied.  
  
The school bell rang before anyone could say anything else. Students rushed through the door to find their seats, the guests standing around the classroom.  
  
"Welcome," Sumato addressed the group. "Today is going to be very delightful," he continued. "We have guests that are presidents of multi- million dollar trading corporations," he nodded towards a guy in a suit standing by the window, "To bounty hunters," Sumato nodded towards Inuyasha. Some of the adults chuckled but the children turned all adoring eyes towards Inuyasha. "We will be starting with Higurashi Inuyasha."  
  
The children clapped ecstatically, the adults smiling politely. Kagome pushed Inuyasha towards to front of the class. Souta stood up to introduce Inuyasha. Taking the hanyou's hand, Souta pulled him to the front. "This is Inuyasha-niichan. He just moved here from a very isolated part of Japan. My mom adopted him last week. Before he came here, he hunted pieces of a jewel for an old woman who supplied food and shelter in return."  
  
He must be thinking of Kaede, thought Inuyasha.  
  
"Now," continued Souta. "He lives with my family."  
  
"Inuyasha-San," a little girl raised her hand. "What happened to your parents?"  
  
Souta took his seat since he was done introducing Inuyasha. "They're dead," Inuyasha replied.  
  
Another hand went up. "Why did you come to Tokyo?"  
  
Inuyasha was going to have to think quickly. "Parts of the jewel I was looking for are here."  
  
"Why are you wearing a school uniform?" asked another little boy.  
  
"Because I have to go to school," Inuyasha replied glumly.  
  
The questions kept coming until the sensei said they needed to go to the next guest so they wouldn't run out of time. Inuyasha waved and took Kagome by the arm, quickly leading them out of the room.  
  
"What's the hurry?" asked Kagome, trying not to giggle.  
  
Inuyasha growled but only continued walking. It was going to be a long day. 


	24. Expelled

Chapter 23- Expelled  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at their school just as class was letting out for lunch. "I can't believe we were at Souta's school for so long," Kagome commented as they walked towards their spot under the tree.  
  
"I can," replied Inuyasha.  
  
"The children adore you," Kagome said, smiling. She had seen more than a few little girls looking at Inuyasha with big love-struck eyes.  
  
Inuyasha snorted and took out his lunch. After being through hell, he had quite the appetite. "I'll be happy we the day, and night," thinking of the new moon, "is over."  
  
Kagome giggled and took out her own lunch. They ate in companionable silence until they were, once again, interrupted by Kagome's friends. "Kagome-Chan," said Yuka as soon as she approached the couple. "We heard what happened to Hojo-kun."  
  
Inuyasha growled at the mention of the human boy's name but didn't say anything.  
  
"What exactly did you hear?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Hojo-kun said that he was trying to talk to you and Inuyasha-kun attempted to strangle him. Then Inuyasha-kun took you away before you could say anything," replied Eri, highly doubting it. But she added "I saw the bruises on Hojo-kun's neck. But I don't quite believe his story. Why don't you tell us what happened Kagome-Chan."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha and I were on our way home when Hojo stopped us."  
  
Yuka raised an eyebrow when Kagome didn't use an honorific. "You must understand," Kagome explained before she continued. "Inuyasha is very protective of me. When Hojo tried to take my hand, well, you get the picture."  
  
Kagome stopped and waited for the explosion of questions. But when they didn't come, the young miko got worried. "Ah, guys?"  
  
"It's okay," Eri patted Kagome's shoulder. "I'm sure Inuyasha-kun didn't mean to hurt Hojo-kun."  
Kagome heard Inuyasha snort and she hand to cover her mouth to hid a smile. "Just watch out today," Ayame warned them. "Everyone is well . . ." she trailed off.  
  
But it explained enough for Kagome. "Oh, boy," said the miko, dropping her head into her hands.  
  
Her friends gave her a reassuring smile before waving good-bye. "What did they mean?" Inuyasha asked as soon as they had gone.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Kagome smiled. "I'm sure whatever it is we can handle it."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything more.  
  
The bell rang, signaling the start of classes. Inuyasha helped Kagome stand and then together, walked to the school building. Inuyasha and Kagome paused at Kagome's locker. The hanyou nudged Kagome aside before she could touch the dial and opened the locker for her.  
  
As Kagome put her books away, two large boys approached Inuyasha. Kagome paused to look at the new comers. What she saw did not reassure her. So this is what Ayame meant.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, never one for subtly.  
  
"Not much," the taller boy replied. "A huge house, good grades and your blood on the ground. We saw what you did to Hojo. We need him to beat the other highschools."  
  
Inuyasha laughed at the pair. "You think you can take me on?"  
  
"Why not? You're nothing more than a white hair, golden eye freak!" the boy said, getting into Inuyasha face.  
  
Inuyasha raised his fist to the boy but Kagome stopped him. "We don't want any trouble," she said very calmly, locking her fingers with Inuyasha's so that he wouldn't try to attack anybody.  
  
Both of the boys snorted. "People like him need to be taught there place."  
  
"People like him?" Kagome repeated, growling each word.  
  
"Freaks of nature," the taller boy told her calmly.  
  
The next minute the boy was on the ground, his head creating a dent in the locker behind him.  
  
All eyes turned to the human boy's attacker.  
  
Kagome.  
  
"Nobody speaks to Inuyasha that way. Nobody," Kagome said in a very quiet and deadly voice.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the young miko in surprise. She wasn't the violent type. It was strange to see her hurting anyone. She defended me, Inuyasha told himself, amazed.  
  
The boy slowly stood up. "What the hell are you?" he shouted at Kagome.  
  
A crowd had formed around Kagome, Inuyasha and the two boys. Kagome quickly closed her mouth to hide her fangs. The human she had hit had two very swallow slash marks running vertical along his cheek. The clean scratches were soon dirtied with blood.  
  
Kagome backed up into Inuyasha; surprised at herself when she snapped out of whatever daze she had been in. Inuyasha placed a protective arm around her waist.  
  
"What is going on here?" a teacher interrupted, plowing through the crowd to reach the center.  
  
"Those two freaks attacked us," yelled the human boy, pointing fingers at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"We didn't start it," Inuyasha replied calmly.  
  
"I think you two should come with me," the teacher said, speaking to Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Eri and Yuka poked their heads through the crowd to see what was going on. "Uh oh," Eri said.  
  
"Kagome-Chan," Yuka called after her friend. "Don't worry. If you get expelled I'll get your stuff from your locker."  
  
Eri stared at Yuka for a minute.  
  
"What?" asked Yuka defensively.  
  
Kagome smiled back at her friends. Well, at least she wouldn't have to go to science class.  
  
^_^  
  
"So what you are saying is that those two boys threatened to hurt you, so you attacked them first?" the principal asked Kagome, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, not exactly," Kagome replied. She knew there was no way in all the seven hells that she was going to get out of this mess.  
  
Inuyasha sat quietly next to Kagome. "And what's your side of the story?" the principal asked him.  
  
"Those jerks got what they deserved."  
  
"That's not a very nice thing to say," the principal replied.  
  
"Well I'm just not a very nice person," Inuyasha said, using the same tone of voice.  
  
"You give me no choice. You're both expelled."  
  
^_^  
  
"Are you humming?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as they walked back to the shrine.  
  
"You are, aren't you?" the miko said before Inuyasha could reply. "Goddammit it's not funny," she shouted at him when Inuyasha's frame shook with laughter.  
  
"Calm down Kagome," Inuyasha replied, putting an arm around her waist and drawing her closer to him.  
  
Kagome sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm just a little upset," she explained.  
  
"I know. If it helps, I don't think you're mom will be very upset."  
  
The miko giggled at the thought of her mother. No, her mother wouldn't be upset at all. Ms. Higurashi would probably think she would be getting those grandchildren sooner than later. Kagome blushed when her thoughts ran along those lines.  
  
Inuyasha opened the kitchen door for Kagome and followed her into the house. "Back so soon?" asked Ms. Higurashi as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"We got expelled," Inuyasha said happily.  
  
Ms. Higurashi smiled at her daughter. "Don't worry dear, I'm sure everything will turn out all right."  
  
Kagome gave her mother a pitiful smile. "Yeah, I know, I'm just a little, well in shock I suppose. I use to be such a good student."  
  
"Whatever," replied Inuyasha, walking past her and heading for the TV room.  
  
Kagome growled and headed for her room. She'd get even.  
  
^_^  
  
"Time to wake up!" Kagome said cheerfully as she dumped a cup of water onto Inuyasha's head.  
  
It was 4:30am. Inuyasha was still in human form, and Kagome was getting her revenge.  
  
Inuyasha was up in a second. "What the hell was that for?" he asked, raising his voice.  
  
"Shush, be quiet. You don't want to wake everyone else up, do you? I just thought I'd wake you up so you could take a shower," Kagome said happily. She was enjoying this way too much. "I already had mine. By bag is all packed and I'm ready to go. Breakfast is already on the table. If you weren't so lazy we would already be going through the well. Would you hurry up, I would like to meet this ancient youkai some time this year."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. What did he do again?  
  
"I'm ready when you are Inuyasha," Kagome said and left the room, leaving one wet hanyou turned human.  
  
"This woman is going to be the death of me," Inuyasha said as he made his way towards the bathroom. 


	25. The Peace Before the Storm

Okay, I found some unexpected writing time so there was no delay in getting  
this chapter out. Chapter 25 is another story. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 24- The Peace Before the Storm  
  
Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen where Kagome was fixing herself a glass of water. The sun wasn't up yet so he was still in human form. Inuyasha was not having a good morning. While Souta had explained to him how to work the shower, Inuyasha did not fully understand how one moment it could be a bath and the next a waterfall. Still, it was a quick way to get clean.  
  
"Are you ready to go yet?" Kagome asked impatiently.  
  
"Not until the sun rises," Inuyasha replied, toweling his hair dry. It was another thing he hated about being human. He couldn't take a quick run to get his hair dry, he had to sit and wait. And the tangles! It was just awful.  
  
Kagome sighed and decided to take pity on him. She got her brush out of her bag and took her place behind Inuyasha, working from the ends up, working the tangles out of his hair. "Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said, trying not to give into the urge to lean back against the miko.  
  
"Hai," replied Kagome, not looking up from his hair.  
  
"Do you think, now that you're at least partial demon, you'll also have a human night?"  
  
Kagome paused for a second before resuming the action of pulling the brush through Inuyasha's hair. "I suppose it's a possibility," she mused. Then Kagome smiled. "You do realize that I'm more youkai than you are at the moment."  
  
"Feh. Whatever wench. That's only because of the spell."  
  
"Still doesn't change the facts."  
  
Inuyasha let out a yawn and shook his head. "You didn't have to wake us up this early."  
  
"Sure I did. I mean, it's only fair since you do it to me and everybody else when we travel."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "You're just upset about yesterday. It wasn't my fault we got kicked out of that skool of yours."  
  
Kagome growled at the thought of it. "It's your fault I acted that way," she replied stiffly.  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Violence is your trait, not mine. This spell is making me act more like you."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "You think you've got it bad? I acted all patient and nice yesterday!"  
  
Kagome giggled at the thought of how well Inuyasha had handled the children in Souta's class. "You're a natural," she replied soothingly.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Kagome smiled, patting him on the head like you would a child. That action got her a human growl, which she ignored as she got Inuyasha's breakfast out of the microwave. "Hurry up and eat, then we can go."  
  
"Feh, stupid wench."  
  
Kagome never lost her smile and sat down beside him, waiting impatiently.  
  
^_^  
  
"Yay, Kagome's back!" yelled Shippou as he raced through the village towards the well.  
  
The villagers who were just waking up shook their heads at the baby kitsune and sent pitying looks at the tired monk and demon exterminator that followed him.  
  
Miroku and Sango arrived at the well just as Inuyasha was pulling out Kagome's bag. Kagome was cuddling Shippou on the lip of the well, listening to everything the little kitsune was telling her. "Did you behave while I was gone?" asked Kagome when Shippou stopped talking to breathe.  
  
"Of course," he replied.  
  
Miroku coughed into his hand and tried to hide a smile. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. His fowl mood was beginning to pick up. He hadn't had the best wake-up call ever, but he was hanyou again and didn't have to be human for another whole month. That little fact lifted his mood more than anything else did.  
  
"Kagome, what's that?" asked Shippou as he inspected Kagome mouth.  
  
"Oh, my fangs," she said, remembering the others didn't know about her little transformations.  
  
"Your fangs?" asked Sango, her eyes widening.  
  
"Let me see!" prodded Shippou, and Kagome opened her mouth wide enough for everyone to see than her canine teeth had indeed turned to fangs.  
  
"And you have claws, Kagome-sama," Miroku observed the young girl for a minute more. "Have you had any other alterations to your character."  
  
"No, not really," replied Kagome, looking a little abash.  
  
"She attacked a human boy yesterday," Inuyasha announced, smiling at the girl. Revenge worked both ways.  
  
"You attacked someone?" Sango said, and if possible, her eyes getting a little larger.  
  
"What caused this?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Ah, this boy called Inuyasha something I really didn't think was appropriate."  
  
"What did he call you?" Shippou asked Inuyasha.  
  
"A freak of nature," Inuyasha replied, yawning again.  
  
"And you attack him?" asked Shippou, turning back to Kagome.  
  
"She threw him a good couple of feet and scratched up his face pretty good," Inuyasha said.  
  
"You threw him?" Sango said in disbelief.  
  
"It was an accident," Kagome said defensively.  
  
"So you threw someone on accident?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I . . . that is . . . ah," Kagome stopped her rambling when Inuyasha started to laugh. "Shut up, it isn't funny!"  
  
"Kagome, don't take offense or anything," Sango said, drawing the miko's attention back to the topic at hand, "But I didn't think you were strong enough to pick up someone."  
  
"She wasn't," said Inuyasha, stopping his laughing. "Kagome's gotten stronger too."  
  
"Really?" asked Miroku, intrigued.  
  
"Just a little bit," Kagome admitted.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "The way this spell is manifesting, you'll be as strong as the average hanyou by the end of next month."  
  
Miroku nodded in agreement. "As much as I would love to discuss this some more, I believe Sango and I should collect our supplies from Kaede- sama so that we can be on our way. I am anxious to meet this 'ancient youkai.'"  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha replied. "We'll meet you under the god tree when you're done."  
  
Miroku nodded and he and Sango left to collect their belongings. Shippou stayed with Kagome and continued to ramble on about how boring it was when she went back home.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find some way to entertain yourself," Kagome smiled down at the little kitsune.  
  
"Usually I just watch Miroku get beaten to a pulp by Sango, but lately he hasn't even gotten close enough to grope her, not that he hasn't tried," Shippou replied, looking distressed.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. It sounded like Sango was getting the better of the Houshi.  
  
"Did Myouga say how long it would take to travel to this ancient youkai?" asked Kagome, looking up from Shippou.  
  
"Three days," replied Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm wondering how we never heard of this youkai before if he's so close by," Shippou commented, jumping to Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Maybe he likes to keep a low profile," Kagome suggested as they reached the god tree.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Probably just too old to defend himself so he hides under a mountain."  
  
"That's not the case at all, Master Inuyasha," said Myouga from Shippou's fur.  
  
"Myouga-jiji, how long have you been there?" Kagome asked.  
  
Myouga ignored the question and went on to address earlier matters. "You must tread carefully when you go to meet this youkai. He is more powerful than even Naraku."  
  
"Is it too much of a risk meeting him?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No," replied Myouga. "It is said he never kills without reason."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't matter, we've already decided. We're going no matter what."  
  
"And what are we discussing?" asked Miroku as he as Sango approached.  
  
"Nothing that matters," Inuyasha replied. "Are you guys ready now?"  
  
"Yes," replied Miroku. "We were just a little surprised to be leaving so soon. I thought that you would at least stay a day longer in Kagome's world for school."  
  
Kagome crossed her arms and glared at Inuyasha. "We won't be going to school anymore," she said heatedly.  
  
"What did you do, Inuyasha?" asked Sango when she noticed Kagome's glare.  
  
"It wasn't my fault we got kicked out!" he said defensively. "It was all Kagome."  
  
"And why were you kicked out?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Because Kagome attacked that human," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"He deserved it," Kagome argued. "That principal just didn't want his star players expelled before the 'big game'," she said, disgusted.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome," Inuyasha said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I'm sure this home-school thing your mom was talking about will be much better."  
  
Kagome sighed as they started walking. She hoped they got to the mountain quickly, else she might strangle the smirking hanyou.  
  
^_^  
  
"The village elder said we could stay here for the night," Miroku informed the group as they waited outside the biggest house in the village.  
  
They had been traveling for three days; the sacred mountain was only a few hours walk from where they were. Inuyasha had opted to staying in a nearby village inside of making the rest of the way to the mountain. He didn't know what to expect from the youkai, and if it came down to a fight, he didn't want his pack tired from a day's travel.  
  
"I have exorcised the evil spirits from their walls and the elder wishes to repay me," Miroku continued.  
  
Inuyasha snorted and nudged Kagome from her place on his back. The young miko hadn't been sleeping well lately, and when she had started to nod off while they were walking, Inuyasha picked her up and told her to sleep.  
  
"Come on Kagome," Inuyasha prodded. "Miroku got us a room at the village elder's house."  
  
"Let me guess, there was a black cloud hanging over the house," she replied, still half asleep.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her sarcastic tone. "Come on Kagome, you can sleep inside. You can even take a bath if you want."  
  
Kagome yawned and slid off Inuyasha's back, mechanically fixing her clothing. "I just want to sleep," she replied, leaning on Inuyasha when he tried to steady her.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and picked Kagome up bridal style. The miko didn't protest, simply slid her arms around his neck. She was half asleep before Inuyasha took a foot into the house.  
  
Miroku led the group to a large room in the outer walls. Once everyone was settled, Kagome asleep in Inuyasha's lap, Shippou curled up between Inuyasha and the sleeping miko, Sango polishing Hiraikotsu and Miroku sitting by the door, the elder's wife made an appearance.  
  
"There's food in the kitchen if anyone is hungry. I already sent a maid to fetch some so you don't have to get up. If there is anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable, please let me know," the elderly woman said.  
  
"Could you tell us about the mountain?" asked Sango.  
  
"Is that where you are headed?" the woman visibly paled.  
  
"Hai, it is," replied Miroku.  
  
"Why, if you don't mind my asking, would you ever want to go there?" she asked, a bit appalled.  
  
"The youkai that is supposed to live there is in possession of some very important information we must acquire," the monk said calmly.  
  
The elderly woman shook her head. "May the Kamis be with you," she said, and left the room.  
  
"Did you get the same impression I did?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha dismissed the question with a shake of his head. "Let's just try to get some sleep. We'll deal with whatever's there tomorrow," he said, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall.  
  
Miroku looked to Sango who just shrugged and moved to her bedding, placing Hiraikotsu by her head. The same question was on everybody's mind, however. What would tomorrow bring?  
  
^_^ 


	26. Into the Mountain

Chapter 25- Into the Mountain  
  
Kagome yawned as she shook her head to dispel all the little voices that where telling her to just lean back into Inuyasha's arms and sleep. It didn't help that she could feel the vibrations of both Inuyasha and Shippou purring. It made her just want to stay in that position until the end of time.  
  
The young Miko gently sat up; being careful not to wake up the baby kitsune that was on her lap. It was a couple hours before dawn and the only sound was the steady breathing of the room's six inhabitants.  
  
Slowly, Kagome stood up, taking Shippou into her arms and gently disentangling herself from Inuyasha. "Where ya going Kagome?" Inuyasha voice startled her, making her jump.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom," she replied, looking down at the sleepy hanyou. "Watch Shippou-Chan until I get back," she replied, filling his arms with the slumbering kitsune.  
  
"Don't be long," Inuyasha said and drifted back to sleep, though only lightly. Inuyasha could never sleep fitfully if Kagome wasn't right next to him.  
  
Kagome nodded and quietly slipped out of the room. Her feet made next to no noise on the wooden floor as she strolled down the dimly lit hall. Stepping outside, Kagome quickly located the outhouse. The lamps that lit the walkway shifted in the warm breeze.  
  
Despite the lack of cold, Kagome shivered. The miko shook herself and quickly made her way to the outhouse. After relieving herself, Kagome started back to the room but darted out of sight when she heard voices coming her way.  
  
As she hid behind the tree she chided herself for being so silly. She was a guest at the elder's house; she didn't need to hide. If someone caught her they would assume she was eavesdropping. Kagome had almost made up her mind to go back to the room, no matter who saw her, when the voices made her pause and listen.  
  
"The Lord wishes everyone to assemble quickly," one voice, a young male, was saying.  
  
"Did he have to drag us out of bed?" the other voice said, this one was older and had a tone more laced with authority.  
  
"The 'guests' travel with a youkai. Our Lord thought it would be wiser to take them by surprise," the young one replied.  
  
"Who discovered they were traveling to the mountain?"  
  
"The Lord's wife."  
  
"It would be best we kill them sooner than later, I say," said the older voice.  
  
"He wants everyone present incase we are not able to slit all their throats while they sleep."  
  
The older voice sighed as they passed out of Kagome's hearing range. She was stunned for a second, but then was racing back to Inuyasha, being careful no one saw her. She quickly slid the door behind her and thanked the Kamis she hadn't changed into her PJs.  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha wake up," she said quietly but let the panic lace into her voice to let the hanyou know something was wrong. Kagome moved over to Sango and shook her awake, placing a finger over her mouth when the demon exterminator looked as if she was going to say something.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he tapped Miroku on the shoulder and roused the monk.  
  
"We have to get out of here, now," she replied, moving to help Sango pack up her gear.  
  
"What has happened?" asked Miroku, standing to stretch his muscles.  
  
"The village elder, he's planning to kill us," she replied, starting to put all her stuff in her bag.  
  
"Where did you hear this?" asked Inuyasha, all sleep suddenly devoid of his voice.  
  
"When I went out to the bathroom, two lords were walking by and so I hid behind a tree so they wouldn't see me. I didn't know what they were doing or anything; I just didn't want to get caught walking around in the middle of the night. I overheard them talking about how the village elder was planning to slit our throats while we slept. Something about how the elder's wife found out we were going to the mountain," Kagome stopped to breathe.  
  
By then everyone was wide-awake, even Shippou. "We need to get out of here," Kagome continued, "Now."  
  
"Right," Inuyasha nodded. "Let's go then. Kagome, get on my back, we'll travel faster that way. We need to move quickly."  
  
Everyone nodded and Kagome moved to comply. Without a second to spare they were outside, Inuyasha leaping over the walls and high into the air, Sango and Miroku riding on Kirara beside him. Shippou hung onto Kagome for dear life. Everyone looked back to see a small group of fully-grown men with katanas and torches heading towards their previous occupied room.  
  
Inuyasha paused once they were a few miles out of the village. Kirara landing quietly beside him, letting the monk and demon exterminator off. "That was a close one," Sango commented.  
  
"Hai," Miroku nodded. "We were very fortunate Kagome-sama overheard their plans."  
  
Kagome just slumped against Inuyasha, her earlier adrenaline rush wearing off. "Let's keep going," she said. "We might me able to make the mountain by dawn, and I don't want to stick anywhere near the village."  
  
"Agreed," Inuyasha said.  
  
Shippou jumped from his perch on Inuyasha's shoulder and into Kagome's arms. "Kagome," he asked quietly. "Why would those people want to hurt us?"  
  
"Maybe there is something at the mountain they wish not to be uncovered?" said Miroku, hearing the kitsune.  
  
"We aren't going to find out standing around," Inuyasha stated, picking up Kagome's bag from where she had dropped it and taking the miko's hand.  
  
Sango and Miroku followed him; everyone once in a while glancing behind them to make sure no one was coming after them. I don't think I'm ever going to be able to sleep comfortably in a stranger's house again, was Miroku's thought as he shook his head.  
  
Dawn brought the group to the base of the sacred mountain . . . and a spirit shield. "How are we going to get past this?" asked Shippou, sticking his head up from where he had fallen asleep in Kagome's arms.  
  
"Can I help you?" said a new voice as a figure emerged from one of the numerous caves.  
  
"We are looking for the ancient youkai that dwells here," Miroku said politely.  
  
The newcomer walked up to the group, stopping just short of the spirit shield. To everyone's surprise, it was a human adolescent. She had short black hair and pale brown eyes. Scars marred her legs and arms, giving her a much older appearance.  
  
"We are in need of some information concerning a spell," Miroku replied.  
  
"All of you?" she replied with a slight smile.  
  
She didn't wait for an answer before speaking again. "Which spell?"  
  
"The Sharing of Blood," said Inuyasha, making the girl turn her head towards him.  
  
Surprise was evident of the human's face at Inuyasha's answer. It was quickly covered up to be replaced by an emotionless mask. "Very well. My name is Machiko, you may follow me," she said with a nod of her head.  
  
"But what about the spirit shield?" asked Kagome.  
  
"If you are true of heart than it will not hinder you," Machiko replied stiffly.  
  
"Well, damn," muttered Inuyasha.  
  
"I said, true, not pure," Machiko replied, giving a small smile.  
  
Kagome walked through first and the others soon followed. When they all had gotten through Machiko turned and started walking without looking back to see if they were following her.  
  
"Could you tell us," Miroku asked, "What is wrong with the village not far from here?"  
  
"You stopped there?" asked Machiko.  
  
"Hai," the monk replied. "But it seemed at though our stay was not welcomed and we quickly continued on our journey."  
  
Machiko snorted. "Did they try to slit your throats in your sleep?"  
  
"How did you know?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Let's just say the fools lack originality," she replied evasively.  
  
Machiko led them into the winding tunnels that ran throughout the mountain.  
  
"What's a human pup doing in a youkai's den?" Inuyasha asked after a while.  
  
"May I ask how long ago you performed The Sharing of Blood?" Machiko asked, ignoring Inuyasha's question.  
  
"A few weeks ago, why?" Kagome replied.  
  
Machiko didn't answer, but led them into are large cavern which had been fashioned into a large library. The lights hung from the ceiling giving the naturally dark room an unearthly glow.  
  
"Wait here," Machiko said fixedly and left the room without waiting for a reply.  
  
"Who are you?" asked a small voice from behind one of the many tables that cluttered the room. Many of them had scrolls stacked up on them.  
  
"I'm Kagome," the miko said, walking over to the child who was sitting in the middle of a cluster of scrolls.  
  
"I'm Aiko," the little girl said. She could be no more than seven, reminding Kagome a great deal of Rin, Sesshomaru's charge. She had pointed ears like Shippou's and long gray hair. Her eyes were the same color as her hair. She was quite obviously a youkai, but what type Kagome could not identify.  
  
Inuyasha was thoroughly confused. He could smell so many different scents all over the place he wondered how they could all be here without the scent of death anywhere. He could smell human, wolf youkai, kitsune youkai, inu youkai, even hanyou. How could so many different scents be here?  
  
"What is it?" Miroku asked Inuyasha quietly when he saw the hanyou's eyes widen.  
  
"The scents!" he replied quietly. "There are so many different scents."  
  
Inuyasha turned back to Kagome to discover the miko had started up a conversation with a very young wolf youkai. The little youkai's eyes widen when Inuyasha approached. "I never saw a inuhanyou before," Aiko told Inuyasha, standing up to walk over to him, being careful not to step on any scrolls. When she reached Inuyasha, she tugged on his haori sleeve and asked quietly so that only those with demon blood could hear, "Can I touch your ears?"  
  
Inuyasha could have fallen over with shock. Why wasn't this youkai afraid of him or yelling at him or, or something. Most full-blooded youkai would try to kill him for his human blood or make a point of staying away from him as if he were diseased, even ones as young as the youkai that stood before him.  
  
The hanyou couched down so that he was eye level with the little wolf youkai who was no taller than his waist. Aiko smiled and gently touched Inuyasha's ear with the tip of her finger. Inuyasha ear twitched at her touch, but Inuyasha didn't move away.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kagome stared at Inuyasha in shock. "Shippou," Miroku called to the kitsune. "Did you hear what Aiko said?"  
  
"Hai," said Shippou, walking over to the monk. "She asked if she could touch Inuyasha's ears."  
  
Sango and Kagome giggled behind their hands. Inuyasha's face turned a little red. "You're so good with children, Inuyasha," Kagome told him when he stood back up and glared at his pack.  
  
"Feh."  
  
This time everyone laughed, well, everyone except Inuyasha and the wolf youkai who didn't know why everyone else was laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked Kagome.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it," Kagome replied, smiling at her.  
  
Machiko returned just as Inuyasha was making threats to pound in Miroku's face. "Chiyo-sama will meet with you in her personal study," she announced.  
  
"Chiyo-sama?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes," replied Machiko. "She is the one you came to see. Follow me, My Lady has never learned patience despite her years. Aiko-Chan, ready our guests' rooms, I doubt all that needs to be said will be done in the space of a day."  
  
"Hai, Machiko-Chan," Aiko replied, bowing to Inuyasha and Kagome and then racing out of the room.  
  
"The rest of you will follow me. You may leave your belongings here. Aiko-Chan will see to them."  
  
"What did she mean?" Shippou asked Kagome as they followed Machiko down the winding tunnels, deeper into the mountain.  
  
"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see," the miko replied.  
  
Machiko led the group into a large cavern, perhaps twice as large as the last, though it was hard to tell as most of it was in shadows. In the center was a large chair, something more akin to a throne. It's back faced the group, leaving the figure sitting in it hidden.  
  
"Chiyo-sama," Machiko announced. "I have brought them, the ones that have preformed your father's spell."  
  
^_^  
  
Dun, dun, dun~ I just had to leave it at that. And I know I'll probably get maimed for this, but I don't know if I'll be able to get another chapter out by tomorrow. My schedule is kind of hectic. But no worries, I just might make it yet. Until then, ~ fire_goddess 


	27. Lady Chiyo

Chapter 26- Lady Chiyo  
  
Machiko turned back to the group and addressed Inuyasha. "Have your Pack take their seats at Chiyo-sama's table. I will return shortly with breakfast."  
  
Inuyasha nodded as Machiko left and led the way to the medium-size table the stood before the 'throne' chair. The arms of the chair were so tall the hanyou couldn't see Lady Chiyo until he had taken his seat at the end of the table. When he finally saw her face, he felt his mouth drop open with complete surprise. He turned to look at Miroku and saw the monk had the identical expression on his face.  
  
Kagome and Sango wore similar expressions, but quickly covered up their surprise as best they could.  
  
The youkai that sat in the chair smiled at the group before her and sat down the scroll she had been reading after they took their seats.  
  
"I am Chiyo," she introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Kagome," the miko said after a moment. Inuyasha and Miroku were still in shock. "This is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippou. Kirara is the one on Sango-Chan's lap."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintances," she replied, smoothing her kimono down as she shifted her position from sitting cross-legged in the chair to having her feet dangle off. What had surprised the Pack so much was that, despite Lady Chiyo's presumed status of ancient, she looked no older than a five-year old child.  
  
She had long white hair, a paler color than Inuyasha's silver hair. Her eyes were a pale gray, but it wasn't the color that was striking about her eyes. It was the experience and age within them. She wore a simple yellow kimono, decorated with cherry blossom petals. If she stood, she would be no larger than Shippou.  
  
"Please excuse our rudeness," said Miroku, snapping out of whatever phase he had been in.  
  
Kagome kicked Inuyasha under the table and gave him a look that said 'watch your manners.'  
  
"I hope your greeting to my mountain was not a cold one," Chiyo continued. "Machiko is not well known for being polite."  
  
"Machiko-Chan was very helpful," Sango replied.  
  
Chiyo emitted a very unladylike snort and shook her head. "I highly doubt that. You probably just said the right thing or else she never would have let you get anywhere near us."  
  
"We mentioned The Sharing of Blood," Inuyasha supplied, not bothering to sound polite.  
  
"Ah, yes, my father's spell."  
  
"Your father?" asked Kagome. "We were all under the impression that it was the First who created the spell."  
  
"Hai. He was," Chiyo agreed.  
  
"You are the daughter of the First?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes, I am."  
  
"How is that possible?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"A Kamis price and curse," she replied cryptically. "Now, I believe it's you, Inuyasha-San and your dear Kagome-San that is the core of the spell."  
  
"Yes," replied Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean core?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Let's push all these questions aside until later. I wish to eat before we begin this discussion," Chiyo answered instead, clearing the portion of the table before her of scrolls and neatly piling them up on the side.  
  
Machiko returned with breakfast, Aiko trailing her carrying drinks and another unknown youkai carrying a second tray of food.  
  
Chiyo thanked them and dismissed them to their daily studies.  
  
Inuyasha didn't realize how hungry he was until he smelt the food in front of him. He didn't give a second thought to his manners and just dug in.  
  
Everyone finished their food rather quickly and took more time on their tea.  
  
"Now," said Chiyo as she poured herself a second cup of tea. "Let me ask you some questions so as to satisfy my curiosity."  
  
Inuyasha nodded at her request. "Would you mind telling me of your lineage, Inuyasha-San? I wish to know who your predecessors were," explained Chiyo.  
  
"My father was the Demon Lords of the Western Land, Lord Inutashio. My mother was human and from one of the most powerful daimyo clans," Inuyasha replied.  
  
Chiyo nodded her small head in understanding. "And you Kagome-San, I suppose you are not from around here."  
  
"No, actually I'm from somewhere far away," Kagome replied, not admitting to the fact she was from the future.  
  
"You're not talking distance, are you?" Chiyo said, surprising all of them. "Well, I suppose that's enough of my curiosity for now. I'm sure the suspense must be killing all of you, so let's get on with it, shall we?"  
  
Chiyo shifted her position again, this time hanging her legs over one arm of the chair, lying down on the seat of the chair. "My father," she began, "Was perhaps the strongest youkai of his time. He possessed particular unique traits that allowed him to break off from the main youkai line and start his own race. But as is the case of everyone with a soul, his character contained many flaws. Despite his strength, my father was a very . . . sentimental person. He was not half as ruthless and cruel as the average youkai, which allowed him to love."  
  
Chiyo paused and looked over at Inuyasha before sighing and looking up at the ceiling. "You must understand, in those times, one had to be ruthless and cruel to survive. It did not matter how strong you were; everyone was out to get you, so to speak. It had been that way for centuries. Well, anyway, my father took some of his kinsmen and started a new pack away from youkai civilization. That is the pack from which you are descended, Inuyasha."  
  
Chiyo didn't stop to look at the hanyou. "So, the basic story is, he fell in love with a creature that wasn't youkai and made her the lead female in his pack. But since she wasn't youkai, and the bond between mates that there is today did not exist back then because the youkai species had yet to evolve to such a degree, the woman soon began to grow old. Anyway, my father begged the gods to give him some way to have his mate stay with him. And they did. The price was very great, mind you. They wanted much in return for her life. My father didn't care about the cost; he was too in love with his mate to even ask what it was. And so, he paid the price, and the Kamis gave him the Sharing of Blood spell in return. He preformed the spell and his mate stayed with him."  
  
"There's a catch isn't there?" Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"Yes," replied Chiyo. "There's always a catch."  
  
Inuyasha leaned back in his chair and shook his head. There's always a catch.  
  
"My father was not powerful enough to keep both himself and his mate alive. He may have had physical strength, but he had no spiritual or magical strength outside what every youkai is born with. All he did was bind his soul to his mate's, which would have kept her from growing old and dying, since the life force is stronger than that of death. But he wasn't strong enough, so they both died, leaving four very unique and different children to fend for themselves against a world in which everyone was out to get them."  
  
"What was the Kami's price?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"A soul," replied Chiyo.  
  
"Yours," Inuyasha said. It wasn't a question.  
  
"Not specifically. The Kamis wanted ownership of a soul from a creature that had never walked the earth before. We 'hanyous' were a new breed. And they wanted the possession of one of our souls."  
  
"You're a hanyou?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Hai. Anyway," Chiyo dismissed Inuyasha's question, "I was the runt of the litter. I had three elder brothers, all of whom displayed great potential. My uncle believed that we hanyous could become more powerful than any youkai, so why sacrifice one of the males, since there was no way in all the seven hells that a female could be more powerful than a male." Chiyo's voice had grown sarcastic, and Inuyasha could have sworn he heard her mutter 'the assholes.' "And so, since my father and mother were gone and could not make the decision of which child to give them, my uncle did. The choice was me."  
  
Chiyo sighed and her voice lost the sarcastic tone to it. "It was an excellent choice. My uncle was right, my brothers were much stronger than I, but then, even the runt of the litter was stronger than any other youkai alive. But even that didn't matter. Not long after I was taken, my brothers were killed in their sleep, poison. My uncle soon took over the pack and that was the end of dealing with half-breeds. What knowledge there was of the spell was handed down by ways of stories. The world today does not even remember my father's name. But I have written the true accounts so if you wish to go through them, you are more than welcomed."  
  
"If I may be so bold," Miroku began. "May I ask what happened to you?"  
  
Chiyo smiled for a moment before she began speaking, and this time her tone was not that of sarcasm or distaste, but simple exhaustion. "I was brought to a clearing three days travel from here. It was there that my soul was taken from me."  
  
"And you still live, even without your soul?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Hai. The Kamis may have taken my soul but they left me my life and conscience. I look just as I was the day my father died, though I have grown a heart. I don't need a soul to survive, only to live. I see now that my father's ways were ahead of his time, or maybe it is because of his conduct that youkai has come this far? Only the Kamis know. Perhaps you all would like to know more about the nature of the spell since you now know its origin?"  
  
"That would be very helpful, Chiyo-sama," said Miroku.  
  
Chiyo nodded and went on to explain. Some time during the story the breakfast dishes had been cleared. All that remained was a cold pot of tea that sat forgotten. "It is because of one aspect of the spell that youkai have evolved such as the like you see today. The spell not only affects the two souls that are bounded, but the entire pack."  
  
Chiyo paused at the startled gasps. "How does it affect the entire pack?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Well, that would depend on Inuyasha-San," replied Chiyo.  
  
"How?" asked Sango.  
  
Inuyasha looked quite uncomfortable with all eyes on him and growled in warning. Kagome smiled and took his hand, trying to comfort him.  
  
"Because you are Pack," Chiyo continued.  
  
The Inuhanyou's mind was rapidly trying to keep up with the conversation when he heard Chiyo's statement. We are a pack. Why did it take so long for me to realize it?  
  
Kagome didn't fully understand the nature of Chiyo's statement and decided to ponder it later.  
  
Chiyo sighed at the confused look on the miko's face. She was going to have to explain more than just the spell. "Youkai form a bond when in a Pack," she said. "You are a family and so something must connect you. I assume you are a new Pack?" she asked.  
  
"Hai," Miroku replied.  
  
"Well than you are not connected by blood. If there is nothing that connects you when you form a Pack, youkai instincts will create something, even if all the pack members are not youkai. The spell focuses on a bond between the caster and person in question. In this case, the bond between Inuyasha-San and Kagome-San. The spell wraps around that bond and strengthens it, in turn binding the souls together. The spell leaks onto the bond that is created within the Pack and strengthens that as well, allowing all members of the Pack to benefit from the spell. Do you see where I'm going with this?"  
  
"So since Inuyasha and Kagome-sama preformed this spell, Sango-sama and I would gain new abilities and the like?" asked Miroku.  
  
"As well as Shippou-Chan and any other member of your Pack," replied Chiyo.  
  
"So that explains why I haven't been able to grope Sango," Miroku sat back in surprise.  
  
"The spell will also extend your life-line," Chiyo said, addressing Miroku. "And any of your kin for that matter." Chiyo turned to Inuyasha. "The spell will give any human in the Pack years beyond their normal lifetime. It may not bring them back to life if they are killed in battle, but instead of the average forty years a human usually has; you'll get maybe two hundred, if they have the will to live that long. Like I said, it all depends on Inuyasha-San and his bond with Kagome-San."  
  
"Wow," muttered Sango.  
  
"And our kin?" Kagome repeated her earlier statement.  
  
"Hai," Chiyo nodded. "So if you have blood family elsewhere, Kagome- San, they will also have extended years."  
  
"Wow," she replied.  
  
"Indeed. Now, I believe that is enough for one day. You all may retire to your rooms or look around my home if you so choose. However, if one of you chooses to go off exploring, make sure there is someone of youkai blood with you so you do not get lost. The tunnels run for miles under the earth. You could be lost for days."  
  
"Hai, Chiyo-sama," said Miroku.  
  
Machiko returned shortly and led the group to their rooms. "Inuyasha- sama, Kagome-sama, you two will be staying here," Machiko opened a door and led everyone inside. It was a good size room. There was a large bed on the far wall across from the door and a table with three chairs in the center of the room. Kagome's bag was sitting on the table. "If you wish to settle in," Machiko continued, "I will send someone up with you dinner shortly."  
  
"Dinner?" asked Inuyasha. Had it grown so late?  
  
"Hai, dinner. I realize you will be somewhat hungry from missing lunch so your dinner will be of large proportions. Enjoy your stay," Machiko said, leading everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha out of the room.  
  
"Can't I stay with them?" asked Shippou when Machiko started further down the hallway.  
  
"Let them have some time alone," Sango answered.  
  
"Sango-sama, you and Houshi-sama have this room," said Machiko guiding them into a room in the next hallway. The room was identical to Inuyasha and Kagome's except there was two beds instead of one.  
  
"Well, Sango, it looks like you and I will be sharing a room," said Miroku as he raised his hand for a grope.  
  
Sango sighed and elbowed him sharply, causing the monk a grunt of pain.  
  
"What about me?" asked Shippou.  
  
"If you and Kirara will follow me, you will be bedding with the other children," Machiko said, leaving Miroku and Sango to their own devices.  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha flopped onto the bed as soon as the others left and let out a contented sigh. "And you say I'm lazy," Kagome muttered as she laid down next to the hanyou.  
  
"I'm not being lazy," Inuyasha replied, not opening his eyes.  
  
Kagome snorted and there was a knock at the door. "Come in," she yelled.  
  
The door opened to reveal Aiko carrying a tray piled with food. "I brought dinner," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you, Aiko-Chan," said Kagome, standing up to help Aiko set the tray on the table.  
  
"If you need anything just tell me or Machiko-Chan or any other person wandering around and we'll be sure to get it for you," she replied smiling.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome repeated. "Everyone has been very kind."  
  
"Don't mention it," Aiko called out as she left the room and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Such a sweet girl," Kagome murmured as she laid back down and stroked her hand through Inuyasha's hair.  
  
"You think all children are sweet," Inuyasha said as he leaned back into her hand.  
  
"Because they are."  
  
Inuyasha snorted.  
  
Kagome giggled. "Of course, I'm not half as good with children as you are, Inuyasha."  
  
"Tell that to Shippou."  
  
"You could be nice to him if you wanted, and you have been lately so there," the miko replied stubbornly.  
  
Inuyasha rolled over so that he was pinning Kagome. Kagome's breath caught in her throat and she had to fight to control her breathing.  
  
The hanyou chuckled when he heard the frantic heartbeat of the girl beneath him. He was going to savor the next few hours for the rest of his life.  
  
^_^  
  
*giggles* I wonder what Inu-Chan was thinking? I guess we're going to have to wait for the next chapter. 


	28. How to Strangle a Monk lemony

Warning! The beginning of this chapter has a tinge of lemony taste, so for  
all you hentai lovers out there, enjoy, there will be more of it as the story goes along, and for all you non-hentai lovers, skip to the end of the  
chapter.  
  
Chapter 27- How to Strangle a Monk  
  
Inuyasha got off of Kagome and walked to the door. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said hesitantly.  
  
"No interruptions," Inuyasha said, turning the lock on the door.  
  
Kagome felt her already accelerated heartbeat go even faster and the blood pooled between her legs at the sound of Inuyasha voice and the promise it held.  
  
Inuyasha gently settled himself back on top of Kagome, bracing most of his weight on one arm while he took Kagome's chin in his other hand and kissed her.  
  
Kagome gasped and Inuyasha took that opportunity to enter her mouth. Kagome returned the kiss, battling Inuyasha's tongue for dominance, neither of them winning.  
  
In a move Kagome barely noticed, Inuyasha broke the kiss long enough to slip her shirt over her head and then moved back in for a bruising kiss.  
  
Inuyasha was trying very hard to stay in control of his instincts. The youkai side of him wanted to simply roll Kagome onto all fours and take her until she screamed his name. The human side of him wanted to draw it out more, make her shake with pleasure before making her his.  
  
Kagome could feel his erection through all the layers of clothing and she locked her legs around his waist in an attempt to get him closer. Inuyasha reacted with grinding himself into her, which had Kagome moaning for more.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome as he began to rub himself along her body, starting a slow and sensual rhythm. They were both beginning to pant. Then he saw a little tint in her eye that could be identified as mischief. "Sit," she whispered into Inuyasha ears.  
  
That command sent them both over the edge into a spiraling climax. "You little bitch," Inuyasha whispered as soon as he recovered enough to talk.  
  
Kagome giggled and rolled them over so that she was the one on top. She delicately leaned down and gave Inuyasha a soul-searing kiss. "It's my turn, Inuyasha," Kagome breathed the words into his mouth causing him to shiver.  
  
Before Inuyasha could ask her what she meant, Kagome had undone the ties of his hakama and haori and was already slipping the upper body clothing off of the hanyou. Kagome ran kisses from Inuyasha's jaw to his chest, paying special attention to his nipples.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha moaned, leaning back to enjoy the sensations.  
  
Kagome smiled happily when she heard her name break on Inuyasha's lips.  
  
Inuyasha saw the smile and rolled them over before Kagome could protest. He was the male; he would be the one in charge. Inuyasha caressed Kagome's breasts through the material of her bra.  
  
Kagome was panting again under Inuyasha's attentions. She could feel him fully aroused and again locked her legs around him, lifting her lower body up to meet him. "Not this time, bitch," Inuyasha whispered into her ear and took her mouth with his, cutting off any words she could have made.  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to bother with the struggle of undoing her bra strap so he simple shredded it to pieces with his claws. "Animal," Kagome said affectionately when Inuyasha moved his mouth down to take her breasts.  
  
Inuyasha growled in return causing Kagome to giggle before the sound gave away to a loud moan. Inuyasha took the nipple of Kagome's right breast and began to lick and suckle it like the ice cream he had had in Kagome's world.  
  
"Inuyasha," moaned Kagome, tangling her fingers in his hair.  
  
Inuyasha growled his response, kissing his way down her stomach and stopped at the waistline of her skirt. He lifted his claws to shred it but paused.  
  
Someone was knocking on the door.  
  
"Fuckin'sonofaBITCH!" Inuyasha all but yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome-sama? Are you two in there?" came Miroku's voice.  
  
"I don't care how good of a fighter he is, the fucking monk is dead!" Inuyasha shouted as he retied his hakama and threw Kagome his haori.  
  
Kagome quickly tied Inuyasha's haori around her bare upper body before Inuyasha opened the door and grabbed Miroku by the throat.  
  
"Ah, did I interrupt something?" Miroku tried to ask at the hanyou's glare and forceful grip he had on his neck.  
  
"Inuyasha, put Miroku-sama down," Kagome pleaded, coming over to the hanyou's side.  
  
"Kagome-Chan? Houshi-sama, what's going on?" asked Sango as she approached the three. Inuyasha had yet to drop his hand from Miroku's throat.  
  
"Inuyasha, put him down now!" Kagome said a bit more forcefully and the hanyou finally gave in, releasing the monk from his crashing grip and crossing his arms.  
  
"What did you do, Houshi-sama?" asked Sango as the monk took a wheezing breath.  
  
"I'm not sure," Miroku replied, looking up at the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha growled, making Miroku take a step behind Sango. "Please accept my apologies for whatever I have done," Miroku said, still hiding behind Sango.  
  
"It's okay," Kagome said, keeping a grip on the hanyou's arm. "Inuyasha just lost his temper." Kagome lowered her voice for Inuyasha's ears alone. "Apologize," she said, glaring at him.  
  
"I will not apologize!" Inuyasha yelled at her, letting the other two humans know what the miko had said. Kagome was unfazed by his temper and only continued to glare at him. "Fine," he conceded. "I'm sorry I tried to kill you," Inuyasha told Miroku without looking at the monk.  
  
"Apology accepted," Miroku nodded, but still didn't come out from behind Sango.  
  
"What was it you wanted?" Kagome asked Miroku, shaking her head at Inuyasha's behavior.  
  
"I just wanted to tell the both of you that there are some hot springs if you would like to use them."  
  
"A hot spring? That sounds wonderful! I'll go get my bath bag," Kagome replied, rushing back into the room. "Are you going too?" she asked Sango when she returned.  
  
"Hai," the demon exterminator replied. "I sent Houshi-sama down to see if you would like to go since I was preoccupied at the time."  
  
"Well, let's go," Kagome replied cheerfully, grabbing the demon exterminators hand and walking down the hallway, only to stop and ask if she was going the right way.  
  
"Hai, it's not far from here," she replied. "Though it is out of the distance boundary for you and Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha snorted and trailed after the girls, Miroku falling into step with him. When Miroku was sure the other girls wouldn't hear him, he decided to risk his life and try to find out exactly what had been going on between Inuyasha and Kagome before he had interrupted. Inuyasha saw Miroku's questioning gaze and snorted.  
  
"Don't think about it monk," the hanyou said before he had a chance to open his mouth.  
  
"But-."  
  
"No."  
  
"One question," Miroku pleaded.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and gave in. "Only one."  
  
"Is there a chance your heir will be born this spring? Because you see the bets at the village have accumulated to such a degree-."  
  
"No!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"I see. I interrupted before you got that far, ne?" Miroku replied a bit sheepishly.  
  
"Yes!" Inuyasha said heatedly. "Every fucking time I get anywhere near close someone fucking interrupts!"  
  
Miroku nodded and understood why Inuyasha was so upset. "I believe I might be able to help you with that," the monk said, beginning to draw up a plan.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and stopped walking, wanting to make sure the girls didn't hear. "How?"  
  
A perverted smile spread on the Houshi's face. "Just leave that to me, my dear friend. There is, however one condition to my services."  
  
^_^  
  
"Really, Sango-Chan, nothing happened," Kagome said for perhaps the tenth time.  
  
"Oh really? Then why are you wearing Inuyasha's haori? And what about the little bruise on your neck? And the fact that Inuyasha almost strangled- ."  
  
"Alright, alright," Kagome sighed. She was a horrible liar. "You see . . . that is . . . what I mean-."  
  
"It's okay Kagome-Chan. I know what you mean," Sango said.  
  
Kagome sighed. They had been so close! It was all a little frustrating. Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha to see he was in deep conversation with Miroku. What were those two planning?  
  
"This way," Sango said when they come to a fork in the tunnels, leading Kagome down the left tunnel.  
  
"You boys go the other way," Sango called back and then continued walking.  
  
"Kagome-Chan," Sango said after a moment, lowering her voice. "Have you and Inuyasha . . ." she trailed off.  
  
"No," Kagome replied, letting the frustration sink into her voice.  
  
Sango blinked before smiling. "I'm sure we can arrange something."  
  
^_^  
  
Okay, I know I'm going to get body parts in the mail for that one. I just couldn't help myself. You guys understand, right? * silence * Right? * growling * Okay, well I'm going to go know. Bye ~ fire_goddess. 


	29. Camp Fires and Wolf Youkai

Chapter 28- Camp Fires and Wolf Youkai  
  
"Here are all the scrolls on the spell," said Machiko as she set three scrolls down on the table in Inuyasha and Kagome's room. They had been at the mountain for two days and it was time to go. Chiyo wasn't going to supply any more information verbally, so instead opted to give the Pack her scrolls.  
  
Everyone was gathered there, standing around the table. Shippou was in Kagome's arms, dozing a bit. He had finally discovered other kids with as much energy as him.  
  
"Chiyo-sama said you could bring those with you. She has one request before you leave, but she will make it personally," Machiko finished explaining.  
  
"Hai," said Chiyo as she walked into the room.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked plainly, his voice for once devoid of any gruffness.  
  
"Aiko. Do you know of any wolf youkai that you could give her to?" Chiyo asked.  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"She would benefit more from living with a real Pack of her own kind. She would not do as well if she were to stay here," the ancient youkai replied a bit sadly.  
  
"We know of someone. We will take her there," Kagome answered.  
  
Chiyo smiled. "Thank you. Good Luck on your travels and your tests."  
  
"Tests?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"The Sharing of Blood always comes with a price," Chiyo said cryptically. "But you should not worry about that. I believe you and Kagome- San with the rest of your Pack can take everything in stride."  
  
"Thank you," Kagome replied, bowing her head.  
  
Chiyo smiled one last time and left.  
  
Aiko entered a minute later carrying a bag almost as big as Kagome's on her back.  
  
"What's all that?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"My scrolls, and paper and brush and ink. I don't know if there will be a village near my new home or that the villagers would even trade with me, so I stocked up," Aiko replied excitedly.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. Machiko smiled at the little youkai.  
  
"We should be leaving now," Machiko said. "I will lead you through the tunnels until you past the human village. Then you will be on your own."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and they all left the room, following Machiko.  
  
^_^  
  
They walked for, Kagome assumed, three hours at the most before Machiko paused and took a tunnel that led up into the sunlight. Kagome sighed happily when she felt the sun on her skin. "Thank you," Inuyasha said as Machiko turned to leave.  
  
"Good Luck," was all Machiko said before she left, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"So what's my new Pack going to be like?" asked Aiko as they started walking.  
  
"I feel sorry for you, having to stay with such wimpy wolves," Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"They are very kind," Kagome replied, glaring at Inuyasha as she did so.  
  
"Do you think they'll like me?" asked Aiko, fear tinting her voice.  
  
"Of course they will," Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kagome looked up in surprise at the comfort the little youkai received from the hanyou's gruff words.  
  
"When will we get there?" Aiko asked.  
  
"Around sunset," Inuyasha replied, dreading that bit of the journey. They had to cross Kouga's territory to get back to the village, and that was never fun. At least this time that wimpy wolf won't be trying to steal my mate- wait, what the hell, mate? Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome for a second before returning to his thoughts. She will be my mate, he thought determinedly.  
  
The Pack paused for lunch at midday but did not linger and they reached the edge of Kouga's territory just as the sun was setting. "Let's make camp here," Inuyasha said, dropping Kagome's bag. "We can take Aiko up to Kouga in the mourning."  
  
"You're sure they will like me?" Aiko asked the Inuhanyou for the second time.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "How could they not like you? You're like Kagome. It's impossible for anyone to hate you," he told her in a voice that only those with demon blood would hear. He didn't want anyone to catch him complimenting the miko.  
  
Aiko brightened visibly and everyone had to wonder at what the hanyou told her.  
  
Dinner was a quiet affair, everyone still reeling from the discoveries made at the mountain. Kagome more than anyone.  
  
Inuyasha and I will be tested, along with everyone else. What exactly will we be tested for? Chiyo-sama didn't say much more after the first day, and I didn't want to make her dig up anymore memories of her past. Kagome sighed, her eyes turning sad at the ancient hanyou's predicament. Surviving without a soul, living but never truly alive. Such a lonely existence, with no way to be freed. How could the Kamis be so cruel?  
  
Inuyasha frowned at Kagome's sad expression and placed her in his lap, offering comfort for whatever was troubling her.  
  
Kagome smiled warmly at Inuyasha, leaning onto his chest and rubbing her cheek on his haori, feeling so very safe and so very happy.  
  
Miroku sat across from the couple on the other side of the fire. Inuyasha's behavior with Kagome was still developing and had yet to settle. Though it shouldn't have surprised him, Miroku's eyes widen slightly at the look in Kagome's eyes. Was it possible to be so truly happy with what laid behind them and before them?  
  
Sango smiled enviously at Kagome, her eyes sliding to settle on Miroku. The monk caught her look and Sango quickly turned away, trying to hide the blush that had rushed onto her cheeks.  
  
Shippou sat beside Inuyasha, finishing off the chocolate bar Kagome had managed to hide from him for five whole days. He had spilt it with Aiko and the wolf youkai's eyes had held pure delight at the food.  
  
Despite the fire's warmth, Shippou shivered and unconsciously moved closer to Inuyasha. Without so much as a thought Inuyasha picked up the little kitsune by his tail and gently placed him on Kagome. All three of them were surprised at the action, but said nothing, deciding instead to simply enjoy the closeness that had developed over the last few weeks. Shippou snuggled into Kagome's shirt and sighed contently, falling soundly asleep.  
  
Kagome noticed Aiko yawn from her place by the fire and quietly asked Sango to roll out the miko's unused sleeping bag for Aiko to sleep in. The little wolf youkai didn't protest when the demon exterminator guided her to her temporary bedding and promptly fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
The miko yawned after one last glance at both sleeping youkai and closed her eyes, trying to bury herself deeper into Inuyasha's embrace.  
  
"Go ahead and sleep," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, pressing a light kiss to her forehead.  
  
Kagome smiled at him one last time before finally drifting off herself.  
  
^_^  
  
Dawn found Inuyasha waking to a feather light kiss on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Kagome smiling up at him. "Morning," he muttered, yawning loudly.  
  
Kagome smiled again before sitting up to take the hanyou's lips in firm, confident kiss.  
  
"You're in a good mood," Inuyasha said gruffly when Kagome leaned back down into his embrace.  
  
"I had a very good dream last night," Kagome replied, closing her eyes to remember it.  
  
"Oh?" Inuyasha replied, somewhat amused.  
  
"Hai. You were there and . . . that's all I remember," the miko trailed off.  
  
"So it was a good dream just because I was there?"  
  
"I'm sure something else happened that made me think it was a good dream but I don't remember," the miko yawned after finishing her statement.  
  
"Something else?" Inuyasha shook his head to dispel further thoughts. Mou, I'm getting as bad as Miroku.  
  
Shippou groaned as he woke, shifting the attention of both his sleeping companions towards himself. "Morning," the kitsune muttered gruffly.  
  
Kagome smiled at him and leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead. "You're in a good mood," Shippou muttered, still trying to shake the sleep from his mind.  
  
"I had a good dream," replied Kagome.  
  
"Was it one of those dreams you don't tell little kids?" Shippou asked.  
  
Kagome's cheeks went intensely red and she could feel Inuyasha's frame shaking with laughter. "Shippou-Chan!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I haven't fully woken up yet," the kitsune excused himself, moving off of the miko's lap.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Kagome muttered to herself as she watched Shippou head towards her bag.  
  
"It means he's saying what he's thinking instead of keeping his thoughts to himself," Inuyasha answered her.  
  
Kagome huffed and moved to stand, stretching as she did so. "Go ahead and wake the others," Inuyasha told her as he moved to stand, trying to get some feeling back into his legs. "I'm going to go scout ahead. I'll be back soon."  
  
The miko nodded and gave him one brief kiss before letting him leave.  
  
When Inuyasha returned breakfast was done and everyone was sitting around the fire. Aiko talked excitedly while they ate, asking as many questions as she could until Inuyasha told her not to talk with her mouth full.  
  
Breakfast was finished quickly and the Pack headed out, Inuyasha in the lead. They walked for maybe three or four hours when Kouga made his appearance.  
  
"Inuyasha," he greeted the Inuhanyou, nodding at Kagome but staying nothing.  
  
"Kouga," Inuyasha replied. "We have a surprise for you."  
  
"A surprise?" Kouga asked, fearing the worst. He definitely wasn't expecting the little bundle that launched herself into his arms.  
  
"You're Kouga-sama?" Aiko asked, hugging the elder wolf youkai around the neck.  
  
"Hai, I am Kouga."  
  
"This is Aiko," Inuyasha introduced her. "We were asked if we knew of any wolf youkai packs that might take her and we thought we'd see if you'd have her."  
  
Kouga was stunned into silence. Ever since his Pack had begun to come under attack more often than not, he had lost many friends. His Pack was dangerously low on pups and females, something that was not at all healthy for a Pack as large as his. Kouga smiled down at the little girl. Finally, the only remaining pup in his Pack would have someone to play and grow up with, and he didn't have to worry so much about how his Pack would survive the loss of so many pups. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Aiko-Chan," Kouga told Aiko, lifting the little girl so as to have a firm grip on her.  
  
Aiko smiled larger if possible and hugged Kouga impossibly tight. Kouga turned back to Inuyasha catching the Inuhanyou smiling lightly. "Thank you," Kouga told him, hugging Aiko to him. The hanyou could never know how much of a gift this little girl was.  
  
"Take her bag before you go," Kagome said, reaching behind her and handing the large satchel to Kouga. "She's quite the scholar."  
  
"You can read?" Kouga asked Aiko, amazed.  
  
"Hai. I learned from Machiko-Chan. Do you know how to read?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I could teach you. I brought a lot of empty scrolls for practice."  
  
Kouga smiled at Inuyasha one last time before disappearing in a tornado of dust and wind.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome when her arms looped around his waist. "You handled that so well," she said. "I'm so proud."  
  
The hanyou smirked and wrapped his arms around her. "What? You thought I couldn't be civilized?"  
  
Kagome snorted and looked at him pointedly. Inuyasha smirked and leaned down to leisurely kiss her. "Baka," he heard her mutter when he released her and they continued on their journey, completely oblivious to the knowing looks of his companions behind him. 


	30. The First Two Scrolls

Chapter 29- The First Two Scrolls  
  
Inuyasha announced a stop for the day, and everyone gratefully complied. They were not far from the village, and probably could have made it back a little after sunset if they had pushed it, but Inuyasha opted for staying where they were. Kagome was obviously tired for some odd reason and he wanted to let her rest.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku called the hanyou over to him before he had a chance to go to Kagome.  
  
"What?" he asked a bit upset.  
  
"I need two days," the monk replied.  
  
"Two days! Why?"  
  
"To make sure everything is arranged and perfect. Also, I need to approach Sango and I have no guarantee I'll come out of that conversation alive," Miroku said patiently.  
  
Inuyasha growled but nodded his head in understanding. He would do anything to make sure there were no more interruptions.  
  
"Come on, Kagome," Inuyasha told the miko as he picked her up bridal style and jumped into a tree.  
  
Kagome squealed and clutched to Inuyasha tightly. "Would it of hurt you to warn me, baka?" she asked as he arranged her so that her back was to his chest.  
  
"You're tired," he stated, tucking her head under his chin.  
  
"Only a little bit," she replied, yawning.  
  
"Go to sleep Kagome."  
  
"You're so demanding," the miko replied, but she was already nodding off.  
  
^_^  
  
"Sango," Miroku approached the demon exterminator carefully.  
  
"What is it Houshi-sama?" she replied.  
  
"I was wondering if I could have a word with you, privately?"  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow but followed Miroku a little ways from the campsite.  
  
"What is it?" Sango asked when he stopped.  
  
"It concerns Inuyasha and Kagome-sama," he replied, sitting down on a nearby log.  
  
"You're going to meddle," Sango stated.  
  
"Only with Inuyasha's consent."  
  
"I was going to do the same thing," Sango replied, sitting down next to Miroku, a little closer than her usual cautious out-of-groping-range distances. "With Kagome-Chan's consent of course," she added.  
  
"Well, you see I came up with an idea," Miroku explained.  
  
^_^  
  
"Inuyasha, I want to go back to my time?" Kagome said for perhaps the tenth time that day. At the moment they were all in Kaede's hut, but the old miko was absent.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to see my family. And we're running out of Ramen," she said, adding the last comment for leverage.  
  
"Fine. But we're coming back the next day!"  
  
"That's fine with me," Kagome replied. "Miroku-sama, I'm going to take one of the scrolls home with me."  
  
"By all means, go right ahead," Miroku replied. "It is going to take me much longer than a day to simply go through one of them."  
  
Kagome nodded and gathered her things. Inuyasha led the way to the well, mumbling the entire time about bitches and their demands. Kagome, of course, ignored him.  
  
When they got to Kagome's time, the shrine grounds were empty. No one was home. Kagome settled herself at the kitchen table and took out the scroll.  
  
"Do you have to read that now?" asked Inuyasha, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Don't you want to know?"  
  
"Well, yeah but . . ."  
  
"I'll read it out loud so you don't have to do anything but listen," Kagome said patiently.  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha replied, defeated.  
  
Carefully, Kagome unrolled the scroll and scanned her eyes to the top were the title was written. "'The Beginning,'" Kagome read.  
  
"This is probably the story Chiyo told us the first day we were there," Inuyasha summed it up.  
  
"I'm still curious."  
  
"Just read it, wench."  
  
Kagome huffed a bit but continued. "The Beginning. My mother is dying and my father is sad. Why? Death is a part of life. Lately he's been going deep into the forest to the Sacred Mountain. Elder brother believes Father speaks to the gods. I don't care. Father should not be running about like a pup. He should be with the Pack. I should be grateful no one else can read this, else I would be severely punished for such obscenities. I really can't understand why. Everyone else is thinking the same thing.  
  
Mother's fever was worse today, and father was gone for longer than usual. He said the Kamis gave him a means to save her life. I suppose if the Kamis will it, than it shall be. It doesn't matter. They will both die eventually. Everything dies.  
  
Father is performing the spell as I right this. He is making mother drink a large amount of his blood. But something is wrong. Father's face is twisted with pain. Mother's life is fading away faster than before. Stupid Kamis. And stupid father. He should have known. Now I watch them both die an unnatural death. It saddens me somewhat, but it was brought upon themselves. Now the Pack and I have to wait to see what the Kami's price is. For some reason, I dread the Kami's arrival more than I dread death itself.  
  
I was smart to dread the Kamis. Now I am cursed. Forever cursed. And there is no way to break it. I am soulless. I feel so empty inside. I will forever be as I am. An empty shell. Is this way the Kamis wanted my soul? So that they could fill their own emptiness? I suppose it does not matter. Nothing matters anymore.  
  
It has been a century since I have written in this scroll. I am amazed that I still have it. I live alone now. I can not return to my Pack, I would simply be thrown out. Who wants a pup that will not grow? Though I am probably more powerful then they could ever hope to be. No one can kill me, and I can kill everyone. That is what I fill the emptiness with now. Blood. It lessens the burden somehow.  
  
Five centuries since I lost my soul. I am still the same little girl. The youkai are beginning to shift and change. Evolution. I like that word. I think I'll use it more often.  
  
Twelve centuries. I am still alone. I have spoken to no one in such a long time. I am so very tired. If I were to return to my Pack, I would know no one, and I would still no be welcomed. I am called the hanyou filth. Hanyou. Half-breed. They fear me because they do not understand how one so young could have eyes such as mine.  
  
Thirty centuries, I think. I am alone and feared. There is a why to break my curse. I must simply wait for them to be defeated.  
  
I have lost count of the centuries, though I estimate a hundred. I am still waiting, yet I have yet to learn patience. I suppose it isn't in my nature to be patient. I really couldn't care less. So tired. I have company now, though. A kitsune hanyou. Her parents were killed by humans. I still wait.  
  
Ten centuries since I have last written. I had to cast a spell over this scroll so many times to keep it from rotting. I am so old, but yet the same. Well, maybe not quite the same. Many more live with me now. Mostly children youkai whose parents have been killed. Some humans as well. It's nice. I have a Pack again. Yet I still wait.  
  
. . ." Kagome rolled the scroll up and sat quietly.  
  
"What is she waiting for?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"The fall of the Kamis, perhaps?" she replied.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He felt very tired.  
  
^_^  
  
"So what have you discovered so far?" asked Sango as she sat down beside Miroku.  
  
"The scroll discusses how it was pass down in stories and how it was altered from the very beginning," Miroku replied.  
  
"Anything of use?"  
  
"Bits and pieces. I suppose we should wait to speak of it when Inuyasha and Kagome-sama are here."  
  
Sango nodded and turned to polished Hiraikotsu, bending down to reach her rag.  
  
Miroku couldn't help it.  
  
"Hentai," Sango replied very calmly, knocking the monk's hand away.  
  
Miroku waited for unconsciousness to follow, but there was nothing. No Hiraikotsu crashing down on his head, no angry demon exterminator beating him to a pulp.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I'll get you back," Sango replied, giving the monk a chilling smile. 


	31. When the Humans are Away, the Dogs will ...

Chapter 30- When the Humans are Away the Dogs will Play  
  
"Let me get this straight," Shippou said slowly, glaring at the monk and demon exterminator. "You want me to go with Kaede to the village she is visiting today because you think it would be helpful of me? Did you forget that most humans don't like youkai?"  
  
"Kaede-obaasan wouldn't let anything happen to you," Miroku replied. "And besides, do you think anyone would dare attack a youkai that was traveling with a miko?"  
  
"It's only for a day," Sango pleaded.  
  
"I'll go. On one condition that is," Shippou said smiling.  
  
"What?" Miroku and Sango said at the same time.  
  
"You tell me the real reason I'm getting the boot," he replied, using some of Kagome's slang. Miroku and Sango got his meaning though.  
  
"Inuyasha has been very upset lately and I merely wanted to be a good friend and help him get some time alone with Kagome," Miroku replied calmly.  
  
"You're getting everyone out of the way so that Inuyasha can mate with Kagome," Shippou said blandly.  
  
"Shippou-Chan, you're to young for that kind of talk," Sango said, shocked.  
  
"I'm young, not stupid. Besides, I'm youkai. Youkai do things differently than humans."  
  
"How is that?" asked Miroku, curiously.  
  
"I would explain it to you, but Kaede-obaasan is leaving now and I have to go with her," said Shippou, walking out the door.  
  
"You have to go with me?" said Kaede as she took one last look at her neighbor's swollen ankle before she left.  
  
The villagers were tolerant of the youkai that Kaede dealt with, but they were never completely welcomed them with open arms. The village woman froze when Shippou entered the hut and climbed onto Kaede's shoulder. "Miroku is helping Inuyasha get Kagome as his mate," Shippou replied, curiously looking down to see what Kaede was doing.  
  
"Kagome-sama?" the villager gasped.  
  
"It's about time," Kaede muttered, further shocking the villager. "The boy was so tense before they left for Kagome-Chan's time."  
  
"That was because Miroku interrupted them while we were at the mountain," Shippou informed the aged miko. He had overheard Miroku and Inuyasha talking more than once about the 'plan.' "Apparently, Inuyasha had actually gotten somewhere with Kagome."  
  
Kaede chuckled and patted the little youkai on the head when he helped her gather her supplies. "You must tell me more of this as we travel to the next village."  
  
"I haven't even gotten started yet," Shippou smiled.  
  
^_^  
  
"Miroku-sama, Sango-Chan, are you two going somewhere?" asked Kagome as she entered Kaede's hut and found the two packing their things.  
  
"I was asked to do an exorcism a couple villages over. I asked Sango- sama to come along in case I ran into any trouble," Miroku replied, smiling at how wonderful a lair he was.  
  
Inuyasha coughed into his hand, trying to stifle a laugh. Miroku winked at the hanyou and had to control his own laughter at Inuyasha's blush. Sango caught the exchange but said nothing, instead turning to Kagome. "Shippou-Chan went with Kaede-obaasan. They shouldn't be back until tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, okay," Kagome replied, a little surprised. Usually Shippou was a little hesitant to go into a strange human settlement unless she or Inuyasha was there to protect him if the humans decided to do something . . . stupid.  
  
"We should also be back by tomorrow," Miroku said, smiling.  
  
"Well, be careful," Kagome said.  
  
"We will," replied Sango. "Have fun while we're gone," she whispered, hinting.  
  
Kagome had to fight a blush when she realized what Sango was talking about.  
  
"Yes, have fun," Miroku replied, leaving no room to doubt what kind of 'fun' he was talking about.  
  
The hut was eerily quiet with the monk and demon exterminator gone. "I'm going to the hot springs," Kagome announced, digging through her bag to find her bathing essentials.  
  
"You bathed last night," Inuyasha complained.  
  
"I had a shower. That's not the same as a dip in the hot springs."  
  
"Fine wench, whatever," the hanyou replied, inside reaping in the opportunity that had been presented to him.  
  
Inuyasha silently followed Kagome, deep in thought as to how to approach the miko.  
  
Kagome was having the same qualms. How was she going to let Inuyasha know what she wanted?  
  
Kagome stopped at the Hot Springs and stared into the slightly steaming water. She knew what she wanted; she just didn't know how to go about getting that something. Finally, she simply dropped her bath bag by her feet and took a deep breath. She wasn't going to beat around the bush.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said. The miko had been staring at the water for a few minutes, saying nothing. She looked like she was doing some serious thinking.  
  
Before Inuyasha could react Kagome had dropped her bath bag and turned around, pulling his head down for a rough kiss.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said between kisses. At first the hanyou had been shocked, then he had begun returning her kisses, moving forward so that Kagome's back was braced on the human-size boulder behind her.  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome's ass in his hands, lifting her so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.  
  
Kagome could feel his arousal through the layers of clothing and began grinding her core against him. Inuyasha broke the kiss and began fumbling with her clothes. Kagome helped him lift her shirt over her head, never losing the rhythm she had set as she rocked against Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was losing every shred of control he had ever known and finally growled his frustration and shredded Kagome's skirt and underwear, making sure to fully destroy that cursed 'bra' thing of hers.  
  
Kagome didn't notice that she was now naked. The only thought she had was how good it felt to have her legs wrapped around Inuyasha waist as she moved.  
  
Inuyasha pushed against Kagome, flattening her to the boulder as he took her nipple in his mouth. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, climaxing.  
  
The scent of her climax set Inuyasha off, and he slowly lowered them to the floor since he really wasn't sure if his legs could support him anymore.  
  
Kagome was the first to catch her breath and lost no time in removing all of Inuyasha's clothes. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw just how big Inuyasha was, and she licked her lips in anticipation.  
  
Inuyasha felt himself harden rapidly when he caught Kagome staring at him. Any control he had left evaporated when he saw her lick her lips. He quickly sat up and pushed Kagome down into the grass, taking her lips in another kiss.  
  
Kagome felt Inuyasha trail his claws down her stomach, stopping just short of her waist. Her breath caught in her throat as Inuyasha inserted a finger into her sheath.  
  
"Inuyasha!" her voice gasped.  
  
He began to slow rhythm that was rapidly gaining speed. He could tell she was almost there. Tentatively, he caressed her nub of flesh with his thumb. That set Kagome hurtling into another bone shattering orgasm.  
  
Kagome was heavily panting as Inuyasha positioned himself over her. "You sure about this, Kagome?" he asked, whispering into her ear as he took her earlobe between her teeth.  
  
He smiled as she mumbled a long line of obscenities under her breath before giving him her answer. "Hell yes!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't need any prodding and abruptly entered her, pausing just long enough for her to adjust before thrusting into her again.  
  
Kagome had never felt so incredible in her life. It was like she was whole. The pain she had heard about so much was completely non existent. She could feel something building within her. With each on Inuyasha's powerful thrusts, that something was growing until quite suddenly she couldn't contain it anymore and she screamed her release.  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome's muscles clamp down around him, sending him into his climax. He collapsed against Kagome, breathing hard and in complete amazement of all the sensations that had ran through his body and that were still running through it.  
  
He rolled to the side, never separating himself from Kagome and pulling her close against his chest. "I think you're going to need that bath now," Inuyasha said, his words muffled on Kagome's neck. He now understood why humans faced their bitches. He reaped at the fact he could make her feel all the emotions that had crossed her face.  
  
"As soon as I can stand," Kagome replied, stroking her fingers through Inuyasha's hair until she found one of his cute furry ears.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't stop his purr as Kagome scratched his ears. He could feel the sweat beginning to dry on their bodies and the chill from the wind finally beginning to take the young lovers' notice.  
  
"Come, Mate. Time for a bath," Inuyasha said, helping Kagome stand.  
  
"Mate?" Kagome repeated, taking Inuyasha's offered hand.  
  
"You're My Mate, Kagome," Inuyasha said, looking the young woman straight in the eyes.  
  
"Hai. Yours," Kagome nodded, giving Inuyasha one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen.  
  
^_~  
  
Okay, there's that long promised ~ lemon ~ I haven't quite decided if I'll do another lemon chapter or not, or to just have little tastes of lemony goodness as the story goes on. Umm, Decisions decisions. Laters~ fire_goddess 


	32. Place Your Bets

Chapter 31- Place Your Bets  
  
The first thing Inuyasha was aware of when he woke was the soft breathing of Kagome beside him. Their 'activities' had completely worn her out and she had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms after the fourth round.  
  
After that, Inuyasha had gently wrapped her in his freshly clean haori. His hakama and Kagome's skirt had needed to be clean, so they had spent the day and most of the night by the hot springs, 'waiting for their clothing to dry.' The Inuhanyou ended up carrying the young girl back to Kaede's hut where he had unrolled Kagome's sleeping back and crawled in with the miko still cradled in his arms, her head resting on his chest.  
  
Inuyasha had never slept so deeply in his entire life. Slowly, he lifted his head to stare down at the girl sleeping in his arms. What he saw though shocked him beyond belief.  
  
He closed his eyes and shook his head, thinking he might be dreaming, but when he opened his eyes again, they were still there.  
  
Kagome had ears.  
  
His ears.  
  
Tentatively, Inuyasha reached out his hand to touch Kagome's new ears. The fur under his fingertips was soft and he suddenly understood why Kagome wanted to touch his ears so much.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at the content purr that came from the sleeping miko when he rubbed the base of her ear.  
  
Kagome awoke to the feeling of strong arms wrapped around her and the sound of purring. What she didn't realize at first was that the purring was coming from her.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome muttered, yawning loudly.  
  
She sighed in complete bliss when the said hanyou bent down to nip at her neck. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hn?" she replied, not fully awake.  
  
"You have to promise not to freak out," he said, his arms tightening around her.  
  
"About what?"  
  
Slowly, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and placed it on top of her head, where one of her ears was.  
  
Kagome was completely awake in the span of a second and shot up into a sitting position. Inuyasha stayed lying down, watching her as she reacted to her newest demon trait. "I have . . ." Kagome managed to squeak before she trailed off.  
  
"You have my ears," Inuyasha stated, the entire time watching her steadily.  
  
Kagome finally calmed down enough to think. I have Inuyasha's ears. That's just so . . . so . . . so weird. "I don't look strange?" Kagome asked, looking back at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her profile before shaking his head and coming to a conclusion. "You don't look weird. It'll just take some time to get accustomed to them, that's all. I imagine you also have youkai hearing as well."  
  
"That's good, right?" Kagome replied.  
  
"Depends on your definition of good," Inuyasha said cryptically.  
  
Kagome's ears twitched at the sounds coming from outside and her eyes widen when she recognized Sango and Miroku's voices. Kagome looked down at her clothing, or rather, her lack of clothing and gave a small scream. "My clothes, quick, where are my clothes?" Kagome said, looking around frantically.  
  
"Beside you," Inuyasha replied calmly, slipping his haori on and tightening the ties of his hakama.  
  
Amused, Inuyasha watched as Kagome dressed frantically, her face in complete panic. She finished slipping her top over her head just as Sango walked into the hut. Inuyasha had already rolled the sleeping bag and set it aside, waiting for his friends to notice Kagome's new ears.  
  
Miroku soon followed Sango, greeting Inuyasha first. "So, did you have fun while we were gone?" he asked Inuyasha with a perverted grin on his face.  
  
Inuyasha gave him a smile that only the male species is capable of. "We managed to stay out of trouble, and you?" he replied cheerfully.  
  
Miroku smiled. He would wait until he could get Inuyasha alone to tell the hanyou just what he had done with his time- and to get his payment. "No trouble here," Miroku replied.  
  
Sango shook her head at the two and turned to Kagome. "How are you Kagom-," Sango broke off what she was about to say and stared at Kagome, or more correctly, the top of Kagome's head.  
  
Miroku turned to see what had caused Sango to stop speaking. "What the hell . . ." he muttered, loud enough for both Inuyasha and Kagome to hear.  
  
Kagome's ears flattened at the looks of her friends. "What!?" she barked at them, snapping them both out of their gaze.  
  
"Your ears," Sango muttered.  
  
"I know," Kagome replied, trying to keep her anger at bay.  
  
"Oh. Okay then, what's for breakfast?" asked Miroku, changing the subject.  
  
Kagome's mouth dropped open at how quickly Miroku had dismissed such a startling transformation. But then she thought about it. He was male. Not so surprising. "I'm sure we can discuss this after we all have had something to eat," Miroku continued, sitting down by the door.  
  
"Discuss what?" asked Shippou as he and Kaede entered the hut.  
  
"My ears," Kagome growled, moving to sit by Inuyasha. "You can make breakfast, Miroku-sama, since you are the one that brought it up."  
  
"Yeah monk," Inuyasha agreed. "Hurry up! I'm hungry."  
  
"I'm not surprised," Miroku said dryly, causing both Inuyasha and Kagome to blush.  
  
Kaede noted Kagome's sudden new trait and filed it away to be pondered later. It was not an overly pressing matter. Shippou climbed into Kagome's lap and rubbed his cheek against her stomach. "I like your new ears, Kagome," he said sweetly, giving her such a face that quickly had all her anger melting.  
  
"Thank you, Shippou-Chan," she replied, stroking her fingers through his hair.  
  
Shippou sniffed for a few seconds before turning to Inuyasha. "I see Miroku and Sango's plan worked out just fine," he said, loud enough for all the humans to hear.  
  
"Miroku and Sango's plan?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Hai, you know. They went away so the you and Inuyasha-," the kitsune was quickly cut off when a monk quickly picked him up and pulled him to his chest, not allowing the kitsune to say another word.  
  
"Miroku-sama?" Kagome said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"The poor thing doesn't know what he's saying. Probably because he's so hungry. Come help me cook breakfast Shippou," Miroku said quickly, moving to the other side of the hut.  
  
"Do you know what he's talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, turning to the grinning hanyou.  
  
"I might. You know how his mind works," he replied.  
  
Kagome sighed and slumped against Inuyasha defeated. "You're still tired," he whispered in her new ear.  
  
The miko shivered slightly at his breath in her ear and only closed her eyes. Inuyasha pulled her into his lap and tucked her head beneath his chin. "Go to sleep, I'll wake you when breakfast is done."  
  
"Okay . . ."  
  
^_^  
  
"It worked," Sango said as she moved over to help Miroku with breakfast.  
  
"Of course it worked. I am a genius," Miroku replied.  
  
Shippou snorted. "All you did was get everyone out of the way."  
  
"Well it worked," he replied, defensively.  
  
Shippou snorted again. "I could have thought that up, and I'm just a kid."  
  
Sango patted Shippou on his head and smiled. "It doesn't matter. The plan worked and now we can all relax."  
  
"Sure," Miroku replied, grinning a bit to himself.  
  
^_^  
  
After breakfast Inuyasha left Kagome in the hut with Sango and went outside for some fresh air. Miroku soon joined him.  
  
"Well?" the monk asked.  
  
"It's too early to tell," Inuyasha replied, dismissing his question with a wave of his hand.  
  
"When will you be able to tell?"  
  
"In three or four days," he said, leaning back on the grass and staring up at the sky.  
  
Miroku nodded and dropped the subject.  
  
"So how did it go with Sango?" Inuyasha asked teasingly.  
  
Miroku smiled, thinking back to the day before. "I stole a kiss without being knocked unconscious," he said happily, lying down beside Inuyasha.  
  
"Is it male bonding time?" asked Shippou, sitting between Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Just discussing our exploits," Miroku replied.  
  
Inuyasha snorted and shook his head.  
  
"Well," Shippou said, "I got kissed by a little human girl yesterday. She said I was cute."  
  
Miroku chuckled and glanced at the little kitsune. "You have potential," he said.  
  
"No. We are not having another 'Miroku' in the Pack," said Inuyasha, shooting the monk a glare when he dared continue.  
  
"So Inuyasha," Shippou said, turning to the hanyou. "Can I name one of them?"  
  
"You can tell?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the kitsune from the corner of his eye.  
  
"You know kitsunes have the best noses around. Plus I could hear the heartbeats. I want a baby sister," stated Shippou.  
  
"I'm going to go change my bet," said Miroku standing up. Before he left, he turned to Inuyasha. "Do youkai have different pregnancy lengths?"  
  
"Six months," the Inuhanyou replied. "Perhaps you should tell Sango? It is quite a bit of money."  
  
"Right, I'll tell her as soon as she leaves the company of Kagome- sama. Excuse me," he replied hurrying off towards the village.  
  
"When are you going to tell Kagome?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Tonight."  
  
^_^  
  
Okay, I've decided to do another lemon, just not right away. So just be patient and all that other BS. Oh, and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! I never expected to get so many! Thank you! Until next time~ fire_goddess 


	33. The Last Scroll

Chapter 32- The Last Scroll  
  
"So what did you discover in the first scroll?" Miroku asked Kagome as they sat outside Kaede's hut, eating lunch.  
  
Kagome frowned a bit before replying. "The scroll isn't that long, you could probably finish it in half an hour. It's just," Kagome paused, "Very tragic."  
  
"What is it about?" asked Sango.  
  
"The scroll is nearly as old as Chiyo-sama herself. Chiyo-sama was around five years old when she began writing in it, about the time her father left to seek out the spell."  
  
Sango nodded and fell into thought. What she and Miroku had discovered in the second scroll was also, very tragic, but only related to the nature of the spell and the change the first Pack went through. "I imagine the third scroll has more to do with The Sharing of Blood itself," Miroku mused.  
  
"I want to hear about the second scroll before we move on to the third," Inuyasha stated, looking up from his Ramen.  
  
"Very well. Perhaps I should just read it to you?" Miroku replied.  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha muttered, turning back to his Ramen.  
  
Miroku stood and fetched the scroll out of the hut. When he returned he took a seat leaning against Kaede's hut. Carefully, he unrolled the scroll and began.  
  
"It has been twenty years since my father died, and from what I was told, my Pack has changed greatly. It seems as though the spell not only effected my mother and father, but the rest of the Pack as well. I travel to the forest my father use to disappear in for days. I understand now why he stayed away as long as he did. The trees have a calming presence and there is so much life, unlike the mountains I had once called home.  
  
I have seen my uncle. He came to me not long after I had written my last entry. I think it was surprise I saw on his face. Surprise that I was still alive, and surprise that I was still had the appearance of a pup. He looks haggard, his eyes have soften. He brought me news of the Pack. My brothers were killed, poisoned. He doesn't know who did it and he is very troubled by their deaths. It doesn't bother me as it could have once. I have grown even more callused. My uncle told me he was sorry for what had happened to me and didn't ask for forgiveness. I think he realized what kind of 'life' he had damned me to for the rest of eternity.  
He told me of the spell, and what had happened after I was taken. The loyalty that had always been within the Pack had escalated. Some of the others were showing characteristics that were once my father's. I sat quietly while he told me this. I listened only to see if there is a way to break my damnation.  
When my uncle fell silent I looked up, into his eyes. He was startled by that action. Pups never looked their superiors in the eye. But I'm not a pup, no matter my appearance. I'm not even alive.  
My uncle left me, not long after that. I think it was hard for him to look at me with reminding him of his guilt.  
  
It has been a long time since I have last written in this scroll. The story of my mother and father is no more than a myth now, past down through canine youkai. My father's Pack is still in existence, and when I do cast my eyes upon one of them, I still see the spell within their blood. They have grown strong, stronger than my father. Most of them have the white hair and amber eyes my father had. I can't help but feel pride at how well they have evolved. They still hear the story of my father, even today. I can't help but smile. It won't be long now . . ."  
  
"Is that it?" asked Inuyasha when Miroku fell silent.  
  
"Hai, that is all," Miroku replied solemnly.  
  
"Well I say you got the better scroll," mumbled Kagome as she handed the monk the one she had taken home. "This one almost made me cry."  
  
Miroku silently accepted the scroll and read to himself and Sango quietly. When they finished, Miroku set down the scroll and sighed heavily. "What is it that she waits for?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," Kagome replied.  
  
"Shall we get on with the last scroll?" asked Inuyasha impatiently.  
  
"Yeah," Shippou agreed from his place on the hanyou's shoulders. "We're not going get anything accomplished if all you guys do is mope."  
  
The humans and Kagome looked up at Shippou in surprise. It was such an 'Inuyasha response', and to hear it coming from Shippou . . . Well, maybe hell had frozen over.  
  
Kagome shook her head and retrieved the last scroll. "This one doesn't seem very long," she said as she unrolled it.  
  
"Just get on with," Inuyasha replied, though without his usually gruffness.  
  
Kagome glared at her mate and warned him to be quiet. Inuyasha just huffed, but fell silent.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and began. "I have come to a conclusion about the nature of The Sharing of Blood. I see how it binds the souls of the two performing it, to such a degree that the souls could very easily meld to become one if the caster isn't strong enough. But I have also seen that it binds the rest of the Pack to them as well, though to a lesser degree. It all depends on how strong the bond is between them. The spell hasn't been preformed since my father, and so I don't know the full extent to the consequences of the spell, but I am able to draw my conclusions. Pack members with kin outside the Pack will also realize that their family will be affected by the spell as well, though it will take time for things to manifest. I can really say no more than that. Everything depends on how strong the caster is, and if he can even survive the binding . . ." Kagome stopped. "That's all there is."  
  
Inuyasha looked thoughtful. It was almost dinnertime. They had been sitting there, reading scrolls all day. Shippou had falling asleep on Inuyasha lap, snoring lightly. "C'mon Kagome," said Inuyasha, standing up and handing Shippou to Miroku. "We need to talk."  
  
Miroku gave Kagome a knowing smiled and waved as the human girl turned hanyou was pulled off my Inuyasha. Inuyasha paused at the God tree and sat down, pulling Kagome into his lap. "We need to talk," he said again.  
  
"About what?" Kagome asked, snuggling into Inuyasha's warmth.  
  
Inuyasha scratched Kagome's ear again and grinned at the purr coming from her throat. He placed his other hand on Kagome's stomach, under her shirt, and rubbed lightly on the skin there. "You're pregnant," he replied slowly.  
  
Kagome's breath caught in her throat at Inuyasha's announcement. "Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha breathed in scent in, detecting what Shippou had discovered in her scent that morning. He was sure. "Yes. Shippou even heard the heartbeats."  
  
"Oh," Kagome was quiet for a moment. "You know what this means right?" she asked grinning a bit.  
  
"What?" asked Inuyasha, completely and utterly confused.  
  
"Shopping," Kagome replied happily, leaning back into Inuyasha and taken complete pleasure at the ear scratching session she was receiving.  
  
"Shopping? What does you being pregnant have to do with shopping?" Inuyasha said, slightly panicked.  
  
"Well," Kagome replied, not opening her eyes, "I have to buy some more clothes for when I get too big to where these, and I have to buy baby clothes and toys and furniture and-."  
  
"That's enough," Inuyasha cut her off. "You can wait to do your shopping for a few months."  
  
"I guess. But we have to go back so I can tell Mama."  
  
Inuyasha cringed at the thought of telling Kagome's mother he had gotten her daughter pregnant.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha," Kagome said when she felt the hanyou tense. "Mama has been looking forward to grandchildren since I turned fourteen."  
  
"Even if they're part youkai?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Especially if they're part youkai! Did you know Mama told me she wanted grandchildren with your ears?" Kagome said, looking up at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled. "What is it with your family and my ears?"  
  
"Our family," Kagome replied, correcting him. "They're your family too. Mama is probably going to want a human marriage."  
  
"That's fine," Inuyasha replied absently.  
  
"That means inviting far off family members and having to listen to people tell you stories about me when I was a little girl."  
  
"Well than I'm definitely looking forward to it," Inuyasha replied wickedly.  
  
"Baka," Kagome muttered, leaning up to take Inuyasha's lips in a comfortable and firm kiss.  
  
Inuyasha was the one to break away from the kiss. "Let's go then," he said, leaning his forehead on Kagome's.  
  
"Go?"  
  
"Go tell your- our family the news," he replied.  
  
"We should tell Sango and Miroku and the rest of the Pack first," she said, not moving from her spot on his lap.  
  
"They already know."  
  
"How!" Kagome shouted, kind of upset that her friends knew she was pregnant before she did. Now she understood the smile Miroku gave her when Inuyasha dragged her away.  
  
"Shh, calm down. Miroku was there when Shippou told me he heard heartbeats, and Sango found out when Miroku dragged her off so that they could change their bets."  
  
"Bets?" asked Kagome, confused.  
  
"Hai, you remember the pool Miroku was talking about? The bet on when our first child would be born?"  
  
"I remember," Kagome confirmed.  
  
"Well, Miroku and Sango have a good bit of money riding on it-"  
  
"They what?!"  
  
"Calm down Kagome. Miroku agreed to spend the money on something we all would appreciate."  
  
Kagome frowned but stopped her ranting. "Fine. Let's go talk to Mama."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, smiling at her tone and led her towards the well.  
  
^_^  
  
Ms. Higurashi was in the kitchen when Inuyasha and Kagome entered. "Hi Mama," Kagome greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Well," said Kagome's mother, moving to the fridge to get drinks for everyone. "Souta is upstairs with a new video game and your grandfather is in the living room." She paused to glance back at Kagome, and that's when they caught her attention. "Kagome! You have the cutest ears!" she squealed and moved toward her to touch them.  
  
"Mama!" Kagome said after counting to ten.  
  
"What happened dear?" Ms. Higurashi said after a moment.  
  
"The spell," Kagome replied, blushing a bit. "And there is something else. I'll go get Souta so we can all talk about it in the living room."  
  
"Okay, dear," she replied, a bit confused with Kagome's tone of voice. But she shook her worries off and turned to the forgotten hanyou. "Would you like something to eat, dear?"  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat beside one another while the rest of the family stared at them. Ms. Higurashi served drinks before turning to the couple. "Okay, dears, what is it you wanted to tell us?"  
  
"Mama," Kagome began. "I'm . . . I'm pregnant."  
  
Kagome saw her grandfather choke on his tea and Souta cough up the cookie he had been eating. But the focus of her attention was on her Mother.  
  
Ms. Higurashi was quiet for a moment before she smiled and moved to hug first Kagome, and then Inuyasha. "That's wonderful news darling! Are you two going to get married? Have you decided on a wedding dress? How about just a small wedding ceremony with family? That why it won't be so hard to explain the ears. This is wonderful!"  
  
"Yeah, sis," Souta added.  
  
Kagome's grandfather just nodded, still a little shocked, but if it made his granddaughter happy, so be it.  
  
Kagome smiled and sighed her relief, until her mother started brought out her baby book and moved to sit by Inuyasha. She could practically feel the amusement coming off of Inuyasha in waves. Dammit, it was enjoying her embarrassment.  
  
That meant payback. 


	34. News from the Wolves

Chapter 33- News form the Wolves  
  
When Inuyasha and Kagome walked into Kaede's hut the next day, a certain Inuhanyou was still trying to contain his amusement at the incident last night.  
  
After Kagome had announced the 'big news' Ms. Higurashi made a point of showing Inuyasha every picture ever taken of Kagome until the age of fourteen. Kagome had just about died of embarrassment. It didn't help when her grandfather started talking about how Kagome would pretend she was a bird when she was three. Inuyasha had been laughing so hard he was completely unprepared when Kagome punched him in his gut, telling him to shut his mouth.  
  
But even after twelve hours since the incident, Inuyasha was laughing, though much more quietly and discreetly. It was, however, noticeable enough for Miroku to tell he was missing something. It had been a completely innocent question, for once, asking what Inuyasha found so amusing. The bump on his head made by Kagome's fist was completely and utterly unexpected.  
  
"Kagome, you need to calm down," Inuyasha said, still smiling and laughing between words.  
  
Kagome growled at him in warning when he removed the small picture book from a hidden pocket, but Inuyasha simply ignored her. "Oi, Shippou, come here," the hanyou called, moving out of the way as a very pissed off Kagome launched herself at him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled, chasing him about the small hut.  
  
"It's just a couple of pictures," he called back, laughing as he did so.  
  
Before Kagome could react, Inuyasha dropped the picture book at Shippou's feet, pinned Kagome's arms to her side and dropped into a sitting position, pulling Kagome down with him. Wrapping his arms around her, he held on tight as the rest of the Pack went through the little picture book Ms. Higurashi had given Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome-sama, these are you?" asked Miroku as he stared at the pictures in disbelief.  
  
"Dammit Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at the hanyou that was keeping her from ripping those pictures away from everyone and throwing them into the fire.  
  
Inuyasha smiled down at her. "I'll get you back for this," Kagome said, giving him a glare to rival any Inuyoukai.  
  
"I can just go ask your mother for more pictures," Inuyasha replied calmly.  
  
"I'll find something," Kagome said, growling dangerously.  
  
Inuyasha looked quite amused at her distress. "You shouldn't stress yourself. Think of the pups," he lectured.  
  
Kagome's growl only gained volume. "You're the one doing it!"  
  
"Kagome, they're only pictures," Inuyasha replied, trying desperately to keep the smile he felt tugging on his lips from appearing.  
  
"Inuyasha, believe me, I will get my revenge," Kagome repeated, but she stopped growling and merely accepted the embarrassment by relaxing herself from her place in Inuyasha's lap.  
  
The hanyou couldn't help but smile when she melted into his embrace.  
  
"I want to name the second one!" Shippou said as he crawled into Kagome's lap and moved his head so that he could listen to the barely distinguishable heartbeats.  
  
"How many are there?" Kagome asked, worry and awe tinting her face.  
  
Shippou concentrated for a moment before answering. "Two, I think. I'm not completely positive, but there are at least two."  
  
"If it's a girl her name will be Reiha," Kagome said, informing the little kit.  
  
"Then can I name the other one?" asked Shippou hopefully.  
  
"We'll see runt," Inuyasha answered, giving the kitsune a pat on the head.  
  
Shippou sighed and nodded, curling up in Kagome's lap. Absently, Kagome ran her fingers through Shippou's hair, causing the little kit to purr.  
  
The miko was snapped out of her reprieve when she heard Sango giggle. Turning to her friend who sat next to Miroku, she growled at the back of her throat when she realized there were still looking at the miniature photo album. "Gomen, Kagome-Chan," Sango replied when she heard the growl. "It's just, you looked so cute as a child."  
  
"Hai," Miroku added. "The green ink on your face is rather flattering."  
  
Kagome, instead of growling, picked up what was in her reach, which was a frying pan, and hit Miroku right in the forehead. Inuyasha had to fight the urge to start laughing again.  
  
The miko just sighed after a minute and let go of her anger. She really wasn't acting like herself today. Kagome allowed herself the excuse that so many transformations in such a short period of time could stress anyone out, or drive them mentally insane.  
  
Kagome thought back to everything that had happened earlier in the week. She had mated Inuyasha, she was now engaged by human standards, married by youkai, she had fluffy white dog-ears on the top of her head and she was pregnant, with twins no less. And the young miko was loving ever moment of it.  
  
Inuyasha tensed when he heard the sound of frantic footsteps and the stench of fear and urgency. A moment later, a messenger entered the hut. He was covered in dirt from his travels, dried blood smeared to one side of his face, his hair greasy and tangled. The next thing Inuyasha noticed was that the messenger couldn't be older than eleven. Why would someone send a human pup to deliver a message? The roads were dangerous for any one person to travel, let alone a child.  
  
Kagome moved to stand and greet the boy, Sango right behind her. "My name is Kagome. Come in and let me get you something to eat," the miko replied soothingly.  
  
The boy nodded and sat down near the fire. He was breathing hard and shaking slightly.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Miroku as he handed the boy a cup of water.  
  
"Morio," he replied, drinking the water greedily.  
  
"Welcome. May I ask where you are headed?"  
  
Morio shook his head. "Here, I was headed here. I was sent to deliver a message to Inuyasha-sama."  
  
"A message to me?" asked Inuyasha, surprised.  
  
The boy seemed to realize for the first time there was youkai in the hut. He grew more surprised when Kagome handed him his food and he noticed her ears. He shook off his surprise though, and addressed Inuyasha.  
  
"I was sent by a small girl called Aiko. She's been trading with the village where my home is," he began.  
  
"Why would Aiko-Chan send you?" asked Kagome, confused.  
  
"Her Pack, it's having trouble with some new demons, or at least that's what I assumed, since our village has had problems with them as well. All she told me was that some demons were attacking and that they needed help. She gave me this to give to you," Morio replied, fishing a letter out of his pocket.  
  
Kagome took it hesitantly and read it out loud. "Dear Inuyasha-sama. I regret having to bother you for help, but Kouga-sama is sometimes too proud for his own good. Our territories are being overrun by youkai I have never seen, but read of in books. They are not earthly creatures, and I fear for my new family. Our ranks are too thin to fend against these creatures. I fear that we will be driven out or killed within the space of a month if something is not done. They have also been attacking the human settlements nearby, and they have received many casualties. Please help us. Sincerely, Aiko."  
  
"We'll leave at first light," Inuyasha said as soon as Kagome finished speaking.  
  
"Have you seen these creatures?" Sango asked Morio.  
  
"Hai. They are dressed in black, with scales as skin and glowing green eyes. No arrows can penetrate their hide and they are fearful creatures," he replied, his eyes haunted.  
  
"We'll get rid of them soon enough," Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"You're sure?" he asked. Morio wondered how this girl could be so confident.  
  
"Of course. Inuyasha will be able to destroy them with just one swing of Tetsusaiga," Kagome replied proudly. "Of course, I should go tell Mama we're going to be gone for a few days. She expected us back tomorrow," Kagome turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"We'll go tell her after lunch," Inuyasha replied, patting her hand in reassurance. "Besides, I'm sure she can plan that whole wedding thing on her own."  
  
"You're getting married?" Sango asked raising her head.  
  
"Hai," Kagome replied excitedly.  
  
"And you agreed to this?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Why not? We're already married by youkai standards. Why not human? Besides, it's what Kagome and her mother want," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"You're a much braver man than I," Miroku said solemnly, causing both Sango and Kagome to giggle.  
  
Shippou ignored them all and turned to the human boy. "How do you know Aiko?" he asked.  
  
Morio blushed at the question. "Ah, I met her while she was in my village. She was trying to find someone who would sell her some ink. When the villagers refused to trade with her, her Pack leader got mad. I offered her some of my ink since I work at the monastery and we have plenty to go around. There aren't many people who can read or write where I come from and I'm still learning, so no one uses ink often. I can always get more; Aiko-Chan doesn't have the same luxury. So I trade with her and save everyone Kouga-sama's wrath. He's quite fond of her."  
  
Inuyasha snorted but smiled at the same time. "Well at least he's taking care of her."  
  
"Come on Inuyasha. Let's go see my mother," said Kagome standing up and heading for the door.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and followed her out.  
  
"Sango," Miroku turned to the demon exterminator.  
  
"Hai, Houshi-sama?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of demons that meet Morio-Chan's description?"  
  
"No." Sango looked over at the boy who was vigorously eating the food Kagome have given him. 


	35. New Developments

Chapter 34- New Developments  
  
"My village is just around the bend," Morio announced as he led Inuyasha and his Pack to a large human settlement.  
  
They had had a late start in the morning. When time came to go, Inuyasha and Kagome were no where to be found. An hour later the couple turned up, Kagome slightly pink and Inuyasha smiling arrogantly. Both of their hair was wet.  
  
The sun was setting as Morio led them straight to the monastery. His village did not in the least welcome youkai, and while they allowed Aiko to trade, it was only because they feared Kouga.  
  
Kagome sighed when all the humans quickly moved out of her way and muttered insults under their breath. Inuyasha growled at them and moved to wrap an arm around Kagome's waist, whispering reassurances in her ear. Morio frowned at his neighbors but ignored them as opened the monastery gate and held it for everyone.  
  
"Wait here and I'll go fetch my master," Morio said as he raced into the large wooden structure.  
  
Kagome stared down at her feet, still upset at the villagers' words. She was not use to such ridicule and she never thought it could be so upsetting.  
  
"Don't listen to them, Kagome-Chan. They don't know what they're saying," Sango informed her friend when she saw the frown on the miko's face.  
  
"Sango's right," Inuyasha agreed, pulling Kagome up to his chest and tucking her head under his chin. "You shouldn't listen to stupid people."  
  
Kagome giggled and buried her face into Inuyasha's haori, lifting her arms to wrap them around Inuyasha's waist. "You shouldn't call people names, Inuyasha," she chided, but a smile tinted her voice.  
  
"I'm not calling them names if I'm stating a fact," Inuyasha replied calmly.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but giggle again. Inuyasha was raising her spirits quicker than she would have imagined, but then the hanyou always had that power over her. Whether she felt like she was on top of the world or rotting in hell all depended on Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha smiled when Kagome lifted her head to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered quietly, taking a deep breath.  
  
Inuyasha was refrained from replying when a new human walked out of the monastery to greet them. His robes were similar to Miroku's, but a deep blue instead of Miroku's purple. His head was shaved and he kept his hands clasped in front of him. "Welcome," he said. "My name is Rinji. I am to take you to your rooms and get you settled before you meet my master. Please, follow me."  
  
When Inuyasha hung back, Miroku moved to follow Rinji, Sango close behind. Shippou jumped to Inuyasha's shoulder and Kirara 'meowed' at Inuyasha's feet. "Is something wrong?" asked Sango when she noticed Inuyasha wasn't following.  
  
"There's ofuda blocking the doorway," Inuyasha replied.  
  
Sango moved to rip the ofuda off the doorway when Rinji's voice stopped her. "Don't you'll allow demons in," he said.  
  
"Well, that's kind of the point," Sango replied, surprised at how dense the monk was.  
  
"Our companions are youkai," Miroku informed him.  
  
"You travel with youkai?" Rinji looked at Miroku in disbelief. "But you're a monk, and you're a demon exterminator," he said turning to Sango.  
  
"You mean you can't tell were youkai?" Inuyasha asked, realizing just how dense and dumb the human was.  
  
Rinji took a double take of Inuyasha's appearance and then turned to Kagome and Shippou, last looking down at Kirara. "Morio did not tell me," he began.  
  
Kagome was getting pissed. So what they were youkai, or at least partially. That was no reason to be rude. Growling to cut the human off from babbling anymore, she walked up to the doorway and ripped the ofuda off, burning it in a blue flame of miko power.  
  
Rinji was taken aback. How could a youkai do that to ofuda? "You were leading us to our rooms," Miroku turned to Rinji. He was beginning to lose his temper, and for Miroku to lose his temper . . . Well, that was just not Miroku.  
  
"Okay," Rinji squeaked, turning away from the group and walking hurriedly down the hall.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, using his other arm to lift her chin into a kiss. "I think you made that monk just about wet his robes," he told Kagome as they followed Sango.  
  
Kagome blushed and hid her face behind her hair. "I didn't mean to lose my temper," she said meekly.  
  
"You're hanyou and pregnant. You'll be losing your temper a lot more now," Inuyasha said.  
  
"What does being hanyou have to do with my temper?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Youkai emotions are more intense than human, mainly because we have instincts mixed up with everything. It's harder to control your emotions when you're hanyou because the human blood weakens the control," Inuyasha informed her, revealing a bit of knowledge.  
  
"Oh. Is that why you were always acting so immature?"  
  
Inuyasha scowled when he saw that Kagome was taunting him. "Bitch."  
  
"Only for you," Kagome was able to reply without blushing.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and leaned down to nip her neck.  
  
They were given one large room, which was separated by a screen. "Morio will be by shortly to take you to our master," Rinji said and quickly fled from the room.  
  
"How rude," Shippou muttered as he climbed into Kagome's lap.  
  
"I quite agree," Kagome replied, running her fingers through the kitsune's hair.  
  
"You scared he half to death when you ripped the ofuda off the doorway, Kagome-sama," said Miroku as he settled himself across from Inuyasha.  
  
"Serves him right," replied Sango, sitting down next to Miroku.  
  
There was a knock at the door before Morio entered. "Please excuse Rinji-San, he is not the brightest."  
  
Kagome smiled and bit back a laugh. Morio looked quite embarrassed. "Don't worry about it, Morio-Chan, I'm sure Rinji will think twice about running into us again," Kagome said happily.  
  
Morio smiled sheepishly and smiled. "I'm here to led you to my Master, so if you would all follow me."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and helped Kagome stand, absently setting Shippou on his shoulder.  
  
Morio led them to a large room that looked over a garden. The room had no decorations except for a single katana that hung over the window. Inuyasha noticed ofuda attached to the window frame but said nothing. By the window stood an elderly man, dressed in dark blue robes with short while hair.  
  
"Greetings," he said, "My name is Jomei. I am master here."  
  
"Greetings," Miroku replied politely. "I am Miroku. This is Sango- sama. Inuyasha is the one with the white hair and the one standing next to him is his mate Kagome-sama."  
  
"Greetings," Jomei said again.  
  
"What about me?" asked Shippou, jumping to Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"And this is Shippou-Chan," Miroku replied, giving the kit a smiled.  
  
"And that's Kirara," said Shippou, pointing down to the fire cat in Sango's arms.  
  
"You all travel together?" asked Jomei.  
  
"We're a Pack," Inuyasha replied shortly.  
  
Jomei smiled and nodded. "It is a great honor to meet you all. Morio- Chan told me that you have all come here to rid us of the youkai that has been plaguing us."  
  
"Hai," replied Kagome. "A friend of ours live nearby and asked for help. We couldn't refuse."  
  
"And who is this friend of yours?"  
  
"Aiko-Chan," said Kagome. "Morio-Chan told us that she has been coming to the village to trade."  
  
"Hai," Jomei became grim. "The people here do not welcome youkai-"  
  
"I noticed," Inuyasha replied quietly.  
  
"-And she caused quite a stir. When we refused to trade, the wolf youkai with her lost his temper. It is only because of Morio-Chan that nobody lost their life. Perhaps you could rid us of the wolf youkai as well?"  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha replied evenly. "Kouga wouldn't hurt any humans without them throwing the first stone, at least not anymore." He might not like the wolf youkai, but he liked him a hell of a lot more than the humans in this village, Morio excluded.  
  
"Than you know him?" asked Jomei.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Of course we know him. Well enough to know he wouldn't kill any humans needlessly. If he ends up killing someone it's your own fault."  
  
Jomei looked ready to dispute that but Miroku interrupted. "I must agree with Inuyasha, Jomei-sama. Even though Kouga was not always so hesitant to kill humans, he has change greatly within the last year, and he would not kill needlessly."  
  
"Hai," added Kagome. "My advice would to just trade with Aiko-Chan. She won't hurt anybody. In fact, her last home had many humans. She's a good girl, you would see that if you would just give her a chance."  
  
"She's youkai," replied Jomei.  
  
Miroku sighed. He could see there was more than just one person who thought like Rinji. "Perhaps we should leave," Miroku began. "I am not so rash as to sleep in a place where someone may bare us ill will."  
  
Inuyasha nodded at Miroku, pleased that his friend would defend him so. "Do not be absurd," replied Jomei. "No one here would harm a monk like yourself."  
  
"But they might try to harm our friends," Sango said evenly, beginning to lose her temper.  
  
"I don't understand," Jomei sighed. "Are you not a demon exterminator? Why do you travel with youkai?"  
  
"I do not feel the need to answer any questions from you," Sango said, allowing more anger to enter her voice.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stood silent through the entire thing. Kagome wouldn't have known what to say even if she was told to speak. She wasn't use to this kind of discrimination. It hurt. Now she knew what Inuyasha went through growing up. It must have been hard on him.  
  
Kagome buried her face into Inuyasha's haori and held him tightly. "Maybe we should leave. After the last place we stayed at near the mountain, I'm a bit hesitant to stay here," Kagome whispered, remembering the village that had wanted to slit their throats in their sleep.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and turned to Miroku. "Kagome doesn't want to stay here. Let's leave before it gets too dark to find a decent camp ground."  
  
Miroku nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait," Jomei called, in complete disbelief that a monk would side with a youkai. "You would really chose youkai over human?" To him it was just unbelievable. Why would anyone want to share the company of a youkai?  
  
Miroku snorted and for once he dropped the 'monk act'. "Yes," he said heatedly and followed Inuyasha out the door.  
  
Sango was right behind him, Shippou clinging to her shoulder. The little kitsune turned back to Jomei before they left the room and stuck his tongue out then smiled when he saw the monk draw his arms up in a defensive motion. "Stupid human," he muttered, before jumping off of Sango and running to catch up with Kagome.  
  
Morio was already in the room when everyone entered. "Please forgive me for taking you here. I had hoped you would be safer here than in one of the inns in the village. Please allow me to take you to a hut not far from the village. It would be better than sleeping outside when there are so many dangerous youkai around," he said bowing.  
  
Inuyasha could practically smell how upset the boy was. "Calm down," the hanyou muttered, bending down to pick up Kagome's bag. "Just lead us to this hut your talking about and all is forgiven."  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha-sama," replied Morio.  
  
^_^  
  
The hut wasn't half-bad. They had to share it with one other human, who happened to be Morio's mother, but no one complained.  
  
"I can't believe you tried to take them up to the monastery," Morio's mother said for perhaps the tenth time to Morio. Presently she was passing around soup she had cooked earlier. "Those fools' noses are stuck so high up in the air they have no idea what's going on around them."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.  
  
"It isn't just youkai they're baring ill will towards. Witches and even mikos! Have you ever heard of such a thing? They say that the Kamis would never bestow such power upon a woman and so they are youkai. All are idiots I say! Mikos being youkai, I mean really!"  
  
Kagome giggled. "Well I know for a fact that most mikos aren't youkai."  
  
"You being the exception?" the old woman asked.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow than nodded. "Hai. I am both youkai and miko. How did you know?"  
  
"Morio told me about the trick you did with the ofuda. I wish I could've seen it! Must have been a sight. And besides, I'm a seer and a witch all in one. I know these things. I also know you should take a little more soup for the extra life you're carrying," she said, handing Kagome another full bowl of soup.  
  
"Uh, thank you," Kagome replied meekly, blushing a bit.  
  
"Don't mention it. Now after you finish that everyone should try to get some sleep. You're going to want to see your friends first thing tomorrow."  
  
"Ah, thank you Hostess-sama," Miroku replied, bowing deeply.  
  
"Don't mention it," she replied.  
  
Kagome smiled and leaned back against Inuyasha who cradled her in his lap. One hand was wrapped around her waist and resting on her stomach, the other on Tetsusaiga. He was as alert as ever. "Inuyasha?" Kagome made his name a question.  
  
"Finish your food and try to get some sleep. I don't know how much of it you'll get," he replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sango who had overheard the conversation.  
  
"The area around here stinks of something that isn't youkai, but just a dangerous." 


	36. The Fire Pit Snakes

Chapter 35- The Fire Pit Snakes  
  
Inuyasha watched as his companions slept. He could smell the stink of something dangerous nearby, but he didn't know what. His ears twitched every once in a while to the sounds of the fire.  
  
Straining his ears a bit, Inuyasha checked the area surrounding the hut. He could hear a rabbit running into its hole and a night bird hunting not far above the trees. He dismissed these sounds as unimportant.  
  
Concentrating even more, the Inuhanyou blocked out the sounds of his companions, the crackling of the fire and searched for some sign of danger.  
  
There, there it was. The cracking of a twig only a few yards from the hut.  
  
Inuyasha was on his feet within seconds, gently shaking the sleeping miko in his arms awake while lightly kicking Miroku's arm.  
  
Kagome yawned and held on to Inuyasha for balance as he slowly set her down. "Inu-" Kagome was silenced when a clawed hands covered her mouth.  
  
"Ssh, quiet," he whispered.  
  
"What is it?" whispered Miroku, fully awake.  
  
"Something is outside, and it stinks," Inuyasha replied, bending to wake Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango yawned questionably.  
  
Miroku held up a hand for her to be silent. Kagome quietly woke Morio and his mother, keeping Shippou in her arms.  
  
"They broke through my wards," Morio's mother whispered as she woke.  
  
"I say it's time for some midnight exercise," Inuyasha smirked, pulling Tetsusaiga from it's sheath. "Miroku, you and Sango stay close to the hut and protect Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha, I can still fight," Kagome muttered.  
  
"Not while you're carrying my pups you won't," Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kagome sighed and sat down by the fire, stroking her fingers through Shippou's hair. "Fine."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and walked outside the hut. Dozens of glowing green eyes greeted him. "Miroku," Inuyasha said.  
  
Without another word, Miroku had stepped in front of Inuyasha and Sango and unleashed his wind tunnel.  
  
Inuyasha watched as seven of the creatures were sucked up. Morio had been right. The creatures were covered in scales, and from the looks of it, stood on two legs. Their heads were shaped like lizards and their claws and teeth were obviously sharp.  
  
"Alright Miroku, that's enough. You can't have all the fun," Inuyasha said when he noticed the monk was beginning to get tired.  
  
Miroku gave the hanyou a half laugh and replaced the prayer beads around his arm. There were still half a dozen of the creatures left. "Can you hit any of them Sango?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I might be able to get two, three if I'm lucky. Look's like you have clean up duty Inuyasha," Sango teased as she released Hiraikotsu, instantly killing two on the release and one on the return.  
  
"Feh! You guys are lucky I'm so generous as to let you fight," Inuyasha snorted, but softened the words with a light smirk.  
  
"You're just too generous 'oh great Inuyasha,'" Miroku replied sarcastically.  
  
"Aren't I?"  
  
The creatures were almost to the hut, deciding to charge since their ranks where being thinned quickly. "Fools," Inuyasha muttered and with two sweeps of his sword killed two of the remaining three.  
  
The last creature froze when his comrades fell. "Now," Inuyasha announced, leaping behind the remaining serpent to block his escape. "You're going to tell us what you are and why you're here and maybe I'll kill you quickly."  
  
Inuyasha could smell the fear radiating off the creature. He knew he had him.  
  
"We are called Fire Pit Snakes in our world," the creature hissed. "Or snakes for short, if you prefer."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He had thought the creatures would be as dumb as cattle, but by the creature's language, he had underestimated them. A mistake he would not make again. He took a quick sniff and made sure there were no surprises waiting for him. "Continue," Inuyasha prodded.  
  
"My master sent us here to find someone," said the Snake.  
  
"Who?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Well, by the looks of it, it would be the half-breed."  
  
"What would your master want with me?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"You preformed the spell, did you not? You have the power and potential to rival a demi-god. You would be very useful to my master, you and your Pack."  
  
"Well, that's a pity, because you're not getting me or any member of my Pack," Inuyasha sneered. "How many more are there?"  
  
"You expect me to tell all?" the Snake asked, half laughing though it was hard to tell through the hisses.  
  
"That or die a very painful death," Inuyasha replied easily.  
  
"I am from the pits of hell. Nothing you could do will reveal more than I have already told. I will tell you one more thing, and then you may kill me. The first test has begun."  
  
"The first test?" Inuyasha repeated.  
  
The snake stayed silent, his green eyes practically laughing. Inuyasha frowned and swung Tetsusaiga, cutting the snake down where he stood.  
  
Kagome stepped out of the hut cautiously and moved to Inuyasha's side. "What do you think?" she asked quietly.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. "You need to get some more sleep," he replied, leading her into the hut, Sango and Miroku following close behind.  
  
"But what about the snakes?" asked Kagome when Inuyasha set her in his lap.  
  
"I'll take first watch," Miroku said, setting himself by the door. "I can sense the snakes' aura if they try to attack again."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and shifted Kagome into a more comfortable position. "Go to sleep Kagome. We can't do anything right now and I need to think about what that thing said."  
  
"Okay," Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
Sango stayed awake and situated herself beside Miroku. "I won't be able to go back to sleep," she explained when he gave her a questioning look.  
  
Miroku nodded. "As you wish, lovely Sango."  
  
^_^  
  
Miroku woke everyone up at dawn. Sango had fallen asleep, leaning on his shoulder. So maybe she does like me, he thought absently.  
  
They set out for Kouga's after breakfast, leaving their things behind saying they would be back tonight. Inuyasha wasn't about to stay the night with Kouga's Pack.  
  
They didn't get far when Aiko and Kouga greeted them. "What you doing here, Inuyasha?" Kouga asked.  
  
"We came at a human called Morio's request. He said they were having trouble with some demons they had never seen before, so we decided to come see if you were having the same problems," Inuyasha replied, not about to admit he was there to help the wolves.  
  
Kouga raised an eyebrow but didn't repute it. Aiko coughed lightly into her hand and moved to greet Shippou.  
  
"A human?" Kouga continued. "The humans in that village aren't too friendly."  
  
"I noticed," Inuyasha said dryly.  
  
Kouga laughed and waved a hand for the group to follow him.  
  
A few eyebrows were raised by Kouga's Pack when the group was led to the small spring in front of Kouga's cave. It was strange for them to see Inuyasha and Kouga in the same place without either one of them trying to rip the other's throat out.  
  
"So have you seen them yet?" Kouga asked, taking a seat near the water.  
  
"Hai," Inuyasha replied, sitting down next to Kagome. "They attacked us last night. They're called Fire Pit Snakes."  
  
Kouga snorted. "They're wimpy as hell when it comes to fightin', but their numbers are overpowering."  
  
"That won't be a problem with Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha replied confidently.  
  
"So are you staying in that village?" Kouga continued.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "And worry about a human slitting my throat in the night, no fucking way."  
  
Kagome giggled. "We are staying in a hut not far from the village," she replied calmly. "The humans weren't very welcoming."  
  
"No shit. They near enough tried to hurt Aiko," he replied, growling. "I don't know why she insists going there for ink, but it's the closest human settlement around. And with these 'snakes' around, those people are even more suspicious than usual."  
  
"They are condemning mikos now," Kagome informed him.  
  
"Stupid village. They are going to crumble from within if they start condemning their own people," Kouga muttered, then he seemed to notice something. "Oi, Kagome, when did you get the new ears?"  
  
Kagome blushed before she replied. "Two days ago."  
  
"And your pregnant," Kouga said, raising an eyebrow. "Damn, Inuyasha. You work fast given the chance."  
  
Inuyasha blushed before whacking Kouga upside the head like he would Miroku. Kagome was surprised at how well the two were getting along. It was just so . . . strange.  
  
Kouga laughed and shook his head. "Stay for lunch, we have plenty to go around," he invited them.  
  
"As long as it's not snake," Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kouga laughed again and shook his head. "Rabbit," he replied. "And it's fresh."  
  
"We would be happy to join you for lunch," Kagome said happily. 


	37. Unrealized Dangers

Chapter 36- Unrealized Dangers  
  
"So let me get this straight," Kouga said for the third time. "These Fire Pit Snakes are after you, but you have no idea why?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome nodded.  
  
Lunch had been finished an hour ago and now they were sitting by the spring trying to explain the situation to Kouga, emphasis on trying.  
  
"Oh, o-kay. So why are they attacking this area?" Kouga asked.  
  
"I have a theory on that," announced Miroku.  
  
"Oh?" muttered Inuyasha.  
  
"Perhaps when their master sent them, it was in this area we had last resided in."  
  
"It makes sense," agreed Kagome.  
  
"It's a little far fetched if you asked me," replied Inuyasha. "But it does make sense."  
  
"So what are we going to do about it?" asked Sango.  
  
"Hunt them down and kill them all," Inuyasha replied simply.  
  
"Don't you think we should come up with a plan? Do we even know where to find them?" said Kagome.  
  
"I know where their nest is," admitted Kouga. "But I can't ask any of my wolves to follow. It's too dangerous and we are too few."  
  
"Perhaps just a few could accompany us? I need someone to protect Kagome while I'm fighting," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll ask two of my wolves, but no more," replied Kouga.  
  
"I don't think we'll need to worry," Kagome assured everyone. "With Tetsusaiga's Kaze no Kizu and Miroku's Wind Tunnel, we'll have no problem defeating them."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "You sound confident."  
  
"Do I have any reason not to be?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted again. "Whatever bitch. Let's attack tomorrow morning. That will give us plenty of time to rest."  
  
"Agreed," said Kouga.  
  
"Fine. We need to get going now," replied Inuyasha, standing up.  
  
"I'll come to you in the morning. Their nest is in the direction you came."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and helped Kagome to her feet. "We'll see you then."  
  
^_^  
  
Everyone was silent on the way back to Morio's hut. The impending battle the next day was on everybody's mind, and not everyone had Kagome's confidence.  
  
Inuyasha paused and sniffed the air. Smoke. "What is it?" asked Miroku when Inuyasha began to growl.  
  
"Something's burning," he replied. "And I can smell someone's pain and distress. Come on, let's go."  
  
The site that greeted them at Morio's hut was not something anyone expected.  
  
The hut was on fire while Morio and his mother huddled outside in each other's arms. They were surrounded by a crowd of people cheering. Kagome had seen a site like this before, when she and Inuyasha had visited Jinenji, a gigantic hanyou that had lived with his mother on a farm tending medicinal herbs.  
  
The monk Rinji was the first to notice the Pack's presence. "It's the demons!" he shouted.  
  
The crowd of humans turned away from the burning hut. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha yelled at them.  
  
"You," Jomei stepped out of the crowd. "It is you who is responsible for those demons. You are a curse!"  
  
The peasants behind him lifted what weapons they had and yelled their agreement. Morio snatched his mother's hand and dragged her around the crowd to Inuyasha. "Everything," he told the Inuhanyou, "Everything is gone."  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head and motioned for Morio and his mother to move behind him. Kagome stepped up to take Inuyasha's hand. "We can try to outrun them," she whispered.  
  
"I am no coward," Inuyasha replied evenly.  
  
"But how are we to fight them? They are human."  
  
Inuyasha looked down to Kagome. "I think maybe we should stop being so discriminate." He smiled a bit for show, raising his voice so all the peasants could hear him. "Perhaps we should not be so discriminate when it comes to the killing of demons and humans. I have killed many youkai for less then what they've done today."  
  
Some of the villagers took a step back and held their breath. Inuyasha could smell the fear radiating off of them. "What are you planning to do?" Kagome asked, the tone too low for any human to hear.  
  
"Just stay behind Miroku and Sango while I scare the shit out of them," he replied in an equally low voice.  
  
Kagome smiled a bit before speaking again. "Some of them will attack us, you can't hold them all off without hurting them seriously. Miroku and Sango won't be able to hold them off either. There's too many."  
  
"Well what do you propose?"  
  
"Could you hold a spirit shield while fighting?" Kagome asked. Ever since the concealing spell Inuyasha had preformed, Kagome had been curious as to what other magic he could perform.  
  
"Not large enough to hold all of you," he replied.  
  
"But if you tapped into my miko energy it wouldn't be a problem," she said excitedly.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but considered her plan. "Alright. But you have to promise to stay in the shield."  
  
"Done."  
  
Inuyasha smiled before taking a step back from the group and then raising the spell. Everyone gasped at the intensity of the miko energy.  
  
"But how?" Sango was able to mutter.  
  
Kagome smiled. "It was simple. All he had to do was tap into my miko energy, which we've done before, and use one of the spells he already knew. I have power but no control or knowledge of it. Inuyasha has knowledge and control, just not enough power for it to protect everyone."  
  
"Very clever, Kagome-sama," Miroku commended her.  
  
"Well thank you, Miroku-sama. I'm quite proud of myself."  
  
Inuyasha snorted at the comment. "I'm the one that's fighting here," he shouted back at them.  
  
"But Kagome-sama thought of it," Miroku replied.  
  
"I'm the one holding the spell."  
  
"But with Kagome-sama's miko energy."  
  
"Monk, when I get done with these assholes, I'm gonna come over there and kick your ass."  
  
Miroku laughed and shook his head. Inuyasha had already disabled half of the peasants of their weapons, many already scattering and heading back to the village. Soon it was only a handful of monks that remained ofuda in their hands.  
  
"Let's see how you do with this," Jomei spat as he threw the ofuda at Inuyasha.  
  
The Inuhanyou snorted when the ofuda stuck to his haori. There was a flicker of power and then it dissolved in a blue flame.  
  
"What happened?" Jomei choked in awe.  
  
Inuyasha laughed at the look on the monk's face. "Idiot. I'm mated to a miko. Her power can't hurt me, and mine can't hurt her. It just so happens that your energy is similar to hers, only much less powerful and pure. Come to think of it," Inuyasha tilted his head in thought. "You're not even a quarter as strong as Miroku. You're not powerful at all."  
  
"How dare you!" shouted Jomei. "I come from a long line of powerful monks-"  
  
"Well then it must be your own undoing," Miroku said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A monk or miko's spiritual energy usually depends on the quality of their heart. There are exceptions, but the purer the heart, the more powerful the person."  
  
"You being the exception?" Inuyasha joked.  
  
"I have no idea what you mean," Miroku replied innocently, or as innocently as he could act.  
  
"You've lost," Kagome shouted at the monks.  
  
"Master Jomei?" said Rinji.  
  
"Quickly, let's return to the monastery, we have no hope of winning today."  
  
Inuyasha laughter echoed through the forest as the monks retreated. Kagome had to choke back the urge to giggle. "Mou, Inuyasha, you're making sound all mean," Kagome glared at him.  
  
"It's not my fault you think it's funny the monks are running away with their tail between their legs," he replied.  
  
"Yes it is. It's all your fault," Kagome replied stubbornly.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and gave Kagome a kiss on her forehead. "You can yell at me later. Right now we have to find a secure place to sleep for the night, and I'm not going to consider Kouga."  
  
"There's a cave not far from here," Morio replied.  
  
Inuyasha looked up and towards the boy. Morio was a sight for sore eyes. He was valiantly trying to keep his head up, his face smeared with tears and ashes. "We'll check it out. We still have half a day," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Kagome told Morio. "Everything will be okay."  
  
"But our home-"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Inuyasha cut him off. "If worst comes to worst Kaede-Baba can find you a place to live to the village."  
  
"She's the miko in your village right?" Morio asked.  
  
"Hai," Sango soothed him. "You'll be fine. Don't worry about it." 


	38. Not All is As it Seems

Chapter 37- Not All is As it Seems  
  
The cave Morio led them to was perfect in Inuyasha's mind. It was high up in one of the many mountains that dominated the area, carved into the cliffs. The path leading to the cave was, while easily assessable, time consuming, leaving the cave well guarded.  
  
Kagome had left her bag in the hut, and was now probably no more than ashes, which left Inuyasha to hunt for the night's dinner. As soon as the hanyou had seen his mate and companions settled in for the duration, Inuyasha had left the cave, intent on searching for food. However, since he could not be far from Kagome, he had to limit himself to waiting for his prey and not searching it out like he would have preferred. Sango had left on Kirara with Shippou to the river in an attempted fishing expedition, though she would never catch enough to feed everyone, which was why Inuyasha was presently sitting on his ass waiting for something edible to walk by.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and picked a blade of grass from the ground, rolling it between his fingers. He couldn't go much farther than where he was now, but he could smell the animal trails that were interwoven in the forest scent and summoned up all the patience he had to wait for dinner to present itself.  
  
He could hear Kagome above him, comforting Morio and his mother while at the same time arguing with Miroku. He could tell that the young miko was feeling stressed just by the tone of her voice, and prayed to whatever gods there were for something to come his way soon so that he could get back to Kagome.  
  
Ears twitching, Inuyasha raised himself into a crouch and waiting for an opportunity to present itself. A fawn appeared before Inuyasha and he wasted no time in bringing it down. The animal gave one cry of protest before submitting itself to the hanyou's claws.  
  
As soon as the deer stopped breathing, Inuyasha set to the task of skinning and cleaning his prey before collecting the edible meat and throwing the remains into the forest where other animals would appreciate them.  
  
Kagome looked up and smiled brightly when he entered the cave, immediately standing to help him relieve the meat he held on his back. When Inuyasha shook his head and waved her away Kagome went back to what she had been doing when Inuyasha entered, arguing with Miroku.  
  
"Really Kagome-sama, I had not meant to offend you," Miroku replied for maybe the seventh time. All he had done was make a barely offending comment on finding a woman to bear him an heir and Kagome had jumped at the chance to bite his head off.  
  
"That's not what it sounded like, Miroku-sama. You know, most women do have minds of their own and while I understand this time is very different from my own, I don't like to listen to people criticize the female gender. And further more-"  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha interrupted. "He didn't mean nothing by it. Leave Miroku alone. He already apologized."  
  
"But Inuyasha-"  
  
"But nothing, Kagome. Let him have a little peace and quiet. I get the feeling there won't be much of it these next few days."  
  
Kagome huffed but did as he said, moving to help him with dinner. Miroku shot Inuyasha a grateful look before the hanyou turned away, then returned to meditating.  
  
"I don't need help Kagome," Inuyasha said when she moved to lit the fire.  
  
"But I don't have anything else to do."  
  
"You could get some sleep."  
  
"I'm not tired," she replied stubbornly.  
  
"But you will be, and there's still the pups to consider. Go lye down. I'll call you when dinner is ready."  
  
Kagome muttered a few choice curses under her breath before standing up to find a comfortable place to sleep. Inuyasha sighed relief when Kagome closed her eyes and within minutes was asleep.  
  
Miroku moved to sit next to Inuyasha, quietly so as not to wake Kagome. "I think she was more exhausted then she let herself realize," he commented.  
  
Inuyasha snorted but nodded his agreement. "She's been tired all day, just didn't notice it."  
  
"But you did."  
  
"I'm her fucking mate. I have to know if she's okay or not so I can take care of her."  
  
Miroku shook his head slightly in disbelief. "If anyone asked me last month where we'd be today, I never would have said here," the monk replied, leaning against the cave wall.  
  
"A lot has happened," Inuyasha admitting, his face bearing a far off look.  
  
This time it was Miroku that snorted. "Let's see; Kagome's hanyou, pregnant and engaged by human standards. You're going to be a father in six months not to mention that fact that your personality has gone through an overwhelming transformation and that you've forever bound your soul to Kagome's. Did I miss anything? Oh, and I kissed Sango. I'd say that qualifies as a fucking lot!"  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the monk's choice of language but didn't say anything, just nodded in reply.  
  
Miroku sighed. "And now we have more to face than just Naraku."  
  
Inuyasha's face became pensive. "If it's the price that has to be paid for Kagome to live, so be it."  
  
Miroku nodded in agreement, but his mind was far from settled. He only wished there had been a way to save Kagome's life other than using The Sharing of Blood spell. But it was too late to change things now, and he wasn't sure he would, given the chance. He liked all the 'perks' of the spell too much.  
  
^_~  
  
Morio watched as the human and monk fell into a companionable silence. The hanyou miko had quickly fallen asleep, thanks to his mother's subtle spell.  
  
The boy looked towards his mother who shook her head. They would have to wait.  
  
^_~  
  
"Shippou-Chan, you have to be patient or you'll never catch anything," Sango chided the kit.  
  
They had been fishing in the freezing cold ice water for maybe an hour and Sango had only caught enough to feed maybe three people. Hopefully Inuyasha had come across something, though she doubted that the little distance the hanyou could put between him and Kagome would allow him to hunt properly.  
  
Sighing, the demon exterminator collected her catch and moved to pluck Shippou from the waters. "Come on," said Sango. "Let's go back to the cave and see if Inuyasha caught anything."  
  
"Okay," nodded Shippou, jumping onto a transformed Kirara.  
  
Sango sighed again. This week was fast becoming a living hell.  
  
^.^  
  
Miroku looked up as Sango returned with what she had caught at the river. Surprise was evident on her face when she saw a meal already in the process of being cooked. "So you caught something," she muttered, setting down the fish.  
  
"Feh," was Inuyasha's reply as he moved to wake Kagome from her nap. "Come on, bitch. Time to eat."  
  
Kagome groaned softly in protest before she shifted herself closer to Inuyasha and than fell back to sleep. Growling somewhat to himself, Inuyasha picked up the sleeping miko in his lap and motioned for Shippou to collect Kagome's dinner.  
  
"Come on, Kagome. Just eat this and I'll let you go back to sleep," prodded Inuyasha.  
  
Grumbling, Kagome awoke enough for Inuyasha to feed her, and when she was done, snuggled into the hanyou's chest and yet again falling asleep.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and tucked her head under his chin, stroking his hand down her back. 'Maybe the day really did exhaust her.'  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku said questionably.  
  
"I think, after this trip, that I'm going to have Kagome staying close to the village."  
  
"But what about Naraku?" asked Shippou, climbing into Kagome lap, intent on sleeping.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "I guess we're just going to have to wait a few months."  
  
Miroku nodded, understanding Inuyasha's predicament. "Don't worry, my friend. I'm sure the lovely Sango and I could search for shards until Kagome-sama has had the children."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and smiled a bit before settling himself against the cave wall. "Thanks," he said, closing his eyes to announce the end of the conversation.  
  
^_^  
  
Morio watched as the last of Inuyasha's pack fell into a deep sleep, their slumber helped by the faint spell that hung in the air.  
  
"It's done," his mother said, standing to move in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't you think we should wait until their first test is completed before initiating the second?" the boy asked.  
  
The woman smiled slightly. "No. Kami-sama wanted us to finish the testing quickly so we could address other matters elsewhere."  
  
"I just think it's a little much," Morio admitted.  
  
The elder woman snorted. "You're getting soft. Maybe you have been in that form too long. You forget you're not human."  
  
"I forget nothing."  
  
"Then let it begin."  
  
^_^  
  
Okay, I know my updates haven't been as constant as before, and there's a good reason for that. My excuse is that I have a job now, so I can't lazy around the house all day and type. But, I'll still manage to get something out every few days. Laters~ fire_goddess 


	39. A Test of Dreams

Chapter 38- A Test of Dreams  
  
It was dark. That's the only way Kagome could think of describing the . . . place she was in. The ground was dark the sky was dark, everything was dark.  
  
Complete darkness.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she called out. Inuyasha had to be around somewhere.  
  
When no one answered Kagome began walking, holding her arm in front of her in the off chance she would run into something. Growling halted her footsteps.  
  
"Inuyasha, is that you?" she called out.  
  
The growling only gained in volume. "Inuyasha, where are you?"  
  
The growling was getting closer. "Inuyasha!" she screamed.  
  
Just as the words let her mouth a clawed hand swept out towards her, creating three very clean slashes in her shoulder. Ignoring the pain she felt, Kagome looked up to face her attacker.  
  
"I-Inuyasha . . ."  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha was in his forest, walking aimlessly. "Kagome," he called out.  
  
She had to be close by, her scent was everywhere. And with the spell, he knew she couldn't go far from him. Inuyasha turned to survey his surroundings when he reached the God tree.  
  
Ears twitching, he took a step back as an arrow flew past his head and embedded itself into the God tree.  
  
"K-Kagome . . ."  
  
^_^  
  
Miroku sitting alone by a waterfall, meditating. He wasn't sure how he got there, or why he was there. All he knew was that he should finish his meditation and find his friends.  
  
Standing up, Miroku turned to head back for camp. A strange feeling coming from his hand stopped him. "It can't be," Miroku whispered to himself.  
  
A sharp stab coming from his hand shot up his arm. "No . . ."  
  
He curse had finally come to claim him.  
  
^_^  
  
"Sango!"  
  
The demon exterminator turned to see her little brother, Kohaku, calling her. "Kohaku," Sango whispered in confusion.  
  
"Sango! Father wants to see us. There are some youkai he wishes us to dispose of."  
  
Sango didn't protest when Kohaku took her arm and proceeded to pull her towards a village.  
  
"Sango," said a deep voice. She looked up to see her father. "Come with me. There are some youkai we must exterminate."  
  
Sango followed him in a daze, not sure what was going on. Where were the others? She had to be dreaming, but it felt . . . real. "Sango are you feeling alright," Kohaku asked.  
  
Sango shook her head to dispel her thoughts and turned to her brother. "Oh, hai, I'm fine, it's just- Father, what are you doing?"  
  
Sango turned from her brother to find her father attacking the youkai he had mentioned, but those were her friends.  
  
Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome who was holding Shippou. Blood ran down his cheek from her father's attack. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Sango asked in a strained whisper.  
  
The hanyou shook his head and only moved so that Kagome was completely hidden.  
  
"I'll let you kill them, Sango," her father said, turning to the young exterminator.  
  
^_^  
  
"Kagome? Inuyasha? Where are you guys?" Shippou yelled as he walked through the forest.  
  
He didn't know where he was or where anyone else was, and it was starting to worry the kitsune. Suddenly, Shippou eye caught something up ahead.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou squealed happily. He didn't notice that something was different with the miko. The fact that her belly betrayed that she was far along in her pregnancy was completely lost on the baby youkai. "Kagome, I didn't know where you were! I was so scared."  
  
"Oh?" she replied; not sounding at all concerned.  
  
"Are you okay Kagome?" Shippou asked, looking up.  
  
"Shippou, I think it's about time you and I had a talk."  
  
"A talk?"  
  
"Hai, a talk." Her tone reminded Shippou of Kikyou.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I think you're old enough to be on your own now. You don't need us. Go away."  
  
^_^  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Kagome screamed as he attacked again. This time she barely dodged him. The wound on her shoulder didn't hurt at all, but she was sure it was just from the shock of being attacked.  
  
"I thought it was obvious. Trying to kill you of course," Inuyasha replied callously.  
  
"Why? You don't want to kill me," Kagome replied. She couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"Sure I do. I kill you and I can be with Kikyou," he replied.  
  
"I don't believe you," Kagome whispered, her voice pained.  
  
"What's not to believe? The wound on your shoulder is enough to prove it's real."  
  
Kagome shook her head and closed her eyes. "You're not Inuyasha."  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course I am," the figure replied.  
  
"No you're not. You're not Inuyasha," she said more heatedly, raising her head to meet her attacker's eyes. She felt a calm wave wash over her, giving her the strength to stand up to this creature claiming to be Inuyasha.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT INUYASHA!"  
  
^_^  
  
"Kagome, what the hell is this?" Inuyasha said as he dodged another arrow.  
  
"I'm going to pin you back to the tree," she replied serenely.  
  
"Why? I didn't do anything."  
  
"Didn't do anything?" Kagome laughed. "You broke my heart more than once. Now I'm going to shatter yours and then return to my time where I'll never be bothered by you again."  
  
"I broke your- Kagome I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Inuyasha whispered, almost to himself.  
  
"Little late for apologies, don't you think?" the miko replied as Inuyasha dodged yet another arrow.  
  
'This isn't right,' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Kagome wouldn't hurt me.'  
  
"You're not Kagome," Inuyasha looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. You're not Kagome. Kagome would never do anything like this. She's a pure soul."  
  
"You're obviously mistaken, hanyou," she spat out.  
  
"No I'm not. You're not Kagome."  
  
^_^  
  
"So my time is up, is it?" Miroku said to himself as he dispelled the last thoughts of panic. He would face his death with honor.  
  
"Houshi-sama? What's wrong," came Sango's voice from behind him. The wind had begun to pick up around him, centering on his hand.  
  
"Sango, you must go," Miroku said fervently.  
  
"Go? Why? Don't you want to spend time with me Houshi-sama," the girl replied, confused.  
  
"My curse . . . you must go Sango. Please."  
  
"I don't want to go anywhere," she replied, moving to stand by the priest.  
  
"Sango, please. My soul would never be able to bear it if something happened to you."  
  
"The other's aren't far," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. "Maybe we should go join them."  
  
"No. Sango please. Run, get the others out of here. I will not bring you down with me."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Sango, GO!"  
  
^_^  
  
"Father, I-"  
  
"What are you waiting for daughter? Kill them. They are youkai, they must be exterminated," he father replied.  
  
"Father, they're my friends, I can't kill them," Sango said, glancing at Inuyasha. She could see Kagome's fingers as the miko held onto the back of Inuyasha's haori, and they were shaking.  
  
"If you can't kill them, than Kohaku can do it. Kohaku!"  
  
"No!" shouted Sango.  
  
"Yes, father?" her brother said at his father's voice.  
  
"Kill those demons, no matter what."  
  
"Yes, father," replied Kohaku.  
  
"What are you doing?" shouted Sango. "These are my friends! I won't allow you to harm them." She stepped in front of Inuyasha, holding her arms out.  
  
"Should I kill Sango too father?" asked Kohaku.  
  
"Yes. That's obviously not my daughter. She's a youkai in disguise. Kill them all."  
  
"No!" Sango shouted again, not moving an inch. If her brother attacked, she wouldn't move. If it was her fate to die protecting her friends, so be it.  
  
She wouldn't trade her new family for anything, not even the old one.  
  
^_^  
  
"Go away?" Shippou repeated. "Why do you want me to go away?"  
  
"I have my own children to look after now. I don't need to worry about you."  
  
"But Kagome," Shippou whispered, on the brink of tears. "I'll be all alone."  
  
"Not my problem."  
  
Shippou stood up and backed away from the girl.  
  
"You're not Kagome," he said.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"You're not Kagome. You're not my Ofukuro!"  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and waited for death to come. The only thing she heard was her ragged breathing, the blood pounding in her ears. Cautiously, she opened her eyes.  
  
She was back in the cave, sleeping in Inuyasha's lap. Kagome leaned back into Inuyasha's arms and tried to catch her breath.  
  
A moment later Inuyasha woke with a start, his arms tightening around Kagome. "Inuyasha?" she said, bringing her hand to his cheek.  
  
"Kagome?" he looked down to the confused miko. "It was a dream," he sighed in relief, hugging her close to him.  
  
"Did you have a nightmare too?" she asked, looping her arms around his neck.  
  
"You had a nightmare?" he asked as he buried his face into her hair.  
  
"Hai. It was awful."  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head when his three other sleeping companions jolted awake.  
  
"Holy shit," he heard Shippou squeak.  
  
"Nightmare?" asked Kagome, pulling the kitsune into her lap and stroking his hair.  
  
"It was horrible Kagome," Shippou cried, rubbing his cheek against her hand. "Your stomach was all big and you were telling me to go away because you had children of your own and you didn't want me anymore and-"  
  
"Shush," she calmed the little kitsune, her eyes confused as she hugged him to her. "I would never say that," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"I know you wouldn't, that's how I knew that lady wasn't you and-"  
  
"I think we all were having similar nightmares," Miroku said, interrupting the little kitsune.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think it was test," Inuyasha replied. "Where's Morio and his mother?"  
  
^_^  
  
"I didn't think it was possible," Morio muttered as they left Inuyasha and his Pack.  
  
"You obviously need more faith in these things," his mother replied.  
  
"You knew they would pass."  
  
"I told you. I'm a seer." 


	40. Tunnels

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I started school again and I  
work on the weekends so I have no free time. Don't expect more than two chapter every week, just to let you know. Gomen ne. I'll try extra hard to  
write faster. Laters~ fire_goddess  
  
Chapter 39- Tunnels  
  
Kouga arrived not long after they had all awakened. He had two of his wolves with him, and they all looked ready for battle. "Did you by chance pass a pair of humans on your way here?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Kouga shook his head. "I came across no humans. May I suggest we go quickly, I wasted enough time trying to find you."  
  
"I'm sorry Kouga-kun," Kagome apologized. "It's just our previous lodgings were, well-"  
  
"Burnt to a crisp," Inuyasha improvised.  
  
"The monks from the village, no doubt," Kouga replied. "Maybe I should have a 'talk' with them next time I go there for ink. I don't think I'll bring Aiko-Chan anymore."  
  
"That's what I would suggest," agreed Kagome.  
  
"We're ready, Kagome-sama," Miroku interrupted.  
  
"Good," nodded Inuyasha. "Let's get going then. I want to kill these bastards and then get back to the village."  
  
"The day is the best time to attack them," Kouga addressed the issue. "Despite most reptiles, they don't like the sun's rays. I've seen their scales whiten and then burst into flame. If these are truly hell creatures as they say, then any exposure to the sun will instantly turn them into barbecue."  
  
"Feh. This is going to be easy. I'll just use the Kaze no Kizu and rip the ground from their den. How difficult can it be?"  
  
"That's just the problem. Their den is deep underground, and not only that, but they have angry ghosts protecting them during the day."  
  
"We've dealt with angry ghosts before. We just introduce them to Kagome and they'll go away."  
  
"This is serious Inuyasha," scolded Kagome, flicking his ear.  
  
"Ow, bitch that hurts!"  
  
"It was meant to."  
  
"I believe I can handle the ghosts. I will simply exorcise them from the area," announced Miroku.  
  
"Then I guess it will be a piece of cake," replied Kouga, turning to lead them out of the cave.  
  
^_^  
  
"That's it," Kouga nodded towards the mound in the ground.  
  
"It's not much," muttered Inuyasha.  
  
"The air is just radiating with evil energy," observed Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Get on with the exorcism, Priest," replied Kouga, settling down under a nearby tree.  
  
"I get no respect."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Don't tell me you expected it."  
  
"It would be nice."  
  
"Whatever. Get on with it."  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms and launched himself into an overhanging tree. Sango shook her head and settled down where she was. The wolves Kouga had brought took in their surroundings and then propelled themselves into the forest, where, Sango guessed, they would scout the surroundings, and Shippou shot up the tree where Inuyasha and Kagome had settled.  
  
All they had to do was wait.  
  
^_^  
  
"It's done," declared Miroku, making his way back to the group.  
  
The noon sun was high in the air as the monk settled next to Sango. "Good," said Kouga standing up. "I would suggest only Inuyasha and I go into the den, and everyone else stay here."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," replied Inuyasha, instantly agreeing with Kouga.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at the hanyou. Him, agreeing with Kouga? Something was up. "I think I should go with you," said Sango, addressing Inuyasha.  
  
"No way. Hiraikotsu isn't a close range weapon. You'd be vulnerable. Besides, I want you to stay here with the priest and Kagome. Miroku's too exhausted from the exorcism to be much help so you'll need to protect him," replied Inuyasha.  
  
Sango had to bite her tongue to still the argument that was storming in her mind. He was right, as much as she hated to admit it. She wouldn't be much help to them in the den. "Fine," she forced herself to reply.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and looked back at the mound of earth. "Kagome, stay here."  
  
"You don't need to tell me that," she replied, sticking her nose in the air.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Come on," Kouga interrupted. "That exorcism took all day. The sun will be setting soon. I want them dead now."  
  
With one last glance at Kagome, Inuyasha growled his response and took off towards the home of the Fire Pit Snakes, Kouga close behind him.  
  
Kagome pouted and sat down in the grass beside Shippou. "Hey Kagome," asked Shippou.  
  
"Yes Shippou-Chan?"  
  
"When can we go home?"  
  
Kagome sighed and picked Shippou up in her lap. "You want to go back to Kaede's?"  
  
"Um, yeah. A little bit. Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you going to live in this time?"  
  
The miko tensed at the question, but almost immediately relaxed. "I think so, Shippou-Chan."  
  
"Then are you gonna have Inuyasha build us a hut?"  
  
"A hut?"  
  
"You want to live with Kaede-obaasan forever?"  
  
Kagome smiled and shook her head, seeing the little kitsune's point. "A hut, huh? Well, I think it's time Inuyasha learned a bit of architecture."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You'll see," Kagome said pleasantly.  
  
^_^  
  
"Damn, everything smells like sulfur," complained Inuyasha.  
  
"They're hell creatures, what did you expect?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
Inuyasha led the way down spiraling tunnels the only thing lighting their way was the fungus that grew on the walls. The scent of the place had disrupted both of their noses, making them rely on only their hearing and sight.  
  
"We should finish this quickly," Kouga said. "We don't want these bastards rising to the surface."  
  
"Feh. All you need to do is stand back. My Kaze no Kizu will wipe them out without a problem."  
  
Kouga snorted and fell silent. They could hear footsteps up ahead. The pair stood still, waiting for the owner of the footsteps to appear. Inuyasha raised his fist and was about to bring it down when he saw the face of the girl he was about to attack.  
  
"M-Machiko?"  
  
"Inuyasha-sama," the adolescent girl replied calmly.  
  
"What the hell are you doing down here?" Inuyasha yelled sharply.  
  
"You know this human?" asked Kouga.  
  
"Machiko-Chan, who are you talking to?" asked a voice from behind her, which happened to be Aiko.  
  
"Aiko," Kouga growled out.  
  
"Kouga-sama," Aiko squeaked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the wolf prince asked, trying to keep a reign on his temper.  
  
"Um, I went to . . . to visit Machiko-Chan and we got lost in the tunnels and . . . and we just ended up here. Uh, yeah . . . Opps," the little wolf youkai replied.  
  
"Opps is right. When we get back to the den . . . You are in so much trouble right now!"  
  
"You didn't answer my question," Inuyasha reminded Machiko.  
  
The human girl sighed and crossed her arms. "I am here on behalf of Chiyo-sama. These creatures are the spawn of a devil, and I am here to rid this world of them."  
  
"And just how the hell do you expect to do that?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"This," replied Machiko, removing a small golden crystal from her kimono. "It's called Sun's Heart."  
  
"What's it suppose to do?" asked Kouga.  
  
"Ordinarily, it's just a plain crystal. Chiyo-sama put a spell on it so that it holds sunshine within its core. The Fire Pit Snakes are hell born creatures; therefore they cannot abide the sun's kiss. The sun of a pure essence, and thus a potent weapon against our foes."  
  
"Uh. Whatever, I'll take that and you can go back to your mistress," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Afraid not, Inuyasha-sama. You need a certain spell to trigger the Sun's Heart's release; a spell in which we have no time to teach you. Now, are we going to go massacre are enemies or stand here with our hands up our asses?"  
  
Machiko didn't wait for a reply and started down a tunnel parallel to the one Inuyasha and Kouga had come by. "I like her," Kouga said, following the human.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha asked Aiko when he caught the wolf youkai's gaze.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Feh."  
  
^_^  
  
"They've been gone for a really long time," Shippou observed, watching as Kagome walked deeper into the forest.  
  
Kouga's wolves were walking on either side of her, alert to even the smallest danger. Miroku and Sango fell behind them.  
  
Kagome had realized early on that Inuyasha was reaching the spell's limits and began walking to extend his boundaries.  
  
"They're okay," Kagome replied confidently.  
  
"You're sure?" asked Shippou.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
^_^  
  
"What the hell is that?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
The tunnel they had been traveling on had ended at the end of a huge cavern, a cavern filled with the demonic snakes. Molten pits of lava curled in pool along the cavern edge.  
  
"The core," replied Machiko.  
  
The human removed the Sun's Heart and placed it on the ground before. "My I suggest we all close our eyes, unless you would like to be permanently blinded that is?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted but listened to her advice. His ears tensed to the slightest danger, but the Snakes had failed to take notice of the group so far.  
  
The words to the crystal's release spell rolled off Machiko's tongue, causing it to glow.  
  
Inuyasha saw a flash of light through his eyelids and cautiously opened his eyes. "Holy Fuck!"  
  
The Heart's Sun had lost it's glow, nothing more than a chunk of black glass. The Snakes were gone, leaving skeletons in their place. "How did it do all that?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Machiko smiled and turned to retrace her steps to the outside world. "May I suggest we leave? The crystal has purified the surrounded area as well, and we may be faced with a cave in at any second."  
  
The ground trembled beneath them.  
  
"Oh no." 


	41. One Step Closer

Chapter 40- One Step Closer  
  
"Dammit," shouted Inuyasha, turning to throw Machiko onto his back as Kouga did the same with Aiko. "What are you doing wolf? Get moving!"  
  
"I am dammit!"  
  
"You're accomplishing nothing by yelling at one another," Machiko said calmly as the roof began to fall around them.  
  
Kouga growled before chasing after Inuyasha as the two raced down the tunnel.  
  
It felt as if the world was shaking, and indeed it was.  
  
"Dammit, dammit, dammit," Kouga repeated like a chant.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Inuyasha cursed under his breath repeatedly.  
  
Aiko actually had the nerve to giggle.  
  
^_^  
  
"Kagome?" Shippou called after the miko you had suddenly turned to retrace her steps.  
  
"They're running this way," she explained, picking up her pace to a full out sprint.  
  
"Dammit, what the hell is going on?" shouted Sango, turning to follow Kagome.  
  
^_^  
  
"The tunnel ends up ahead. Just turn right," Machiko declared.  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply but listened to the instructions and shot up to the surface, Kouga close behind.  
  
Machiko slid off of Inuyasha's back and turned to see the branch way of tunnels collapse behind them. "Damn. Looks like I have to take the long way home."  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, throwing herself into the hanyou's arms.  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground with an 'oof', his arms going up to tighten his hold on Kagome's waist, taking the impact of the fall. "Dammit, bitch, remember the pups!"  
  
Kagome sat up and looked at the hanyou that was sprawled beneath her. He looked quite distraught. "Opps, sorry Inuyasha."  
  
"Sorry my ass," he said to himself, helping both of the off the ground.  
  
The rest of the Pack along with Kouga's wolfs arrived then, their gazes questioning.  
  
"So, what about the Snakes?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Dead," replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Machiko-Chan, is that you?" asked Sango, noticing the human girl for the first time.  
  
"Sango-sama, it is a pleasure to see you again," Machiko said politely.  
  
"Where did you come from?" asked Shippou from his perch on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"I was here to dispose of the Fire Pit Snakes," the human girl replied.  
  
"You were all by yourself?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Not exactly . . ."  
  
"Speaking of which," Kouga interrupted, looking down at Aiko. "You are in soooo much trouble young lady, you'll be lucky to have time to bathe when I'm done with you."  
  
"Yes, Kouga-sama," sighed Aiko, bowing her head.  
  
Kagome smiled and placed her hand on Aiko's head in a comforting gesture. "You really shouldn't place yourself in danger Aiko-Chan. You could get hurt."  
  
Aiko pouted but didn't repute the statement. "But back to Machiko- Chan," said Kagome. "How did you plan to dispose of the Snakes?"  
  
She sighed. "By a spell that released sunlight. Sunlight is a pure element, thus harmful to hell born creatures. I simply whispered the incantation that released the sunlight in turn killing the Snakes."  
  
"Oh, that sounded easy."  
  
"Yeah," snorting Inuyasha. "The only problem is outrunning the cave in that followed."  
  
"How did you plan to out run it?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I'm sure I would have found something," Machiko replied, crossing her arms.  
  
"Whatever," dismissed Inuyasha. "You might as well stay with us tonight and then you can return to the mountain in the morning."  
  
"One of my wolves will accompany you," Kouga said.  
  
"That is not necessary," replied Machiko.  
  
"Deal with it," snorted Kouga.  
  
Machiko sighed but didn't argue. She silently followed Inuyasha and his Pack back to their cave. Once there, Kouga said farewell, leaving one of his wolves to attend to Machiko in the morning.  
  
Inuyasha settled himself by the cave entrance and waited for Sango and Miroku to return with dinner. Shippou curled up by Inuyasha and instantly fell asleep. Kagome busied herself by trying to get a conversation going with Machiko, but finding it oddly difficult.  
  
"Who accompanied you last night?" Machiko asked suddenly.  
  
"Accompanied us?" repeated Kagome.  
  
"There were those other than your Pack here last night. I can feel it," Machiko said, her eyebrows crossing with a thoughtful look.  
  
"Yes, there was a boy named Morio and his mother," Kagome said absently, her thoughts going back to their sudden disappearance.  
  
"And you came through the night unharmed?" asked Machiko.  
  
"Well yes. We each had these strange nightmares and when we woke up, the two were gone."  
  
"They were not creatures of this world," the human girl said softly, though loud enough for Kagome's demon hearing to pick up.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you feel their essence?"  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with questions, but she closed her eyes and concentrated on the cave. She could feel the strings of spirit from her Pack and dismissed those immediately, centralizing on the two spirits from Morio and his mother.  
  
The miko's eyes shot open. "Kagome?" Inuyasha called from his place by the cave's entrance.  
  
"They weren't mortal."  
  
"No," confirmed Machiko. "They were slaves of the Kamis."  
  
"But I don't understand," continued Kagome. "Aiko-Chan had told me that Morio had been living in his village for some time . . ."  
  
"Waiting until they were useful to their masters, I assure you."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and turned away from the conversation. The two were gone now; the test had been taken. He knew they would be facing tests from the Kamis, it wouldn't do to dawdle on the past.  
  
"I suggest," said Machiko. "That you be wary of strangers from now on, and ALWAYS keep your guard up."  
  
"Yes," agreed Kagome. The miko took a deep breath before smiling. "Now, let's move on to more happier subjects. Tell me about your favorite hobby."  
  
Machiko rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. The fates were laughing at her, she was sure.  
  
^_^  
  
"Houshi-sama, would it be too much to ask you to keep your hands to yourself?" asked Sango as she stared down at the monk who was just beginning to regain consciousness.  
  
Miroku sighed and tried to stand up despite his body's protests. "I slipped," he excused himself.  
  
"Right," said Sango sarcastically.  
  
Miroku did his best to keep his innocent mask on until Sango had turned her back at him and then he made his move.  
  
Taking a quick step forward, Miroku grabbed Sango's wrist and spun her to face him. Not giving her time to reject him, Miroku pressed Sango up against the nearest tree and captured her mouth with his own.  
  
Sango moaned against his lips, giving him the opportunity to enter her mouth with his tongue, fully exploring each corner of her mouth before rubbing his tongue against her own.  
  
Miroku broke the kiss to look down at a breathless Sango. Her lips were bruised and her breathing swallow as if she had just ran a few dozen miles. And Miroku thought it wasn't possible for His Sango to look any more beautiful.  
  
"Houshi-sa-" Miroku cut her off with another kiss, this one chaste and sweet.  
  
"Call me Miroku," he said against her lips.  
  
Sango shivered and absently noticed his hands were behaving for once.  
  
"Miroku," she said, smiling before moving in for another kiss.  
  
Miroku sighed into her mouth, not being able to recall the last time he had felt so happy and content. Regretfully, he again broke the kiss and stepped back from Sango.  
  
"We should really find dinner. I doubt Inuyasha will be happy that we have kept Kagome-sama waiting."  
  
Sango nodded, trying to collect her thoughts. "Yes," she agreed. "It's never a good idea to keep pregnant women waiting."  
  
Miroku smiled at her and offered her a hand. "Perhaps fish would be a significant dinner for tonight. After the kiss I am in no mood to move far from your side to hunt game."  
  
Sango blushed but accepted the offered hand.  
  
Miroku noticed the blush and smiled inwardly. 'You're one step closer Beautiful Sango.' 


	42. Payback

Chapter 42- Payback  
  
Machiko watched from the cave entrance as the sun dawned on the land below her. The steady breathing of her companions relaxed her plenty to let her guard down enough to smile at the sky.  
  
Kirara mewled behind her and Machiko welcomed the quiet company. After a few quiet minutes, reluctantly Machiko stood and gave Kirara one last scratch behind her ear. "Look after them," the human said, giving Kirara a parting smiled.  
  
The fire cat watched her walk away under the warmth of the newly risen sun. Kirara closed her eyes and moved back to her mistress.  
  
^_^  
  
"She's gone," Inuyasha said, helping Kagome stand.  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"Machiko. She's gone," he clarified.  
  
"Gone? But, she can't go by herself," Kagome's said worriedly.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and rolled his eyes. "Kouga's wolf is following her, don't worry about it."  
  
Kagome sighed and rubbed her forehead. "She didn't even say goodbye."  
  
Sango looked over at her friend in sympathy. Kagome didn't understand if someone simply wished to go on their way without pleasantries. "Don't worry Kagome-chan. I'm sure Machiko-chan can take care of herself."  
  
"But still . . ."  
  
Kagome sighed at sat down by the fire, placing a hand on Shippou's head.  
  
"Feh, whatever. Let's hurry up and eat so we can get going," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh, yes 'Great' Lord Inuyasha," Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
Kagome smirked and turned back to the fire, but not before Inuyasha caught the look in her eyes.  
  
Mischief.  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha sighed happily as he landed on the bed than he and Kagome now shared in her time. They had arrived at the shrine to find the place deserted, a note on the fridge saying that the family would be gone for the weekend in case Inuyasha and Kagome returned.  
  
The pair had entered their room to discover their two single beds had been replaced by one large bed and that there were stacks of baby magazines and the like by the desk.  
  
Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and sat beside him. "It feels nice to finally be able to relax," she sighed, lying down next to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and pulled her closer to him. "And we finally have some time alone."  
  
Kagome couldn't repress a smile at that thought. Ever since Inuyasha had taken the photo album and shown it to the Pack, Kagome had had an idea popping into her head every now and again. It was the perfect way to get revenge on Inuyasha.  
  
Sitting up, Kagome began to remove her shirt, taking extra time to make sure Inuyasha was paying attention.  
  
It surprised Inuyasha, even now, to see Kagome act so bold. And to tell the truth, he sort of liked it. He watched as she lifted the shirt over her head and dropped it carelessly on the floor. She wore an enticing black bra that had Inuyasha hard at the mere site of it.  
  
Kagome had to fight the urge to giggle at the heat in Inuyasha's eyes. She stood up, watching Inuyasha the entire time, and removed her skirt.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes roamed over all of her skin; her legs, stomach, breasts, and face. Using her claws, Kagome sliced the remaining fabric from her body and stood in front of Inuyasha completely naked.  
  
He had not spoken a word during the entire exchange, too hypnotized by Kagome's gentle movements and lack of clothing. He watched as she climbed back onto the bed and placed a knee on either side of his chest so that she was sitting on his stomach. She leaned down so that her mouth was at his ears, pressing her breasts into his neck.  
  
"Let me have my fun, Inuyasha," she whispered.  
  
Inuyasha shuddered at the words and was rewarded by a brilliant smile from Kagome. "I'll take that as a yes," she said, moving her hands up to Inuyasha's haori to undo the ties.  
  
All Inuyasha could do was nod as he watched her undress him. When he reached out to touch her, Kagome growled and nipped at his fingers playfully. "Let me have my fun first Inuyasha," she said, moving away from his hands.  
  
Inuyasha growled but let her have her way. Kagome took more time with removing his hakama. She undid the ties while planting small kisses on Inuyasha's stomach, smiling against his skin when she heard him begin to purr.  
  
Kagome lost interest in small kisses and moved up to suck on Inuyasha's pulse while she pushed his hakama down with her knees.  
  
The hakama fell to the floor and Kagome trailed kisses down Inuyasha's chest.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes practically popped out of his head when he felt Kagome stroke his length with her small hand.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and tried to feel Inuyasha's reaction. Thanks to her new senses, she could smell Inuyasha's arousal as she stroked him.  
  
Slowly, Kagome wrapped both hands around his member and pumped it from the base to the tip. She could feel Inuyasha pants when his chest brushed against her breasts. She knew he was close.  
  
Kagome made her way back down and licked Inuyasha's tip.  
  
Inuyasha choked out her name and shuddered violently beneath her. Smiling a bit, she took him completely within her mouth and began a fast paced rhythm. He was so very close to his climax, Kagome could feel it. She applied more pressure within her mouth and nipped him with her teeth.  
  
Violently, Inuyasha climaxed and spilled into her mouth. Kagome drank him all, licking his member clean.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's head in his lap and became instantly hard once more as he watched her leisurely stroke him with her tongue.  
  
Unexpectedly, Kagome suddenly stood up and donned a bathrobe that had been hung in the closet. "Where are you going?" asked Inuyasha, his breath still slightly choppy.  
  
Kagome glanced up casually and smiled. "I'm going to go get a sandwich. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Bitch! How can you think of food at a time like this?"  
  
Kagome looked Inuyasha up and down, her eyes lingering on one particular area. "Oh, it's not that difficult," she replied, looking back up to meet his eyes.  
  
The miko smiled at the look on his face and left the room, making her way down to the kitchen. She could hear Inuyasha curse behind her and she tried hard to not laugh. Kagome set the water on the stove to boil as Inuyasha entered the room. He wore only his hakama and Kagome noticed the ties were hastily done.  
  
"Bitch," he began his eyes on fire. "What in Kami's name possessed you to not finish what you started?"  
  
"What I started?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Payback's a bitch, literally in your case."  
  
"Payback?"  
  
"What? You thought I had forgotten?"  
  
Inuyasha growled and glared at Kagome. "And you had to get your revenge that way?!"  
  
"It worked, didn't it?" Kagome smiled at him, laughing a bit.  
  
"Worked, huh? Well see about that."  
  
In a move faster than Kagome thought possible, Inuyasha spun her onto the kitchen table and ripped the bathrobe open. "Stupid bitch. Like I would let you leave unfinished business."  
  
Kagome gasped when Inuyasha lowered his head to take her nipple into his mouth. "Inuyasha!"  
  
The Inuhanyou smiled against her breast and nipped it with his teeth.  
  
"Inuyasha, we can't do this on the table!"  
  
"Why not?" he replied, smirking when he felt her shiver and her arousal spike. "What's that Kagome? I didn't hear you?"  
  
Kagome growled and smacked him over the head. "You arrogant selfish- !"  
  
Inuyasha caught off her ranting with a gentle kiss. "My turn Kagome," he said against her lips.  
  
Kagome shivered again and unconsciously spread her legs to allow Inuyasha access. Before she could react, Inuyasha pulled her to her feet and spun Kagome around so that she braced her arms on the table. "Inuyasha?" she sputtered.  
  
"Shh, just calm down and enjoy this Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha reached around and caressed Kagome's folds with his fingers. Kagome shivered and pressed herself against him.  
  
"That's my Bitch," Inuyasha whispered into her ears.  
  
Gently, Inuyasha parted her folds and slipped his index finger into her sheath. Kagome shuddered and her knees buckled. She could feel his finger moving inside of her and the evidence of Inuyasha's arousal pressed against her back.  
  
Picking up the pace, Inuyasha introduced a second finger. Her hips were moving with the rhythm as she panted heavily. Inuyasha reached around with his free hand to caress Kagome's breasts, paying special attention to her nipples.  
  
He could feel Kagome on the edge of her climax. Without warning, he stopped his rhythm and removed his fingers from her. "Inuyasha!" she tried to yell, but her voice wasn't quite working.  
  
Without reply, Inuyasha scooted Kagome's legs apart and pressed his chest against her back, undoing the ties to his hakama. Kagome gasped when she felt him enter her from behind. They had yet to mate in that position before, but Kagome knew at that moment it would become one of her favorites.  
  
Inuyasha moved deep within her before slowly pulling out until his tip barely touched her. Kagome moaned his name and he drove himself back into her. "Inuyasha!"  
  
His name screamed from her lips made him lose any resemblance of control and he mindlessly thrust himself into her.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and just felt the way Inuyasha pounded into her. The pressure was building inside of her. Inuyasha lowered his head to bite Kagome's pulse and she was sent crashing over the edge.  
  
Inuyasha came as soon as he felt Kagome's muscles clamp down around him. His body wracked with the after effects of the orgasm and he had to brace his self on the table.  
  
With a sigh of bliss, Inuyasha drew out of Kagome and retied the ties to his hakama. "Now you can make your sandwich, Bitch. And the water's boiling."  
  
Kagome's body shuddered one last time before she tried to get her eyes working enough to find her bathrobe. All she could do was nod as she watched her mate stalk back upstairs to their room. With a sigh, Kagome moved the kettle from the stove. "Men." 


	43. A Hanyou's Kin

Hi everyone, sorry it took so long to update. Problem was I got grounded and I had a lot to do in school so yeah, that's my excuse. There probably won't be another update for a while either. I'm moving to Japan next week and won't have any internet access. When I get there I'll be in TLF for about a month which is the military equivalent of a hotel. I promise I'll update as soon as I can though! ^_^  
  
Chapter 42- A Hanyou's Kin  
  
"So, that's why I think we should only invite direct relatives."  
  
Kagome absently nodded to her mother's plans for her wedding. Whatever her mother wanted was fine with her. Besides, by demon standards she was already married to Inuyasha, and that was good enough in her opinion. At the moment, Inuyasha was upstairs playing a new video game with Souta. She was stuck downstairs with her mother making wedding plans. Life was so unfair.  
  
"Kagome?" Ms. Higurashi looked at her daughter quizzically.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Are you sure you're okay with all the wedding plans I've made so far?"  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded at her mother. "Really, you did a great job Mama. I just didn't get much sleep last night-" she paused when her mother gave her a knowing smile.  
  
Kagome tried to hold back the blush that was forming on her face, she really did. Her mother laughed and patted her hand in what was suppose to be a comforting gesture. "Kagome dear, you are to be a married woman and you are pregnant. There is nothing to be embarrassed about."  
  
"Still, Mama-"  
  
"I know dear. Your relationship with Inuyasha is still very new, despite how close the two of you were before you took mm, the physical step and so it will take a little getting use to."  
  
"I guess so," Kagome complied.  
  
"I felt the same way when my mother would talk to me about your father."  
  
"Really?" Kagome poked her head up in interest.  
  
Ms. Higurashi nodded her head. "Yes. Before she died, my mother would always tease me about how red I got when she mentioned sex."  
  
"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, hn?" Kagome's mother laughed and shook her head. "You think what I said was embarrassing? Kagome, my dear, you have no idea how red I can make you."  
  
"Oh?" She made it sound like a challenge.  
  
Ms. Higurashi smiled. Time to give Kagome some new ideas.  
  
^_^  
  
"MAMA!"  
  
Inuyasha fell off of Souta's bed and landed on his head. "What the fuck?" Souta shrugged and ran out the door, towards the kitchen. Inuyasha followed him, heading straight for Kagome.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw Kagome beat red and Ms. Higurashi laying on the floor, laughing.  
  
Kagome took one glance at him and turned an even deeper shade of red. Her mother saw the look and only laughed harder. "What happened?" asked Souta.  
  
"Nothing dear," replied Ms. Higurashi, standing up off of the floor.  
  
"There had to be something funny," argued the human pup.  
  
"We were just discussing the new scratch marks I found on the table," she replied. The words sunk into Inuyasha's head and it was his turn to go red.  
  
"Shit."  
  
^_^  
  
"She told you what?"  
  
Kagome sighed and she propped her head on her hand. After the `little' embarrassment over the `table thing' Kagome had dragged Inuyasha upstairs to escape her mother and those knowing looks. Now she was trying to explain to her mate the conversation that had taken place between mother and daughter. "She said," Kagome repeated for the third time, "Next time, try not to leave so many claw markings."  
  
Inuyasha went red again and he buried his face in his hands. "I can't believe it," he muttered.  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement.  
  
"Are you sure she said that?"  
  
Kagome's ears flattened down on top of her head and she frowned at Inuyasha.  
  
"YES, I'm positive. Now let's move on to a different topic of conversation. I can only blush for so long before it hurts my head."  
  
"Whatever bitch."  
  
"We'll have the wedding next week."  
  
"Do I have to be there?"  
  
Kagome growled and smacked Inuyasha on the back of his head. "OF COURSE YOU DO!"  
  
"Just checking."  
  
"Sure." Kagome made an effort to contain her anger. "We'll go back home after the wedding and spend the rest of the month there."  
  
"Good."  
  
Kagome sighed and lay down beside Inuyasha. It was going to be a long week.  
  
^_^  
  
"When will Kagome get back?" Shippou asked while Sango polished Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Probably next week, Shippou-chan," the taija for the third time that day.  
  
"Why couldn't I go with them?" the kitsune whined.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome-chan need some time to themselves."  
  
"That is so unfair."  
  
"You would feel the same way in their position."  
  
Shippou rolled his eyes. "Please! Didn't they have enough time to mate when we left the village? Why would they need to do that again?"  
  
Miroku chose that moment to return from this supposed `errands.'  
  
"I would be glad to explain it to you Shippou," he said happily.  
  
Sango shook her head with a slight smile before speaking. "And then when he tells Kagome what you told him she'll skin your hide and then hang you from a tree."  
  
Miroku frowned for a second before smiling again. "Kagome-sama isn't the violent type, Beautiful Sango."  
  
"But Inuyasha is, and if you upset Kagome, you upset Inuyasha."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"Excuse me," interrupted Kaede as she entered the hut. "What is it Kaede-obaasan?" asked Shippou.  
  
"There's someone here to see Inuyasha."  
  
"Someone here for Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Hai, I believe it is someone who is kin to him."  
  
Sango's head shot up and Shippou jumped to Miroku's shoulder. "What did he look like?" inquired Shippou.  
  
Kaede sighed before turning to leave. "You'll have to speak to him yourselves. I do not think he is here to cause harm, but I would not leave unarmed."  
  
"Yes, thank you Kaede-obaasan," replied Sango as she slung Hiraikotsu onto her back. She turned to Miroku. "Do you think-"  
  
"Let's not jump to conclusions," interrupted Miroku. "Let's just see who it is."  
  
Miroku led the way outside, his staff automatically drawing itself into a defensive posture when he saw who awaited them.  
  
Sesshomaru. 


	44. Interludes

Ya! After a month I'm back and ready to finish what I started. If any of you didn't read my Author's note from last chapter here's an update. I just moved from Texas to Japan and I just now got my computer (which I had to buy a new monitor for because the asses that shipped it broke it). The only problem is now that I'm here, I can't find a reason to stay home other than to sleep or write. It's beautiful here guys. Okay, enough of me blabben. On with the story. Oh, and incase anyone is interested, I have a new story up called Forgotten Hope. It's an Alternate Universe fic with a totally new take on everyone's favorite dog-demon. Okay, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for . . .  
  
Chapter 43- Interludes  
  
Sesshomaru.  
  
The inuyoukai stood before Miroku silently, his golden eyes calculating everything that went on around him. Miroku had no doubt that Sesshomaru could kill him within seconds if the monk so much as made a wrong move.  
The silence thickened and Sango shifted her weight slightly, bending her knees to give herself a bit of preparation should Sesshomaru attack.  
  
But he didn't attack.  
  
He stood there measuring the two humans that stood battle posed before him. Finally, after a lengthy moment, Sesshomaru broke the stalemate and smiled coldly.  
"What brings you to our humble village, Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku asked cautiously.  
"My brother," he replied simply.  
"Inuyasha is not here presently," replied Miroku.  
"Then I will wait until he is. He is in a lot of trouble as I'm sure the both of you know."  
Sango had to fight the urge to smirk. The only thing that allowed her to keep a straight face was the fact that the Inuyoukai standing before her was acting so strangely.  
The tension between the three shattered when a small girl no taller than inuyoukai's knee squealed and ran up to Sesshomaru, wrapping her small arms around the Inuyoukai's leg. Her hair was pulled to the side of her head in a neat ponytail and she was dressed in a fine kimono despite the grass and dirt that stained it. "Sesshomaru-sama," the girl said disconsolately, Jaken-sama said you would leave me here in this village."  
Sango looked at the scene playing before with something akin to horror. Didn't that little girl know danger when she saw it? But to Sango's utter amazement, Sesshomaru looked down at the human child and gave her a small, sincere smile.  
"Did he now?" replied Sesshomaru, placing his hand on top of Rin's head. "I must have a word with him then."  
"You won't leave me, will you Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Rin worriedly.  
"No Rin, I will not leave you."  
Rin looked back at her Inuyoukai guardian and gave him a brilliant smile. "May I go play in the field, Sesshomaru-sama?"  
Sesshomaru nodded and dismissed Rin with a wave of his hand.  
Miroku didn't know what had just happened but he was willing to bet Sesshomaru's soft side was a new development. "I see," Miroku replied softly.  
It was loud enough for Sesshomaru's keen hearing to pick it up. "What did my little brother do?" asked the Sesshomaru, a slight growl intertwined with his words.  
Miroku flinched and relaxed his stance to show the Inuyoukai that he meant no harm. After a moment Sango followed the monk in suit.  
Sesshomaru ignored their gestures and shot them a cold glance. Within the last few weeks, the proud inuyoukai had been put through some very difficult and almost terrifying changes. In his opinion it was bad enough to wake up one morning and feel guilt for killing helpless humans in the past, however worthless they may be. The entire escapade infuriated Sesshomaru.  
And what was even more frustrating was his growing fondness for Rin. Sesshomaru had winced at the revelation of understanding his hanyou brother. That's when it all clicked together. There was only one thing in Heaven and Earth that could possibly change Sesshomaru so quickly, and that was magic. He had to be under a spell. An awful, gut-shattering, insipid spell. When the rumors of an inuhanyou having performed The Sharing of Blood reached him, the inuyoukai wasted no time in hunting Inuyasha down for interrogation. The aftereffects of such a mythical spell must be affecting him, and Sesshomaru would give Inuyasha hell (without killing him) for the whole mess. The entire ordeal was giving Sesshomaru the start of an identity crisis. For crying out loud, there were now humans who controlled their emotions better than he did!  
Sesshomaru sighed in frustration before replying to the two humans in front of him. "Tell me all that has happened since that spell was performed and any other insight you may have." Sesshomaru spat out the word spell as if it was something grotesque.  
Miroku nodded and took Sango's elbow as he walked past her and led the Demon Lord of the Western Lands to Kaede's hut. He glanced at the youkai's troubled expression and had to resist the urge to laugh.  
  
^_^  
  
Asami sat in front of her vanity table as she examined her hair. The gray that had rapidly begun to appear in the last few years was gone. If she didn't know any better Asami would say the few wrinkles she had were beginning to lighten and disappear. She must be imagining it. People her age didn't wake up one morning and suddenly be void of gray hair and wrinkles (at least without any type of hair dye or surgery).  
With a sigh of total confusion, Asami sighed and turned off the lamp over her vanity table. She should go make dinner for her growing family.  
Kagome was making out the wedding invitations when Asami entered the kitchen. There was a small stack of sealed envelopes in the corner of the table that she assumed were finished. "How's it coming?' asked Asami.  
"Fine Mama. I'm just wondering if I should invite Yuka and the girls," Kagome replied wearily.  
"I don't see why not. You won't be going back to school so its not like you'll have to deal with everyone finding out your married and pregnant."  
"I guess," replied Kagome reluctantly.  
"So are you going to invite your friends?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Are there any other people you would like to invite other than family members?"  
"No. I think the smaller the group, the better."  
"Okay then, dear. Now, what would you like for dinner."  
"Oden," replied Kagome automatically.  
"Of course dear."  
"Thanks Mama."  
Asami nodded before removing the pen from her daughter's hand and picking up the wedding invitations. "I'll finish this up dear. Why don't you go take a bath?"  
"A bath sounds good," replied Kagome, smiling up at her mother as she left the room and headed for the bathroom.  
Asami couldn't help but smile at her daughter. Lately she seemed to glow with happiness.  
She paused a moment when Jiichan walked in. Her father-in-law had been acting strangely these past few days and so she was concerned when he came in with a placid look on his face. "What is it?" Asami asked.  
Jiichan sat down in the seat Kagome had recently vacated and took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I just came from the hospital," he said calmly.  
Asami closed the half-open refrigerator door and sat down across from him. A week ago, Jiichan had been diagnosed with cancer. Asami was the only one that knew about it excluding Jiichan himself. "And what did the doctor say?" she asked, almost as afraid to ask the question as she was to hear the answer.  
"I don't have cancer anymore," he replied, his voice sounding confused.  
"What?" Asami almost shouted. She had been hoping for good news but this was too good to be real.  
Jiichan gave his daughter-in-law a half smile before beginning to explain. "Apparently, it cleared up all on its own. After I went to the third doctor and found out the results, I went back to the first doctor to see if . . . well, I guess I had a feeling that something had happened. Sure enough, the first doctor, Doctor Hanna, confirmed the third doctor's results. I went back to the second doctor as well. He ended up with the same conclusion. I'm cured. They said they must have made a mistake."  
Asami sat dumbstruck, not knowing what to say. Jiichan broke the silence with a question of his own. "Do you think being miraculously cured has something to do with Kagome's spell?"  
Asami snapped out of her daze and seriously thought about it. "It would certainly explain everything that has been happening," she replied contemplatively.  
"Should we ask?" suggested Jiichan.  
"No." Asami shook her head. "No, not yet. Let's just wait awhile. She and Inuyasha have been through a lot this past month. Let's just let them relax for now."  
Jiichan looked ready to argue but after a moment nodded his head in agreement. "Alright then, we'll wait." 


	45. Brides and Grooms

Yeah! Next chapter! I think updates should be quite consistent from this point on. I've settled nicely into my new home, I get the rest of my stuff, including my personal computer, tomorrow, and by next month I'll have my  
own internet line. Life is good.  
  
Chapter 44- The Wedding  
  
Kagome winced and flattened her ears on top of her head when she heard the commotion downstairs. Inuyasha growled beside her and tightened his arms around her.  
  
It was their wedding day, or at least their human wedding day.  
  
Kagome glanced at her alarm clock.  
  
6:30 a.m.  
  
There was no way in all the seven hells Kagome was getting out of bed that early without a fight. With an evil glare at the clock, Kagome growled and buried herself deeper under the covers.  
  
Souta's shouts of the indecency of wearing a tie still managed to reach Kagome's ears. She could hear her mother ordering the caterer around and her grandfather asking where breakfast was.  
  
Kagome opened one eye and looked at the clock again.  
  
6:31 a.m.  
  
"DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!"  
  
^_^  
  
"Kagome's awake," noted Souta as he straightened his tie.  
  
Asami nodded as she tried to fix Souta's hair. "I was wondering when she'd give up trying to go back to sleep."  
  
^_^  
  
"No way," Inuyasha replied calmly when presented with the tux he was to wear for the wedding.  
  
Jii-chan sighed and shook his head in regret. This was bound to get messy.  
  
"Excuse me?" replied Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha shifted his weight uncomfortably before repeating his answer. "I said 'no'."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well," muttered Kagome, folding her arms and smiling to herself. "I guess I'll just have to convince you otherwise."  
  
Inuyasha winced at his mate's tone. "I don't see why I have to wear that . . . that thing."  
  
"You said the same thing about the school uniform," she replied.  
  
"Yes, but I didn't have a choice in the matter." "Same situation."  
  
"No, no it's not." "Yes, it is."  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed and she glanced at the only witness to the argument. "Grandpa, would you excuse us for a second?"  
  
Jii-chan knew that look and wisely complied with his granddaughter's wishes.  
  
As the screen door shut behind the old man, Inuyasha was sincerely wishing he could have joined him. Kagome's pregnancy had left her somewhat more . . . violent and temperamental than usual.  
  
"Have you changed your mind yet?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I'm thinking about it."  
  
"Think faster, I still have to get ready." "Why do we have to do this again?"  
  
Kagome sighed and dropped her head into her hands. "Why are you making this difficult Inuyasha? You had no objections to the wedding when we first decided to go through with it."  
  
"It's not that," admitted Inuyasha.  
  
"What is it, then?"  
  
"It's that," he replied, pointing at the tux.  
  
"You have to wear it, it's tradition."  
  
Kagome could tell by her mate's slight frown that he was not ready to give in to her demands. Time for men, or woman's, best friend. The compromise.  
  
"Tell you what," she began. "You do this for me, and I'll make it up to you tonight."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow curiously at Kagome's tone. "How?" Kagome smiled. She had him just where she wanted him. "I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself."  
  
With that, she stood and left the room, leaving a very confused hanyou. Jii- chan entered a minute later, looking blatantly for holes in the wall or blood on the floor. When he found neither, he looked carefully at Inuyasha.  
  
"You've been had, haven't you?" he asked his soon to be grandson-in-law.  
  
"Most definitely," replied Inuyasha.  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome settled herself into her room with her mother by her side, trying to decide how to best fix her daughter's hair. "What do you think, dear?" asked Asami.  
  
"I think this entire day is going to be a mess."  
  
Asami smothered a smile at her daughter's obvious distaste for the day to come. "It won't be that bad dear."  
  
"Mama," replied Kagome. "I have no idea why I agreed to this. Inuyasha and I are already married by youkai tradition. Why on earth did I agree to a human marriage? These things cost money and time and patience, while a youkai marriage is much more . . . simpler." "And enjoyable," added Asami.  
  
Kagome blushed and resisted the urge to fan her face. "Mama."  
  
Asami laughed as kissed her daughter on top of her head. "Don't worry about it dear. You may be part youkia, but you're part human too. Besides, you know it doesn't cost that much. It helps that your gown is an heirloom and the tux is a rental. Only twenty or so people are attending and only a quarter of them are friends so there won't be to much trouble with them, though I worry about your cousin spiking the punch bowl."  
  
Kagome laughed and nodded in agreement with her mother. "Yes, I'll have to keep an eye out for him."  
  
"Plus," continued Asami, "The wedding will start just before dinner time, so most of the guests will be cleared out in a few hours."  
  
"Perhaps it won't be too hectic."  
  
"Yes, and Inuyasha won't have to worry about keeping up that concealing spell all day for the both of you."  
  
"I almost forgot about that."  
  
"I'm not surprised," replied Asami, "You have been otherwise occupied."  
  
"Mama, would you stop!" replied Kagome heatedly, trying to keep her blush to a minimum.  
  
"Not until a snowball forms in hell."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of."  
  
^_^  
  
Yuka silently led the group up the shrine steps to Kagome's house. They had decided unanimously to show up before the wedding to help out . . . and find out just what the hell had happened to their friend in all the weeks since she was suspended from school.  
  
When Yuka had received an invitation the day before to Kagome's wedding, well, to say she had been a little shocked was an understatement. She must have spent two hours sitting at her kitchen table, staring at the invitation and trying to decide if it was real. By the time she had decided to call the other girls, Yuka and Ayame were already at her door, demanding to know if she had gotten the same invitation they held in their hands.  
  
Eri shook her head and looked at the invitation one more time. It couldn't be real, could it? Kagome was too young to be getting married. Despite it all, all three friends had decided to attend the 'supposed' wedding.  
  
Ayame paused when all three reached the top of the shrine stairs. Kagome's house lay ahead of them. "It's now or never," muttered Eri, still staring at the invitation.  
  
All three girls nodded and stalked up to the house.  
  
^_^  
  
"Souta get the door!"  
  
Eri could her Kagome yelling from upstairs. Her hands had begun to sweat. Why was she so nervous? Kagome was her friend; they had been friends since they were eight. Why was she nervous about seeing her friend?  
  
Souta opened the door and a visible wince could be seen from the young boy. "Uh . . . you're early," he said uncertainly.  
  
What was he supposed to do? Invite them in? Tell them to come back later? Go warn Kagome and Inuyasha? Or run?  
  
The last option sounded very appealing. "Uh . . ."  
  
Yuka could see Souta didn't know what to do with them. "We came to see if you needed any help with the wedding," she excused them.  
  
"Oh . . . uh . . . you could, I guess . . . come into the kitchen and I'll go get my Mum."  
  
The three girls nodded and kicked off their shoes before heading into the kitchen. Souta didn't need to tell them where it was.  
  
Asami appeared in the kitchen within seconds. "Why, what a surprise, it's been a while since I've seen you girls. What have you been up to?"  
  
"Just school," replied Ayame. "Is the invitation real?"  
  
Asami had to smother a laugh at the girl's face. "Yes, it's real," she replied, smiling lightly.  
  
"And you're allowing it?" asked Yuka.  
  
"Why not?" she replied. "Inuyasha and Kagome are in love. There is no reason they shouldn't marry."  
  
"I don't understand," replied Eri.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Asami.  
  
"They're happy, well they will be when the day is over. Things are a bit hectic now."  
  
"Can we see Kagome?" asked Yuka.  
  
Asami hesitated before answering. "Let me go see if she's ready and then I'll call you girls up. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen while you wait."  
  
Kagome winced as she listened to the conversation. Inuyasha walked in a moment later and sat down next to her. "You're not suppose to be in here," said Kagome. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."  
  
Inuyasha snorted at, to him, sounded like a ridiculous suspicion. "Too bad. What are ya gonna do about your friends?"  
  
"You heard them, then?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Kinda hard not too."  
  
"I guess I'll just go down stairs and try to entertain them."  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and shook his head. "Let them leave and come back when they're suppose to."  
  
"Inuyasha," said Kagome with a bit of a smile. "I can't do that, they're my friends. I've known Yuka since I could walk."  
  
"So?"  
  
Kagome gave a short laugh before leaning against Inuyasha and wrapping her arms around him. Inuyasha sighed and buried his nose into her hair.  
  
They jumped when Asami opened the door. "Well?" she asked her daughter, having no doubt Kagome had heard the entire conversation.  
  
"Send them up."  
  
Inuyasha growled but didn't move from his spot. "Inuyasha," Kagome said, her tone warning him not to do anything she would disapprove of.  
  
He snorted and crossed him arms.  
  
Yuka was the first to enter the room, closely followed by Eri and Ayame. Inuyasha quickly cast the concealing spell and then fled the room, opting for the pleasant aromas of the kitchen.  
  
Quiet fell over Kagome's room as her three friends stared at her.  
  
"Well," said Eri.  
  
"What?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Are you going to explain why you're getting married?"  
Kagome sighed and shrugged. "Because I'm wildly in love with Inuyasha." Go with a reason that doesn't give away much.  
  
"But why are you marrying so young?"  
  
"Because I'm wildly in love with Inuyasha," Kagome repeated. Still a good answer.  
  
"Are you pregnant?" asked Ayame.  
  
Kagome went very still and looked down at her hands.  
  
Oh, Fuck.  
  
The thought had crossed Yuka and Eri's mind but neither of them had the courage to ask.  
  
"You are, aren't you?" said Eri.  
  
Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her hair, shifting her weight before settling back down into her chain with ease. "Yes, I am. But that wasn't the reason Inuyasha and I decided to get married."  
  
All three of the girls stared at Kagome in shock. "I don't understand, Kagome," Yuka began. "You're not like that . . . you don't go around doing that stuff-"  
  
"No, I don't," Kagome interrupted, a bit upset. "Inuyasha is the only person I've ever done any of that stuff with, hell, he's the only man I've ever kissed if you don't count my family. What I have with him is different. I love him, I really do. There is nothing stopping us from marrying. School isn't a problem anymore," Kagome smiled a bit at that thought, "My mother, obviously, doesn't have a problem with it," That made Kagome break out into a grin, "And it makes me happy." She finished with a sincere smile on her face. "And I am happy about the baby."  
  
Any words they might have spoken froze in their throats. The three schoolgirls looked at their childhood friend in astonishment and perhaps a little awe. Yuka took in an unsteady breath at the revelation that while she and the girls had been gossiping about boys and doing things any normal teenager would do, Kagome had grown up. She wasn't a teenage schoolgirl anymore.  
  
Kagome was silent as she watched her friends digest her words. Yuka looked inconsiderably pale and Eri was trying hard not to cry. Ayame, amazingly, sat there with an understanding written plain across face.  
  
Asami entered the next moment carrying a tray of cookies and soda. She seemed oblivious to the girl's heavy faces as she passed out refreshments. "Lunch will be ready in just a few minutes dear," she told Kagome before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Silence, again, settled into the room with a cumbersome medium. "Well," began Yuka, taking a sip from the soda, "Have you picked out any names?"  
  
Kagome smiled before explaining to her friends just what she planned to name her children. 


	46. The Wedding

Ah . . . it feels so good to be writing again on a constant basis.  
  
Chapter 45- The Wedding  
  
Inuyasha groaned at the sound of constant chatter coming from Kagome's room. He'd been listening to the girl's conversation with his attention focused on the T.V in front of him, picking up most of what was said. He almost went in there with have a mind to kick those human girls out of Kagome's room when he felt her distress, but after a moment the feeling dissipated and all he could hear now was mindless chatter.  
  
Distantly, he heard the doorbell ring and Jii-chan answer it. Souta rushed into the room a moment later and pulled Inuyasha to his feet without a word. "What the hell-" began Inuyasha.  
  
"Hurry up," interrupted Souta. "My cousins and uncle are here."  
  
"So?" replied Inuyasha, shrugging.  
  
"Do you really want to be cornered and asked about every little detail of your life?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't waste another moment and followed Souta from the room. They both paused right outside the living room. Inuyasha could hear Jii-chan talking about the legend of some talisman and one of the younger boy's sighs before he interrupted Jii-chan. "Where is this guy Kagome's marrying?"  
  
"Inuyasha?" replied Jii-chan. "Oh, Souta is probably warning him of your arrival so that the both of them can hightail it out of here."  
  
Souta had to smother a snigger at his grandfather's tone. He sounded so placid and bored. Inuyasha shook his head in amusement before grabbing Souta's arm and retracing their steps towards the stairs. Kagome opened the door just as the two were running past her room. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Uncle Taki is here," replied Souta before continuing down the hallway with Inuyasha.  
  
Yuka moved to stand beside Kagome and shook her head. "Where are they going? They're on the second floor for crying out loud. How do they plan to escape?"  
  
She watched as Inuyasha opened the window at the end of the hallway and pick Souta up by his shirt collar before leaping up onto the roof. "They won't go far," dismissed Kagome. "Now, let's go greet my relatives."  
  
^_^  
  
"Kagome-chan, it's so good to see you," said Taki, giving his niece a small nod.  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled lightly. "Yes, it certainly has been a while."  
  
Her cousin, Aki, snorted. "More like three years, cuz. Of course, we all know what you've been up to."  
  
Kagome shook her head before dismissing her cousin off with a wave of her hand. "Well at least I managed to avoid getting arrested."  
  
Asami had to swallow a chuckle at Aki's face. He was beat red. "Well I didn't get suspended from school!" he replied.  
  
Again, Kagome waved her hand showing she didn't care. "Well I don't have to go to school anymore, now do I? Unlike you."  
  
Taki shook his head before stepping between his youngest son and his niece. His other two boys stood on the sidelines looking bored. "Now come on you two. Aki, be nice to your cousin, it's her wedding day."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Of course if you would like to go a month without T.V . . ."  
  
Aki looked ready to explode. Asami sighed before speaking up. "Why don't you three boys go try and find Inuyasha, hn? I'm sure he won't be too far."  
  
"We don't even know what he looks like, Aunt Asami," said Taki's oldest son.  
  
"Oh, he's hard to miss. He has long silver hair and amber eyes, plus I'm sure Souta will be attached to his arm. Souta idolizes Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh?" prodded Taki.  
  
Asami nodded and watched as her three nephews filed out of the room. When they had gone she picked up the conversation again. "Yes. Inuyasha is quite the hero."  
  
Kagome left for a moment before returning with refreshments. Everyone seated themselves at the dining room table before she passed out the tea. Yuka muttered quiet 'thank you'.  
  
"So," began Taki. "Where did you meet your husband-to-be, Kagome-chan."  
  
Kagome took a sip of her tea before replying. "Under the Go-Shimboku."  
  
"Oh? What was he doing there?"  
  
"Hanging around."  
  
Asami shook her head to hide a smile. Taki didn't seem to notice it and continued with his interrogation. "What about his family, will I meet them?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha is an orphan and the only relative he has that I know of is less than friendly."  
  
Taki frowned a bit. "That's too bad. So why did you two decide to get married so young?"  
  
Kagome hesitated a moment before replying. "Beside the fact that there really isn't anything stopping us, I'm pregnant."  
  
Taki had been taking a sip from his tea when Kagome made her little announcement. The tea ended up drenching Eri's face. "Eww . . ." muttered the schoolgirl.  
  
Kagome giggled before handing Eri her napkin. "Pregnant!" shouted Taki.  
  
The miko sighed and settled herself into a more comfortable sitting position. "Asami is it true?" continued Taki. "You let your daughter-"  
  
He broke off in the middle of his sentence when Souta entered, closely followed by Inuyasha who looked clearly unhappy. A moment later all three of Kagome's cousins arrived. "So they found you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
"It was bound to happen when Souta kept throwing piles of dead leaves at them," replied Inuyasha sourly.  
  
"It was so worth it," muttered Souta, looking pleased as Aki removed other clump of dried dirt from his hair.  
  
Kagome couldn't help a snigger from escaping. Inuyasha smirked when he saw Aki's temper spike again. Of all three of Kagome's cousins, Aki was the only one Inuyasha had immediately disliked. The other two, whatever their names were, seemed quite indifferent to everything that was going on.  
  
"Boys," said Taki. "Give your congrats to your cousin." He paused for a moment and looked at Kagome to explain.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she said pleasantly enough before standing up and taking Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and led her from the room, leaving a trio of gawking human boys.  
  
"At least I didn't get anyone pregnant!" Aki yelled after them.  
  
Kagome snorted before yelling her reply. "Only because no girl would let you close enough to try."  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome stood at the altar with Inuyasha beside her. So far so good. All of her relatives and friends were sitting behind them, quietly watching the procession. Word had gotten around of Kagome's pregnancy and already female relatives had begun planning the shower.  
  
Inuyasha yawned beside her and Kagome had to stifle her own yawn. It just seemed to drag on and on and on and on.  
  
Finally, the priest pronounced them husband and wife and the couple were allowed to leave.  
  
Inuyasha was on his feet in an instant, giving Kagome the required (but quite pleasant) kiss before guiding her back towards the house and away from all of the relatives.  
  
"Inuyasha," said Kagome, "We have to go to the reception."  
  
"No we don't."  
  
"Yes we do. Listen, all we have to do is sit at the table while everyone else talks and eats and drinks."  
  
"Feh! Don't care Kagome. All I want right now is a nap."  
  
"Inuyasha," she pleaded, entwining her fingers with his, "Do this for me, please?"  
  
Inuyasha growled but nodded grudgingly. "Can I at least change out of this ridiculous outfit?"  
  
Kagome laughed at his apparent disgust for the tux before nodding. "Go ahead. I'll see you in the dining room."  
  
Inuyasha gave a breath of relief before fleeing to the comfort of his room. Kagome entered the house's garden and seated herself at the head table. Of course, Aki was the first to approach her. "Nice wedding, cuz."  
  
"Isn't it?" replied Kagome, letting her attention wander towards the house where her mother was talking with another one of her uncles.  
  
"Yeah, real nice wedding. I sure hope you know what you're getting yourself into."  
  
Kagome frowned before looking back at her cousin. "Of course I know. I'm happy, Aki-kun, why can't you ever just leave it at that?"  
  
Aki seemed at a lost of words. Inuyasha arrived before anymore words could be said, however. With a huff of resentment, Aki stomped away from Kagome and towards the buffet.  
  
"He doesn't seem to like you much," observed Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome shrugged before replying. "No, he doesn't seem appreciate my sense of humor."  
  
"And I wonder why that is," said Inuyasha sarcastically.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Baka."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Only for you Inuyasha." 


	47. Family Reunion

Lately everyone has been asking how long this fic is actually going to be. Well, to answer truthfully, I really don't know. It is, however winding down. Sorry to all you Sesshomaru fans, but Fluffy doesn't play a big part in the story. I am trying to complete it before the New Year, which means it will probably be done by the end of January. I'm weird like that. Anyway ~  
  
Chapter 46- Family Reunion  
  
Shippou paced back and forth on the lip of the well. He wasn't happy. The wood under his heels felt worn and ancient. The kitsune paused momentarily to stare down at the abyss of the well. He had hoped that the spell had bound him close enough to Kagome and Inuyasha to be able to pass through the well. Apparently, that theory had proven false.  
  
He sighed and let his legs collapse beneath him. A moment later the scent of Rin on the breeze notified him of company on the way. Shippou waited until Rin approached the well before jumping off onto the soft grass. Rin silently stared at the well behind Shippou.  
  
Shippou feared she might ask a question he wasn't allowed to answer, but soon enough Rin lost interest in the well and turned to Shippou. "Lunch is ready, Shippou-chan."  
  
The kitsune nodded and ran up to walk along side Rin back towards the village. "Where is Jaken?" asked Shippou warily.  
  
Rin giggled behind her hand before pointing towards the river. "I was playing 'water youkai' and Jaken-sama fell into the water."  
  
Shippou laughed along with Rin, knowing her meaning. Jaken seemed to have the worst time staying dry when Rin was around. "Do you know when your Pack Leader will return?" asked Rin.  
  
"No," replied Shippou, thinking of Inuyasha. "But I hope they return soon. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama is very upset at your Pack Leader's absence," she said casually. "He said 'that Inuhanyou better return soon if he knows what's good for him.'" Rin deepened her voice, trying to mimic Sesshomaru's tone.  
  
Shippou laughed before shaking his head. "He seems awfully upset," he agreed.  
  
"Oh, yes," replied Rin, nodding vigorously. "He is quite upset, which is strange."  
  
"What do you mean?" prodded Shippou.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama has been acting a bit uncanny these last few weeks. When he heard a rumor about that white-haired man with the dog-ears he wasted no time in coming here."  
  
Shippou nodded, filing away the information for later. Rin lost interest in the topic and soon began to talk about a field she had found earlier in the morning full of flowers.  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well with Kagome in his arms and her backpack slung across one shoulder. He sighed and set her down, taking a deep breath of fresh air. Nothing in Kagome's world could beat the smell of fresh air. It was, however, not as fulfilling as Inuyasha had hoped, but then, Sesshomaru's scent always seemed to sour his mood.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, noticing her mate's sudden uneasiness. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Sesshomaru is here."  
  
Kagome gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Is everyone okay?"  
  
"I don't think he is here to fight," observed Inuyasha.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"His scent is at least a week old. He has been waiting for us." Inuyasha growled and fisted his hands.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Maybe the spell affected him as well," she mused.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up and he turned to look at Kagome. After a moment of pondering, the hanyou grinned. "I hope he's suffering."  
  
Kagome laughed, walking past Inuyasha and towards the village. Inuyasha followed her after a moment, contemplating the situation. The couple was greeted by their pack when they reached the rice fields. Kagome ran up to Sango and hugged her. Sango readily embraced her friend, happy she had returned. Miroku stood beside Sango, also looking pleased by Inuyasha and Kagome's appearance, despite the tension in his jaw.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome-sama, I am so glad you have returned," said Miroku wearily.  
  
"Sesshomaru is here," Inuyasha stated.  
  
Miroku needed no further prodding. "Yes, yes he is indeed. He arrived soon after you two left. He has questions that need answers. I believe he was also affected by the spell. He doesn't seem to happy about it."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "I hope that bastard is suffering."  
  
Miroku shook his head, amused. "Nevertheless, Inuyasha, I believe it wise you seek out your brother and answer is questions."  
  
Inuyasha thought about it for a moment before he announced his intentions. "Not right now. If the bastard comes looking for me, I'll tell him what he wants to know, if I can. But I ain't gonna go out looking for him."  
  
Miroku sighed but nodded in agreement. Nothing he could say would change the hanyou's mind, which didn't really bother the houshi. Miroku didn't want Inuyasha to seek Sesshomaru out. There would be a good chance he would miss the reunion and Miroku was curious as to how that would proceed.  
  
"Well, then," Sango intervened, "Let's go have some lunch. Kaede-obaasan has made a delicious stew for lunch."  
  
"Wow," Kagome said, remembering how good the old miko's stews are, "That sounds great."  
  
"Besides," Sango addressed Inuyasha and Miroku, "I am sure Sesshomaru is already at Kaede's hut with Rin. He doesn't like her to stray far."  
  
^_^  
  
Sesshomaru's nose twitched when he identified his half-brother's scent. He was sitting in Kaede's hut beside Rin while she told him about her morning. Shippou sat silently across from the pair, vigorously eating his lunch. Kaede knelt by the fire where the stew was heated, stirring periodically.  
  
The Inuyoukai had to control the urge to go and meet his brother. His patience had been wearily thinned over the past week during his wait for Inuyasha. Where the hanyou could have gone, he had no idea.  
  
Rin stopped talking when she noticed her Sesshomaru-sama wasn't listening. She frowned a bit but then turned back to her lunch. Sesshomaru-sama would be more interested in her day after she finished eating.  
  
Inuyasha chose that moment to enter the hut. Kaede looked up from her stew to give the hanyou a nod in greeting. Inuyasha returned it but his attention was focused on Sesshomaru. Shippou had zipped past him to greet Kagome and his delighted pleas could be heard when Kagome picked him up.  
  
Without saying a word, Inuyasha moved into the hut and sat down in the spot Shippou had vacated. He waited until Kagome had entered and sat down beside him with Shippou in her lap before speaking. "Sesshomaru," greeted Inuyasha, staring at his brother.  
  
"Brother," replied the Inuyoukai.  
  
Sango and Miroku settled themselves by Kaede, their eyes never leaving Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. This is not what he had planned. The hut had become much too crowded. "I wish to have a word with you privately brother," he said.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Without a word, he stood and walked towards the door. "Stay here, Kagome," was all the said before he disappeared from sight.  
  
Sesshomaru followed his brother out of the hut. Inuyasha stopped at the edge of the village. If he went any further the boundary around himself and Kagome would make itself known. "What is it?" asked Inuyasha quietly.  
  
The older Inuyoukai studied the Inuhanyou carefully before replying. "You know damn well why I'm here."  
  
Inuyasha had to smother a smile at his brother's language. "Yes, but Miroku has informed me that you read the scrolls and heard both his and Sango's account of our visit to Chiyo. What else is there?"  
  
"I want to know," Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth, "Were you get off doing a fucking spell that effect me."  
  
Again, Inuyasha had to fight not to smile. "Kagome was dying," he replied instead. "I did what was necessary."  
  
Sesshomaru could not help but wish his father had given Tensaiga to Inuyasha instead of himself, even if he knew Inuyasha needed Tetsusaiga. "You have no further insight to add?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to keep the hope from his voice.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I don't even know if the spell has stopped manifesting."  
  
Sesshomaru visibly winced at that thought. "Very well then," he continued. "I will leave tomorrow."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Oh, by the way, what's the human to you?"  
  
Sesshomaru growled quietly. "She is my charge."  
  
With that the older Inuyoukai walked off, leaving Inuyasha dumbfounded. 


	48. Clouded Days

Well, maybe Sesshy will play a bigger part than I had plan. I began writing the chapter and I thought, hum, that could work, so Sesshy will be here longer than I planned. Who knows, I might even pull Kikyou into the mix.  
  
Chapter 47- Clouded Day  
  
Inuyasha sat on the roof of Kaede's hut watching the sun as it rose over the forest. Kagome and the rest of the Pack, including Rin, were asleep inside Kaede's hut. Sesshomaru and Jaken were at the edge of the forest, walking aimlessly through the trees.  
  
The only sounds were the steady breathing of the occupants of the hut. There were no birds singing or dogs baying. Even the horses in the stables were silent. Inuyasha shook his head at his own uneasiness. There was no sign of danger if one didn't take account Sesshomaru. Inuyasha couldn't help a grin at the thought. He never thought he would live to see the day when Sesshomaru was not an immediate danger.  
  
Inuyasha heard Kagome turn restlessly in her sleep and jumped off the roof, giving the sun one last glance before disappearing into the hut.  
  
Sitting down by Kagome's head, Inuyasha pushed a lock of her hair off of her sweating forehead. She groaned restlessly and turned towards Inuyasha. "Kagome," Inuyasha said softly. "Kagome . . ."  
  
The miko woke in a rush of panic and fear. Kagome could feel her body bathed in sweat, her nightclothes sticking to her body. Her breath came rapidly and she had to struggle to get herself under control. "Kagome?" Inuyasha repeated, taking her in his arms.  
  
Kagome slumped against Inuyasha and gave a sigh a relief. "Inuyasha," sighed Kagome, burying her face into the cook of his neck.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, stroking her hair away from her face.  
  
"I had the most awful dream," she replied, holding back tears.  
  
Inuyasha could feel Kagome trembling in his arms. He waited until she had calmed down enough to talk. "You want to tell me about it?"  
  
Kagome looked down at her hands and fiddled with the wedding band on her ring finger. "They took away the babies," she whispered quietly, closing her eyes when a tear fell.  
  
Inuyasha wiped away the tear with his thumb and rested his head on the top of Kagome's head. "No one is gonna take away the pups, Mate. I won't let them."  
  
Kagome sighed and nodded, finding reassurance in his words. "I just have this feeling, Inuyasha, like something awful is going to happen."  
  
Inuyasha was silent for a moment before he replied to Kagome's fear. "Whatever it is, we'll get by okay. We always do Kagome, so don't worry about it."  
  
Shippou stirred beside them and Kagome reached out to take the kitsune in her arms. Shippou awoke to Kagome stroking her fingers through his hair. "Morning," he said, yawning.  
  
Kagome smiled and hugged him to her. Shippou took a deep breath of Kagome's scent and sighed, contented. "You okay, Kagome?" asked Shippou when he noticed the slight trembling of her hands.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, wrapping her arms around Shippou's torso. "I just had a bad dream, that's all."  
  
"It wasn't like that test we had, was it?" asked the baby kitsune.  
  
Inuyasha's arms tensed slightly with the memories of the Kami's test. "A little bit," said Kagome, shuddering.  
  
"Best we be on our guard," said a new voice.  
  
The trio looked over to see Sango sitting up in her bedding. "Sango- chan," exclaimed Kagome, "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Not long," replied the demon exterminator. "Will we be setting out for another shard hunt soon?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Tomorrow. We've been getting lazy about finding the rest of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
Miroku sighed beside Sango and his hand unconsciously moved towards her. The demon exterminator swatted it away, waking the houshi in the process. "Morning," he sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Morning, Miroku-sama," replied Sango, eyeing him wearily.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Miroku asked, noticing Kagome's pallor.  
  
"She just had a bad dream," replied Inuyasha.  
  
Rin was the last to awaken, yawning loudly and rolling towards Miroku. "It's too early," muttered the little girl, glaring at the sun.  
  
Miroku laughed and smoothed down Rin's hair. "You would not be so tired, Rin-chan, had you just gone to bed earlier."  
  
Rin's face showed distaste before she stuck out her tongue at the houshi. Kagome giggled at the scene and Sango smiled fondly. Before more could be said, however, Sesshomaru made his appearance.  
  
"Inuyasha," said the Inuyoukai, "Could I have a word with you?"  
  
In one fluid motion Inuyasha had gently deposited Kagome and Shippou on the bedding and stood to follow his brother outside.  
  
"What?" asked the Inuhanyou.  
  
Sesshomaru jumped to the roof of the hut, waiting patiently as Inuyasha followed in suit. "Look," commanded the Inuyoukai, pointing to the fleeing birds within the forest. Everything had become uncommonly silent.  
  
"What is it?" asked Inuyasha, studying the eerie silence.  
  
"Something is heading this way," replied Sesshomaru.  
  
"Would that be a good something or a bad something?"  
  
"Bad," stated Sesshomaru, visibly tensing, "Most definitely bad."  
  
"Do you know what it is?"  
  
Sesshomaru glanced at his brother before shaking his head. "No, I know of nothing that could clear the forest of all creatures without a sound."  
  
Inuyasha growled before leaping off the roof and reentering the hut.  
  
"Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Get your weapons. Something is coming." Inuyasha glanced around the hut. "Where's Kaede?"  
  
"She stayed at one of the villager's house last night to watch over one of the sick children," replied Sango.  
  
"Shippou," said Inuyasha, "You and Rin go find Kaede."  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Kagome.  
  
"We're going to go meet this thing before it gets here."  
  
Outside Sesshomaru was ordering Jaken to watch over Rin. Inuyasha glanced at his brother before they both started walking towards the forest. Kagome and the others followed close behind Inuyasha, each uneasy with the dog demon's behavior.  
  
Sesshomaru paused just beyond the forest's edge. Inuyasha moved to stand beside his brother. A figure was emerging from the woods.  
  
Kagome tensed when the figure stepped out of the foliage. Sango glanced over at the miko and saw fear clearly written across her face.  
  
"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, glancing back at his mate.  
  
"That's him, Inuyasha. He's the one that wants the pups."  
  
Inuyasha looked back to the man. He stood no taller than six feet; his black hair pulled back in a braid that fell to the ground. His eyes were a deep and piercing black.  
  
The man looked at Kagome and laughed. 


	49. A Kami's Price and Curse

Chapter 48- A Kami's Price and Curse  
  
"Chiyo-sama! Chiyo-sama!" screamed Machiko as she ran through the tunnel towards Chiyo's cavern.  
  
"Machiko-chan?" said Chiyo, looking up from her scrolls. "What is it?"  
  
"He's here, Chiyo-sama. That bastard is here."  
  
^_^  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Inuyasha, stepping in front of Kagome to block the man's view.  
  
"I am the Kami Shuri," he replied, smiling coldly. "I am here to discuss our payment."  
  
"Payment? What payment?"  
  
Shuri sighed, waving his hand in the air melodramatically. "Why the soul of course. In exchange for her life," he nodded towards Kagome, "The price is a soul. The soul of your pup, to be exact."  
  
"You're not lying your hands on my pups!" growled Inuyasha, unsheathing Tetsusaiga.  
  
Sesshomaru tensed and reached for Tokijin. Miroku held his staff in an offensive posture and Sango slung Hiraikotsu from her back.  
  
Inuyasha could hear Kagome whimper from her place behind him. He could smell her fear, and that only served to anger him further.  
  
Shuri shook his head regretfully. "That is the price for The Sharing of Blood."  
  
"We ain't paying it," argued Inuyasha, this time transforming Tetsusaiga.  
  
Shuri eyed the blade wearily before glancing over at Sesshomaru's blade. The monk and the Taijiya posed no threat, but the Demon Swords could become a problem. "I have not come to collect today," the Kami said, raising his hands in what he assumed was a calming gesture among mortals. "I simply wish to notify you so not to catch you unawares. I will not take the payment until they are actually born."  
  
"You'll not take them regardless," interrupted Inuyasha, growling loudly.  
  
"What hope do you have against me, hanyou?" replied Shuri, smirking darkly. "Even the Demon Lord of the Western Lands is no threat to one such as I," he continued looking at Sesshomaru. "Consider that before you place your Pack in harm's way. I will return in four months time when the pups are born. By then you should have reconsidered and realized the idiocy of deifying me."  
  
And in a blink of an eye, he was gone. Inuyasha sighed and slid Tetsusaiga back into its sheath. From behind, Kagome collapsed on the ground, her face resting on her knees. "Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, kneeling down to face her.  
  
She was repeating something under her breath over and over. When Inuyasha strained his ears, he could hear 'no oh no'. "Kagome, calm down. Everything will be okay."  
  
"How are we supposed to fight a Kami?"  
  
"Well what do you suppose we do?" asked Inuyasha angrily.  
  
Kagome seemed to be at a lost of words before she slumped forward and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. The hanyou cringed inwardly when he felt hot tears on his neck.  
  
"We will not stand by idly," said Miroku, looking down at the couple.  
  
Inuyasha looked up Miroku gratefully. "You do realize we'll probably die, right?"  
  
Miroku nodded before giving Inuyasha a crooked grin. "What the hell?"  
  
Inuyasha gave a sharp snort of laughter before shaking his head. "I do believe," Sesshomaru began, "You have gotten yourself into more trouble than you are use to handling, little brother."  
  
"So what else is new?"  
  
"I will fight by your side," announced Sesshomaru.  
  
All eyes turned to the Inuyoukai. "Don't look too surprise," he muttered quietly.  
  
"Why?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Hell if I know," he sighed, lifting his hand to rub his forehead. "This whole ordeal has given me the worst headache."  
  
"So there's hope," said Kagome, looking up. Her face was blotched with tears and her eyes were red.  
  
"Yes," agreed Sango, "There is hope."  
  
"And there will be more," said a new voice as she stepped out of the forest and towards the group.  
  
"Machiko-chan?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Chiyo-sama can help you," she continued, looking at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stood, sweeping Kagome up in his arms. He studied the human before him for a moment before making his decision. "Come inside and we can discuss it there."  
  
^_^  
  
Kaede watched the human child Machiko with interest. Never in her long years had she met someone such as her.  
  
Shippou sat in Kagome's lap, purring as the miko ran her fingers through his hair. Rin sat by Sesshomaru, politely listening to the conversation. Miroku stood by the door, his back leaning against the wall. Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, every so often running his claws through her hair and whispering encouragement. Sango sat by Miroku, adding commentary when appropriate.  
  
Machiko sat by the fire as she said her mistress's proposal. "Chiyo-sama will help you defeat him," Machiko repeated, eyeing Inuyasha.  
  
"How?" the Inuhanyou replied, looking doubtful.  
  
"Have you given up so easily?" observed Machiko angrily.  
  
"Not at all!" barked Inuyasha. "I'm just curious as to how your mistress is supposed to help."  
  
Machiko gave a very good human growl before slapping her hands to her knees. "Every way that she can! That's how!"  
  
Inuyasha muttered something under his breath before making his decision. "Fine. We'll go to the Mountain and see what she has to say."  
  
"That's all that I ask," replied Machiko.  
  
"When do we leave?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Tomorrow," said Inuyasha. "Will you be coming, Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Yes," nodded the Inuyoukai. "If I am to fight this Kami than I will have every advantage possible."  
  
Machiko regarded Sesshomaru curiously out of the corner of her eye. His assistance had not been foreseen. Perhaps it is the human child's doing?  
  
"There's only one thing that's bothering me," stated Inuyasha.  
  
"What's that?" replied Machiko.  
  
"How did you know Shuri was coming?"  
  
The air in the room suddenly became very tense. Machiko sighed and shook her head sadly. "Let's just assume, for now, that I am more like Chiyo-sama than meets the eye."  
  
"You mean-" Kagome began, only to be interrupted by Machiko.  
  
"Yes. Of course I am no where near as old as Chiyo-sama."  
  
"How old are you?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Twenty, actually."  
  
Inuyasha gave her a look of disbelief before standing up. "As much as I'd love to hear how that happened, we need supplies before we leave tomorrow."  
  
Kagome took Inuyasha's offered hand and was swept to her feet. "Well be back before dawn."  
  
"Oh, Kagome, could you bring back some chocolate?" Shippou asked excitedly.  
  
"Of course, Shippou-chan," Kagome replied, giving the kitsune a warm smile.  
  
The couple said their good byes before walking towards the well alone. "Do you think we can defeat him?" the miko asked quietly.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and pulled Kagome closer. "I think we have a chance."  
  
Kagome smiled and stopped to lean up and kiss him. "Than I think we'll win." 


	50. Return to the Mountain

I hope everyone enjoyed Christmas. I'm so happy right now. My computer was acting all weird and wouldn't turn on, and then when I tried it after I opened all of my presents, it worked. I was so happy that I didn't have to go buy another computer. Of course I'm kinda regretting the fact I went out and applied for a job at Baskin Robins right after it started acting screwy. Oh well. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 49- Return to the Mountain  
  
Rin could not really understand why her Sesshomaru-sama wanted to travel with the other white-haired man. She didn't mind, to say the least, but she was curious in the reason why. At least Jaken had stopped grumbling an hour or so ago. Rin sighed deeply and shuffled her feet a little further. They had been walking all morning to the mountain Shippou had told her about. From what he had said, there were plenty of other children for her to play with and Rin looked forward to that, but at the same time she wanted to be alone with Sesshomaru like it use to be.  
  
Shippou rode on Inuyasha's shoulder, periodically looking over to make sure Kagome was okay. When the pair had returned with supplies, the kitsune had noticed that Kagome looked calmer than the day before. Her color had returned and she smiled occasionally, though not as often as before Shuri's visit.  
  
Inuyasha watched his surroundings intently as Machiko led them on a different road than the one they had previously taken to the mountain. The Inuhanyou had assumed that the reason was to avoid the village near the mountain, but he soon discovered that it was in fact much quicker. Every now and then there was a sliver of magic in the air and Inuyasha sensed that they were closer to the mountain than should be possible in the small amount of time they had been traveling.  
  
Sesshomaru traveled just behind Machiko where he could overlook the strange child that promised hope. The Inuyoukai had read the scrolls and knew of her mistress's story, but he had not fully accepted the fact that the scrolls were indeed fact, not fiction.  
  
"It's just up ahead," announced Machiko.  
  
"Ah, good," commented Rin.  
  
"How did we get here so quickly?" asked Sango.  
  
"Magic," replied Machiko.  
  
"Magic. I hate magic," the Taijiya muttered under her breath.  
  
"With good reason, I'm sure," Miroku said quietly, but loud enough for Sango to hear.  
  
She blushed and turned away abruptly, quickening her pace to walk with Kagome and Shippou. Kagome eyed her out of the corner of her eye when Sango moved beside her. The miko couldn't smother a small smile. "So, Sango- chan, will there be another bet at the village for you and Miroku-sama's firstborn?"  
  
Sango's blush spread to the tip of her ears and she looked at Kagome in embarrassment. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Kagome-chan."  
  
"Huh-uh, what do you take me for?"  
  
Shippou giggled at Sango's embarrassment and jumped to Kagome's shoulder so he could look the Taijiya in the eye. "Does this mean we're all going to have to leave you and Miroku alone in the village so you two can mate like Kagome and Inuyasha?"  
  
Thankfully, Sango's reply was interrupted by an unexpected guest. "Kouga-kun," greeted a puzzled Kagome. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kouga looked as surprised as Kagome. "I don't get it," whispered Inuyasha, coming to a halt beside Kagome. "Why are we all here? Was this planned?"  
  
"In a way," said a new voice. From the shadows of the mountain emerged Chiyo. She was dressed in a light pink kimono that glittered with small daisies.  
  
"I don't understand," replied Inuyasha, studying the ancient youkai before him. He had never seen her in any light other than the dim candle lighting of the mountain. Her hair looked lighter, almost golden. Against of rays of the sun, Chiyo's skin was as pale as the moon, her eyes all the more haunting. However, Inuyasha saw something in her eyes that had not been there before; a fierceness that could only be attributed with the ancient youkai's own desire for her end. She was determined, and Inuyasha looked upon her as one would a poisonous snake.  
  
Good thing she's on our side, Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"It's quite simple really," continued Chiyo. "It is a gathering of allies. I presume you do not know a Kami's nature, or you would have found it peculiar that Shuri was unaccompanied by his numerous minions."  
  
"And I suppose you know a Kami's nature?" asked Kouga, sounding skeptical.  
  
"Not all Kamis' nature, but I know those of Shuri's House. They are the soul eaters and the rulers of the Hells. Hell is my specialty."  
  
Kouga shivered at her words before moving out of the shade the mountain offered and into the sun. Chiyo observed him with something akin to amusement before turning her attention back to Inuyasha and Kagome. "I am glad you two have survived thus far."  
  
"How did you know Shuri was alone?" interrupted Inuyasha, observing Chiyo.  
  
"How did I know to send Machiko yesterday, or of the Fire Pit snakes or that you would find a place for Aiko-chan or that the Kamis would insist on an impossible price if the spell has not been performed but once since my father's time?" she replied, sounding amused and at the same time bitter and sad.  
  
"Yes," said Inuyasha uncertainly.  
  
Chiyo smiled before replying. "Magic."  
  
Sango sighed and Miroku had to work to control his serene expression. "Yes, well," continued Chiyo, wiping her face of all emotion. She looked over to Sesshomaru and smiled. "I had not foreseen the Demon Lord of the Western Lands."  
  
"I was merely visiting by little brother when Shuri made his price known," Sesshomaru excused himself.  
  
"And yet you accompany him to my home to help him defeat a Kami. I respect you for that, Lord Sesshomaru. You are more like your father than I took you for."  
  
"How did someone such as yourself know my father?" sneered the Inuyoukai in disbelief.  
  
"A looking glass. I never said that I personally met your father. I haven't. His reputation, however, yields to Legend." Chiyo sighed and waved her hand, signaling the end of the topic. "We can discuss Legends later. For now, we should focus on knowing our enemy."  
  
"Why do you want the Kami dead?" asked Kouga.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, Wolf Prince."  
  
"That ain't none of your business."  
  
Chiyo smiled before shaking her head. "Enough. We will beget a War of mortals and Immortals in four months time. If we are to die, I say we do it right."  
  
"We're not fighting to die," said Inuyasha, looking at Chiyo. "My Pack and I are here so my pups can live."  
  
"Yes," agreed Chiyo, smiling at Kagome fondly. "But at times such as these life is only possible through death."  
  
"I don't want any of my Pack or my allies," continued Inuyasha, looking over at Kouga. He would not sacrifice his pride to say 'friend.' "Dying. If we're going to do nothing but ready ourselves for this 'War,' than it will be so we can all live. I won't have my Pack going into this thing thinking they're gonna die, cause they ain't. If anyone is going to die, it will be that fucking Kami."  
  
"Well said, Inuyasha-San," conceded Chiyo. "I, however, I'm fighting to die."  
  
"Well, than I'll make sure not to help your ass," Inuyasha replied jokingly.  
  
Chiyo laughed and nodded her head. "Fair enough, Inuyasha-San. I admire your good nature. After this War, I am quite sure your name will follow your father into Legend, along with everyone else who will fight."  
  
Inuyasha bowed, lightly smiling. "Yes, I'm quite sure this War will be something to be remembered." 


	51. In the Middle of the Night

Holy crap! This is chapter 50 everyone. I never thought this fic would advance so far when I started it in June. Wow. This will probably be the first story I ever finish. _  
  
Chapter 50- In the Middle of the Night  
  
Night had fallen upon the lands. Chiyo sat in her cavern going over scrolls upon scrolls of battle tactics and spells. She could sense that the majority of her company was asleep, most but not all. Machiko stood in the entrance of the cavern, waiting for Chiyo to welcome her in. "Come here, Machiko," beckoned the ancient hanyou.  
  
Machiko took at seat of the great table beside Chiyo. "You should sleep, Chiyo-sama."  
  
"I am too restless to sleep," she replied and dismissed the idea with a wave of her small hand.  
  
"I was wondering . . ."  
  
"Yes? Come now, Machiko."  
  
"Why do you plan to give the Inuhanyou such responsibility?"  
  
Chiyo sat down the scroll she had been studying and rubbed her eyes. She sighed deeply and looked over at Machiko.  
  
"Why not?" was her answer.  
  
"Are you sure he can handle it?"  
  
Machiko could not understand why her mistress had so much faith and trust in such a young Inuhanyou. She, herself, was older than Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes. Of that I have no doubt." Chiyo could almost understand Machiko's doubts, but than she knew something that Machiko did not. "In all your years here, Machiko, have you ever seen me falter?"  
  
"No, Chiyo-sama. Why-"  
  
"Have you ever held any doubt in my decisions?"  
  
"No, never. I just don't understand-"  
  
"Because you are not suppose to. Machiko . . ." Chiyo sighed before speaking again. "This hanyou, Inuyasha. He has so much power and potential inside him that if I were mortal it would very much frighten me."  
  
"I don't understand," she whispered.  
  
"Think of it this way. He knew how to transact The Sharing of Blood with only the utterance of the spell's name. His retainer, I am told, had only explained a few of the spell's consequences before he performed it. He performed it without dying, and retained both his and his mate's souls. They both have so much power . . . the fates do indeed favor them."  
  
"Does that mean we'll win this War?" Machiko asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes," nodded Chiyo. "We most certainly will win."  
  
^_^  
  
Sango could tell that when she woke it was still the middle of the night. The room and halls were silent. Miroku slept not two feet from her. She and the houshi had been given the same room from their last visit. Kagome and Inuyasha were down the hall in their same room. Shippou and Rin were sleeping with the other children. As far as Sango was aware, Sesshomaru had been given a room of his own and Kouga had been given a small comfortable cavern for himself and his Pack. Sango had been surprised Kouga had brought his Pack, but considering everything, perhaps it wasn't as strange as the other happenings. Sango shook her head to dismiss her thoughts and leaned against the wall of her room.  
  
Miroku heard Sango's bedding shift and opened his eyes to see the Taijiya leaning against the wall, her head on her knees. "Sango?" Miroku said before yawning.  
  
Sango looked up to see the young houshi sitting up in his bedding. His hair tie had fallen out and his hair hung lose. "Is something the matter, Sango?" prodded Miroku, standing up and moving to sit beside her.  
  
"No, nothing. I just can go back to sleep."  
  
"We've been quite busy, lately," Miroku began. "In this week since we've come here, there has been little time for a simple conversation."  
  
"Yes," Sango agreed, giving the monk a small smile. "Everything has been moving so quickly that I am just now catching my breath."  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Miroku took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "How are you holding up?" he rephrased his question.  
  
"I . . ." Sango trailed off before trying again. "I'm a little afraid."  
  
"Of the battle?"  
  
"A little bit. I'm more afraid of what will happen if one of us dies. I can't imagine living without any member of the Pack."  
  
Miroku was silent for a moment before he reached out his hand and intertwined his fingers with Sango's. "I am quite certain we will all come out of this alive, dear Sango. Chiyo-sama seems very confident in our small army."  
  
Sango sighed and leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder. She felt the monk tense beneath her head before he relaxed and briefly squeeze her hand. With a grin Miroku began to brighten the conversation. "With the money that we will collect from the bet on Inuyasha and Kagome-sama's firstborn, I believe that we should build a house."  
  
"A house?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yes," Miroku continued. "A grand house with many, many rooms. We will need a big house for the entire Pack."  
  
"And where will we build this 'grand house'?"  
  
"I think that we should build it between the Go-Shimboku and the old well."  
  
"And how many rooms will we have?"  
  
Miroku considered it a moment before answering. "Dozens."  
  
"We will need dozens of rooms for the Pack?" Sango could not keep the smile from her voice.  
  
"We will need dozens of rooms for Kagome-sama and Inuyasha's children alone."  
  
Sango laughed before nodded her head in agreement. "Yes. I have a feeling they will have many, many children."  
  
"And what of us, Beautiful Sango?"  
  
Sango fell silent under the monk's 'innocent' question. "What do you mean?"  
  
Miroku let out a breath of air that tickled the hair on Sango's head. "Sango, when this is all over, I . . ."  
  
"What?" prodded Sango, pulling away far enough to look Miroku in the eye.  
  
Miroku shifted position so that he knelt in front of Sango and took both of her hands in his. "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my wife."  
  
Sango took in a shaky breath and looked down at the hands that held hers. His hold was gentle, his thumbs rubbing light circles on her hands. "I will," she whispered, looking up.  
  
Miroku's heart skipped a beat and in the blink of an eye he released Sango's hands and pulled her into a fierce hug. After a moment, Sango returned the hug and rested her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
After a moment, Miroku pulled back enough to sit against the wall before pulling Sango into his lap. She sighed happily and relaxed in his embrace. "I love you," whispered Miroku.  
  
"I love you, too," replied Sango, yawning and closing her eyes.  
  
Miroku almost laughed when he realized the woman in his arms had fallen asleep. "Guess she could go to sleep after all." 


	52. Break In Reality

AN: The Chapters are going to be slow getting out this month. I have my SATs on the 24th and my studying has fallen behind because of all the stupid AP classes I'm taking. The paper I have to write in English is taking up a lot of my time too. I spent six hours yesterday just making notecards. I know I really should be more responsible and all that other crap but studying for the SATs isn't exactly fun.  
  
Chapter 51- Break in Reality  
  
"Aiko," Kouga warned the little ookami youkai.  
  
Aiko smiled sweetly before jumping into the hot spring creating a huge splash that left one very wet Kouga in its wake. "Aiko-chan," Kouga whispered quietly.  
  
"Hai, Kouga-sama?" she replied innocently.  
  
"You're grounded for the next three years."  
  
"Three Years! That's not fair!" she whined.  
  
Kagome and Sango watched the scene with mild amusement from their dry spot on a protruding boulder. Shippou was not able to contain his amusement so discreetly, however. Kagome was five months along in her pregnancy and her stomach had greatly swelled to accommodate the two Inuhanyou pups.  
  
During their stay at the Mountain, they had discovered a string of caverns containing hot springs. With some prodding from Shippou, Rin and Aiko Kouga had gone about hanging torches on the cavern walls.  
  
Inuyasha returned a moment later with Miroku, both men carrying huge plates of food. Aiko smelled food and lost interest in her argument with Kouga.  
  
"That smells good," Kagome muttered when Inuyasha set the plate in front of her.  
  
"Hey, you're going to share that, right?" yelled Kouga, following Aiko's example and jogging up to the small group.  
  
"Depends on how much you beg," Inuyasha replied, sitting down beside Kagome before grabbing an apple.  
  
"Don't be silly," Kagome chided Inuyasha. "Kouga-kun, you're welcome to help yourself as long as you eat off of Miroku-sama's plate and not mine."  
  
"I'm already sharing with Sango, Aiko and Shippou," Miroku pointed out, though he did not reject Kouga when he reached for some food.  
  
"Well I'm eating for three, plus I have to share with Inuyasha, so there. That's practically ten mouths," Kagome protested.  
  
"Are you saying I eat as much a seven normal people?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Obviously."  
  
Inuyasha snorted and reached for another apple.  
  
"Aiko-chan!" yelled a new voice. Rin entered the cavern, followed a moment later by Sesshomaru. "Shippou-chan!" Rin continued. "I found another cavern."  
  
"I'm not hanging up anymore torches," Kouga stated firmly, eyeing both Aiko and Rin.  
  
"Will you do it, Niichan?" Rin asked Inuyasha. Rin had opted to call Inuyasha Niichan when she had a problem pronouncing the hanyou's name. It was hard for her to say Inu when she was missing her two front teeth.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head at the nickname she had given his brother. When he first heard it, he almost killed over from shock. As he spent time around his half-brother, Sesshomaru found however, that most children seemed to adore Inuyasha. The Inuyoukai had concluded it had something to do with his half-brother's puppy ears. Kagome sure seemed to like them.  
  
"I don't know," Inuyasha replied dryly. "What's in it for me?"  
  
Rin put her hand to her chin and thought about it for a moment. "I'll be your friend forever?"  
  
Sesshomaru snorted before sitting down beside Kouga. "Is that not good enough?" Rin asked, feigning hurt.  
  
"It's too good for the likes of him," Sesshomaru muttered.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "Fine. I'll hang up the stupid torches, but only for one cavern, you hear? I ain't hanging up anymore torches after that. You'll have to find someone else to do it."  
  
"Yay! Thank you Niichan!"  
  
Inuyasha grumbled something indiscernible under his breath and Kagome had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.  
  
"Where did you go?" Miroku asked Sesshomaru. He had not seen the Inuyoukai in the last few days. When he asked Machiko where he had gone, the girl had replied that Sesshomaru had business elsewhere.  
  
"To rekindle some old alliances," he answered.  
  
Over the past three months, the hostility between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had shrunk to widely spaced arguments between two brothers. Sesshomaru would go so far to call Kouga a friend. If he had thought the effects of the spell were bad before, they were nothing compared to the level of current manifestation.  
  
Kouga had also grown closer to Inuyasha and his Pack. Miroku found he quite enjoyed the ookami's company and was a good drinking companion. Kouga could take his Sake better than most, almost as good as Miroku himself.  
  
"What's that mean?" Kouga asked.  
  
"I am calling on the favors many of the clans owed my father," Sesshomaru began to explain. "I have asked them for support."  
  
"And what did the clans say?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
"They will fight with us, of course. Many remember father well and feel the need to see us through this War."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"You're not as despised as much as you would like to think, little brother," Sesshomaru informed him.  
  
"Really? Hmm, I must of miss that while fighting for my life for the last ten, twelve years before I was pinned to the tree," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"But they didn't go out of their way to kill you, now did they? Besides, your reputation precedes you and they are convinced you are worthy of your youkai blood."  
  
"Forgive me if I'm not jumping up and down with joy."  
  
Sesshomaru waved a hand in the air to dismiss Inuyasha's sarcasm. "Just accept their help without too many insults and you might even convince them you are their better."  
  
Kouga snorted at that. "I know a thing or two about the Inuyoukai clans and that is they're all as proud as hell, prouder than even the Ookami youkai. They would never admit anyone is better than them, especially an Inuhanyou. No offense Inuyasha."  
  
"None taken. I quite agree."  
  
"I never said they would admit it. Just let them see you unleash Kaze no Kizu once and they'll be convinced alright."  
  
"You weren't convinced," Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
Sesshomaru conceded. "Not in the first two battles. You didn't unleash the Kaze no Kizu until our third battle over Tetsusaiga. That was also our last battle over father's fang."  
  
"I say we worry less over Inuyasha impressing the clans and more over defeating our foe," announced Kagome, ending the topic of discussion.  
  
"We'll beat them, no contest," said Aiko, climbing into Kouga's lap after finishing off Miroku's food.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Rin enthusiastically.  
  
"Yep!" Shippou nodded from his place beside Kagome.  
  
"We must not be too confident," Sango warned the children with a slight smile. "We do not want to underestimate our enemy. That would be fool hardy indeed."  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome yawned and leaned against the wall behind her futon. Inuyasha was stretched out across the futon, his eyes closed and hands behind his head. The couple were enjoying a rare moment of quiet, something both hanyous had come to welcome.  
  
"You tired, Kagome? Maybe you should go to sleep," Inuyasha asked when he heard his mate yawn.  
  
"Kind of. I don't want to go to sleep just yet, though."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Kagome shook her head before lying down next to Inuyasha, placing her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around his torso. "I slept more than half of the day, yesterday. I'm starting to get lazy."  
  
"I'm sure it just has something to do with the pups," Inuyasha murmured, bringing down his arms to wrap around Kagome's waist and the other to rest on her extended stomach.  
  
"They'll be born next month," she whispered quietly.  
  
"Mm," her hanyou replied.  
  
Kagome smiled when she realized Inuyasha was falling asleep. With a small smile, she reached down and pulled the blanket around both Inuyasha and herself before closing her eyes and giving herself to sleep.  
  
^_^  
  
Shuri looked down over the Mortal Realm and grimaced. To him, it was such a disgusting and wasteful place. So many souls that could be put to use yet refrained from doing so by the laws that bound him to his House.  
  
Of course, there was a loophole to those hated constraints, a loophole he took advantage of whenever possible.  
  
Chiyo had reared her unwanted head again. Shuri could not understand why that tyke would not simply give herself to the darkness and give up her existence. She exhibited the traits due to the Inu Clan, but her stubbornness knew no bounds.  
  
He would have to finish it. His sister may have been too softhearted to take away Chiyo's life, but he would not hesitate.  
  
Looking over the small army that had assembled in Chiyo's Mountain, Shuri made another inference. He would have to bring reinforcements. But from where? He could not bring his minions with him to the mortal realm due to new restrictions issued last century. He was barely able to summon the Fire Pit Snakes.  
  
This time when Shuri looked down at the Mortal Realm he did not grimace.  
  
He smiled. 


	53. The Inu Clans

Special treat here. This chapter is twice as long as usual. I just couldn't seem to stop writing. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 52- The Inu Clans  
  
Hedo led his Pack through the foothills of his territory, towards the Sacred Mountain. His Mate, Moromi, walked at his side, silent as she watched for danger. Nine others walked with him. They were quiet, ever watching for danger like his Mate. They were some of his most powerful warriors.  
  
When Sesshomaru had called a council at the meeting place of Old, Hedo who did not usually attend such conferences, could not help but be guided by his curiosity to attend. His suspicions had proven positive, and Sesshomaru was indeed up to something.  
  
"What is it you want of us?" asked Ishigaki, Leader of the Mountain Inuyoukai.  
  
"There is a War coming," Sesshomaru began to explain. "Between Mortals and Immortals. My younger half-brother," collected gasps could be heard throughout the crowd that had assembled, "has been thrown into the middle of it." Sesshomaru could see the shocked faces on many of the Inuyoukai but decided to continue. "His pups are at risk. I am here to ask if any of you might stand by his side in this war." Sesshomaru finished, looking up and meeting the eyes of many of the Pack Leaders.  
  
"Forgive me," began Ishigaki, "But I was under the impression that you bear no affection to young Lord Inuyasha."  
  
Sesshomaru sighed inwardly before continuing. "It is true that in the past I have regarded my young brother with hostility. I have even tried to kill him and his companions on three separate occasions-"  
  
"They why do you wish for us to help him?" interrupted Hedo.  
  
"I have come to understand my brother," Sesshomaru replied. "And why father left him Tetsusaiga."  
  
More gasps could be heard. "Your father left the hanyou the Tetsusaiga?" Yae, Leader of the Woodland Inuyoukai, asked.  
  
"Yes. And Inuyasha has mastered it. He has defeated me in battle and kept his Pack alive despite the constant attacks by Naraku."  
  
A low growl could be heard echoing off the stones on which they stood. Naraku was an enemy to all.  
  
"So you wish us to help him?" Ishigaki asked for confirmation.  
  
Sesshomaru did not reply immediately, much to everyone's surprise. The Demon Lord of the Western Lands had kept his face emotionless, much like he use to before Inuyasha performed the cursed spell. Sesshomaru had to pause and regain the pieces of his mask that had begun to disperse. When he was sure he could answer, Sesshomaru looked towards Ishigaki.  
  
"I wish for you to decide whether or not to help one of your own. If Inuyasha and his Pack lose this battle, his pups will lose their souls to a very despicable Kami. I will be fighting by his side. This is not just his War. Think what will happen once Inuyasha is defeated. Do you really believe that the Kami will stop at just Inuyasha? This affects everyone, not just him."  
  
"Are you saying the Kami will come for us?" asked Yae.  
  
"I am saying that this Kami comes for more than any of us are aware."  
  
"And where did you get this information, Sesshomaru-sama?" asked the eldest of the Inuyoukai, Haebari.  
  
Sesshomaru covered up his surprise from hearing the elder youkai speak and quickly and turned to the said youkai. "From an Ancient called Chiyo."  
  
Haebari looked astonished, his eyebrows twitching just slightly before the old youkai regained what little composure he had lost. "And how did you come across such an Ancient?"  
  
Sesshomaru studied Haebari closely before replying. "She has offered Inuyasha help to defeat the Kami Shuri."  
  
Haebari nodded, his face pensive, before he fell silent and Sesshomaru turned to answer the next question.  
  
"Who is this Ancient?" asked Ishigaki.  
  
"A very old and powerful youkai. You do not need to know anymore to make your decision."  
  
"How many warriors do you need, Lord Sesshomaru?" came a new voice. Sesshomaru turned to regard Kyoda. Kyoda was one of the numerous daughters of Haebari and mate to the Leader of the River Inuyoukai. She was one of the only females allowed to attend the Clan Meetings.  
  
"As many as can be spared."  
  
Sesshomaru studied the faces of the Inuyoukai around him before speaking again. "I have said all you need to hear. If you decided to fight come to me at the Sacred Mountain that lies at my northern border."  
  
With that the Demon Lord of the Western Lands departed from the area, heading north. Hedo watched until the silhouette figure disappeared in the darkness before looking towards the fire that lightly outlined the faces of his companions. Haebari had risen and stood before the Clans. It was a rare sight indeed to see Haebari address the council, and when one did one took Haebari's words to heart.  
  
"I believe everyone should fight the forthcoming War," he simply stated and waited for the questions to come.  
  
Ishigaki was the first to speak. "Is it because of this 'Ancient youkai' we've all heard so much about?"  
  
Haebari smiled before replying. "Chiyo-sama is the oldest living youkai in existence. Not only that, but she is Inuyoukai." Haebari did not mention she was hanyou. "She is the daughter of the first of our race."  
  
"That's impossible," protested Yae.  
  
"It is impossible if one is truly alive," said Haebari. "You heard Lord Sesshomaru speak of the Kami taking the souls of Lord Inuyasha's pups. What that Kami plans to do to those pups was done to her when she was a pup herself."  
  
"So you believe we should fight this War simply because this Ancient is helping the hanyou?" asked Yae.  
  
Haebari shook his head sadly. "I believe we should fight this War because one of our own is threatened. Despite the facts that many of you hate Lord Inuyasha's human blood, you cannot deny that he is the late Lord Inutashio's son. He is one of our own, as is his pups."  
  
Haebari bowed slighting and took his seat. No one spoke as they stood to leave. Hedo was the last to depart, glancing at the dying embers of the fire before disappearing into the darkness.  
  
Moromi watched her Mate closely as they approached the Sacred Mountain. He was deep in thought and his face showed an expression so rarely seen. "Mate, do not think too hard. You might sprain something," she said teasingly, breaking Hedo's train of thought.  
  
Hedo glared at Moromi before huffing and sticking his nose into the air. "I suppose you would know, Mate."  
  
Hedo barely noticed the others following him were falling behind so as to give him and his Mate privacy as they argued, even if a few laughs surfaced.  
  
"If that is the case it is only because you are rubbing off on me," Moromi replied, smiling sweetly.  
  
Hedo growled and jumped to pounce on her, but Moromi easily evaded him and sprinted up ahead, laughing as she went.  
  
He moved to attempt another skirmish when she smiled and put her hand up to halt him. "Too late, Hedo my Mate. We have arrived at our destination."  
  
^_^  
  
Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku were all in the library. The original topic of discussion had been the uses of weapons but the subject had evolved to the best type of sake, Miroku's doing, no doubt.  
  
"I still prefer it warm," repeated Miroku. "I do not have to pause in drinking it so much as I would a chilled drink."  
  
"I take the opportunity of chilled sake when I come across it," argued Kouga. "Warm sake is much too common."  
  
"I prefer the whiskey the Dutch traders bring," said Sesshomaru. "It takes a great deal to intoxicate a youkai and sake is not strong enough unless taken in large amounts."  
  
"I've never heard of this whiskey," replied Kouga.  
  
"It doesn't come here anymore," sighed Sesshomaru. "The humans have stopped trading with other countries."  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to add to the conversation when Kagome and Sango walked into the room, followed closely by Machiko.  
  
"I leave you for five minutes," Kagome began, placing her hands on her hips, "And you start discussing sake."  
  
Sango smiled when Miroku gave a helpless shrug. "How much of the conversation did you catch?" Miroku asked Kagome helplessly.  
  
"Everything after you preferring sake warm."  
  
"Good," replied Inuyasha, relieved.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to ask him what he meant by that comment but Machiko spoke before her.  
  
"A youkai by the name of Hedo is at the spirit shield and awaits you Lord Sesshomaru," she said.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and stood, coming to his feet in a fluid movement. "Inuyasha, you and your Mate may wish to accompany me to meet our allies," the Inuyoukai said, walking towards the door.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and took Kagome's hand before following after Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome counted eleven Inuyoukai when they approached the spirit shield. Only one of them was female.  
  
"Hedo-San," greeted Sesshomaru, nodding towards the Inuyoukai. "I am honored that you have decided to fight with us."  
  
"I have to say you were most convincing Lord Sesshomaru," Hedo replied before looking towards the two Inuhanyous that stood beside Sesshomaru. "You are Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Yes. And you are Hedo?"  
  
Hedo smiled and imitated the hanyou's nod. "This is my Mate Moromi."  
  
Inuyasha nodded towards the female Inuyoukai before introducing his own Mate. "This is Kagome."  
  
Hedo was surprised for a moment to discover that Inuyasha's Mate was also an Inuhanyou. "An Inuhanyou?"  
  
Kagome nodded before proceeding to explain. "I was born human. My youkai blood is a result of The Sharing of Blood and mating Inuyasha."  
  
Hedo nodded and tried to contain his curiosity. "Fascinating."  
  
Moromi shook her head at her Mate's behavior before speaking. "Excuse him. He's been acting strangely all morning."  
  
Hedo snorted and muttered in a low voice, "You're one to talk about strange."  
  
"I understand, Moromi-San," Kagome replied. "I deal with that from my Mate on a constant basis."  
  
Inuyasha snorted before saying "Bitch."  
  
Kagome eyed him and said sweetly "We've already discussed that fact Inuyasha and you know how that ended."  
  
Moromi laughed at the couple good naturally. Maybe all male mates were supposed to act childish.  
  
Kagome turned away from Inuyasha and back to Moromi. "Where are my manners? Please come in. The spirit shield shouldn't stop you if Sesshomaru invited you. I'm sure you don't want to stand around here all day."  
  
"No," agreed Moromi. "And I am sure it is not good for a pregnant woman to stand around all day entertaining her guests."  
  
Kagome smiled at Moromi's kind tone before waving them into the mountain and leading them towards the library. Kouga and Miroku had stopped talking about sake and Sango was leading the conversation on weaponry. Neither the ookami youkai nor the monk looked to be having much fun.  
  
Hedo and Moromi were surprised to find two humans and an ookami youkai in a series conversation but from the scents they were picking up, it made perfect sense. "This is Kouga-kun, Miroku-sama and Sango-chan," Kagome introduced them. "Guys, this is Hedo-San and Moromi-San."  
  
"I know of you, Kouga-San," said Hedo, regarding the ookami. "Your territory is in the mountains. You are far from home."  
  
Kouga surmised Hedo before shrugging. "My Pack is safer here until the present danger has passed."  
  
Hedo looked surprised at Kouga's reply and indeed he was. He expected the ookami to react harshly as most did when they encountered another race.  
  
Kagome took a seat next to Sango and motioned for everyone to sit down. There were enough chairs to sit everyone, including Hedo's nine warriors.  
  
Machiko entered before another conversation could begin followed by Shippou, Rin and Aiko.  
  
Hedo, Moromi and the other new Inuyoukai watched in amazement as the kitsune leaped to Inuyasha's lap and leaned over to Kagome. The eyes widened even larger when Sesshomaru allowed Rin to sit in his lap. They did not take much notice of Aiko.  
  
Machiko stood standing and placed the tray she had been carrying in the middle of the table and distributed plates.  
  
When she was finished she stood back and spoke to everyone. "After lunch Aiko-chan can show you to your rooms. Chiyo-sama has asked that everyone to attend dinner with her in her cavern tonight." Machiko addressed Hedo and Moromi specifically. "Someone will be sent to your rooms to lead you to the cavern. Enjoy your stay with us."  
  
Machiko departed and Miroku began another conversation about sake, asking Hedo for his opinions.  
  
The conversation ended when Sango, Kagome and Moromi glared the males into silence. Miroku pouted like a child and folded his arms over his chest. "I'm never allowed to have any fun." 


	54. Don't Ask Don't Tell

I think I'm beginning to make a habit out of long chapters now. This one is twice as long as my average chapter length. * sigh * Oh, well. I know some  
people are happy, hopefully. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 53- Don't Ask, Don't Tell  
  
Chiyo drifted in and out of sleep while she sat in her chair, staring at the scrolls stacked before her. Soon, Machiko would come to clear the table off and then the leaders of the Inuyoukai Packs would come to her table.  
To say that she anticipated the coming engagement would be an understatement. All of her Uncle's descendents would be gathered in her home before her very eyes for the first time in what, to her, was an eternity of isolation from her own Clan.  
Her head fell back against the arm of the chair and her eyes snapped open before drifting closed again. She could feel sleep coming and tried to fight it, but the pull of rest was much too strong.  
Then, in the instant, she was wide-awake and looking towards the entrance of her cavern. Haebari's lone figure reflected in the candlelight and Chiyo waved a hand for him to enter.  
Haebari made his way to her table slowly and sat down at the chair closest to Chiyo's own throne like seat. He was silent for a moment, measuring the Ancient hanyou, before he smiled slightly and spoke. "It won't be long now, will it?"  
"The end is very near," Chiyo replied in a whisper.  
"Are you afraid?"  
"Of what?" she asked, confused.  
"Of death."  
She thought about it before answering honestly. "Yes. I have lived like this for so long, I cannot comprehend another existence. It is silly of me, however, for I could easily forfeit my impending doom."  
"I was surprised to hear Inuyasha had performed such a spell," Haebari began, leaning back and closing his eyes in thought. "My first reaction was one of contemplating shock."  
Chiyo smiled and prodded the old Inuyoukai to continue.  
"Then, I realized that it wasn't so astonishing, considering the other feats such a young hanyou as him has accomplished. Lord Inutashio would indeed be proud of his hanyou son."  
Chiyo nodded in agreement. "Have you met Inuyasha yet, Haebari?"  
"No."  
"I think you two will get along nicely."  
"I don't know if I should be alarmed or glad."  
"I guess we'll all find out eventually."  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome and Shippou laid side by side on the miko's futon, staring at the ceiling as Inuyasha sat against the wall, reading a scroll about the Inu Clans that had been written by Sesshomaru when he first assumed the position of Demon Lord of the Western Lands.  
Shippou sighed before fiddling with a bouncy ball Kagome had given to him the last time she returned from her time. He hated to say it, but he was bored out of his mind.  
Quite suddenly, Shippou threw the bouncy ball against the wall, which snapped back against impact before hitting the ceiling and shooting towards Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha didn't even look up from the scroll as he caught the ball in his hand and tossed it back to Shippou. The kitsune was stunned that the hanyou could perform such a feat with so little thought.  
Again, Shippou threw the ball at the wall, but this time he threw it much harder and it shot straight towards Inuyasha after hitting the wall.  
And yet again, Inuyasha caught it in much the same form before tossing the ball back to Shippou. Kagome watched the scene with distant entertainment when Shippou tried a third time.  
This time, however, Inuyasha bowed his head so the ball reflected against the wall behind him and shot straight towards Shippou and hit him square in the head.  
"Ow," muttered the little kitsune, rubbing his nose where the ball had hit.  
"Serves you right," replied Inuyasha, never looking up.  
Kagome shook her head and sat up, picking up Shippou and cuddling him, kissing his nose where the ball at hit him before running her hands through his hair.  
Shippou purred underneath Kagome's motherly ministrations and tried to find a comfortable position, but there was just no room left in her lap with her stomach swollen so largely.  
"I hope they're born soon," grumbled Shippou, glaring at Kagome's extended belly.  
Kagome giggled and lying down once again, tucking Shippou beside her. "Why?"  
"They're taking up my spot."  
Kagome's giggles bubbled over into a laugh as her frame shook with amusement. "You will have to learn to share," Kagome said finally. "You will have to take care of your little siblings."  
Shippou smiled up at her brightly with the coming prospect. "Hai!" he chirped. "I'll be a good big brother!"  
Inuyasha smiled lightly, a small curl of his lips, before setting down the scroll and walking over to the pair. "It is time for dinner," he announced.  
"Do I get to come?" asked Shippou, moving out of the way when Inuyasha helped Kagome stand.  
Inuyasha nodded and allowed Shippou to climb to his shoulder. "Do you think the Clan will be upset I'm a kitsune?" he asked curiously, looking down at the hanyous to gauge their reactions.  
"Why would they be upset?" Kagome asked, frowning slightly in confusion.  
Inuyasha shook his head at Shippou's question before addressing Kagome. "I'll tell you later tonight."  
Kagome growled slightly but nodded. There were more impending matters to attend to presently.  
  
^_^  
  
Haebari and Chiyo looked up when Sesshomaru entered the room, followed closely by Rin. "Haebari-San, Chiyo-sama, I am not interrupting?"  
"No, of course not, Sesshomaru-San," replied Chiyo, lifting her arm to signal him to sit down.  
Sesshomaru took a chair across from Haebari and Rin crawled into Sesshomaru's lap. Haebari looked at the human closely before glancing up at Sesshomaru.  
"Who is this?" he asked.  
"I'm Rin," she replied to Haebari's question. "Are you Inuyoukai too? Like Sesshomaru-sama? What's your name? Did you come with Hedo-sama and Moromi-sama? Do you know one of the youkai that came with Hedo-sama likes to play go? We played it and I won!"  
Haebari interrupted when Rin took the time to breathe. "I am Haebari. And no, I didn't know one of Hedo's warriors likes to play go."  
Sesshomaru placed a hand on top of Rin's head, telling her to be silent for a moment. "Rin is my charge."  
Haebari lifted an eyebrow. Sesshomaru's reputation for despising humans was well known. Why would he take a human pup under his protection? "Will she attend the dinner tonight?" asked Haebari, looking for answers to his questions.  
Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. "Could I go, Sesshomaru-sama? I promise I'll be good."  
"Yes," Sesshomaru answered Haebari, looking up. "She will attend dinner."  
Haebari nodded. "I just wonder how the rest of the Clan will take this mixing of races," he muttered, half concerned.  
Sesshomaru's eyes lowered in thought. "Yes. I was concerned with it myself. I do not have to worry about Hedo and his Mate having prejudices against the humans, or their other youkai. Kouga-San quite unconsciously took care of any bigotry they had this afternoon, at least against the Wolf Clan. The Houshi even did his part to disengage any bias against humans."  
"It is not Hedo-San I worry about," replied Haebari. "While I am sure they will follow you, nevertheless, there will be some resentment."  
"Well," said Chiyo, deciding to put an end to the matter, "We will just have to take care of that."  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha watched as everyone filed into the cavern without a word. Kagome sat to his right, facing Miroku and Sango. Sesshomaru sat on the other side of Inuyasha, Rin beside him. Shippou was sitting next to Miroku, Aiko beside him and Kouga next to Kagome. The other Inuyoukai had filed down to the end of the table and sat quietly, taking in the sight.  
Inuyasha recognized Yae and Ishigaki from Sesshomaru's descriptions. By process of elimination, he figured out who Kyoda and Takashima were. Haebari sat across from Rin. Machiko sat between Haebari and Sango, silently studying the new youkai.  
Dinner had yet to be served. Chiyo growled, almost silently at the tense atmosphere before speaking. "I realize that many of you have been asked here with very little information to guide you, so why don't you ask any questions you may have?"  
Yae immediately opened his mouth, but Ishigaki beat him to it. "I want to know how we're going to defeat a Kami."  
Sesshomaru sighed at the lack of subtlety Ishigaki used. Chiyo looked amused. Everyone else kept their faces indifferent, excluding Yae who was upset at Ishigaki asking his question.  
"You will not have to worry about defeating the Kami," replied Chiyo, still smiling.  
"Then why are we here?" asked Yae.  
"Because we need someone to fight Shuri's minions," said Inuyasha with a light growl.  
"I wasn't asking you, hanyou," said Yae.  
Inuyasha growled violent and stood. Sesshomaru was on his feet next, Kouga following, who was also growling.  
Kagome looked like she would have stood if it were not such a difficult feat. Hedo, who sat beside Yae, lifted the Inuyoukai by the neck and slammed him to the table, barring his teeth. Kouga stood beside him with a whip of air and raised his arm to strike Yae. He stopped at Inuyasha's sharp bark, but did not lower his arm.  
"You really are a fool," said Haebari, shaking his head sadly in Yae's direction.  
Chiyo shook her head and sighed. This was not going as planned. "Whether you wish to acknowledge it or not, pup," she said, addressing Yae. "Inuyasha-San is your better. Either deal with it or leave my home."  
Hedo released his hold on Yae's throat and took a step back. Kouga lowered his arm and returned to his seat, though he did not sit down. Hedo barely remembered Kouga appearing at his side and filed away the observation of Kouga's speed for another time.  
Yae stood slowly, noting the looks he was receiving. Ishigaki gave his head a small, pitying shake. Sesshomaru did not bother hiding the fact he was very upset with the loud growl he was giving.  
Inuyasha looked indifferent before he gave Yae an arrogant smirk and said quite easily "You want me to kick your ass just to teach you a lesson?"  
Yae growled in returned but quieted at the violent look he received from Sesshomaru.  
Chiyo waited for everyone to sit down again before speaking. "Now, if you will all stop behaving like pups for the rest of the night, we can continue onto more important subjects."  
Chiyo smothered a smile at Machiko's snort and continued. "Shuri will not be alone when he returns. He will know we mean to fight him, and he will return with forces, he will believe, are capable of breaking our defense."  
"Will they be able to defeat us?" asked Sango.  
Some of the Inuyoukai looked surprised when a human was allowed to speak but didn't comment on it when Hedo glared at them in warning.  
"Shuri has a nasty habit of underestimating his opponents," replied Chiyo. "We'll use that to our advantage. Of course, it will be a simple matter if he decides to bring some of the lesser demons. Tetsusaiga could easily take care of them."  
"Tetsusaiga?" asked Kyoda. "Then the rumors are true. The fang can slay a hundred demons in one stroke?"  
"Hai," Chiyo answered absently. At Yae's look of disbelief Chiyo frowned before continuing on the same note. "If you think it so hard to believe, why don't we make an example out of Yae."  
Kouga smiled broadly and Hedo smirked. They noticed the teasing in Chiyo's voice, and despite how much they would love for Inuyasha to really use Tetsusaiga on him, they both knew it wasn't going to happen.  
When Yae looked down at his lap, Chiyo changed the subject and continued on. "Your job will be quite simple. You must battle with Shuri's minions while Shuri is taken care of."  
"And who will take care of Shuri?" asked Takashima, Pack leader of the River youkai.  
"You do not need to know that quite yet," Chiyo replied cryptically.  
Haebari glanced at Inuyasha before looking back at Chiyo. What was she planning?  
  
^_^  
Shuri stood in front of the mortal before him with barely contained disgust. Such a revolting creature. "It's simple," continued Shuri. "All I want you to do is defeat the Inuyoukai so I can get to Inuyasha and his Pack and destroy them."  
Naraku studied Shuri for a moment before replying. "As much as I would love to see that intolerable hanyou dead, I find a lack of pleasure in your plan. I would much rather kill Inuyasha myself."  
Shuri glared at Naraku before making his point painstakingly clear. A dark blue mist began to collect around Shuri as he glared at Naraku.  
When the mist touched Naraku's leg, he took a step back, stumbling. It was like his own miasma, only it affected him. Naraku could almost taste the dangers that blue mist contained. "Now you listen to me, you disgusting mortal," said Shuri, "You will do as I say, or I shall bind you to the fires of hell for the rest of this known eternity. Understood?"  
Naraku swallowed before looking up. "I understand, Shuri-sama." 


	55. The End of Anticipation

Chapter 54- The End of Anticipation  
  
Kaede observed her surroundings with interest from her place on the horse. Miroku and Sango walked beside her, making polite conversation and informing the old miko of current events among their Pack. Kaede listened with interest; a slight smile haunting her lips when Sango spoke of how close Shippou, Rin and Aiko had become.  
  
The mountain came into sight and Kaede's mouth almost dropped at the size of the spirit shield that surrounded it. Sango and Miroku passed through carelessly and Kaede followed, a bit surprised that such a powerful spell could be entered so easily.  
  
A young human boy took the reins of Kaede's horse just inside the spirit shield after Kaede had dismounted before the old miko followed Sango inside. "Sango-sama, Miroku-sama," greeted Machiko when the trio entered the library. "And Kaede-sama. I hope your journey here was pleasant?"  
  
"Hai," answered Kaede. "Now could you tell me where Kagome-Chan is? I would like to see how her pregnancy is coming along."  
  
Machiko bowed and nodded her head. "Of course, Kaede-sama. I believe Kagome-sama has been restricted to her bed by Inuyasha-sama."  
  
Miroku snorted from the seat he had taken at the table. "More like Kagome-sama couldn't stand on her own and he decided not to help."  
  
Machiko nodded again. "Hai, I believe that is also true."  
  
"Come on, Kaede-sama," said Sango, smiling lightly, "I'll take you to Kagome-Chan's room."  
  
Kaede followed the Taijiya out of the library walking along side her and she went deeper into the mountain. Sango paused at a door and knocked gently. It was opened a moment later by one very grumpy hanyou. "You're late, Baba," glared Inuyasha, looking past Sango.  
  
Kaede sighed before placing her hands on her hips. "My apologies but I could not in good conscience leave before making sure the miko from the neighboring village had arrived safely to take my place while I attend to Kagome-sama."  
  
Inuyasha snorted before stepping aside and allowing Kaede to enter. "Is Kagome-Chan hungry?" Sango asked before Inuyasha could slam the door. "Perhaps I could bring some food down."  
  
The hanyou paused for a moment before nodding in response to Sango's question and shutting the door quietly. When he turned back to Kagome, Kaede had already kneeled beside her, asking numerous questions on how often she felt the pups kick or how much she was eating.  
  
Kagome sat propped up against numerous pillows, her hands resting on her enormous stomach. Inuyasha sat down beside her across from Kaede and listened to the old miko.  
  
"Well," Kaede said finally after Kagome had answered all of her questions. "I do believe they will come in a day or two."  
  
"Hopefully," muttered Kagome glumly. "I can't remember the last time I saw my feet."  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha leaned against the wall and watched Kagome as she slept. He was too nervous and too anxious to even consider resting when Kagome was so close to giving birth to his pups. Even with the impending war so close at hand, Inuyasha could not help but take immense delight and the thought of seeing his pups.  
  
Kagome sighed and shifted in her sleep, flinging her arm out to search for him. Inuyasha chuckled before laying down beside her and tucking her head in the crook of his neck. He laid like that for the longest time before Kagome jumped awake quite violently and clutched her stomach. "Inuyasha?" she said, searching for him.  
  
"I'm right here, Kagome," he replied, sitting up to pull her into his lap.  
  
"They're coming."  
  
"Y-You mean the pups?" Inuyasha asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes, god dammit!" Kagome hissed. "Go get Kaede now!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her tone before nodding, setting Kagome down gently and positioning the pillows so she could lean against them. "Alright. I'll be right back."  
  
"Fucking hurry!" she gasped through clenched teeth.  
  
Kaede was rudely jarred awake by loud knocking on her door. "Inuyasha, is that you?" she asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Who the hell else would it be?" he replied when she opened the door.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
She nodded and turned back to grab her bag before following the hanyou down the hall. "Go get Sango," Kaede ordered when she reached Kagome. "I am going to need some help."  
  
Inuyasha gave the barest of nods before following Kaede's command. The miko sighed and sat down beside Kagome, taking the young woman's hands and brushing a cloth over her forehead to wipe away the sweat that had already collected on her brow. "Try to relax, Kagome."  
  
"Relax my ass!" she yelled when another wave of pain speared through her stomach.  
  
"It's going to hurt more if you are tense."  
  
Kagome growled but tried to take the old miko's advice. Inuyasha returned a moment later with Sango, Miroku not far behind. "I'm going to need warm water." Kaede directed her statement at Miroku and Inuyasha. "Bring me two buckets and leave them by the door. Then you two can wait outside."  
  
"Wait outside!" roared Inuyasha. "Those are my pups!"  
  
"We are all aware of that," chuckled Kaede. "However, I do not need you hovering around the room needlessly and getting in the way. This is Kagome's first pregnancy, so it will take some time for her to deliver the pups."  
  
"How much time?" growled Inuyasha.  
  
"Anywhere from three to twenty hours."  
  
"I don't believe-"  
  
"Enough!" yelled Kagome, tired of the mini-argument. "Inuyasha, get the Damn water! And Kaede, I swear you better be lying about this taking twenty hours."  
  
Kaede smiled before patting Kagome's hand reassuringly. "Do not worry. Perhaps it will not take so long. I am not overly familiar with youkai pregnancies."  
  
"You two better be born quick," Kagome growled quietly, glaring at her stomach.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't suppress a smile before Sango shooed both him and Miroku out of the room. Miroku sighed before starting towards the kitchen where they could fetch the buckets.  
  
^_^  
  
Five hours later and the pups had yet to be born. Quite a group had collected outside of Kagome's door. Inuyasha sat directly beside the door, his ears twitching every once in a while to the sounds from within the room. Shippou had fallen asleep in his lap, eagerly awaiting his new siblings. Miroku stood across from Inuyasha, between Sesshomaru and Kouga who were staring at the floor glumly. When Inuyasha had questioned Sesshomaru the older Inuyoukai had replied gloomily, "Inuyoukai tradition to be there for the first born."  
  
Hedo had even made an appearance before going to the kitchen for some food. "This is boring," muttered Rin from her seat beside Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was about to answer when a small sound from inside killed the retort in this throat. He was on his feet in an instant, toppling Shippou from his lap and onto the floor in the process, before slipping into the room and closing it firmly behind him to keep anyone from following.  
  
Kaede barely looked up at him when he sat down beside Kagome and took her hand, murmuring soft reassurances as he watched Sango gently bathe his pup.  
  
Sango carefully wrapped the pup in a towel before handing him to Inuyasha. "Your son, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome watched mesmerized as Inuyasha took the pup from Sango and held him gently in his arms. "My son," whispered Inuyasha, placing the pup in the crook of his arm before using his free hand to trace the two white dog ears on top of his head.  
  
The pup's cry quieted somewhat when Inuyasha rubbed the base of his ears. Kagome's attention was abruptly snapped back to the delivery of the next pup and she had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming. "Dammit! I want drugs! I want technology!" she yelled before biting her lip and giving another push.  
  
She collapsed on her bedding when she heard the second wail and Sango's delighted coo. Inuyasha looked slightly amused at Kagome's outburst before he handed her the firstborn pup and impatiently awaited Sango to finish bathing the second pup. Kagome smiled tiredly at the little baby in her arms, positioning him so she could feed him.  
  
Sango smiled brightly at both Inuyasha and Kagome before handing Inuyasha the second pup. "I'll go speak to everyone outside," she replied quietly before she and Kaede left the room.  
  
"A girl," Inuyasha told Kagome, happily. "Our daughter."  
  
Kagome smiled before making room in her arms so she could feed the second child. Inuyasha let out a small breath he had been holding for the better part of five minutes and kissed Kagome gently on the forehead. "Did you decide on names?" he asked.  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded blissfully. "Our daughter will be named Reiha, and Shippou decided that our son should be named Kaemon."  
  
"Kaemon? Did you by chance tell him you wanted to name the pup Kaemon?"  
  
"I might have mentioned it," she replied sheepishly, earning herself another kiss on her forehead.  
  
"How do you feel, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome gave a small huff before glaring at him. "Like I got ran over by a bus. It's your fault, you know."  
  
"Bus?"  
  
"Ah, those big car like things that can carry a lot of people," she explained tiredly.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I remember those. How is it my fault?"  
  
"You're the one that impregnated me, Baka!" Kagome released a small breath before speaking again. "I need to go see my mother."  
  
Inuyasha sighed before nodding. "I'll take you to see her when everything settles down."  
  
Kagome smiled in response before closing her eyes and relaxing into the pillows. Inuyasha gently took the pups from her arms when he was sure they were finishing milking and stood up. "Inuyasha," Kagome said before he left the room.  
  
"Hai, mate?"  
  
"Could you send someone to get some clean bedding for me?"  
  
"Of course Kagome."  
  
Awkwardly, Inuyasha opened the door before stepping outside and pulling the door shut with his foot. "Let me see them, let me see them!" chanted Shippou excitedly as he jumped from Miroku's head to Inuyasha shoulder.  
  
Shippou leaned over the pup closest to him from Inuyasha shoulder to gently touch the pup's white dog-ears. "They both have your ears, Inuyasha," Shippou observed. "What color are their eyes?"  
  
"Don't know yet," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"May I hold one?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked inclined to simply bark 'no', but eventually placed Kaemon in Miroku's arms. "Who is this?" Miroku asked, delightedly.  
  
"That is my son Kaemon," replied Inuyasha, his chest puffing up proudly. "And this," he continued, looking down at the pup in his arms. "Is my daughter Reiha."  
  
"Kaemon and Reiha," Sesshomaru repeated, staring at his new niece and nephew. "Where did you come up with those names?"  
  
"I picked out Kaemon!" Shippou said proudly, Inuyasha barely covering up a sharp laugh.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head before picking up Rin so she could see the babies. "Ooh! Kawaii!!"  
  
"Rin, time for bed," Sesshomaru said after a moment, heading back down the hallway.  
  
"Aww, do I have to?" she replied, her voice fading down the hallway.  
  
"Alright monk, give me back my son," said Inuyasha. Miroku handed Kaemon back to him before both Inuyasha and Sango returned to Kagome's side.  
  
Inuyasha was glad to see Kaede had already exchanged Kagome's bedding, the young mother now resting on a clean futon. He sat down beside her and waited for Shippou to hop off his shoulder before lying down. Kaede and Sango left the room without a word, taking the old bedding with them.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes when she felt Inuyasha lay down beside her, placing the pups between them. Shippou gently curled up by Kagome's head before giving a large yawn and falling asleep. Inuyasha smirked at the how quickly Shippou fell asleep before resting his head on the pillow and yawning. "I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered quietly, though it was loud enough for Kagome's youkai hearing to pick up.  
  
Her eyes widened slightly at the admission before she smiled warmly. That was the first time she had ever heard the words out loud, though she had known it for a long time. Inuyasha spoke more with actions, not words. "I love you too, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha purred in response before reaching his arm out to intertwine his fingers with hers before falling asleep. Kagome gave a smile of pure bliss before allowing her exhaustion to return and falling into a deep slumber.  
  
^_^  
  
Chiyo was going over the final preparations for the coming War when Machiko entered her cavern. "Kagome-sama has given birth to a boy and a girl."  
  
The Ancient hanyou smiled before nodding. "Good. That is wonderful. Make sure she is taken care of tomorrow."  
  
"Hai Chiyo-sama. Anything else?"  
  
"Hai. Wake the Pack Leaders. Tell them to ready themselves."  
  
"Is it time?"  
  
Chiyo nodded before turning towards Machiko. "I can feel it. He's coming." 


	56. The Beginning of the End

To answer everyone's questions and observations, Kaemon is an old samurai name meaning joyful and Reiha is the name of one of the characters in the Vampire Princess Miyu series. Reiha is also my favorite baby name ^_~.  
  
Chapter 55- The Beginning of the End  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched and he shook his head to dispel the remaining sleep. Someone was lightly tapping on the door. Carefully, Inuyasha released the hold he had on Kagome's hand and sat up, his eyes warming when he looked at his pups. Sometime during the night Shippou had moved to sleep beside Kagome's stomach, his tail resting on the pups' legs to keep them warm.  
  
Inuyasha stood when the soft tapping at the door continued. Quietly, he unlatched the lock and opened the door. "Machiko. What is it? What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, yawning.  
  
"We need to move," she replied rigidly, her tone underlying the importance of her words. "He's coming."  
  
"Shuri."  
  
Inuyasha needed no prodding. He turned back into the room to wake Kagome but hesitated when Machiko spoke again. "Don't wake her. She needs her sleep. You can carry her. I will carry one of the pups and Aiko can carry the other."  
  
"Aiko?" repeated Inuyasha.  
  
"Hai, Inuyasha-sama?" said Aiko, her head popping through the door. "Can I help?"  
  
The Inuhanyou nodded, moving to gather his mate in his arms gently. Aiko carefully lifted Reiha from the bedding, nudging Shippou with her foot. "Huh?" came the sleepy kitsune's reply.  
  
"Come on, Shippou-chan. It's time to go," Aiko whispered quietly.  
  
"Go?"  
  
"Aiko-chan can explain when we reach our destination. The others are already on their way," replied Machiko, picking up Kaemon. She abruptly turned around and led the group out of the room.  
  
Inuyasha became aware that Machiko was leading them deeper and deeper under the ground. What was surprising was that he could feel when they had left the base of the mountain and they were now deep under ground below the field that glanced of the mountain.  
  
"From here," Machiko began to explain. "You will be able to fight without having to worry about the boundaries between yourself and Kagome- sama. Also, Shuri would never suspect Chiyo-sama allowing you to leave the spirit shield."  
  
"Will Kagome be safe here?" the Inuhanyou asked quietly.  
  
"As safe as she can be," replied Machiko cryptically.  
  
They came to a large oak door, which Machiko opened with her free hand. The hinges groaned with the weight and inched open slowly. Inside were many of the other children that lived in the mountain. Kaede was also there, speaking in hushed tones to some of the older children. She lifted her head when Inuyasha entered and led him to a small, back room. Inside was a simple futon and blanket. "You can lay Kagome down in here, Inuyasha," said Kaede, holding open the door.  
  
Inuyasha set Kagome down gently before taking a step back so that Aiko and Machiko could lay the pups down. Shippou sat next to Kagome's head, lightly running his little fingers through her hair. Inuyasha unfolded the blanket and settled it over Kagome and the pups, tucking it under them securely. Kagome tossed in her sleep, unconsciously reaching her arms out to spoon her body around the pups.  
  
"Shippou-chan, would you help me with something?" Kaede asked after a moment, shooing everyone else out of the room so Inuyasha could be alone with Kagome and the slumbering pups. The old miko shut the door gently behind her, sighing deeply.  
  
Inuyasha stroked Kagome's face, gently urging her awake. "Inuyasha?" she uttered sleepily, barely lifting her head off the bedding before growling in light irritation and collapsing her head on the pillow. "What is it?"  
  
"I have to go fight now, Mate," he replied quietly as he continued to stroke a hand over her cheek.  
  
"Fight?"  
  
"Shuri is coming."  
  
He winced when he felt Kagome's fear and quickly reassured her. "Don't worry, Kagome. Everything will be just fine. You just stay here and rest while I go kick that bastard's ass. Kaede is right outside if you need anything."  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly, "I don't want you to go."  
  
He sighed and leaned down so that they were nose to nose. "Don't worry about me, Mate. I know how to take care of myself. Nothing bad is going to happen. I'm stronger than ever with that spell, not to mention I'll have Tetsusaiga. Everything will be okay, I promise."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and whimpered quietly, a tear snaking down her cheek. Inuyasha wiped her tears away with his thumb and scowled at her lightly. "Oi, you're trying to make me feel guilty, aren't ya? You know I can't stand to see you cry."  
  
She shook her head once before opening her eyes. "I . . . just-" a small wail cut her off.  
Inuyasha smiled as he reached down to take Reiha in his arms, rubbing the base of her ears until the wail quieted down to small whimpers. "I think someone is hungry," Inuyasha said, helping Kagome sit up before handing her the small pup.  
  
Kagome took the pup with a slight smile, the smile widening when Inuyasha lifted the sleeping Kaemon and held him tenderly. "Where is Shippou-chan?" Kagome asked, looking around the room.  
  
"Kaede took him outside," Inuyasha said absently, his attention focused on the pup in his arms.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged in reply before catching her glare. "Alright, alright," he grumbled, rolling to his feet in one fluid motion before opening the door with his free hand and his eyes scanning the room for Shippou.  
  
With one sharp bark, Shippou zipped to Inuyasha's side and waited patiently for the hanyou to tell him what he wanted. "Come inside," Inuyasha told him. "Your mother wants to see you."  
  
Shippou nodded enthusiastically and obediently ran to Kagome's side. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked, concerned.  
  
Kagome nodded, shifting the pup in her arms so that she could pat Shippou's head warmly. "Hai, Shippou-chan. I'm just a bit tired."  
  
"You should be resting," he told her, frowning lightly.  
  
"Hai. I'll go back to sleep when I am done feeding Reiha."  
  
Inuyasha moved back to Kagome's side and set Kaemon back down on the futon. "I have to go now, Kagome," Inuyasha told her.  
  
Kagome frowned sadly before nodding, looking down at the pup in her arms. Inuyasha lifted her chin up with his hand and kissed her lightly before she could respond. "Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, bitch," he said when he broke the kiss, teasing.  
  
Kagome gave him an irritable look before nodding. With one last kiss to her forehead, Inuyasha stood and headed towards the door. "Oi, Shippou," he called before he disappeared.  
  
"Hai, Inuyasha?" the kitsune replied.  
  
"Take care of Kagome and the pups for me while I'm gone, got it runt?"  
  
Shippou looked a little stunned, before he nodded. "Hai!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes fell on Kagome again before he smiled and shut the door gently behind him.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama?" said Machiko.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"It's time."  
  
^_^  
  
Chiyo took a breath of fresh air and stepped outside into the sunlight. Her eyes squinted for a moment before adjusting to the bright contrast of her surroundings. Sesshomaru was the first to approach her, admirably keeping his emotions controlled under his stoic mask. "The Inu Clan is ready," he told her calmly, his eyes flickering over those who had assembled to meet the Kami head on.  
  
The Ancient Hanyou nodded, quietly studying each warrior's position. There were fifty in all. Would it be enough? It would have to be, she decided silently. Sesshomaru left to talk to Hedo, leaving Chiyo alone until Machiko and Inuyasha appeared from out of the mountain's shadows. "Has the mountain been evacuated?" Chiyo asked Machiko.  
  
"Hai, Chiyo-sama. Everyone who is not fighting is safe. I activated the spirit shield around the cavern and all escape tunnels have been reviewed thoroughly," she answered. "The scrolls have also been packed away and buried securely. The mountain is deserted."  
  
"Why did you have everyone leave the mountain?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
"Because it would be much too easy for Shuri to attack it and in effect kill everyone inside. Do not worry, Inuyasha-San, your Mate is in the safest place this earth can provide."  
  
He nodded absently in response and left the two in favor of speaking with Sesshomaru. "Are there any problems?" Inuyasha asked his brother quietly.  
  
"They are nervous, I can smell it," he replied with a slight growl despite his indifferent mask.  
  
"Will it effect their fighting?"  
  
Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment before answering. "No, I believe not. We will be able to deal with what comes our way. You just need to be ready with Tetsusaiga after Chiyo-sama's onset assault."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, his hand tightly grasping Tetsusaiga before he continued down the lines in search of the rest of his Pack and Kouga. Inuyasha smirked when he found Miroku and Kouga in a deep conversation about sake, despite the aggravated Taijiya beside them. Sango looked to be seriously considering cracking both Kouga and Miroku's head open. She almost smiled when Inuyasha's approach interrupted the conversation, but only after giving Inuyasha a warning glare.  
  
Miroku smiled widely before addressing Inuyasha. "Well, my friend. How does it feel?"  
  
"How does what feel?" asked Inuyasha, confused.  
  
"Well, you're a father for crying out loud!" Miroku clamped him on the back. "You are now the father of three pups, if you include Shippou."  
  
Sango smiled at Inuyasha after shaking her head in Miroku's direction. "Ignore him, Inuyasha. He is just jealous that you have three heirs while he still has none."  
  
"That will change soon," Miroku argued, determination lighting up in his eyes. "After all, My Beautiful Sango, you have agreed to be my wife."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow before giving a sharp laugh and patting Miroku on the back. "Sure as hell took you long enough to convince her."  
  
Miroku frowned at his hanyou friend before replying. "Not all of us have the opportunity to bind our soul to the woman we are madly in love with. I had to do it the old fashion way."  
  
"That's funny," said Inuyasha, smiling as he went on. "I didn't know the old fashion way involved groping and giant boomerangs crashing open skulls."  
  
Miroku huffed for a moment before sticking his nose up in the air. "She agreed, didn't she?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled again and this time replied in a serious tone. "Hai. Kagome will be happy to hear the news. Looks like you finally did something right, monk."  
  
Sango shook her head sadly at the two. Kouga stood beside her with his arms folded over his chest as he listened Miroku and Inuyasha with growing amusement. "Now I understand why it took so long for you both to get Mates."  
  
"Oh?" answered Inuyasha.  
  
"You two went about it all wrong," Kouga continued. "First you have to display how strong you are so as to attract a woman. Then you declare your undying love for her and promise her all sorts of things. That's how you get a Mate."  
  
Sango coughed into her hand and quickly adverted her gaze from the brewing argument. "Yet notice how you're the only one without a Mate," replied Inuyasha.  
  
Kouga shrugged, and said lightly "I just haven't claimed her yet."  
  
"And who is her?" Miroku prodded curiously.  
  
"Her name is Ayame."  
  
Miroku studied the ookami for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck."  
  
"You're going to need it," muttered Inuyasha.  
  
Kouga was about to reply but abruptly stopped, twisting his head to growl menacingly. Inuyasha followed his example, barring his teeth and emitting a dangerous growl. "Oh this is just fucking great."  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked, shifting Hiraikotsu on her back.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
"Naraku?" repeated Miroku. "He sided with Shuri?"  
  
"I appears so," agreed Sesshomaru, coming up to the group. "Monk, why don't you draw them out with your wind tunnel?"  
  
Miroku considered it before nodding and walking to the front lines of the seventy or so warriors that had assembled. He ignored the snorts and laughs of disbelief coming from many of the Inuyoukai before stopping ten yards in front of them. Inuyasha followed him and stopped a foot behind him, keeping his distance from the wind tunnel. "Which direction, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Right in front of you, Miroku."  
  
The Houshi nodded and unwrapped the prayer beads from around his arm. "Wind Tunnel!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked at the startled gasps behind him but kept his eyes directly in front of him. The trees from the forest were ripped from the roots and sucked into the black hole of Miroku's hand. Miroku waited until the forested area in front of him turned bare before wrapping the prayer beads around him arm and closing the wind tunnel.  
  
"Holy Shit," Hedo whispered from among the Inuyoukai Pack leaders. The others were too shocked to speak.  
  
Miroku ignored them, his eyes trained on the figure left standing among the fallen foliage. Naraku stood dressed in his baboon pelt with Kana and Kagura beside him. Numerous inferior demons surrounded him, waiting for his command to attack.  
  
"Guess it's my turn next," sighed Inuyasha, unsheathing Tetsusaiga.  
  
"There is no way he can handle that blade," Yae whispered quietly, almost to himself though the other Pack leaders heard him.  
  
Naraku lifted him arm and the inferior demons charged each targeting Inuyasha.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!"  
  
Chiyo watched as the demon bodies fell from the sky like rain, until her eyes fell on the new figure behind Naraku.  
  
Shuri.  
  
She smiled without mirth before speaking. "And so it begins." 


	57. Befallen Darkness

Chapter 56- Befallen Darkness  
  
Sesshomaru waited impatiently for Chiyo to signal the charge. He had no idea what she was about to do, but whatever it was, it better be quick. Shuri had appeared and it looked like things were about to turn ugly, very ugly.  
  
Inuyasha watched with interest as a small crystal, similar to the one Machiko had used to destroy the Fire Pit Snakes, appeared in the middle of Chiyo's small palm. It glowed dark in her hand, vanquishing the light around it. In an abrupt movement, Chiyo threw the crystal into the air and it released the magic contained within it.  
  
Miroku watched as the sun darkened in the sky until a night befell the land. "What the hell . . ."  
  
"What is she doing?" asked Sango, lightly laying her hand on Miroku's arm.  
  
The ground began to shake and Miroku had to brace himself on his staff to keep his balance. Then as suddenly as it began, it stopped. The Houshi glanced over to regard Shuri's expression. The Kami's face had turned distorted and incensed. Despite the darkness of the sky above, everything was as vivid as if the dark was sunlight.  
  
Sesshomaru tensed when the magic finished settling over the battlefield. Chiyo glanced his way and gave a nod. "About fucking time," he muttered before uttering a sharp bark.  
  
The other allying youkai acknowledged Sesshomaru's underlying command and charged.  
  
^_^  
  
"What the hell is that little bitch trying to pull?" Shuri muttered angrily.  
  
"What is wrong, little brother?" whispered a voice in his ear. Shuri pulled back to glare at his sister in annoyance.  
  
"Absinthe," growled Shuri, addressing his sister. "What the hell are you doing here? I will not share."  
  
"That's not why I'm here," Absinthe replied, flicking her long silver hair over her shoulder. "You've been a very bad boy."  
  
"It is my right."  
  
"They are not yours to take. The hanyou owes us nothing. You were not even aware of it until he died in battle and was brought back to life by his Mate."  
  
"That changes nothing," argued Shuri.  
  
Absinthe frowned at her brother's stubborn tone and set her hands on her hips. "You will be punished for this slight, Shuri. Have no doubt of that. It is only a matter of time before he finds out, and when that happens, I will do nothing to aid you."  
  
"I will have my prize before that happens."  
  
"Wrong Shuri. The sands of time are few in this matter. He will feel this . . . this darkness. It is his spell. You should leave the hanyou and his Pack as they are if you value your miserable existence."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," the Kami replied with malice. "I will have my prize and not even he will be able to stop me."  
  
^_^  
  
Inuyasha growled and slashed through another youkai. Naraku had brought thousands of inferior demons. Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack had been rendered useless when the fray intermixed with the Inu Clans. Unless Inuyasha wished to kill his kinsmen, he would have to kill one fucking demon at a time.  
  
Sesshomaru was not enjoying himself. They just kept coming. It did not matter how powerful the Clan was, they were largely outnumbered. It was only a matter of time before someone fell in battle.  
  
Chiyo watched the battlefield below her. Naraku stood near Shuri, accompanied by another figure, one Chiyo knew very well. "Absinthe."  
  
^_^  
  
Kaede was talking in quiet tones to Aiko when the ground around them began to tremble. "By the Kamis . . ."  
  
Aiko looked startled for a moment before her face brightened as if she remembered something important. "Chiyo-sama must have released a very strong spell."  
  
Kaede was silent for a moment, using her miko powers to study the earth before replying. "Hai. I feel a large sum of magic."  
  
Kagome opened the door to her small room just as Kaede spoke to the young ookami. "Kaede-obaasan?" she said, her voice laced with panic.  
  
"What is it child?" the elderly miko replied.  
  
"Something is attacking the spirit shield," Kagome replied quietly, wincing when she felt anther blow on the shield. It was being steadily broken down. They had a half-hour at the most before the shield was gone.  
  
Kaede looked alarmed before nodding. "Alright. I'll gather the children. Have Aiko help you carry one of your pups and we shall make our way to safety." Kaede watched the young miko disappear back into the room before adding mentally, 'hopefully.'  
  
^_^  
  
Chiyo looked up at the tall woman with suspicion. This woman in part had caused the death of both her parents. She had taken Chiyo from her Pack. "What's your name little one?" the woman asked, smoothing down Chiyo's hair.  
"Chiyo."  
The woman smiled before kneeling down in front of Chiyo. "I am Absinthe. How old are you Chiyo?"  
"Five."  
"Do you know what I am, little pup?"  
"Empty."  
Absinthe's eyes blazed with rage and the light grip she had on Chiyo's shoulders tightened considerably until Chiyo had to fight to breathe. "We will see who is empty by the end of this hour."  
  
^_^  
  
"Naraku." Inuyasha jumped from the numerous demons and made his way to where Naraku stood. The Inuhanyou landed not ten yards from Naraku and Shuri. "Well, Inuyasha," chuckled Naraku from beneath his mask. "Are you ready to surrender?"  
  
Inuyasha growled and held up Tetsusaiga menacingly. "No fucking way, bastard."  
  
Naraku's smiled only grew. "Perhaps if you knew your Mate was under attack as we speak you would change your mind."  
  
Inuyasha froze and his eyes widened. "Kagura should be finished destroying that pitiful spirit shield now," Naraku continued, not noticing Shuri's darkening eyes. "So what will it be, hanyou? My death or your Mate?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't hesitate as he turned and started back towards the mountain, only to watch in disbelief as the mountain was destroyed before his very eyes in an explosion that left his ears ringing. "No . . ." He turned back to see Shuri smiling, the Kami's hand lifted just slightly in the air.  
  
"Now you must finish what you started hanyou," said Shuri.  
  
^_^  
  
"Why are you letting me live?"  
Absinthe looked at the little inuhanyou sadly before shaking her head. "I can't kill you."  
"Can't or won't?"  
"Both. I can't bring myself to do it."  
"You're weak."  
Absinthe's eyes widened slightly. "While that may be the case, little Chiyo, I will not kill you."  
"Then where will I find release from this flesh that cages me?"  
Absinthe's surprise only lengthened. 'What exactly happened when she was stripped of her soul?' "Only a Kami of my House can kill you."  
"And how do I kill a Kami?" Chiyo chuckled at Absinthe's face.  
The Kami shook her head, silently reviewing her people's laws. 'I cannot lie. It is forbidden. And I must answer, such as we are bound to our House.' "You cannot. There is only one mortal that could ever defeat a Kami, and he will not be born for many youkai life times over."  
"How will I know him?"  
Absinthe cursed herself for not fleeing this strange child when she had the chance. But she was bound, she had to answer. "Bound by honor, bound by blood and bound by soul. He will lead both youkai and human to the light."  
The Kami turned abruptly to leave when yet another question stopped her. "What will his name be?"  
"Inuyasha."  
  
^_^  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" screamed Inuyasha, charging Shuri.  
Shuri barely sidestepped Tetsusaiga's blade before jumping a few feet back and awaiting the hanyou's next attack. Inuyasha was breathing heavily, not from exertion but from anger.  
  
Naraku's eyes narrowed when he saw the Kami barely miss Tetsusaiga. Perhaps he was destructible? The evil hanyou shrugged before turning back to the larger battle. "Time to liven things up."  
  
^_^  
  
"Miroku, look out!" yelled Sango, throwing Hiraikotsu. Miroku ducked as the giant boomerang flew above his head before slicing one of Naraku's puppets in half. The houshi took a deep breath and moved to stand beside the Taijiya. "This isn't good."  
  
Sango snorted. "Quite obviously."  
  
"We need to destroy Naraku. He's the one controlling the youkai. We kill him, they'll scatter."  
  
Sango nodded. "Kirara!"  
  
^_^  
  
"Quickly now, children," urged Kaede.  
  
Kagome held Kaemon close to her chest when she felt the spirit shield shudder. Aiko stood close beside her, holding Reiha. "Kagome-sama?" said the little pup. "We need to go now."  
  
The miko nodded and followed the others out of the cavern, waiting for Kaede and Shippou before hurrying down the dark tunnel. The children had paused up ahead at a fork in the tunnels. "What is it?" Kaede asked anxiously.  
  
"We need to go right," Aiko told them and they starting moving.  
  
"Where does the left tunnel lead?" asked Kagome, her brows lowering in thought.  
  
"Up to the battlefield."  
  
"Come now," Kaede prodded.  
  
Kagome nodded and continued on. She didn't get far before she paused. "Kagome?" Shippou asked, concerned.  
  
Kagome cursed herself before looking down at the pup in her arms. "Take him, Kaede," she said, thrusting the pup into the old miko's arms.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled Shippou when she turned back down the tunnel.  
  
"I can't go any farther," Kagome explained. "Just go. Please. Keep my pups safe."  
  
Kaede's face registered in understanding, before nodding solemnly. "Hai. Nothing will happen to your pups, Kagome-sama."  
  
Kagome gave them both a brief smile before turning back and retracing her steps.  
  
^_^  
  
Feint, block, punch, attack . . . dammit block. Inuyasha repeated the words over and over in his head like a prayer. Shuri did not seem to be wearing down at all. The Kami still wore the infuriating smile he had when he destroyed the mountain.  
At least Kagome is still alive. I would know if she were dead, Inuyasha reassured himself. The hanyou was violently snapped from his thoughts when Shuri succeeded in invading his defenses, delivering a very powerful punch to his stomach.  
  
Inuyasha flew back, many inferior demons breaking his fall. He opened his eyes when he felt the ground and looked up to see Kouga standing over him. "Are you taking a nap or something?"  
  
He growled at Kouga's poor attempt at a joke, or at least poor in his opinion, before taking the ookami's outstretched hand. Kouga jerked Inuyasha to his feet and turned back to see what had attacked the hanyou.  
  
"You're taking on the Kami all by your fucking self?" Kouga asked in disbelief.  
  
Inuyasha emitted another growl at the disbelief and foolishness Kouga directed at him. "I can fucking take him," Inuyasha defended himself.  
  
Kouga's face turned serious as he regarded Inuyasha. "Are you sure?"  
  
Inuyasha's anger evaporated as he solemnly considered Kouga's question. Inuyasha had seen Shuri fight, had felt the power behind each attack. "Yes. I am sure I can beat him."  
  
Kouga nodded at Inuyasha's answer before smirking. "Alright then. You fucking kick that bastard's ass and I'll make sure no one interferes."  
  
"You're on," the hanyou replied, smiling sincerely.  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome stopped to brace herself on the tunnel wall when the ground shuddered again. The spirit shield, it's completely gone. The young miko could sense someone coming through the debris that had once been the cavern. She had to stop them now before they reached the other children.  
  
Kagura emerged through the tunnel and stood before Kagome. The wind youkai looked amused to see the miko standing defensively before her. "Heh, foolish mortal. You believe you are a match for me?"  
  
Kagome shook her head to clear her scattered thoughts before looking at Kagura. "I can't allow you to go any farther."  
  
The wind youkai raised an eyebrow at the girl's tone. "Alright then."  
  
Kagura attacked.  
  
^_^  
  
Rin watched the battle, her hands clenching and unclenching around a small crystal necklace Machiko had given her. She had lost sight of her Sesshomaru-sama again. She had no idea where Jaken had gotten to, and the only other people she noticed were Niichan and Kouga-sama talking in the fray of inferior demons.  
  
She had not wanted to hide underground with the other children. Machiko had summoned Aiko when Sesshomaru had left her in the cavern. It had been a simple matter to sneak out when the old miko's attention had been focused on some of the other children.  
  
Rin absently wondered if her Sesshomaru-sama would be upset with her for disobeying him before her thoughts centered on the said Inuyoukai. The demons were beginning to gain up on him. Rin barely registered her feet running towards him when she spotted one of Naraku's puppets come up behind Sesshomaru.  
  
"No! SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" 


	58. Last Stands

Chapter 57- Last Stands  
  
Sango almost smiled when Naraku came into view. She felt the arm Miroku held around her waist tighten momentarily when Kirara landed. The couple slipped off the transformed fire cat youkai and approached Naraku wearily. Miroku noted that Inuyasha and Shuri were in the middle of a very violent battle not fifty yards from them. Kagura and Kana were no where to be seen, and the only other figure near Naraku was an inconceivably beautiful woman. Not that she could compare with my Beautiful Sango, Miroku noted to himself absently.  
  
The Taijiya watched the female Kami for signs of attack when she stopped not ten yards in front of Naraku. As if hearing her thoughts, Absinthe smiled weakly before addressing both the Taijiya and the Houshi. "Do not worry, little humans. I will not battle with you this day."  
  
Neither Sango nor Miroku replied to her words, but instead focused their entire attention on Naraku. The evil hanyou had stood unmoving before them, smiling to himself. "Well, if it isn't the Taijiya and the lecherous Houshi," Naraku said, his smile widening.  
  
Sango bent her knees and readied herself for any attack Naraku might throw her way. I must avenge my people. I will not allow Naraku to ever harm another living soul as long as there is breath in my body, Sango vowed silently.  
  
Miroku's hand strayed to his pray beads, lightly resting on his hand. He was ready when Sango attacked.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!"  
  
^_^  
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!"  
  
"Rin?" Sesshomaru's head snapped up when he heard the little girl's voice. No, she can't be here. I left her in the cavern. I told her to stay with the elderly miko. She wouldn't dare disobey me. Even as Sesshomaru told himself why the voice he heard calling his name was not, could not, by his Rin, Sesshomaru's eyes fell on the little girl running towards him.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, look out!" screamed Rin, pointing to something behind the Inuyoukai.  
  
Sesshomaru reared Tokijin around just in time to block the attack from one of Naraku's puppets. How could he have missed it? Despite the darkness of the sky, Sesshomaru could see everything quite clearly.  
  
Rin continued to run towards Sesshomaru, jumping over mutilated youkai remains and large pools of blood. "Sesshomaru-sama," the young human uttered again when she reached the dog demon.  
  
Sesshomaru kneeled down to lift Rin off of the ground; almost absently hacking away at another demon that attacked him. "Rin, why did you disobey me?" he asked.  
  
Rin's eyes clouded with tears and she wrapped her small arms firmly around his neck. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
The Inuyoukai sighed inwardly. His reply was cut short when yet another puppet attacked; it's root-like limbs striking out. Sesshomaru jumped into the air and landed a short distance away. Too late he noticed the trap that had ensnared him. Three more puppets moved behind him, two to his right, four in front of him. Another two appeared at his left and Sesshomaru clicked his teeth nervously. Even he, the fastest of all youkai, could not dodge this attack.  
  
"I am sorry Rin," he told the young girl in his arms.  
  
"For what, Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
The Inuyoukai nodded towards the puppets that had surrounded them. Before either of them could say another word, the root-like arms reached out from the puppets and covered the space above their heads, creating a dome.  
  
Sesshomaru crouched down and wrapped his only arm around Rin protectively. Another wave of roots surrounded them and the Inuyoukai could not conceal a grunt when he hit the blood-covered grass. "Sesshomaru- sama," Rin whimpered, lightly touching the root-arm that protruded from Sesshomaru's chest, pinning him to the earth.  
  
The roots completely surrounded the pair and Sesshomaru could not see even a small part of the battle elsewhere. Rin whimpered almost silently, tears snaking down her cheeks to fall on Sesshomaru's face. He lifted his hand to wipe the tears off her face and gently held her chin up. His hand briefly touched the necklace before falling around her small waist. "Don't worry, Rin," he assured his charge. "Everything will be okay."  
  
Sesshomaru felt the roots around him quiver with life before they all pulled back just enough to strike down towards the paralyzed Inuyoukai. Rin noticed their movement and clenched her eyes shut. "NO, Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes and waited for death, but the only thing he felt was the gradual disappearance of the root that protruded from his chest. Opening his eyes, he found all the roots had disappeared, along with Naraku's puppets. The previous darkness that surrounded them was replaced by a golden light radiating from the jewel around Rin's neck.  
  
"Where did you get that, Rin?" asked Sesshomaru, lightly touching the crystal that radiated with light.  
  
Rin sniffed away her tears with blatant confusion and focused her attention on her Sesshomaru-sama's question. "Machiko gave it to me, after you left me in the cavern," she replied quietly.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly when the light continued to inch forward. There was no doubt in his mind that the light would completely engulf the battlefield within the hour. He watched with interest as Naraku's youkai and puppets were instantly killed when the light touched them. Despite the light's destructive nature, it left the Inu Clans unharmed.  
  
"Well I'll be damned."  
  
^_^  
  
"Dammit," Kagome muttered to herself quietly, holding her injured arm to her chest.  
  
Kagura laughed and held her fan to her face. "I must say, you lasted longer than I expected you to. I guess you aren't completely weak." Kana stood by her sister silently, watching Kagome with empty eyes.  
  
The young miko growled and picked up a nearby rock. She was desperate enough to try anything. Okay, maybe I can put miko energy in objects besides arrows? Hopefully? Oh, please, whoever is on my side, make this work, Kagome prayed frantically. She lowered her eyes on the rock in her hand and concentrated on pouring miko energy into it, just as she had done with her arrows.  
  
Kagura frowned slightly when the rock Kagome was holding began to glow, but dismissed any dangers with a shrug. What was she going to do with a rock? Nothing, that's what. "Time to end this, Miko."  
  
When Kagura raised her fan to attack, Kagome was ready. Almost easily, Kagome evaded the wind youkai's attack. Without another thought, Kagome threw the rock, aiming at Kagura's head. Kana stepped in front of her sister to reflect the attack, but instead of throwing the rock back at Kagome like she expected it to, her mirror shattered. "I don't understand," Kana said quietly.  
  
"You're not suppose to," Kagome said vehemently, bringing her fist down on Kana's head before ramming into Kagura.  
  
Kagura gasped when she felt Kagome's claws sink into her flesh, through her body, and tear the material of her kimono on the other side. Kagome, almost in shock, stood up and looked down on the two fallen youkai. Kana lay among the broken glass of her mirror, her eyes open, unseeing, dead. Kagura's breaths were coming in short pants as her body struggled to breathe. "You killed me," Kagura whispered, her voice hold amazement.  
  
Kagome looked down at her bloodied claws and looked away guiltily. "Gomen ne."  
  
Kagura's eyes held further shock before they closed. The wind youkai took a deep breath and let out a short, humorless laugh. "I'm glad. Make sure Naraku dies this day, miko."  
  
Kagome nodded, almost to herself, as she watched Kagura take in one more breath before exhaling slowly and her body sagged with the effects of death. "Don't worry," Kagome said. "That bastard won't live to see another day."  
  
^_^  
  
"Kaze Ana!"  
  
"Hiraikotsu!"  
  
Miroku wiped the sweat of his brow and glanced at Sango beside him. She was just as exhausted as he was, more even. "We need to finish this soon," Miroku told her, glancing at Naraku who had retained very little damage.  
  
"I agree," Sango replied solemnly, "Let's finish this now!" And with her words, Sango released Hiraikotsu. Miroku watched with amazement when the demon exterminator followed the path her weapon had taken. When Naraku dodged left to avoid Hiraikotsu, Sango drew her katana and effectively launched her attack.  
  
Miroku understood when she glanced back towards him. "Kaze Ana!" he allowed his wind tunnel open long enough to draw Hiraikotsu towards the spot Naraku now stood.  
  
The boomerang slashed through the air and managed to hit Naraku in his shoulder. Sango caught Hiraikotsu when it returned to her, smiling with satisfaction when the baboon pelt fell away to reveal a heavy gash in the evil hanyou's arm.  
  
"You think this little wound is going to defeat me? Ha, my turn," laughed Naraku.  
  
Sango fell into a defensive position and waited for Naraku to attack. Miroku moved beside her, his fingers hooked around his prayer beads. The air began to rush around them and before the couple could escape, they were swallowed up by Naraku's miasma.  
  
Miroku fell to his knees, his arm covering his mouth. He wrapped his other arm around Sango and held her tightly. The wind ripped the katana away from Sango's hand and imbedded itself into a nearby tree. So this is my end, thought the Taijiya. Air was shortcoming. They could not hold their breath for much longer.  
  
Miroku sighed inwardly, So much for that heir. And I was so looking forward to Sango bearing my child. Sango brought her arms around Miroku and held him to her. When she was sure she couldn't hold her breath any longer, the miasma dissipated and the rush of air around them settled. "What the-" the words froze in Miroku's throat when his eyes fell upon Kagome.  
  
It wasn't the fact that seeing Kagome was so significant. It was the fact that the miko had taken Sango's katana and hammered it down the middle of Naraku's body, cutting the evil hanyou in half. The katana glowed with miko power, licking at the space surrounding it and burning Naraku's flesh.  
  
With a grunt of force, Kagome forced the blade to finish its journey and ripped it through Naraku's abdomen. His body fell to the ground in two pieces; the remaining miko energy instantly consuming his flesh until all that remained was the baboon pelt and an almost completed Shikon no Tama. "Is he dead?" Sango asked very quietly, not quite believing her eyes.  
  
Slowly, Miroku removed the prayer beads from his arm. When his wind tunnel did not start ripping trees from their roots, he stared down at the palm of his right hand.  
  
The wind tunnel was gone.  
  
"He's dead," Kagome confirmed, not looking up but picking up the discarded jewel. "What the hell is that?"  
  
Miroku and Sango turned their heads towards the direction Kagome was looking. A golden light had begun to settle on the battlefield, instantly killing Naraku's remaining youkai, until all that remained were the warriors fighting on Inuyasha's behalf. "Wow," muttered Sango, her hand reaching out for Miroku's.  
  
Kagome sighed and slowly sat down. Her legs were weak and her arm burned with the wound Kagura had inflicted. She also had the utmost desire to return to her pups. All Kagome wanted to do right now was to find Inuyasha and her pups before crawling up in a dark room with a futon and sleeping for a week.  
  
"Are you okay, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked with concern. "You should not be up and walking around. You gave birth only a few short hours ago. You should-"  
  
"I'm fine, Miroku-sama," replied Kagome, looking up at him with a light smile playing on her face. "I'm hanyou, remember?"  
  
Sango made a face and turned to the young miko. "Now you sound like Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome chuckled and shook her head very slowly. "Speaking of that Mate of mine, where the hell is he?"  
  
Miroku pointed towards the battlefield, knowing that there was no way Kagome could miss the battle between Inuyasha and Shuri.  
  
^_^ 


	59. Light and Life

Chapter 58- Life and Light  
  
I wanna color me pink Smile at everything Believe in love so much It makes me feel alive, alive . . . alive Can you hear me? Everyone is in the sun But it's raining on me  
~ Aimee Allen  
  
Distantly Chiyo was aware of the fight between Shuri and Inuyasha, the very battle that would decide more than those fighting were aware of. Sesshomaru had barely hinted at the authentic incentive as to why Chiyo had decided to fight this War. No, if they truly knew the reason many would have fled long ago.  
  
Despite that, the Ancient hanyou found her eyes drawn to the very character that had fabricated her soulless existence. "Absinthe." From across the battlefield, Absinthe met Chiyo's eyes and smiled.  
  
Chiyo could not contain the growl that made its way through her throat. Machiko looked up from the imminent battle and at Chiyo curiously. "Chiyo-sama?"  
  
Chiyo broke Absinthe's stare down and glanced up at Machiko. "You know what to do when he arrives, Machiko. Just follow my orders and everything will turn out just fine."  
  
"But, Chiyo-sama . . ." Machiko trailed off and looked away sadly.  
  
"I've lived quite long enough," she began quietly, almost to herself though Machiko could hear her words. "I have shed more blood with my claws than any other creature ever to exist on this earth. I have seen and learned so much . . . it is quite time for me to leave this plane of existence. No one should become such as I. No one."  
  
Machiko watched as Chiyo walked away from her and the remnants of the mountain that had homed the Ancient hanyou for the better part of a few hundred centuries and towards Absinthe. The light that had poured onto the battlefield faltered under Chiyo's steps, keeping the hanyou's childlike body suspended in darkness. Only two other figures on the battlefield remained shrouded in blackness after the light had settled. The darkness continued to cling to the Kamis like a plague.  
  


* * *

  
Inuyasha had stopped thinking about anticipating his opponent's attacks, having memorized the pattern long ago, and concentrated simply on finding a weakness in Shuri's technique. At the same time, Inuyasha carefully rationed his energy; well aware of each move he made so as not to waste precious energy with a foolhardy attack. So much rode on this one, singular battle, much more than even Inuyasha was conscious of.  
  
Inuyasha crouched to the ground before leaping out of range of Shuri's attack, in time placing a hard blow to Shuri's head. The Kami took a sharp intake of breath before bracing himself on one knee. Inuyasha landed a short distance away, breathing hard and clutching his right shoulder where Shuri had succeeded in wounding him. The pain spawning from the wound had left the Inuhanyou wincing at the smallest movement on his part. For one wound to hurt so much, it must be more serious than Inuyasha had led himself to believe. Blood trickled down Inuyasha's arm and dripped onto the red earth. Despite the impulsive discomfort radiating through his body, Inuyasha kept a strong grip on his sword.  
  
Shuri rose to his feet and turned to face the hanyou that had injured him. The Kami could feel his strength begin to wane. A quick glance around the battlefield confirmed the belief that Absinthe would not be aiding him in his battle. With a shudder of self-disgust, Shuri straightened his stance and concealed his present discomfort. He would not lose face to a mortal hanyou.  
  
Every warrior still standing had formed a large ring around Shuri and Inuyasha, leaving the pair plenty of space to battle. All eyes were on them. All except Chiyo and Absinthe.  
  


* * *

  
"Still alive?"  
  
Chiyo spat on the ground in front of Absinthe before growling loudly. "Surprisingly enough, you don't sound too happy on that account."  
  
Absinthe allowed a cruel smile to spread across her lips before replying to Chiyo's observation. "You were right, Chiyo. I should have killed you."  
  
Chiyo's face altered into a stoic expression, her eyes becoming hard. "Do you know why mortals die only to be reborn anew, Absinthe?"  
  
The Kami crooked her head to the side before looking down upon the little hanyou. "Why?"  
  
"Because otherwise the soul will retain the despairing and sorrowful energy experienced in life and become dark and corrupted. Mortals die so that their souls remain undiminished. That is why the Kamis were never graced with souls. That is why you, Absinthe, the true Kami of Mercy, have become torn and twisted to such a degree that you were replaced." Chiyo watched as the anger began to erupt upon Absinthe's face at the mention of her replacement. The cruelty that had been displayed mere moments ago substituted with a deep and seething hate. Chiyo smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Do not tell me that you did not realize it, Kami."  
  
Absinthe's hands fisted at her side, her nails biting into the palms of her hands. "What makes you so sure of this, hanyou?"  
  
"Why that is quite simple, Absinthe. I have had thousands upon thousands of years to do nothing but perfect my observation techniques. I simply opened my eyes. You would have discovered the same thing were you not blinded by your own faults."  
  
"My own faults," Absinthe spat, her lips curling in disgust.  
  
"Hai. Your own faults. Kamis do not feel mortal emotions for the very reason you do not have a soul. You're not suppose to feel anything other than the forename with which you are to bear for this eternity. There is a reason he began to condemn the pilfering of mortal souls, a reason none of you ever bothered to figure out!"  
  
Chiyo was screaming her own words, so caught up with the pain and turmoil that for so long had been barricaded within her only to release itself. Tears had begun to stream down her face, her mask disappearing only to be replaced by the face of a very young child. With those tears of suffering and loneliness, the years that had mounted within Chiyo's eyes were stripped away.  
  
Absinthe took a small breath and wiped her face of all emotions. "I think I'm beginning to understand now, little Chiyo. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  


* * *

  
Inuyasha gave a grunt of pain when his body collided with the ground, the force of his landing creating a large indention within the ground. Shuri smirked and wasted not a moment to attack, curling his hands into fists only to bring them down upon the hanyou. Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga to defend himself, but each attack delivered a heavy blow to the hanyou's dwindling energy.  
  
With a roar of effort, Inuyasha brought the hilt of Tetsusaiga into Shuri's face, cracking his nose and knocking the Kami far enough back to relieve Inuyasha of a continuing attack. Ignoring his protesting muscles, the Inuhanyou launched himself upon Shuri, using all in his disposal to keep the Kami down.  
  
Kagome winced when she saw Inuyasha hit the ground. Her stomach began to feel queasy as she watched her Mate sustain attack after attack after attack. How much more could Inuyasha take? When Kagome concentrated on the link between herself and Inuyasha, she could feel his desperation and perhaps even a little bit of fear. He's afraid? Oh, please Inuyasha. You have to pull through this. Whoever's out there, please help us.  
  
Inuyasha absently noticed when he felt Kagome pull on their connection, accessing his emotions. He ignored it, focusing his remaining attention on Shuri, until he felt something unexpected but entirely welcomed. By the seven hells, she's using her connection to the Shikon no Tama to strengthen me.  
  
The young miko didn't notice when the Shikon no Tama began to glow in her hands, her attention wholly focused on her Mate. Sango was the one to draw her attention to the now blindly bright jewel. Hn? What the hell is it doing? It's not even completed.  
  
"Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked questioningly.  
  
Kagome shook her head frantically to Miroku's tone but her fingers tightened around the jewel. "I don't know what's happening!"  
  
Shuri blinked in amazement when he fell back under the hanyou's strength. Where did he get all that energy? He should be close to unconsciousness by now. The Kami took a step forward to attack again, but faltered when he saw Inuyasha's eyes. They had bled red, with blue irises. A stripe had appeared on either side of Inuyasha's cheek, and his fangs had grown longer. Yet despite his demon transformation, he still held Tetsusaiga.  
  
Shuri took a step back, his eyes going wide. "T-this isn't . . . isn't possible. I don't believe it!"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled however slightly and lifted Tetsusaiga above his head. "Believe it bastard. BAKURYUUHA!"  
  
A light so bright welded around the Tetsusaiga, only to be released upon Shuri. The land around the Kami began to crumble, the grass burning from the earth. And then the brightness submersed with Shuri's body, his screams so loud that the intensity left Miroku's ears ringing.  
  
When the light dissipated, all that remained were the ashes of the grass and the black burnt earth.  
  


* * *

  
"You are Machiko?"  
  
Machiko looked up from the battlefield to meet the eyes of, what she could only assume, was the Kami Chiyo had told her to wait for. "Hai. I am Machiko, Kami-sama."  
  
"Absinthe told me of you. You know Chiyo-chan's orders then?"  
  
"Hai, Kami-sama."  
  
"Very well." 


	60. In the Sun

AN: Okay, there is only one more chapter after this.  
  
Chapter 59- In the Sun  
  
Inuyasha's knees collapsed from beneath him and he fell to the ground with a small grunt. Tetsusaiga transformed back into its rusted form and with that transformation, Inuyasha felt his demon blood subside and his hanyou blood resurface.  
  
Kagome took off in a run to get to Inuyasha. The youkai that had gathered around him parted before her and allowed Kagome the room to reach her Mate. Kagome let her legs give way when she reached Inuyasha, her arms reaching out to embrace him.  
  
Inuyasha welcomed Kagome's embrace, holding her tightly and burying his nose in her hair. Kagome inhaled an unsteady breath before pulling away just slightly to look him in the eye. "Are you hurt?" she asked quietly.  
  
The Inuhanyou smiled slightly before shaking his head. "Not too much. And you, how is your arm, Kagome?"  
  
"My arm?" Kagome looked down to see her earlier wound crusted with dried blood. "Oh, I forgot about that."  
  
Inuyasha snorted and gently pulled her into his lap, positioning her so that he could examine her arm. "What part of stay out of trouble didn't you understand, bitch?"  
  
Kagome stuck her nose in the air and mimicked his snort. "What part of don't get hurt didn't you understand, Mate?" Kagome replied just as critically.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her tone before smiling softly and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. The tension in Kagome's body dissipated at the soft touch on her lips and she relaxed into Inuyasha's embrace.  
  
"Why don't you two find a room?" Miroku called.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart and glared at Miroku.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
Sango stepped beside him and placed her hands on her hips. "Really, Miroku. Couldn't you give them a moment's peace? If it's not one thing, it's another. Why don't-"  
  
Sango was cut off when Miroku captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, earning a few catcalls from the surrounding youkai.  
  
"Fucking hypocrite," muttered Inuyasha, standing up with Kagome in his arms.  
  
"I can walk, Inuyasha," the young miko growled; though she did not fight his grip.  
  
"You shouldn't be walking Kagome. You're hurt."  
  
"So are you!"  
  
"Yes, but you gave birth not even a day ago."  
  
"But I'm hanyou. I heal quickly."  
  
"Yes, but-" Inuyasha was cut off when Kagome lightly swatted him over the head.  
  
"Just shut up and let's go find somewhere to rest after we've found our pups."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her tone, but nodded, smiling lightly. "Hai Mate. Whatever you want."  
  


* * *

  
Shippou paced the small length of the cave where he patiently waited for Inuyasha and Kagome to come find him. Kaemon had gown fussy, hungry and upset to find his mother gone.  
  
The kitsune growled under his breath before pausing. "Alright, I'll give them five more minutes. After that, I'm gonna go find them."  
  
Kaede looked over at him, amused, before sighing and rocking Kaemon gently in her arms to try and quiet the weeping babe. Reiha slept through her brother's weeping, her white doggy ears twitching periodically.  
  
Aiko sighed and glanced at the cave opening before leaning against the damp stone. She looked questionably at Shippou when the kitsune attempted to leave. "Where ya going Shippou-chan?"  
  
"Their five-minutes are up. I'm gonna go see what is taking so long."  
  
Aiko glanced over at Kaede whose full attention was on the weeping pup. "Alright, let's go, but quietly."  
  
Shippou had expected to hear her try to convince him to stay, but didn't argue when insisted on accompanying him. They had not gone far when a familiar scent flooded their senses. Aiko didn't hesitate to throw herself at Kouga, wrapping her arms firmly around the surprised ookami's neck. Shippou gingerly climbed to Inuyasha's uninjured shoulder and leaned over to look at Kagome. "Everyone okay?"  
  
"Everyone is fine," Kagome assured him, reaching her arm out and pulling him down so that she could hug the little kitsune.  
  
"Where's the old hag?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. "I thought she was suppose to keep an eye on you, runt."  
  
"Uh . . . well you see what happened was . . ." Shippou began to explain, only to be interrupted by Aiko.  
  
"We sneaked out," piped the little ookami happily, oblivious to the glare Shippou received from Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome laughed lightly before nudging Inuyasha slightly so that he would set her down. "Well, than, we better go reassure Kaede-sama that you are fine."  
  
"Then we'll discuss how long you're gonna be grounded, pup," Inuyasha added.  
  
"Grounded?" whined Shippou.  
  
Kouga laughed at the scene but didn't interrupt Inuyasha when he continued. "You're grounded for as long as Aiko is grounded."  
  
Shippou blinked before looking over to Aiko. "How long are you grounded for?"  
  
Aiko frowned and kicked a nearby rock. "It's added up to five years."  
  
"Five YEARS!"  
  
Kagome's ears flattened down on top of her head at Shippou shout of disbelief. Inuyasha shook his head, highly amused, before continuing down the tunnel. The others followed and soon enough they found a very stressed out Kaede and two screaming babies.  
  
The other children in the cave had their hands placed firmly on their ears, attempting to block out the sound. "Well," muttered Kaede when Kagome had finally gotten Reiha and Kaemon to quiet down, "Remind me not to volunteer as a baby-sitter."  
  


* * *

  
Kagome smiled lightly and rolled the remains of the Shikon no Tama in her hand. After the battle, the color that seemed to be alive within the jewel had disappeared, leaving a black sphere rendered powerless. No more chasing jewel shards, no more Naraku and best of all I'm not just a helpless shard detector anymore.  
  
Inuyasha shifted in his sleep beside her and growled lightly. Kagome looked down at him and gave a small sigh of irritation before lying down. Inuyasha would wake soon if Kagome was not beside him. Despite the weariness of the past day, the miko found she could not sleep. Her mind was too busy wondering about the future. Is this the end of our adventures?  
  


* * *

  
Hedo was the last of the Pack leaders to depart. It was exactly one week after Shuri had attacked, and in that week no trace of Machiko or Chiyo had surfaced. Ten of the Inu Clan had been killed in the battle, though later revived by Sesshomaru. The wolf clan faced no casualties and Kouga had left three days later, promising Miroku and Inuyasha he would visit in a few weeks so that they could finish their 'debate'. Sesshomaru left before Hedo, looking worn though refreshed at the same time. The Demon Lord of the Western Lands declared while leaving that Inuyasha would be required to attend Clan meetings from this moment on.  
  
Inuyasha waited until his Pack was the last remaining before announcing that they would return to the village at dawn. Presently, Inuyasha was leaning against a tree near the campfire, Kagome asleep in his lap and holding his pups.  
  
Miroku and Sango sat across from him, staring at the fire and enjoying the silence. Everything had finally settled down. For the first time in over seven months, Inuyasha could take a deep breath and exhale all the stress and tension that had steadily built up since he cast The Sharing of Blood.  
  


* * *

  
Miroku couldn't contain his glee as he and Sango collected the money that had amassed due to the bet on the birth of Inuyasha's first born. Macho, the village elder, grudgingly handed Miroku the last coin before folding his arms over his chest and pouting crossly. "There you go, that's all of it. Now go away."  
  
Sango displayed mocked hurt before smiling at the old man. "Come on, Macho- sama. You know there is nothing to be upset about. You know there is always a chance of loosing your money when you gamble."  
  
"Besides," continued Miroku. "You're about to receive it all back, on one condition."  
  
Macho raised an eyebrow before unfolding his arms and narrowing his eyes. "What condition?" 


	61. The Last Remaining Light

* sigh * Okay everyone, this is the last chapter. I have to say its been fun these past eight month. A lot has happened. Between moving from Texas to Japan, and scoring an 1100 on my SATs, this fic has been my escape from the pain of reality. I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. This is the end of my first fanfic, but certainly not my last. To my loyal fans, thank you for all your support, and to my lovely reviewers, I love you all! I hope everyone continues to read my stories and that you enjoy this last chapter. Bye!  
  
Chapter 60- The Last Remaining Light  
  
Kagome hesitated a foot from the well. The darkened sphere that was once the Shikon no Tama hung around her neck in contrast to the light color of her kimono. She held Kaemon in her arms as the pup slumbered oblivious to his mother's anxiety. Inuyasha sat on the lip of the well patiently, holding his hand out to Kagome to join him. Reiha lay in his arms, her dark brown eyes watching her mother intently.  
  
Closing her eyes, Kagome took Inuyasha's hand, and together they jumped into the well. When Kagome opened her eyes, she was staring at the ceiling of the well house at her family shrine. "It still works," she whispered to herself, bewildered.  
  
Inuyasha smirked at his Mate's antics before leaping out of the well, waiting until Kagome had done the same before they started towards the house.  
  


* * *

  
Asami sighed to herself, almost mechanically fixing dinner for her family and guests. Kagome's friends had paid a visit not an hour ago, and Asami had insisted they stayed for dinner. The girls accepted a bit hesitantly, not wanting to appear rude.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had not come back through the well in months, and Asami had begun to worry that something serious had happened. At first the notion had seemed impossible. Kagome always came back, no matter what. But as the weeks passed, the more such thoughts began to make sense.  
  
So when her daughter and son-in-law appeared at the kitchen door with two young babies in their arms, Asami had thought she was dreaming.  
  
Kagome stepped into the kitchen and paused in front of her mother. Inuyasha hung back little ways, leaving room for Asami to greet her daughter.  
  
"Kagome?" whispered Asami in disbelief.  
  
"Sorry we were gone so long, Mama," Kagome replied sheepishly.  
  
Asami hugged her daughter tightly, all her worries gone. Kagome freed one arm to hug her mother back before breaking away to look at Asami. "Would you like to meet your grandchildren?"  
  
Asami smiled brightly before looking down at the pup in Kagome's arms. "Who is this?" she asked, happily taking the babe in her arms.  
  
Kagome grinned before replying. "This is your grandson Kaemon."  
  
"Kaemon. What a good name," she said quietly, mesmerized by the pup's white dog-ears. "So soft."  
  
"Don't forget your granddaughter," Inuyasha interjected. "She'll start to complain if she isn't the center of attention."  
  
"She gets it from her father," Kagome supplied, taking back Kaemon so her mother could hold Reiha.  
  
Asami laughed when Inuyasha growled at Kagome. Kagome just shook her head and continued on the same vein. "You know it's true, Inuyasha. Don't pout."  
  
"What is her name?" Asami interrupted before the couple could start another argument.  
  
"Reiha," replied Inuyasha.  
  
Asami nodded, enchanted with Reiha's dark brown eyes. "She's beautiful."  
  
"Mom?" called Souta, walking into the kitchen. "Who are you talking to- Kagome!"  
  
Kagome smiled at her brother's delighted squeal, ruffling his hair as she did so. "Did ya miss me twerp?"  
  
Souta huffed before sticking his nose in the air. "Of course not."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes before kneeling down so that she could introduce Kaemon to his uncle. "Wow," Souta muttered, looking first at Kaemon then Reiha, before glancing up at Asami. "You won that bet."  
  
"Bet?" repeated Inuyasha.  
  
Souta nodded before explaining. "Mama and I made a bet. She said she would have grandchildren in less than a year, I said more than a year."  
  
"Oh," replied Inuyasha, still confused.  
  
Asami shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Would you like to join us for dinner? Kagome, your friends are here."  
  
"T-they are?" Kagome said nervously.  
  
"Why don't you go say hi?"  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
Inuyasha sighed before pushing Kagome towards the door. "I'll put a concealing spell on us."  
  
"Alright, I guess."  
  
Yuka was the first to notice Kagome standing in the doorway. "Kagome- Chan!" squealed the schoolgirl, leaping to her feet and embracing her friend in a tight hug. "Oh, I missed you."  
  
Kagome smiled when Yuka pulled back, only to be pulled into another strong hug by Ayame and Eri. "We've been so worry about you," said Eri when she released her.  
  
"I've missed you guys too," Kagome replied, giving her friends a sincere smile.  
  
"Whose this?" cooed Yuka, lighting touching Kaemon's hand.  
  
"This is my son, Kaemon," Kagome said proudly. "And," Kagome turned around to where Inuyasha stood with the other pup. "My daughter Reiha."  
  
"Wow," said Eri, "Twins."  
  
"And they're so cute," added Ayame.  
  
Asami entered a moment later with Souta close behind her, both holding everyone's dinner plates. After a few more delighted coos about the pups, everyone sat down and began to eat.  
  


* * *

  
"How long will you be staying?" asked Asami after the schoolgirls had left and Inuyasha had gone upstairs to put the pups to bed.  
  
"Two weeks," replied Kagome.  
  
"Good."  
  
Mother and daughter were silent for a moment before Asami spoke again. "Did everything turn out alright?"  
  
Kagome thought about it for a moment before giving her mother a happy and content smile. "Everything worked out fine."  
  


* * *

  
Miroku nodded his head in approval. Sango stood beside him, her arm wrapped around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder. "So what do you think?" she asked although she already knew the answer.  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
In just under two weeks, the village men had pulled together and built a six-bedroom house. And best of all, it was designed so that the house could easily add more rooms, which Miroku had no doubt they would soon need.  
  
"I have something to tell you," Sango whispered, leaning up to look at the houshi.  
  
"What is it?" Miroku asked curiously. Sango had been acting strange all day.  
  
The Demon Exterminator smiled widely before answering. "I'm pregnant."  
  
The first thing that registered on Miroku's face was shock, followed by glee and an amazing amount of happiness. "Am I dreaming?"  
  
Sango laughed and shook her head at his antics. "It's real enough. Now why don't we finish some decorating before Kagome and Inuyasha return tomorrow."  
  


* * *

  
Shippou was waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome when they returned. "Come on," he called excitedly, "We've got a surprise!"  
  
"A surprise?" echoed Kagome.  
  
"Hai! Come on! Miroku and Sango are waiting," Shippou shouted.  
  
Inuyasha gave a light smile before following Shippou up the hill, Kagome beside him. He was not prepared, however, with the sight that awaited them. His mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
Miroku and Sango laughed hysterically before welcoming their friends home. "So what do you think?" asked Sango, nudging a shocked Kagome.  
  
"It's perfect," replied the miko.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" agreed Miroku, obviously pleased with their reactions.  
  
Inuyasha smiled before shaking his head to dispel his shock. "I never thought I'd see this day."  
  
Miroku gave the hanyou a lopsided grin before speaking. "You know, I can say the same thing."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, for one thing I never thought I'd see the day I didn't have to wear those blasted prayer things. For another, I never expected that the love of my life would bear my child. Now both of those have come true!"  
  
"Sango-chan, you're pregnant?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango blushed, looking down at her feet before nodding. "Hai."  
  
"That's Wonderful!"  
  
Inuyasha entered the house slowly, admiring the woodwork and the structure before laying the pups in one of the rooms and returning to his friends. "So," he began, looking at them. "Is this the part where we live happily ever after?"  
  
Kagome smiled, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha neck before giving him a light kiss and replying to his question. "Something like that, my Mate."  
  


* * *

  
Machiko watched from a distance as Inuyasha and his Pack entered the house. "Happily ever after, hn?" The human smiled lightly before returning to the comfort of the forest.  
  
Chiyo sat under an old tree, staring off into the distance. "Is it done?" she asked when Machiko returned.  
  
"Hai. It's over."  
  
The Ancient Hanyou nodded; staring down at her hands as a tingling sensation began to spread through her body. "Yes. Now it's time to sleep."  
  
"Sleep?" replied Machiko.  
  
"Hmm . . ." Chiyo closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.  
  
"Chiyo-sama?" Machiko repeated quietly. She kneeled down to hanyou, placing her hand on her pulse. She was dead.  
  
Machiko sniffled and absently brushed away her tears. "Hai, Chiyo- sama. Time for you to sleep. Don't worry, I'll still be here when you wake up."  
  
*The End* AN: That's the end of the first installment of To Bind a Soul. I'm debating a sequel, but won't attempt anything until I have completed the two other fanfics I'm working on. 


End file.
